Shikon no Tama
by Mitsuki Kagome
Summary: Ele é um dos 4 piratas mais temidos dos mares.Ela,não se sabe.Uma antiga lenda.Destinos se cruzam e vão em encontro a um unico ponto:uma joia,Shikon no Tama.Romance,ação,aventura.CAPITULO 20 ONLINE! U.A. InuKag, MirSan, SesRin
1. Planos e prearativos

**N/A: Oie gente!Sou Kagome K-chan e to chegando com uma nova fic: Shikon no Tama!Pra quem naum me conhece eu tb escrevo Princess, passei de dem uma olhada nela de quiserem, ok?**

**Desclaimer: InuYasha-tachi não me pertencem...ainda...um dia vão!Prepere-se Rumiko!Hau hau hau...!(risada e olhar demoniaco)**

**Resumo: Os quatro piratas mais temidos dos mares.Ele, é um deles.Ela, não se sabe.Um seqüestro que não deu muito certo.Destinos que se cruzam e levam ao único ponto: uma jóia, Shikon no Tama.Será possível um amor nascer em meio de tanta guerra pelo destino de uma jóia?Romance, aventura, ação, segredos a se revelar e um pouquinho de humor.Shikon noTama.U.A.InuKag, MirSan, SesRin**

**Só quero ir avisando que é uma historia de piratas, mas não são piratas que nem em Piratas não Amam (é uma fic mt boa, vale apena le), eles são num estilo mais One Piece, quem já viu ou leu vai entende, mas a historia não tem nada a vê com OP...**

**Chega de enrolação...com vcs Shikon no Tama:**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_**Capitulo 1: Planos e preparativos**_

A cidade inteira estava em alvoroço.Pessoas comentavam aos montes, encomendas pra lá e pra cá, preparativos aqui e ali, flores, vestidos, gente trabalhando sem descanso para que tudo saísse perfeito.O que deveria sair perfeito?O casamento da princesa Rin.

Esta por sua vês se encontrava na alfaiataria mais cara do cidade de Utopia, não muito animada com a véspera de seu casamento.Olhava-se triste no espelho, enquanto o alfaiate dava os últimos retoques no vestido.O motivo?Estava casando a força.Seus pais são pessoas amáveis e ótimas, mas sendo rei e rainha do pais, reino de Hunimidgarde, tinham a obrigação de casar sua filha com alguém de auto nível social.Por conseqüência, Rin se casaria com Kohaku, capitão do exercito da marinha.

"Pelo menos não é alguém totalmente desconhecido."pensou soltando um leve suspiro, enquanto examinava seu belo perfil.Era dona de olhos castanhos e profundos, cabelos negros que alcançavam metade de suas costas e lisos, com uma mexa sempre presa num pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo do lado direito, e um corpo curvilíneo.De fato não perecia nada de seus pais e nem esperava, já que era adotada.Que coisa!Tinha só dezesseis amos e já estava se casando, deixou mais um suspiro escapar, só dessa vez tinha um ar mais revoltado, mas o pior que o fato aconteceria amanha!"Queria me lembrar de algo antes da adoção, alem de minha irmã...Irmã...se ao menos ela estivesse aqui..."

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Não muito longe da grande ilha, conhecida como reino de Hunimidgarde, um navio rumava em direção deste.Um navio grande, que impunha poder, que vinha com um nome gravado em letras pretas e bem trabalhadas, no grosso casco: _Tsussaiga_.As velas erguidas, os ventos estavam a favor, o navio só avançava,coberto pela nevoa que aos poucos ia sumindo.Mas ele trazia algo mais, algo que deixaria qualquer um em pânico: uma bandeira.Uma bandeira com uma caveira e duas espadas que se cruzavam atrás desta, em "x", desenhadas no tecido negro que balançava ao vento.Sim.Era um navio pirata.Mas, por possuir aquela bandeira e aquele nome, sabe-se a quem pertenceria, à um dos quatro piratas mais temidos dos cinco mares: InuYasha, o cão demônio.

E este se encontrava sentado na proa do navio.Seu corpo definido era coberto pelas típicas vestes, a calça preta para dentro da bota marrom escuro que lhe alcançava metade da canela, camisa branca, um sobretudo por cima de tudo e uma companheira constante, sua espada Tsussaiga.Dai vinha o nome do navio, da poderosa espada de seu capitão, que só se transformava com energia sinistra que emanava yokais.Mas ele não era um yokai e sim um hanyou, meio yokai cachorro, meio humano.Tinha cabelos prateados que passavam bem pouco da sua cintura e que agora balançavam ao vento forte, também tinha duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça e seus olhos cor de âmbar fitavam o horizonte que aos poucos se revelava com o dispersar da nevoa.

Um jovem de cabelos pretos amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo na nuca e olhos tão azuis quanto o mar, se aproximava do hanyou e logo o chamou:

-Capitão!-InuYasha se virou com o chamado.

-O que foi Miroku?

-Está tudo pronto para o ataque de amanha.-informou com um sorriso satisfeito o que fez o outro dar um igual.

-Exelente!O seqüestro da princesa nos trará dinheiro o suficiente.

**-o0o-Flashbak-o0o-**

InuYasha e conversava no cabine de comendo com seu primeiro imediato, Miroku.Sobre a mesa de rara madeira, pelo visto lucro de um de seus ataques a navios da realeza, um mapa estava aberto, este mostrava o continente em o reino de Hunimidgarde se encontrava.

-Antes de entrar no Grande Mar, precisaremos de um navio maior.-dizia Miroku.-Não é fácil as coisas por lá, mas também não é fácil roubar um navio maior que esse, então precisaremos de dinheiro, só que o ultimo ataque do comodoro Kouga, bem, uma das bolas de canhão acertou o nosso navio bem na parte em que guardamos o ouro e...o resto você já sabe...a questão é que não temos tanto ouro quanto antes, como vamos arranjar mais de forma rápida?

-Roubando, horas!-disse InuYasha como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

-Só que até juntar tudo de novo vai demorar muito, e você está com pressa, não é, InuYasha?

-Hum...

Silencio mórbido...

-Ah...Capitão?Alguma idéia?

-Pera um pouco, Miroku...-disse irritado, mas derrepente uma idéia veio a tona.-O casamento...reino de Hunimidgarde...

-Fala do casamento da princesa Rin?-questionou o primeiro imediato sem entender muita coisa.

-Exatamente!-afirmou o capitão com um sorriso maroto.-Vamos seqüestrá-la!

-Hum...perece uma boa idéia...pediremos uma grande quantia em troca e como ela é a única herdeira daquele reio, não tardarão a nos pagar!Rápido e pratico!Boa idéia capitão!

-Keh!É por isso que eu mando em vocês, porque eu sou um gênio, sem mim vocês estariam perdidos...

-Não vo nem comenta...-disse Miroku com uma gota enquanto InuYasha continuava a dizer o quanto ele era bom.

**-o0o-Fim do Flashbak-o0o-**

-Miroku!-chamou InuYasha.

-Sim, InuYasha!

-Diga a todos que amanha, bem na hora do casamento, desembarcaremos em Hunimidgarde, na cidade portuária de Utopia!

-Sim, capitão!-confirmou dando as costas ao hanyou que só deu um sorriso maroto, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte.

-Conseguirei aquela jóia, custe o que custar!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A noite cairá.A cidade portuária de Utopia agora só era iluminada pelas luzes do centro, onde a família real festejava pelo noivado junto com integrantes importantes da marinha, amigos e a família do noivo.Mas alem do cais, grande rochas no meio do mar, escondiam algo, ago que estivera lá o dia inteiro e nem sequer foi notado, um navio.

Este se mantia as escuras, com o intuito de se manter despercebido, camuflado nas rochas, tendo como única fonte de luz naquela noite a lua, que brilhava cheia e branca no céu aquela noite.Uma única pessoa estava no parte superior, sentada no convés, admirando o céu estrelado.Uma jovem, que tinha somente o belo rosto iluminado pelo luar, olhos castanhos e tão profundos que era capaz de perder-se neles, as bochechas levemente rasadas e pele clara.

-Kagome!-chamou uma segunda jovem que acabara de chegar ao local e ao fazer isso fez a primeira se virar.

-Sim, Sango.-uma voz doce saiu daquela chamada de Kagome.A outra denominada Sango caminhou até ficarem próximas, fazendo com que a luar iluminasse-a por completo, revelando como era, dona de cabelos castanhos e longos até a cintura, presos em um meio rabo, olhos castanhos claros, corpo curvilíneo e trajava calça marrom escuro, para dentro da preta bota, camisa branca de botão com o primeiro aberto e uma faixa preta amarrada a cintura.

-Você está certa do que vai fazer?

-Tenho sim.-respondeu decidida.-Tenho que vê-la amanha, nesse dia especial para ela, alem do mais...não a vejo a quase doze anos...-um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios rosados.

-Tudo bem então...-disse a amiga.-Então vamos esperar aqui por você.-terminou com um sorriso.

-Obrigada.-o sorriso antes triste, agora era grato.-Sairei sedo, tenho que arranjar um jeito de entra ainda...

-Você ainda não arranjo?-disse Sango com uma gota.-Eu não acredito, Kagome!Pensei que você tivesse feito isso hoje...

-Er...-com um sorriso sem graça.-Me esqueci...

-Ai!-batendo de leve na testa.-Você não toma jeito...

-He...

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A cidade portuária de Utopia dorme em paz, somente a espera do tão esperado casamento que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas sem desconfiar que algo mais iria acontecer, algo que deitará uma marca em certas que vão se encontrar e outros que se desencontraram e até mesmo o inicio de tudo...

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: Gostaram?Deixem sua reivews, ok?Digam se vcs gostaram ou odiaram.Deem sugestões ou reclamações...falem o q quise, ok?Conto com a opinião de vcs!**

**Quero avisa que pode tah um poço confuso mais tudo vai se explica, e que a fic é focalisada mais no InuYasha e na Kagome, eu comecei com a Rin, pq foi preiso etb queria pedi desculpa pelo cap pequeno, mas eu não podia coloca mais que isso.**

**REIVEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	2. Noiva roubadaSera?

**Desclaimer: InuYasha-tachi não me pertencem...mas um dia vão!Cuidado Rumiko!Huhuhu...!(risada do Naraku e olhar maligno)**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_**Capitulo 2: Noiva roubada. Será?**_

O dia amanheceu claro e ensolarado.O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem sequer e o sol, majestosa estrela que se ergui imponente, brilhava como nunca.E abaixo dessa bela vista se encontra cidade portuária Utopia em grande agitação.

-Está tudo pronto ,minha filha.-dizia uma mulher trajada de bonitas vestes formais a uma jovem sentada de frente ao espelho, vestida de branco.-Ai, ai...não podíamos ter pedido dia mais lindo que esse para seu casamento!-um sorriso feliz se formou no rosto dela.-Não concorda, Rin?

-Sim, mamãe.-respondeu dando um falso sorriso, mas que passou despercebido pela mais velha.

Naquele momento um homem da faixa etária da mulher, com um largo sorriso adentrou a sala onde as primeiras se encontravam.

-Estou orgulhoso de você minha filha!-Rin só deu mais um forçado sorriso.-Está quase na hora, os convidados estão começando a chegar.

A construção onde se encontravam era enorme e majestosa, toda de pedra e antiga.Era o antigo castelo de Utopia, que foi limpo e arrumado especialmente para o casamento da princesa, que aconteceria no o edifício tinha quatro andares e se encontrava na ponta de um penhasco, o terraço tinha uma linda vista para o mar, o tornava o ambiente perfeito.Da porta de entrada saia um caminho de pedra que se estendia pelo verde gramado, rodeado de roseiras, terminando no grande principal portão de ferro, aberto, onde podia-se ver carruagens parando a frente e delas saindo os convidados.

Alem da trilha, afastada da multidão, uma jovem passava despercebida, trazia-se oculta por uma capa preta.Meteu-se nos arbustos longe da porta principal e contou alguma janelas, até achar a que queria, conhecia bem este lugar, só não visitava-o a um tempo.Abriu a janela com facilidade e infiltrou-se no castelo.A um conto decreto, retirou a capa e depositou-a atrás de uma estatua.Quando um grande grupo de pessoas passou, ela saiu de traz da estatua, passando despercebida pelos guardas.Chegou ao terraço e luz do sol iluminou-a.O vestido azul claro, de manga curta que colava até o quadril e tinha a saia solta, cobrindo seu corpo curvilíneo.Os longos e soltos cabelos negros, balançavam levemente com refrescante brisa.Os profundos olhos castanhos a paisagem que a tempos não via.Sim, Kagome fitava a cidade de Utopia, tanto conhecida por aqueles olhos, mas a tempos não vista.

"Não posso ficar pensando nisso" pensou consigo "Tudo faz parte do meu passado...tudo...até mesmo Rin..." suspirou sentando em um dos bancos "Eu tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas!Só vim vê-la na cerimônia, nada mais..."

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O navio Tsussaiga avançava cada vez mais e agora se encontrava bem próximo do cais.InuYasha estava a observar a cidade que o esperava.

-InuYasha!-chamou Miroku, que dava as ultimas instruções aos tripulantes.-Como iremos até lá?Pela cidade ou pelo mar?

-Pelo mar.-falou virando-se.-contornaremos até chegar ao penhasco, escalaremos e atacaremos de surpresa!

-Eeeeehhhh!- os tripulantes gritaram em aprovação.

-Perfeito!-começou Miroku.-Nem parece que foi você quem pensou!Incrível!

-Keh!Isso é porque eu...-parou no meio da frase, pensou e meteu um soco na cabeça do primeiro imediato.-O que você quis dizer com isso, Miroku?

-Nada não, capitão!-disse com um enorme calo na cabeça e com os olhos lacrimejando.

InuYasha parou um instante e viu que uns homens no cais que pareciam tentar enxergar a bandeira.

-Miroku!O que, extamente, nos espera lá?

-Uh!A guarda inteira da ciadade, só alguns ficaram por aqui.

-Otimo!-exclamou com um sorriso crueu se formando nos lábios.

-Porque?

Não obteve resposta.InuYasha pulou do navio, sobre o espaço do mar e parou no cais.Os homens da guarda da bandeira ao pirata, finalmente entendendo e arregalando os olhos.

-Mas é...-não terminaram, InuYasha sorriu e sacou a espada ferindo-os mortalmente.O navio já havia avançado um bom pedaço, mas ele só precisou correr um pouco e pular para este, respondendo finalmente:

-Porque nada vai me impedir de conseguir o que quero!-isso só fez o bando dar mais um grito em concordância.

Mas o que ele não percebeu foi que um dos guardas se levantou, tivera muita sorte do golpe ter feito só um arranhão por ter pegado de raspão, desatou a correr em direção do velho castelo de Utopia, tinha que avisar!

**o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A marcha nupcial começava a tocar, a noiva entrava de braços dados com o rei, o noivo no altar e todos de pé.Kagome, no meio dos convidados, só sorria ao ver Rin, agora já se encontrando no altar.

O padre começou a fala e o bando do cão demônio começou a escalar.

-Se alguém tiver algo contra essa união, fale agora ou cale...

Naquele o momento o padre fora interrompido pelas portas que se escancararam, um homem com um ferimento aberto pelo esforço, com o uniforme da marinha e respiração ofegante, irrompeu por estas.Pegando ar, gritou sem cerimônias:

-Corram!Saiam todos daqui!InuYasha, o cão demônio, e o seu bando estão vindo!

-Correção!Eu estou aqui!

Todos se viraram do homem para o hanyou, que se encontrava de pé, cima de uma das pilastras de pedra, atrás do altar e aos poucos o resto do bando ordenado foi aparecendo, invadindo o salão.Imediatamente todos começaram a gritar e rumar correndo a única saída.O pânico só aumentou quando o pirata tão temido deu uma simples ordem, mas de grande impacto:

-ATACAAAAAAR!-sacou a Tsussaiga e avançou junto com o bando, não tendo um pingo de compaixão, atacavam a todos no caminho.

A guarda chegou e a atenção deles foi preza por esta.O chão antes impecável, tornou-se manchado pelo sangue e enfeitado por alguns corpos sem vida.O salão antes cheio pro uma bela melodia, agora só tinha gritos e barulhos de espadas de chocando.Um pequeno grupo da marinha encontrava-se o redor da princesa, tentando tirá-la dali, mas foi totalmente aniquilado por um pirata grande, na verdade um yokai.Rin agora se encontrava caída no canto em que antes estivera protegida.Em choque e assustada, só pode se afastar mais e mais, enquanto o yokai só avançava em sua direção.Kagome mais afastada avistou-a finalmente.Levantou a saia do vestido e, presa a cocha, retirou uma adaga.Rapidamente, desviou-se da multidão que lutava, em direção ao yokai que agora já havia encurralado a princesa.Ergueu a arma afiada e fincou-a no pescoço do yokai, que caiu morto no chão.Vendo áquila cena tão perto de si acontecer, Rin ficou ainda mais em choque, se é que possível.

Kagome puxou-a pela mão e ela se deixou levar.A primeira ainda empunhava a adaga, usando-a quando necessário.Rin, sem reação, foi guiada até uma sala qualquer, ao fundo do primeiro andar.Kagome trancou a porta e virou-se para Rin, que caira no chão ao ser "arremessada" para dentro da sala e agora estava de joelhos.

-Você esta bem?-perguntou preocupada.

-Sim...

-Caramba...não esperava por um ataque desse, ainda mais do cão demônio...Sango deve ter ouvido, mas acho melhor elas não virem agora...hum...tenho certeza que eles só querem a Rin...mas eu não posso deixar que a levem...

Kagome murmurava palavras para si, mas que para Rin, que prestava atenção na desconhecida, não faziam o menor sentido, foi ai que está se tocou.

-Quem é você?-interrogou.

-Hã?-Kagome se assustou com a repentina pergunta.-Ah...-entendendo onde a jovem princesa queria chegar, respondeu, dando um doce e sincero sorriso e se ajoelhando ao lado de Rin.-Eu já devia saber que você não se lembraria de mim...Afinal, já fazem doze anos, não é?Minha pequena Bishoujo**1**.

Rin arregalou os olhos com essa resposta, mas principalmente pelo apelido a qual foi referida.Virou o rosto e viu sua imagem e da outra jovem refletida no espelho num grande espelho pregado parede.Se assustou ao perceber finalmente a incrível semelhança entre elas.Os mesmos olhos e cabelos.Só conseguiu gaguejar um nome, enquanto se virava novamente para a jovem:

-Ka...Kagome...Kagome é você?-lagrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos.Kagome sorriu mais ainda e abraçou-a e foi retribuída com outro.O momento não durou nem um minuto, um enorme estrondo ocorreu do lado de fora fazendo com que se separassem.

-Eles estão vindo!Rápido entre ai!-disse empurrando-a para dentro do armário.

-Mas...

-Eu prometo, Rin.Eu prometo que nos veremos de novo.-disse seria e decidida.-Mas não posso deixar que a levem, não agora, ok?

-Mas e você?

-Eu sei me virar, já passei por coisas piores, não importa o que façam comigo aqui, me prometa que você não vai sair desse armário, está bem?-perguntou empurrando-a para um grande guarda-roupa que havia ali.

Rin entrou e olhou o olhar serio e decidido de Kagome, confiava nela e por fim respondeu:

-Está bem...desde de que você cumpra sua promessa.

-Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra disse dando um sorriso amável.Pegou a guirlanda com o véu da cabeça da princesa e colocou-a sobre a própria, enquanto Rin só respondia com outro sorriso igual, sem dizer nada, mesmo estranhando, ao ver a ação da outra jovem.

Elas logo desfizeram os sorrisos.A porta levou um murro.Kagome empurrou Rin para dentro e fechou a porta, virando –se a tempo de ver a porta sendo derrubada e dois piratas, ou melhor, yokais, entrando por está porta.Viram Kagome com o véu sobre a cabeça e lodo deram sorrisos, avançando para cima da jovem.Numa ação rápida ela empunhou a adaga que até então estava no chão e fincou na garganta do mais próximo.Vendo aquilo, o outro yokai ficou furioso e resolveu atacar por trás, mas este tinha uma espada e quando Kagome se virou para trás, numa tentativa de ferir o pirata, ele defendeu com sucesso o ataque.Claro que a espada era bem maior que a simples adaga da garota, fazendo com que este, depois de um certo tempo e insistência, conseguisse desarmar a adversária, que caiu para trás, só não caiu no chão por ter sido pega por terceiro yokai que acabava de chegar.Logicamente não ficou nada feliz, já que este conseguiu imobilizá-la e agora a colocava por cima do ombro.Mesmos com seus protestos, eles seguiram em frente, saindo do cômodo, deixando-o vazio, pelo conceitos deles.

Rin havia assistido tudo pela fresta do armário e estava totalmente em transe.Ficou imóvel durante um bom tempo, até que suas pernas não agüentavam mais seu peso e caiu de joelhos para fora do guarda-roupa, cujo as portas foram abertas pelo peso de seu corpo sobre elas.

Ficou ali mais um tempo também.Derrepente voltou a raciocinar e se levantou, desatando a correr pelos corredores, em direção do terraço. "Kagome!Kagome!"pensava desesperada.Chegou ao terraço e olhou em direção ao mar, viu o navio do cão demônio já a uma certa distancia.

-Kagome...-olhou em volta e viu que o chão estava coberto por um liquido vermelho, sangue,e vestígios da luta, cadáveres e decoração destruída.Olhou mais alem e encontrou seus pais falando com o comodoro Kouga.

-O capitão Koraku onde está?-Rin pode ouvir sua mãe perguntar, enquanto se aproxima.

-Bem...trataremos de rebaixa-lo, digamos que ele fugiu logo que achou um jeito de escapar...-dizia Kouga meio sem graça pela incompetência do oficial.

-Isso significa que não me casarei mais com ele?-perguntou Rin.Sendo notada novamente.

-Rin!-disse sua mãe abraçando-a.-Pensei que tivessem a levada...-começou a chorar.-Eu os vi levando uma garota de véu, pensei que fosse você...lamento, mas você não vai mas se casar e...

-Perfeito!-disse Rin com uma idéia começando surgir.

-Hã?-fizeram todos.Rin ficou seria e começou a explicar.

-Mãe, pai...Eu...eu encontrei a...Eu encontrei a Kagome.-todos os três ficaram em choque.-Ela me salvou e se deixou ser levada em meu lugar, pensaram que ela fosse eu e a levaram e agora eu tenho que ir atrás dela!

-Kagome?-perguntou Kouga.

-Você a conhece?-perguntou Rin.

-Sim.Eu a conheço a muito tempo, eu fui apaixonado por ela, mas ai...

-Você o que?-disse Rin arregalando os olhos interrompendo-o.-Ai...depois agente fala disso, então você me ajuda?

-Claro que sim!-confirmou Kouga. "Kagome..."

-Rin, minha filha...-começou o pai.

-Eu preciso fazer isso.Eu finalmente a encontrei de novo e justo agora ela foi levada por um bando de piratas sanguinários e por minha causa!-encarou os pais.

Estes por sua vez se encararam e deram a resposta olhando para a filha:

-Está bem, isso é importante para você, nós a apoiaremos.-disse o pai.

-Desde que você vá com Kouga e lê te proteja.

-Com certeza.-disse Kouga confiante.-Organizarem um navio e partiremos amanha, tudo bem para a senhorita?

-Sim, muito obrigada comodoro.-agradeceu e se afastou do grupo, indo até a enorme sacada que tinha ali.Kouga se aproximou dela e pediu licença a qual foi concedida e então perguntou:

-Mas o que a senhorita tem tanto a ver com Kagome, princesa?

-Kagome...-deu um sorriso triste ao ver só a ponta das velas no navio do cão demônio.-Kagome é minha irmã.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

No navio Tsussaiga, o capitão fitava a cidade de Utopia com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, tudo saira como o planejado, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo primeiro imediato:

-Capitão!A princesa está aqui.

-Ótimo!-virou-se e se deu com um de seus tripulantes com uma jovem sobre os ombros.-Coloque-a no chão.

E sem um pingo de delicadeza largou-a no chão e está caiu de bumbum e ficou cara a cara com o capitão, que retirou o véu e um cheiro invadiu-lhe o nariz sensível, um cheiro muito bom, doce e delicado, mas reconheceu como não ser a da princesa, pelo que tinha sentido no ataque, estudou melhor seu perfil, notou o vestido de cor azul que cobria seu corpo curvilíneo, o que não passou despercebido pelo capitão.Seu sorriso desfez e começou a gritar com o tripulante:

-Essa não é a princesa!VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU O QUE?-o tripulante só se encolhia perante o ataque do capitão.-Desde de quando uma noiva se veste de azul, seu besta!Eu devia ter ido atrás dela não ter mandado mongolóides como vocês!

-Mas...-começou Miroku.-Quem é ela então?É tão parecida com a princesa...

-Quem é você, mulher?-interrogou InuYasha.

-Primeiro que eu tenho nome.-disse o que fez a tripulação soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, ninguém falava assim com o capitão.-E ele é Kagome.

-Quem você pensa que é, mulher?-disse e sorrindo ao ver que ela não gostava do final da pergunta.-Para fala assim comigo, hein?

-Isso não te intereça!Não acho eu isso lhe convem!

Todos assistiam a "briga", olhando de um para o outro e agora esperavam a resposta do capitão perante tamanha falta de respeito.

-Keh!Mulher estúpida!

-O que faremos com ela?-perguntou Miroku.

InuYasha analisou de novo o corpo da jovem o que ela percebeu.

-Levem-na para meu quarto!-ordenou e foi obedecido.

Kagome deixou-se ser levada e pouco depois o capitão seguiu para onde se encontrava a jovem que tanto chamava de mulher, mas de nome Kagome. "Como é estúpida, não sabe com quem está brincando...Vou fazer ela fale de qualquer jeito..."

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Kagome virou prisioneira do navio de InuYasha, o cão demônio, um dos quatros piratas mais temidos dos cinco mares, mas quem serão os outros?Será que eles vão aparecer ou a autora está escrevendo de feliz?E ao mesmo tempo, Rin, princesa de Hunimidgarde e irmã de Kagome, organizava um navio de resgate com a ajuda do comodoro Kouga, que fora apaixonado por Kagome.O que ele ia dizer antes de Rin interrompê-lo?Será que a autora vai parar de escrever esses resuminhos toscos no final?Como que isso vai ficar?

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**1 – **_Significa "menina bonita em" japonês._

**N/A:Oi povo!Como vcs vaum?Eu naum ando muito bem, pq fiquei de recuperação de física e biologia...T-T...finalmete consegui termina esse cap e o próximo vai demora a sai justamente pq eu to de recu...T-T**

**Mas e ai?Gostaram desse cap?Eu achei q compensa o outro cap, pq esse fico bem grande...Me mandem Reveiws me dizendo o q acharam.Eu to adoram escreve essa fic, to muito orgulhosa de mim mesma!Já comecei o terceiro cap, mas isso foi antes de saber da recu, mas vou tentar escrever rápido, ok?Não tenho nada de útil pra falar, entaum naum vo enrrola vcs..**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**nathBella: **Que bom que vc gosto da fic!Arigatou pela reviews!To mt felix q vc gosto e espero que tenha gostado desse cap e acompanhe sempre a fic - Me diz oq vc acho, ok?Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **Arigatou pela reiviews!Nossa, q com q vc amo a fic!Isso ma deixa mt felix, vc naum tem idéia!O ultimo cap fico pequeno mais esse compenso, naum acha?Eu estive pensando de fazer uma com vampiros também...mas isso só verei depois da recuperação T-T...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, me diga oq vc acho, ok?Tomara q continua a acompanhar essa fic pq eu tenho grandes idéias p/ ela, viu?De novo arigatou - Bjs.

**Eriwin: **Que bom saber que vc tah adorando a fic que vai acompanha!Arigatou pela reiview!Olha q eu tive essa ideai da fic no banho -.-'...aiai...com certeza ira ter ser cerveja, mas eh mais preciso rum, tenho em mente um cap desse tipo...afinal, oq seria dos piratas sem o rum?O segundo cap tah ai e espero q tenha gostado - Me diz oq acho!Bjs.

**Bom gente, eh isso ai1O segundo cap tah ai e espero que tenham gostado -**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REIVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	3. Nem tudo é o que parece ser

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_**Capitulo 3: Nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem**_

Kagome foi deixada sozinha no tal quarto do porta trancada e sem saída, só a janela que se encontrava aberta.Foi até ela e retirou um pequeno espelho do decote do vestido.Mirou para o sol, ocasionando uma forte luz, virou rapidamente para que está cessasse e esperou, quase que imediatamente uma outra luz surgiu, não muito longe dali.Kagome sentiu o navio começar a andar e mandou mas um sinal, virando duas vezes rapidamente, depois mais duas devagar vieram em resposta, mostrou mas três, deu uma pausa e mais uma e em resposta veio uma ultima e com isso guardou de novo espelho.

Virou-se ao ouvir um barulho vindo do corredor e um girar de chave na fechadura.Entrando e trancando de novo, o capitão adentrou o quarto e foi direto em direção da jovem que somente foi andando para trás.Por fim acabaram com Kagome na parede, "presa" pelo capitão.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, com suas respirações se chocando, mas não durou muito, pois InuYasha baixou o rosto e começou a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço da garota.Parou por um instante e encarou a jovem nos olhos.

-Você pensa que pode me humilhar na frente da minha tripulação, não é?

-Não cheguei a te humilhar, mas se você quiser eu posso muito bem fazer isso.

-Quem é você, mulher?

-Já te falei que meu nome é Kagome!Ka-go-me!

-Está bem, Ka-go-me...quem é você?Porque protege tanto a princesa?

-Não acho que você deva saber meus motivos.

-Está muito enganada se pensa que pode estragar meu plano e agir como bem entender na situação em que está.Vai pagar muito caro por isso...

Recomeçou com os beijos no pescoço.Kagome colocou suas mão no pescoço dele como se estivesse gostando, o que fez InuYasha estranhar, mas dar um sorriso.Essa copiou o sorriso, mas este era maroto.Quando ele começou a andar para trás levando-a junto, esta levantou o joelho com muita força, acertando-o bem entre as pernas, em cheio.Ele deixou escapar um gemido e uma porção de palavrões, enquanto caia de joelhos, se contorcendo de dor.

-Parece que eu danifiquei as jóias da família, não?-disse rindo.

-Kuso**1**!Maldição!-começou gemendo.-Você é besta ou é maldita mesmo?

-Só fiz de me defender, nada mais, capitão!

InuYasha ficou assim mais uns instantes, se recuperando.Levantou com dificuldade de andar e foi até um dos criados mudos que tinha perto da cama, abriu uma das gavetas e retirou um par de algemas, do tipo de correntes, não muito grandes mas com um considerável peso.Totalmente recuperado avançou novamente, mas dessa vez agarrando as mãos da jovem.Fora rápido de mais e ela não teve tempo de desviar.Fechou as algemas rapidamente e passou um chave, retirando-a depois.

Ainda assustada com a reação do hanyou, só ficou olhando incrédula para as algemas e depois para InuYasha.Percebendo o olhar dela ele respondeu:

-Você é muito perigosa para ficar solta por ai...-disse ela fazendo uma careta como se sentisse a dor de novo.

Saiu dando as costas para Kagome, trancando-a sozinha de novo.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Rin estava no seu quarto, a bordo do navio em que Kouga organizara a busca de Kagome, ele conseguira no mesmo dia. Observava o mapa mundi, estendido na escrivaninha.Demonstrava os únicos cinco continentes que existiam, norte, sul, leste, oeste e o central, cada qual com o seu reino, menos o central.Analisava atentamente o mapa, o continente norte, reino de Hunimigard, fora o ponto de partida.De acordo com Kouga eles iam em direção oeste, onde se encontra o reino de Yucatan, o continente mais quente, com os maiores desertos e oásis que existe.Enquanto aos outros três continentes?Eles são os reinos de Fuu Yuki**2**, reino leste, conhecido pelas suas grandes e gélidas montanhas e Kurai**3**, onde o sol nunca brilha, mas o continente central não obtinha nome, banhado pelo quinto mar, o mais perigoso de todos dos cinco, diz a lenda da criação que é lá em que se encontra um dos pedaços da jóia Shikon no Tama e o tumulo da sacerdotisa Midoriko, enquanto os outros quatro pedaços estavam cada um em um continente.

A jóia de poderes místicos, Shikon no Tama, alvo dos mais gananciosos e cegos pelo poder.Mas haja quem não acredite na lenda, na verdade, desses tempos pra cá quase ninguém mais acreditava, só era mais uma historia qualquer.A própria Rin nem sabia se acreditava ou não.

Encerou esse pensamento com a lembrança da irmã: "Ane**4**...".Já anoitecera e seus olhos pesavam, por mais que quisesse, não entendia aqueles mapas, só a básica divisão.Acabou por adormecer por ali mesmo.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

InuYasha estava a observar, mais uma vez, o céu escuro.O único som ouvido era o das ondas e um assobio, um assobio longo e relaxante, que parecia atravessar as águas e seguir por estas. "Pera ai!" InuYasha movimentou suas orelinhas algumas vezes.

-Esse som... Vem daqui...

Foi andando e seguindo o som.Deparou com a porta de seu quarto.É, vinha de lá mesmo.Retirou a chave do bolso e no momento em que ela rangeu na fechadura o assobio parou.Abriu a porta e encontrou Kagome olhando pela janela, a fitar o seu escuro.Fechou a entrada novamente e caminhando até ela disse:

-O que pensa que está fazendo, assobiando desse jeito?

-Você me deixou sozinha, tinha que arranja um jeito de me distrair...

-Então quer minha companhia?-perguntou o capitão com um sorriso maroto.

-Não pense besteiras, seu pervertido!

-Você acha que eu sou pervertido, não é?Isso é porque você não conhece Miroku...

-Quem é?-perguntou curiosa.

-Só o meu primeiro imediato mulherengo...

-Que nem o capitão...

-Pior...-pensou um pouco.-EI!Eu não sou mulherengo e nem pervertido!

-Não foi o que me pareceu hoje mais cedo... ¬¬

-Isso porque não tinha jeito de você fala.

-Não contava com a minha reação, não?

InuYasha manteve silencio com uma gota, se lembrava da terrível dor que sentia.

-Aquilo doeu...

-É, eu sei!-disse a jovem rindo, uma risada gostosa.

O hanyou corou um pouco, afinal ela ria dele, mas algo dizia que não era só por isso, de fato, gostara do sorriso que a jovem dava.

-Sabe de uma coisa?-perguntou Kagome tirando o capitão de seus pensamentos.

-Hum?

-Você não parece o terrível cão demônio, de quem as pessoas tanto temem. Ta tão gentil agora...

-Keh!Eu sou temido e é isso que importa, as pessoas terem medo de mim... Sou como quero na hora que quero...

-Nem sempre as coisas são aquilo que parecem ser InuYasha...

-Como assim?-perguntou estranhando a frase da garota.

-Nada...-respondeu balançando a cabeça.-Só que...Eu acho que você não tão mau e sanguinário como todos dizem, parece que você esconde seu verdadeiro ser...porque isso?

-De onde se tiro essa idéia?Eu sempre fui assim e sempre vou ser!

Kagome desistira, ele era muito teimoso.Cruzou os braços e apoiou-os no peitoral da janela, com a cabeça apoiada neles.Já hanyou apoiava só as mãos no peitoral e fitava também o céu escuro.o silencio tomou conta do lugar e foi InuYasha que resolveu quebra-lo:

-E você?Porque protegeu tanto a princesa a ponto de ser levada no lugar dela?

-Eu já falei que isso não te interessa...

-Se não interessasse não perguntaria.

-Ai...-suspirou.-Você não desiste mesmo, não é?-Ele confirmou balando a cabeça.-Acho que...não...não é hora de falar isso...acho que por enquanto você vai ficar sem saber...

-Quanto segredinho... Keh!Mulheres... ¬¬

Kagome só bocejou, realmente estava cansada, o dia fora cheio...casamento...entrada escondida...ataque...luta...fuga...seqüestro...realmente forra cheio.

-Onde eu vou dormir?

-Keh!Ta pensando o que?Que aqui é um hotel?Vai dormir no chão mesmo.

-Grosso...-disse sentando-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede, tentando arranjar uma posição confortável, mas aquelas algemas não deixavam.

-Você é minha prisioneira, oras!Esperava conforto?-disse, por sua vez, deitando-se na prpria cama, que pra ele era bem espaçosa, afinal era de casal.

-Na verdade não...-respondeu Kagome finalmente parando deitada no chão, numa posição mais confortável.-Mas como sua prisioneira por acidente, eu mereço andar pelo navio livremente, afinal você já até me algemo!

-Keh!Se você quiser se ver com uma tripulação de homens que não vêem mulheres a dias...

-Eu sei me virar...já me dei com situações piores...

-Como?

-Nada não...

Dito isso o silencio voltou, logo Kagome dormia.InuYasha porem não conseguia.Se levantou e caminhou a até a jovem no chão.Pegou-a no colo com cuidado de não acorda-la.Depositou o corpo feminino na cama e deitou-se ao lado.Fitou o rosto dela, realmente era muito bonito, dava para se comparar com um anjo de tão bela... "Mas no que eu to pensando?Desde quando eu so assim?Tão...tão...tão meloso!" um cheiro delicado invadiu-lhe o nariz cessível, realmente era muito bom.Ficou assim até cair no sono, entregado-se para o cansaço.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Sim.A autora continuara sendo feliz e escrevendo esses resuminhos escrotos no final.Rin finalmente sai a procura de Kagome, que é mantida prisioneira do Tsussaiga, mas descobre, em meio a uma conversa, que o capitão não é o que realmente aparenta ser e este, por sua vez, começa a descobrir um possível sentimento que não sabe dizer o que é.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**1-**_Merda_

**2-**_Fuu: vento, ventania; yuki: neve_

**3-**_Sombras_

**4-**_irmã mais velha_

**N/A: Oie povo!Eu sei q eu to postando rápido d+ mas eh por inssistencia de uma fã da fic, a Athena Soare, kra to amando t conhece!Um comentário delas pra vcs:**

**Athena Soare: " po adorei seu fanfiction ate ensisti pra bota logo o outro entao Eu fis uma chantagem pra vc " pelo Inuzino" Eu adorei de verdade seu fanfiction a capricha ai tanto na Kagome e no inuyasa e a Rin e o Sesshoumaru "**

**Tds devem agradecer a ela, viu?Eu to mt felix pq eu recebi bastante reiveiws!Vsc estaum gostandu!Nem acredito isso me deixa mt felix!Vcs naum tem noção de quanta emoção eu to sentindo!(olhos brilhando e começando a chorar) Kra, vcs me fazem mt feliz!Me dem licença q eu presizo me recupera...(sai um estamte)**

**Silencio mórbido...**

**(Volta)Quero dizer q esse cap foi mas uma palsa, pro Inu e a Kagome se conhecerem e pra vcs entenderem melhor o mundo em que eles estaum, mas ainda te coisas a esclarecer, mais pra frente...**

**Respondendo as reiveiws:**

**mk-chan160: **arigatou pelo coment!Infelizmente não posso revela, mas posso dizer q o mais temidos quatro naum eh mulher...ai jah falei d!Agredeça a Athena pq ela me fez post logo e tai, dois dias depois o cap novo, espero q tenha goatado!Continue dizendo oq vc acho, ok?Bjs.

**nathBella: **Que bom q gosto do cap!Espero que tenha gostado desse tb!Naum deixe de dizer oq achou desse, ok?A Sango?Bem por enquanto ela naum vai aparece, quando ela dar as kras vc descobre oq ela eh, ta bom?Eh q naum eh justo eu pasar essa imformação...que coisa eu so, neh?Arigaotou.Bjs.

**Dama 9: **Quem tah gostandu!Espero q acompanhe e continue a deixar riveiwes!Esse cap saiu rápido, neh?Agradeça a Athena que insistiu mt msm!-Bjs.

**Erowin: **Nossa!Fico maravilhada por vc tah gostando tanto da fic!Espero que continue a deixar reiveiws!Mas veja bem, soh pq nesse cap o Inu e a Kagome quase não brigaram, não significa que não vão, tah?logo mais terá mais luta com espada, achu q no cap q vem talvez...ainda naum tenhu certeza -Gosto desse cap?Ele foi mas pra relaxa e explica, mais o próximo...GRANDES PLANOS EM MENTE!Mas q pena q vai demora a sua fic, pe eu a-m-e-i!Arigatou.Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Que q tah godtandu miga!Mas...PAR CUM ISSO!AGORA EU TO CUM TRAUMA DE PIANU!Continua a comenta, viu?E espero q acompanhe, miga -Os resuminhus eu faço de feliz msm, mas eu adoro faze-los!Hihi!Mau posso espera pela sua fic!Arigatou.Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **Hehe...eu sabia q ia compansa, mas esse fico pequeno, mas eh pq naum podia coloca mais q isso...Vou responde: 1.naum sei se vai demora muito, pretendo q demore um pouquinho soh 2.O Sesshy e a Rin vaum demora um pouquinho pra se encontra, mas naum q eu tenha me esquecido deles, eu tenhu planos pros dois(olhar misterioso).Que bom q vc vai acompanha!Continua a deixar suas reiveiws q eu as adoro, ok?Arigatou.Bjs.

**Bom eh isso ai...**

**REIVEIWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonata!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	4. Um pervertido e muito rum

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_**Capitulo 4: Um pervertido e muito rum**_

Os raios da majestosa estrela, denominada Sol, começaram a invadir timidamente o quarto, pela pequena fresta da cortina.Esse quais atingiram a face da jovem que dormia tão bem. Kagome dormia num somo profundo.Sentia-se confortável, sonhava estar em lugar bem quentinho e aconchegante.Foi abrindo os olhos devagar, ainda sonolenta, mas arregalou-os ao ver o estado em que se encontrava.Estava na cama de InuYasha, com suas pernas entrelaçadas as dele, que se encontrava virado para ela, com as faces muito próximas, com seus fortes braços em volta dela e Kagome com as mãos sobre o peitoral definido, impedidas de algo mais pelas algemas.

Kagome só fez de gritar e se desvencilhar dos braços do hanyou, ato que deu origem a queda da jovem, da cama ao chão e ao despertar do capitão, que por possuir orelhas extremamente sensíveis levantou com tudo.

-VOCÊ É LOCA, GAROTA?QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE GRITAR NA MINHA ORELHA?

-Que idéia é essa?-uma Kagome se mostrando irada enquanto se levantava do chão e com uma cara demoníaca continuou. - QUE IDEIA É ESSA?Eu é que devia perguntar!Você que se aproveitou de mim enquanto dormia!-apontava um dedo acusador para o jovem.

-Você que subiu na minha cama!-mentiu InuYasha.

-Subi nada!Se não, não teria levado um susto desses seu...seu... seu tarado!

-Eu não só tarado!Se bem que pareceu que você gosto muito de estar pertinho de mim, hein?-disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu não!-retrucou a jovem corando.

-Olha só!Você ta coradinha.-começou a apontar para ela.-Haha!

-Grrrrr...-então começou a entrar no joguinho dele e com um sorriso maroto retrucou.-Vc também pareceu gosta muita, viu?Ate me abraço!

-Do que você ta falando?-ficou corado também.

A discussão foi interrompida por umas batidas na porta.InuYasha calçou as botas, o que fez Kagome se lembrou de algo: estava descalça "Devo ter perdido enquanto fingia ser minha irmã..." parou um pouco e só suspirou "Rin..." virou o rosto e viu pela fresta das cortinas, que o sol já devia ter nascido por completo.Caminhou ate elas e abriu-as, isso irritou InuYasha, a luz viera bem em sua cara.Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do quarto, Miroku, que batera na porta, ouvia a nova discussão que se iniciava:

-Você ta louca, mulher?-ele ouviu o capitão dizer. -Fecha isso!

-Por quê?-ouviu uma voz feminina que reconhecera ser da prisioneira.

-Tá muito cedo pra isso!

-Eu só abri porque assim é melhor para... -foi cortada.

-Faça como quiser!-sem paciência.

-Obrigada, capitão!-zombeira.

Ficaram em silencio, o que fez Miroku dar um sorriso malicioso e sussurrar para si:

-InuYasha, seu garanhão!Você não perde tempo mesmo!

Resolveu bater novamente na porta.Dessa vez InuYasha abriu-a.O primeiro imediato olhou para dentro do quarto e viu a jovem algemada em pé, ao lado da janela.Achou estranho e murmurou para o capitão:

-Como vocês fizeram se ela esta algemada?

Em resposta obteve um soco na cabeça.

-Não pense besteira seu pervertido!

Kagome só observava, com uma gota, um calo se formar na cabeça do moreno. Não estava entendendo nada.

-O que você quer afinal, Miroku?

-Quero saber quais são as novas ordens.

-Hum...-fez InuYasha, enquanto seguia para fora do quarto em direção ao convés.

Era seguido por Miroku e Kagome.Ao chegar onde queria, pôs-se a observar o céu, com fim de analisar as condições do tempo.Foi nessa espera por uma resposta que o primeiro imediato resolveu se apresentar:

-Desculpe minha falta de educação por não me apresentar.-começou pegando a mão da jovem.-Sou o primeiro imediato do capitão InuYasha, Miroku, ao seu dispor.-e beijou levemente os dedos da jovem.

-Prazer, sou Kagome.-respondeu com um sorriso.

InuYasha só ia ouvindo.Deixou um suspiro escapar, sabia o que viria a seguir, e começou a contar.

-Um...dois...três...quatro...cinco...

-Aaahhh!

PLAFT

-Seu pervertido!-exclamou Kagome indignada com a ação pervertida do jovem imediato.

O hanyou se virou e fitou uma Kagome visivelmente irritada e um Miroku caído no chão, com uma marca de mão no rosto, muito vermelha, sendo que a responsável da marca ainda se encontrava estendida no ar.

-Eu disse que tarado era ele!-comentou InuYasha indo em direção deles.

Miroku se sentou e esfregou a marca com a mesma mão que passara em lugares impróprios na jovem.

-Me desculpe. -pediu.-É que minha mão é amaldiçoada!

-Hã?

-Ela tem um Kazana...

Foi ai que ela notou o pano roxo na mão que ainda esfregava a marca, e o rosário também nesta.O papo foi cortado por InuYasha que finalmente resolveu responder a pergunta do primeiro imediato.

-Quanto temo de rum, Miroku?

-Hã?Ah!Muito, capitão!Temos realmente muito rum!Mas...Porque?

-Porque vamos para casa!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A noite caira e no vasto mar Oeste, podia-se encontrar um navio ancorado em alto mar.Não um navio qualquer e sim o Tsussaiga, que se encontrava em tremenda agitação.O motivo?

-Yucàtan!-gritou o capitão.

Sim.O tão temido cão demônio, InuYasha, voltava para casa.Toda a tripulação era de lá e voltar para Yucàtan significava que em breve entrariam no mar Central, o que os deixava animados.O navio inteiro comemorava com muita musica e é claro rum.Todos menos uma jovem que se encontrava trancada no quarto do capitão, entediada.Seu tédio foi interrompido pelo o estrondo da porta.InuYasha adentrou o quarto e parou a frente de Kagome, que estava sentada a cama.

-Quer ficar com agente?-Kagome estranhou.

-Você bebeu?

-Keh!Ainda não...porque?

-Vai me deixar anda livre pelo navio?

-Hum...-pensou um pouco.-Tá, afinal, o que você pode fazer algemada?

Kagome se levantou num impulso e saiu porta a fora com um grande sorriso no rosto.Voltou uns segundos depoi, estendeu a mão e pegou a de InuYasha, o que fez o hanyou ficar rubro.

-Eu não sei onde é, você tem que me levar.

Dito isso puxou-o pela mão.Ele guiou-a até onde a tripulação dormia, o maior aposento do Tsussaiga.Varias mesas e barris de rum estavam espalhados pelo enorme e bem iluminado cômodo.InuYasha solte-se da mão da jovem e caminhou para uma mesa onde Miroku se encontrava jogando e bebendo com outros tripulantes.Kagome foi até lá e ficou olhando InuYasha virar um como, de certa forma ficou com um pouco de desejo de beber também.

-Quer beber é?-perguntou o hanyou ao perceber o olhar da garota sobre seu copo, agora vazio.-Pode beber se quiser.-fez um gesto com a mão como se autorizasse.-Mas duvido que você agüente!-zombou com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso é o que você acha!-provocou dando um sorriso igual.-Apostp que eu agüento mais do que você.

-Esta m desafiando, mulher?

-E se eu estivar?

-Eu aceito!

Ouvindo isso, Mirokyu se levantou e subiu na mesa, ficando de pé em cima da mesa, gritando disse:

-O capitão foi desafiado!Um duelo de bebida!

-Eeeehhhh!-todos gritaram e começaram a se reunir em volta de InuYasha e Kagome.

Um cara gordão trouxe um enorme barriu de rum, devia ser um dos maiores, Miroku começava a encher os copos e a medida que esvaziassem ele encheria mais.

-Capitão InuYasha vs Prisioneira Kagome!Comecem!

-Eeeehhhh!-novamente gritou a tripulação e InuYasha e Kagome começaram a virar os copos.

No inicio todos estavam do lado de InuYasah, mas após um tempo, vendo que Kagome era pariu para o capitão, e que ela devia ser muito boa em beber, porque afinal ela estava algemada, mas mesmo assim mantia o mesmo ritimo do adversário, metade acabou torcendo para InuYasha e a outra para Kagome, com Miroku no meio, só vendo o quanto bebiam.A noite ia se passando e nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer.

A competição terminou sem resultado, beberem tanto que Miroku perdeu a conta.O resultado foi um hanyou se arrastando de braços dados com uma jovem pelo cômodo, ambos rindo que nem dois bobos alegres.Kagme só ria ao lado de InuYasha e batia nele as vezes quando ele dava uma assanhada.InuYasha se divertia muito ao lado de Kagome, fazia tempos que não ria assim.Não, não, era efeito da bebida.Ele realmente estava feliz.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Kagome continua como prisioneira de InuYasha, conhece o pervertido primeiro imediato e se diverte muito ao lado do hanyou, o qual ela acha ser muito gentil as vezes, mas ele esconde isso das pessoas e ela quer descobrir o porque.Já ele, por sua vez, começa a descobrir novos sentimentos, sentimentos os quais nunca sentiu antes e começa a sentir a felicidade novamente, tudo isso ao lado da bela prisioneira, a qual ele nada sabe e esta disposto a descobrir seus segredos.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:Yo minna!**

**Como vcs vaum?Sobre esse cap eu soh tenhu a dizer q ele tb foi da descontrai um poço e pra a Kagome conhece o Miroku, alme do q ele eh necessário mas pra frente, ok?O cap q vem terá mais a ação e se td sair cum o planejado achu q no 5º ou 6º cap a Rin e o Shessy naum se encontrar!Eh oq vcvs queriam, naum?Dos personagens q vcs querem soh vai faltar a Sango...e sabem de uma coisa¬¬?No cap 6 a Sango jah tem presensa garantida!**

**Kra, to adorandu escrever essa fic -**

**Respondendo as Reveiws:**

**Erowin: **Fico mt feliz de saber q vc tah adorando a fic!Eu tb achu uma gracinha o Inu sencivel, eh mt fofo e raro - Oq acho desse cap?Tah ai o rum q eu falei XD!Esse tb foi relex, mas oq vem vai começar com as revelações, não perca!Vai ser super importante e eu achu q tb o Shessy aparece e talvez ele se encontre com a Rin, se naum for no próximo será no depois desse, ok?Continua a deixar reveiws, viu?Adorei o novo cap da sua fic!Vo comenta ainda...Bjs.

**Dama 9: **Que com saber q vc vai acompanhar a fic!Eh, eu tb adorei a parte do Inu e suas partes baixas terem sofrido XD!Naum podia fk de fora!Espero q continua comentandu e q tenha gostando desse cap!O q vem vai começar com as revelações entaum naum perca!Bjs.

**nathBella: **Arigatou e q bom q tah gostandu!Naum deicha de comenta, viu?Eu tenhu uma noticia pra vc: a Sango vai aparecer no sexto cap!Jah tah garantido!Ela ia aparece no próximo, mas ia fk muito grande, entaum naum perca!Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **Arigatou pelos elogios!Vou responder:1. Tai ai a reação, espero q tenha sido de agrado -2.O Miroku apareceu ai, como vc leu e eh claro q as sem-vergonhices dele naum podiam fk de fora XD!3.Os sinais do espelho?haha quem recebeu soh será revelado depois haha!E eu tenhu mais uma noticia pra vc: ou no cap que vem ou no sexto a Rin e o Shessy vaum se encontrar!Naum perca, viu?Continue a mandar reveiws!Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Que bom q vc tah gostandu da fic, miga!Eh, eu sei, ainda naum superei o negocio do piano...-.-'...tenhu uma noticia do seu agrado: a Sango vai aparecer no 6º cap!Presença garantida!Naum perca, viu?Continua a deixar reveiws!Bjs.

**Ariagatou pra quem deixou as reveiws e pra quem leu e naum deixo!**

**REVEIWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	5. Com a tempestade vem as revelçãoes

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_**Capitulo 5: Com a tempestade vem as revelações**_

Após a bebedeira, é claro que Inuyasha e Kagome passaram mal, sendo que a jovem, uma vez, vomitou no rapaz, fazendo-o amaldiçoa-la muito.Quatro dias já haviam se passaram desde a comemoração dos piratas do navio Tsussaiga.

Mas felicidade foi embora pela chegada de uma tempestade repentina.Grande agitação para levantar as velas e a forte chuva e ventania não ajudavam.InuYasha gritava ordens e o bando tentava cumpri-las.Kagome chegava no convés quando o navio quase virou com uma enorme onda que batera no casco dele.Todos se seguraram para não cair, mas as algemas de Kagome tiraram-lhe esse privilegio.

Perdeu o equilíbrio e gritou pelo primeiro nome que viera a sua mente:

-INUYASHA!

Ao ouvir seu nome ele virou-se de imediato para ver quem era o dono do chamado.Gelou ao ver que era Kagome.Ela perdia o equilíbrio e começara a cair para fora do navio.Mas num movimento rápido ela conseguiu se segurar no peitoral de uma das janelas mais a baixo.InuYasha correu ate onde viu Kagome cair, olhou para o mar e não a viu, olhou mas uma vez e viu ela se seguram do numa das janelas, ficou a principio aliviado, era só ir lá e pegá-la.

Pela segunda vez gelou.As mãos da garota escorregaram do peitoral por este estar molhado.Kagome começou a cair em direção ao mar, novamente gritou pelo mesmo nome:

-INUYASHAAAA!

-KAGOMEEEEEE!**(1)**

Sem nem pensar duas vezes se jogou do navio para o mar, o qual a garota finalmente alcançara.

-Capitão!-Gritou Miroku ao vê-lo se jogar, rapidamente foi em busca de uma corda.

Kagome tentou nadar para a superfície mais a forte agitação do mar não permitia, o peso das correntes só pioravam, graças a isso ela afundava mais rápido.InuYasha mergulhou e procurou pela jovem.Avistou-a um pouco mais afastada indo cada vez mais para o fundo.Nadou em direção a perder o ar e engolir a água salgada.No momento em que achou que ia desmaiar, sua visão embaçada permitiu ver InuYasha nadar em sua direção "InuYasha..." fechou os olhos e sentiu fortes braços envolvê-la e puxá-la junto dele para que voltasse para a superfície.Quando chegou ao seu destino o hanyou tomou ar, coisa que a garota também fez e gritou para Kagome:

-Segure firme em mim!

-Sim...

Kagome passou os braços por cima da cabeça de InuYasha, de forma que eles ficassem em volta do pescoço dele, de frente para o hanyou.InuYasha começou a nadar em direção do navio com certa dificuldade, o mar continuava agitado.Avistou Miroku no navio e viu que ele jogara uma corda que não conseguiu pegar.Na quarta tentativa finalmente apanhou-a e amarrou em volta da cintura e abraçou Kagome fortemente.Miroku e mais um yokai começaram a puxá-los.Quando chegaram a a segurança do navio, InuYasha desamarrou a corda dele e pos a jovem no chão.Essa tociu e cuspiu um pouco de água, enquanto se sentava.A chuva começava a cessar.O hanyou se agachou ao lado da jovem e sem se importar de esconder a preocupação que estampava seu rosto, perguntou:

-Kagome!Você está bem?

-Aham...só um pouco tonta, mas estou bem!-respondeu com um lindo sorriso o que deixou o hanyou rubro.

-Que bom...-disse aliviado e dando um sorriso gentil, fazendo Kagome corar também.

Mas logo o desfez.Kagome desmaiara e ele segurou-a para que não chegasse a cair no chão molhado.

-Kagome!Kagome!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A tempestade cessará e o navio da marinha restabelecia a ordem.Rin saia do seu quarto e subia para o convés.O sol saia das cinzas nuvens.Respirou fundo e desanimada.Fazia já seis dias que saíram a busca do navio do cão demônio e nada.Kouga se aproximou da princesa e viu o desanimo estampando seu rosto.

-A senhorita está bem, princesa?

-Sim, é só que...é só que faz quase uma semana que estavam a procura do navio do cão demônio e nada...-deixou mais um suspiro escapar.

-Tenho uma boa noticia.-disse Kouga com um sorriso satisfeito se formando nos lábios.-Acabo de ser aviso que o avio daquele cão sarnento está próximo!

-O que?-surpresa, não esperava uma noticia assim.

-O navio ficou ancorado uma noite inteira, não sabemos porque, e ainda com a tempestade ele se atrasou mais ainda.Se tudo continuar assim, alcançaremos o navio amanha mesmo!

-Que bom!-disse Rin ficando feliz.-Kagome nós já vamos!-exclamou determinada e com nova animação.

Kouga só sorriu e se lembrou da garota, ficou um pouco pensativo, o que não passou despercebido pela garota que resolveu algo que andava deixando-a muito curiosa a dias.

-Kouga?-ele só virou o rosto para a jovem ao ouvir o chamado.-O que você tem tanto com minha irmã?

-Errr...-começou, fora realmente uma pergunta repentina.-Bem, eu a conheci lá pelos meus sete anos...ela devia ter uns cinco...de fato eu só a conheci de vista, uma vez só nos trocamos algumas palavras, mas foi o suficiente para mim...errr...

-Se apaixonar?-perguntou Rin sabendo o que viria.

-É, mas eu...

-Ai que lindo!-cortou Rin.

-Princesa, é só que...-continuou Kouga.-Eu desiste dela.

-Porque?-a cada momento ficava mais curiosa.

-Percebi que ela já estava apaixonada.-Rin não se agüentava mais queria saber, mas não só por curiosidade, queria saber como era sal irmã, não se lembrava mais de nada que passarm, queria saber o que aconteceu, qualquer coisa podia ajudar.

-Por quem?

-Pelo mar.

-Como?

-Eu estava de passagem pela cidade q toda vez que a via ela estava no cais, olhando o mar, sempre lá, lembro que uma vez ela estava com um menina menor que ela, parecida, acho que era você...-disse pensativo e Rin sorriu.-E da vez que falei com Kagome, ela Falou-me do mar, de qual lindo e gigantesco ele era e ao mesmo tempo tão perigoso, mistério, cheio de segredos.Disse também que um dia queria vasculhar cada canto deste, explorá-lo, descobrir cada um dos seus segredos, até mesmo ver se lendas, como a do Shikon no Tama, eram verdadeiras.

-Nossa...ela realmente amava o mar...-disse a jovem princesa pensativa.

-Sim, percebi que só alguém que também pertencesse ao mar, que entregasse sua alma a ele, assim como ela, poderia conquistar seu coração.

-Comodoro Kouga!-chamou alguém as costas dos jovens.

-Tenho que ir agora, fique tranqüila vamos acha-la.-dito isso se virou e saiu da presença da jovem.

-O mar...-sussurrou Rin deixando a leve brisa pos tempestade, bater em rosto e brincar com seus cabelos.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Abriu os orbes castanhos e viu estar em um lugar escuro.Levantou-se devagar sentando-se.Kagome viu que se encontrava sentada na cama de InuYasha, no quarto dele.Lembrou-se o que havia acontecido.Lembrou da preocupação que se estampava no rosto do hanyou, sentiu o rosto corar ao se lembrar.Se abraçou e sentiu que a manga esquerda de seu vestido estava para se rasgar.Terminou de arrancar, realmente ela já era, por esse motivo rasgou a barra do vestido e enfaixou a parte que a maga cobria.

Após isso se levantou e foi até a janela.O dia se fora junto com a tempestade, agora o céu era coberto por um manto negro e naquela noite, em especial, havia muitas estrelas brilhando como nunca.Caminhou até a porta e saiu, tinha que achar InuYasha.

Subiu até o convés e o encontrou lá.Observava o céu, parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, seus prateados cabelos balançavam com a leve brisa e seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam com a luz das estrelas.

Tinha que admitir que aquela era uma bela visão, "Ele é realmente bonito..." corou com esse pensamento "Ai!No que eu to pensando?Desde quando eu sinto isso..." estava parada, mas foi notada por InuYasha que se virou para fitá-la, ainda preocupado com o bem estar dela.

-Kagome...-chamou pelo nome de quem tanto gostava.

A jovem levantou o rosto ao ser chamada.

-O que está fazendo aqui?Devia estar descansando.-rasurou o capitão.-O que aconteceu com seu braço?-perguntou sem esperar a resposta da primeira pergunta.

-Hã?Na-não é na-nada não!-gaguejou um pouco colocando a mão no lugar enfaixado.-Eu...só queria te agradecer...-começou um pouco tímida "Porque eu to tão envergonhada?"

-Pelo que?

-Eu queria te agradecer por você...por você ter me salvado, hoje mais cedo.-corou um pouco e abaixou o rosto de novo.

InuYasha sorriu, um sorriso gentil, mas Kagome nem notou, estava ocupada demais em notar o quão o chão era bonito.Ela, sem saber o que dizer se virou dizendo:

-Eu acho que já vou indo...

-Não!

-Hum?-fez Kagome se virando para fitar o hanyou.

-Quero dizer...pode ficar aqui se quiser.-ficou rubro e disfarçou virando-se para encarar o céu.

Kagome deu um sorriso doce e foi até onde o jovem se encontrava e ficou ao seu lado, pondo-se a observar o céu também.

-Sabe a sua pergunta?A de eu proteger tanto a princesa?

-Sei.-respondeu se lembrando das vezes que perguntou isso a garota e ela desviou do assunto.

-Eu acho que...-parou um pouco, se decidira.-Eu acho que já ta na hora de eu te responder.

InuYasha fitou a jovem com atenção.

-É que a Rin e eu somos irmãs.-começou tentando escolher bem as palavras, mas era difícil, era a primeira vez que se abria assim para alguém, tirando sua melhor amiga.

A reação de InuYasha foi de simplesmente arregalar o olho.

-O que?Mas...bem que...bem que vocês são parecidas...-parou para pensar.-Mas porque você não é princesa também?

-Bom, nem sempre ela foi princesa...-seus olhos estampavam a tristeza que sentia com as lembranças, o que InuYasha notou.

-Não precisa continua se não quiser.-disse o hanyou, a única coisa que não queria ver era a jovem triste.Ela só balançou a cabeça e continuou.

-Nos éramos uma família humilde, mas feliz.Éramos eu, ela e meus pais.Morávamos em Utopia, em Hunimdgardi, numa das casa bem próximas ao mas, meu era pescador e me ensinou a amar e respeitar o mar, sempre sonhei em viajar por ele, descobrir cada segredo e lenda que ele esconde, ele me conquistou com suas ondas, vezes agitadas, numa tempestade, vezes calmas, num dia com sol, brilhando sob a luz deste.Sonhava.

Deu uma pausa e Inuyasha só ouvia atentamente.

-Sempre fui feliz, até numa noite, eu tinha seis anos e Rin quatro, nossos pais, apesar de serem do povo, eram bem chegados da família real e eles haviam sido convidados para um jantar com eles.Nos deixaram na casa de uma senhora, vizinha nossa e muito amiga, Kaede, esperávamos eles a noite inteira, terminou que Rin dormiu e eu continuava acordada, só esperando...

**-o0o-o0o-:o Flashbak o:-o0o-o0o-**

_Uma garotinha encontrava-se sentada no chão, ao lado da porta de entrada e de um sofá, onde se encontrava sua irmã mas nova dormindo profundamente.Suas costas contra a parede, abraçando as pernas, a espera dos pais que não chegavam.A velha Kaede entrou na sala para ver como estavam e se assustou ao ver a menina ainda acordada._

_-Kagome!Não se preocupe, seus pais já devem estar chegando.-disse com um sorriso no rosto._

_-Sim.-respondeu._

_A valha saiu da sala e ela ficou sozinha de novo.O silencio dominava o cômodo.Estava quase a cair no sono quando uns barulhos, vindo de fora, a fez levantar.Eles chegaram!Só podia ser eles.Saiu da casa e foi para rua.Arregalou os olhos ao ver um pequeno grupo de yokais.Não se assustou pelo fato de serem yokais e sim por ver que um deles largava dois corpos ensangüentados ao chão.Fitou os dois rostos conhecidos.Lagrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto._

_-Mãe...?-falou baixinho.-Pai...?_

_Correu até os entes queridos e caiu de joelhos ao lado deles, debruçando-se no corpo da ente materna, pondo-se a soluçar e chorar.Os yokais finalmente perceberam a presença da menina.Ela levantou a cabeça e pode ver uma bandeira, sendo que um deles a carregava.Mas não era qualquer bandeira, tinha o tecido preto, com uma cavera horrenda com oito patas em volta dessa, patas semelhantes a de aranhas.Reconheceu-a imediatamente pelas descrições que ouvira, sabia que eram piratas e que do bando que vinham era de má fama._

_-Não...-falou novamente baixinho. "Se eles estão aqui...então querem tomar a cidade!"_

_-São seus pais, garotinha?-um deles perguntou com um cruel, tirando Kagome de seu transe.-Não se preocupe, logo você se juntara à eles!_

_-Kagome?-Ouviu-se uma voz fina e sonolenta.Virou-se e a irmã, que baixou os olhos e viu os corpos, sem vida, pálidos e cobertos por sangue.Rin arregalou os olhos e focou imóvel, sem reação nenhuma._

_-Rin!-Kagome correu até esta, não queria que ela olhasse mais, abraçou-a, empurrando-a ao mesmo tempo para dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.Ouviu uma ordem de ataque de uma voz masculina que não conhecia.O medo invadiu-lhe o corpo e Rin começava a chorar em seus braços.Levou-a à um canto mais afastado da porta e começou a ouvir os estrondos e gente gritando.Kaede apareceu, acordada pelo barulho.Antes que a velha pudesse dizer algo, um yokai derrubou a porta, tinha em mãos uma tocha, avençou sobre e Kaede, acertando-lhe um golpe em cheio e jogando a tocha no chão._

_Kagome, ao ver a terrível cena a sua frente e o incêndio começar, pegou Rin pela mão e saiu correndo para fora da casa.Já estavam na rua quando a guarda chegou.Não queria que Rin visse aquilo, aquele em direção do castelo de Utopia, onde se encontrava a família real, sabia que a rainha não podia ter filhos, através de uma conversa que ouvira, então isso serviria para o que estava deixando tudo para trás, puxava Rin pela mão e ouvia o barulho de espadas e gritos._

_Quando passaram de baixo de uma sacada de madeira, esta caiu.Kagome escapou por pouco, mas Rin não._

_-Rin!Rin!-repetia enquanto procurava a irmã.Encontrou-a ainda respirando, mas desacordada e um feio corte na testa.Desatou a correr em direção do castelo novamente, mas dessa vez com a irmã nos braços._

**-o0o-o0o-:o Fim do Flashbak o:-o0o-o0o-**

-Fui até o castelo e pedi ao rei e a rainha que ficassem com Rin, como um ultimo favor aos meus pais. -Kagome terminou de narrar.

-Mas... e você?-perguntou InuYasha cuidadoso.

-Eles insistiram para que eu ficasse também, mas já havia me decidido.O melhor para Rin seria esquecer tudo que havia acontecido.-respondeu com um olhar triste.-Por isso resolvi ir embora, seguir meu sonho, deixando tudo que conhecia para trás, indo para o mar...Mas devo admitir que senti medo...

Ouve um momento em que o silencio reinou. Kagome fitava o mar escuro, pensando nas lembranças que tivera.

-Medo...-disse InuYasha, assustando Kagome que virou o rosto para fitar o hanyou, enquanto esse tinha a cabeça abaixada, de forma que sua franja escondia-lhe os olhos.

-Como...?-perguntou sem entender.

-Medo.-repetiu.-Sentimento que não sinto à anos, que abandonei em Yucatàn, que deixei no passado, que deixei para trás...desde...desde aquele dia...

Kagome não entendia nada. Do que ele estava falando?Resolveu que a melhor coisa era ficar em silencio e assim fez, deixou que prosseguisse.

-Desde aquele dia, pensei que...pensei que não sentiria mais...-parou um pouco.-Mas senti hoje.

Ele virou-se para ela, fitando-a nos olhos.Kagome se perdia naqueles orbes cor de âmbar, dourados, que brilhavam com a luz da lua.InuYasha sentia se perder nos profundos olhos castanhos da jovem.

-Senti medo quando vi você cair no mar.-dizia começando a puxa-la para si.-Medo de te perder.-selou seus lábios aos dela.

Uma mão sobre o rosto delicado da jovem, outra na cintura da mesma.De momento Kagome não teve reação, mas não demorou para fechar os olhos lentamente, assim como InuYasha havia feito.Mantendo as mão sobre o peito dele.Entre abriu os lábios, permitindo que ele aprofundasse os beijo.A mão mantida na cintura da jovem, agora subia e decia pelas costas dela.Kagome retribua com mesma intensidade e a cada momento o beijo se tornava mais profundo e apaixonado.Queriam ficar assim pra sempre, mas o ar começou a falta-lhes, então se separaram lentamente, ainda sentindo as respirações um do outro, com os braços de InuYasha entrelaçados na cintura da jovem.

Kagome colocou as mãos sobre os lábios, ainda quentes, como se não acreditasse, abrindo os olhos finalmente.

-Me desculpe... -murmurou InuYasha ao ver o gesto dela.

-Não é isso... -disse balando a cabeça e se soltando dele.Deu um doce sorriso, o que fez o hanyou corar, ela perecia feliz, mas ele podia ver que segurava lagrimas, isso o deixou confuso, como poderia estar feliz e triste?Não entendia.Não disse nada, pois o sorriso que ela dava era muito lindo.E dos lábios, que antes estavam juntos aos dele, saíram duas palavras, em tom doce e meigo.-Boa noite.

Ela saiu rumo ao quarto, deixando InuYasha sozinho.Este ficou a fitar a lua cheia que pairava no negro céu.Por mais que estivesse confuso a respeito da reação dela e de seus próprios sentimentos sobre Kagome, não pode deixar de sorrir.Um sorriso que ele nem percebeu aparecer.Um sorriso gentil.

"**_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,_**

**_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo."_**

_(CPM 22–Um minuto para o fim do mundo)_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**(1)- **_Essa parte foi em homenagem a minha miga Cla-chan, q grita comigo no elevador do prédio q agente mora: INUYASHAAA!KAGOMEEE!Hauhauhauhau!XD_

**N/A:Yo minna!**

**Finalmente saiu o 5 cap!(festejando)Oq acharam?Eu simplesmente AMEI escreve-lo!Principalmente o final (olhos brilhantes e sonhadores) !Esse cap naum terá o resuminhu escroto pq eu achei q iria quebra o clima se eu colocase essa coisa tosca XD!**

**Eu tenhu soh recadinho da fic: A Sango vai aparece no próximo cap!Presença garantida!Eu achu q talvez no final o Shessy aparece, naum sei ainda, naum tenhu certeza, mas a partir q Sango aparece, as coisas ficaram com mas ação!Naum por causa dela, mas sim pq...vcs vaum descobri pq quandu lerem!Hauhauhau!Tenhu altos planos pra fic!Hauhauhau!XD**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Erowin Elric: **Q bom q gosto tanto do ultimo cap!Realmente foi mt divertido escreve-lo XD!O Shessy aparece logo logo, ou no final do prox ou no outro, mas a sango vai aparecer no próximo!Presença garantida!Enquantu a sua outra perguntadela, espere e vera, ok?Hauhauhau!Naum tem probela de fl de vc, eu ate gostei de saber disso XD!Sabe, eu naum tenhu mts coisas d anime no meu quarto por falta de dinheiro (pq mama-san diz q eu tenhu q financia meus próprios vícios - os animes), mas vc pode encontra os DVDs do InuYasha na minha prateleira, o CD com tds as 19 musiks da serie e filmes de InuYasha em japonês, um pôster da Chi de Chobis, eu desenhada como anime, os fragmentos do Shikon no Tama, num vidrinhu igual o da Kagome pendurado com o cordão na estante...acho q eu to t enchendo, nah?(sorriso sem graça)Eh q eu fl d+ -.-'...Q bom q vc tah gostandu mt da fic!D fato, vc eh uma das pessoas q mais me animam pra continuar -!Me diz oq vc acho desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Arigatou por deixar review miga!Fk mt feliz, viu?Continua a acompanha!Achu q vc deveter gostadu do final desse cap, pq eu simplesmente amei escreve-lo!A sAngo vai aparece no próximo!Naum perca!Ainda to esperandu sua fic, viu dona Cla?Queru t lê-la -!Continua a marca presença, tah?Bjs.

**Dama 9: **Arigatou pala review!Continua a comenta, viu?Que bom q gosto do ultimo cap, ele foi pra uma distorcida msm XP!Gosto desse?Eu simplesmente amei escrever esse n.n!Me diz oq vc acho, ok?A partir do cap q vem as coisas vaum começa a andar, a esquentar!Bjs.

**nathBella: **Eh, eu sei q o cap passado fik pequeno, mas esse fco bem grande, naum?Adorei escreve-lo XD!Oq vc acho?Me diz, tah?O próximo tb vai ser grande entaum naum t decepcionarei!(determinada)Espero...(gota)Q bom q vc gosta da fic!Eh taum bom saber q ela naum eh chata, msm cum cap pequeno -!Fk triste pela Sango naum pq ela jah vai aparecer no proximo!Naum perca!Bjs.

**Mila Himura: **Oiiii!Arigatou pelos elogios!Fk taum felix quando os recebo!Eu escrevo taum bem assim?Eu jah li sua fic!Tah mt sugoi!Eh bem legal a mistura q vc tah fazendo!Eu naum deixei review pq eu tava cum pressa, mas to indu la agora deixar, ok?hauhauahau!Q bom q vc gosta dos meus resuminhus escrotos XD!Nesse cap infelismente naum teva pq eu achei q ia quebra o clima, mas no próximo ter XD!Continua deixar reviews, ok?Bjs.

**mry-chan: **Domo miga!Q bem q vc gosto!Eh mt importante pra mim q vc tenha gostado!Eu ainda to emocionada!EU EXISTO!(se vc leu jah a review q deixei na sua nova fc vc vai enteder ¬¬)Vo t responder, 1. A kagome naum sabia, ela tava la para ver o casamento da Rin, soh isso, naum contava com o atque, mas eu falei isso, gomen nasai se naum fiz fkr claro (sorriso sem graça e gota) 2. A Sango?Soh descubribra no cap q vem!Hauhauhau!Leia e descubra, pq ela te, p´resença mascada no próximo cap!Continua a deixar review, tah?Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **Hauhauhau!Realmete a tripulação tava bem preguisosa, mas eh soh pq eles tavam voltando pra casa deles, Yucatàn - Sabe, eu tava pensando, o cap q o Shessy aparece msm, eu dedicarei a vc!Respondendo as suas perguntas 1. Naum deu pra escrever a ressaca, mas pode apostar q o Inu fk de MT mau humor XD! 3. O Kazana?Bom isso vc vai descobrir depois, mas pra frente, ok?Comu eu so ma, faço meus leitores esperarem, mauhahahaha!Eh melhor eu parar antes q eu entre em ataque -.-' Bjs.

**REIVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REIVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	6. O Anjo negro

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**IMPORTANTE! LEIAM! IMPORTANTE! LEIAM!**

**Eu queria esclarecer umas coisas antes de continuar a historia:**

**1. A cidade Yucatàn é uma cidade do México, eu peguei o nome para a cidade natal do InuYasha pq lá é deserto.Entenderam?México, deserto.**

**2. Já faz uma semana que a Kagome é prisioneira do Tsussaiga e que Rin está procurando por ela.**

**3. Os personagens vão aparecendo um de cada vez, até agora foram Rin, InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, e neste a Sango, mais ou menos nessa ordem...cap que vem trará mais um personegem -!**

**4. Esse cap é decicado a Cla-chan, que para mim é a Sango, mas de verdade é pq ela vai ser ane!(Eu decidi muda o cap a sua homenagem miga n.n)Tb eh em homenagem a Francisca Marques Aquino, q tah me dando maoir apoio!Vlw msm, miga!**

**5. A musica desse cap é a tradução de uma das musicas de Yu Yu Hakusho (amo esse anime!), eu ia por em japonês junto, mas na hora eu só achei separado e eu não sabia onde ia oq...-.-'**

**6. Não sei quantos caps vão ter a fic, pretendo chegar ao uns 30 ou quase isso...ainda tem mt coisa a resolver, segredos a se revelar e só pra constar, a Kagome ainda não conto td, falta algumas coisas do seu passado a esclarecer ;)!**

**Chega de flr, vamos a fic!**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Dedicado à Cla-chan e à Francisca Marques Aquino_

_**Capitulo 6: O anjo negro**_

Kagome chorava. Estava no quarto do capitão. Só chorando. Estava muito feliz pelo que havia acontecido, mas... Mas tinha que ter acontecido?Isso só tornava as coisas mais difíceis! "Por quê? Porque tenho que me sentir assim?" as lagrimas não cessavam "Que sentimento é esse?" seu coração batia muito rápido, encostou a cabeça na parede e se abraçou "Não tenho certeza, mas... mas... é muito forte!". Ficou assim durante um tempo. Até que ergueu a cabeça e começou a enxugar as lagrimas, tentando cessá-las e indo até a janela.

-Não... Não posso sentir nada... -murmurava para si.-Provavelmente depois que eu, que eu...agente nunca mais vai se ver!Não posso alimentar esse sentimento!-a tristeza invadia-lhe o coração.

Um assobio ao longe fora ouvido. Kagome arregalou os olhos. Sabia o que era e o que significava. Mas já estava na hora?Um sorriso invadiu-lhe o rosto tanto feliz quanto triste. Respondeu com outro assobio, só que mais longo.

Depois resolveu se deitar, foi ate a cama e adormeceu.

_**Espelho se quebra e te reflete  
Só vejo tristeza nos teus olhos  
Não sei dizer, nem sei porque  
É sempre tão dificil te encontrar...**_

InuYasha ia em direção do quarto.Estava feliz internamente.Nem acreditara que fizera aquilo, que beijara Kagome, mas não entendia a reação da garota, parecia feliz e triste ao esmo tempo.Estava pensando nisso até que ouvira o assobio, o primeiro vindo de longe e umm segundo vindo do seu quarto.Aquilo era estranho, a única pessoa no seu quarto era Kagome.

Chegou e abriu a porta. Avistou o corpo feminino adormecido na cama. Sua expressão de preocupada passou-se para uma gentil. Realmente havia um anjo na sua cama. Deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiou um cotovelo no travesseiro e o rosto na mão, de modo que podia ficar observando o rosto da garota, já que esta dormia de costas para a beirada da cama.

Acariciou a face de Kagome com a mão livre.

-Meu anjo!-sussurrou. -Minha Kagome!

O sono o venceu e dormiu ao lado dela.

_**Ouço a tua voz a me chamar  
Sigo noite adentro a te procurar**_

_**Só você, pra me dizer  
Que tudo que eu preciso é viver**_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O dia amanhecera e logo a noite cairá. Passara muito rápido e Kagome já começava a expressar a tristeza em seus olhos. Evitara InuYasha o dia inteiro, não queria vê-lo, se na tornaria tudo mais difícil.Mas este mesmo notou que a jovem se mantia o mais longe possível Del, não entendia o porque, só que notara a tristeza nos profundos orbes.Não agüentava vê-la assim.Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.Assim que anoiteceu foi até seu quarto e a encontrou lá, olhando o céu pela janela.

-O que está acontecendo, Kagome?-ao perguntar a garota se virou assustada.

-Ai!Não me assusta assim, InuYasha!-reclamou se virando de novo.

-Desculpe... -pediu se aproximando dela, ficando ao seu lado, se lembrando da primeira noite dela no navio e da conversa que tiveram no mesmo lugar. -Mas me diga, você ficou chateada?

-Hum?

-Porque eu... Por ontem a noite... -os dois ruborizaram.

-Não, não...é só que...-as gotículas salgadas desceram pela sua face.-Ficou mais difícil...

_**Nessa noite, eu só quero  
Ter você perto de mim  
Te envolver entre meus braços  
E que a força deste amor  
Não chegue ao fim**_

InuYasha não suportava vê-la chorando, se aproximou e abraçou-a, envolvendo-a nos braços, desde quando ele era tão gentil?As algemas impediam-na de abraçá-lo também, então só deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

-Eu não entendo o que você diz...

Ela só balançou a cabeça.

-Por favor... Não...-se afastou devagar do hanyou.-Não torne mais difícil.

-Mas o que é difícil?

-É que...

Foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. InuYasha irritado abriu a porta e fitou o primeiro imediato.

-Capitão, eu preciso falar com você urgente!-esse parecia aflito.

-Não da para esperar?

-Não, senhor, é urgente, InuYasha!

-Está bem, vamos a sala de comando.

O hanyou deu mais uma olhada para a garota e saiu do aposento. Os dois se dirigiam para a sal, ao chegarem lá, Miroku se virou para o capitão, serio e começou:

-Veja você mesmo. -entregou a InuYasha um binóculos e este olhou na direção que o primeiro imediato apontava, pela janela.Arregalou os olhos, estava escuro, mas podia ver bem claramente pela luz do luar.-Um dos nossos homens acabou de avistar.

-Mande todos ficarem a postos!

-Sim, senhor!-e saiu para cumprir a ordem.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A jovem prisioneira viu a porta se fechar e os passos de InuYasha e Miroku se distanciarem pelo corredor.Porque tinha que ser tão difícil?Mas o que Miroku queria tanto com InuYasha?Parou para pensar um pouco, foi quando entendeu tudo "Não!Eles a viram!" correu ate a janea e procurou um navio pela escuridão, avistou-o não muito longe, na verdade estava um pouco próximo demais do que esperava.

-Se eles viram, então InuYasha provavelmente vai, mandar a tacar...kuso!**(1)**

Mas a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar ali mesmo, se saísse dela, iria tudo por água abaixo.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Miroku dera a ordem, se dirigia ao convés, lugar onde aqueles que não ficariam nos canhões rumavam.Passara na frente de seu quarto e ouvira uns barulhos, mas como?InuYasha e ele era, os únicos que tinham quarto próprio e ele não dividia o dormitório com ninguém.Foi checar.

Abriu a porta devagar, sem fazer barulho e fitou um corpo feminino entrando pela janela.O dona deste tinha cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo de cavalo alto e usava roupas caracteres a de piratas, calças beges para dentro das botas pretas e camisa branca de botão, com uma faixa preta amarrada a cintura, segurando uma espada.Vinha acompanhada de duas gatinhas, ambas de olhos vermelhos, pelo amarelo e detalhes pretos, mas estes eram diferentes entres elas.

A jovem estava de costas para a porta, sussurrava algo para as gatas, mas Miroku não entendia.Foi se aproximando devagar, até que resolveu se pronunciar:

-O que uma bela dama como você estaria fazendo em meu quarto?-perguntou cheio de charme.

-Hã?-a garota estremeceu ao ouvir a vos masculina e se virou.-Acho que errei de quarto.-sussurrou, mas Miroku ouviu.

-E quem estava procurando?Posso saber?

-Não, mas você pode me servir muito bem...-começou a jovem se aproximando do rapaz sedutoramente.

-Hum...talvez...-disse malicioso.

-Você é bastante charmoso...-entrelaçou os braços em torno do pescoço de Miroku.

-É, eu sei.-foi aproximando seus lábios aos dela.

As respirações se chocando, faltando milímetros e... Miroku sentiu uma forte dor na região sensível do pescoço e caiu desacordado no chão.A jovem lhe aplicara um beliscão no nervo do pescoço.E dando um sorriso vitorioso disse para si:

-Isso eu aprendi com Kagome **(2)**!Fique sabendo que eu não esse tipo de mulher!-olhou em volta. -Realmente eu errei de quarto... Kirara!Kuroro!-chamou e as duas gatas vieram ao seu encontro. -Vocês podem sentir o cheiro da Kagome, por favor?

Um miado de cada uma confirmou e as três saíram pela porta, a essa altura todos estavam a postos e por sorte não encontraram ninguém no caminho.As gatinhas farejavam o cheiro conhecido, principalmente a de nome Kuroro, o cheiro de Kagome era o mais familiar e por isso estava a frente de Kirara, correndo pelo corredor de madeira.Chagaram a uma porta fechada, onde as duas gatinhas pararam e ficaram a cheirara pelo espacinho entre o cão e a porta.

-É aqui?-outro miado em confirmação e ela abriu a porta e encontrou Kagome algemada olhando o céu escuro pela janela.-Algemaram você?-perguntou incrédula, Kagome se virou assustada com a voz feminina, mas ao ver quem era abriu um largo sorriso.

-Sango!-Foi em encontro com a melhor amiga e foi abraçou por ela.

-Demorei demais?-perguntou divertida.

-Ai, você não sabe quanto!-se afastou de Sango e ergueu os pulsos.-Vamos, por favor, quebra logo isso que eu não agüento mais.

-Porque te algemaram?-disse enquanto desembainhava a espada.

-Porque eu quase impossibilitei InuYasha de ter filhos.

-Hahahahahaha!Eu não acredito!Hahahahaha!O Cão demônio?-disse quebrando as correntes.

-É.-respondeu divertida, mas entristeceu.-É...-começou a lembrar os momentos que riu junto com o capitão.Não podia negar, realmente se divertira bastante ao lado do hanyou, se sentira muito feliz em sua presença.-É...-a tristeza visível nos olhos.

-O que foi Kagome?-Sango perguntou percebendo a repentina mudança de humor da jovem.

-Nada...-balançou a cabeça.-Vamos sair daqui.-disse saindo pala porta.-Kuroro!-chamou e a gata foi ao seu encontro e pulou no seu ombro.-Quanto tempo...-ia dizendo para a gatinha, acariciando-a, enquanto andava pelo corredor.Sango só a seguiu.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Chegara a hora, InuYasha ordenou o ataque e duas bolas de canhão voaram em direção ao navio inimigo, errando por pouco.este deu em resposta mais uma, também errando por pouco.Miroku aparece na porta, acordara com o barulho, parecia meio dolorido e parecia que o que acontecera com a garota no quarto dele era um sonho.Foi até o capitão e começou a seguir suas ordens.

O navio se aproximava cada vez mais.Kagome e Sango irromperam pela porta exatamente na hora em que o luar iluminou o navio inimigo.A embarcação de madeira mostrou-se imponente e grande, do mesmo tamanho do Tsussaiga.Trazia no casco um nome gravado em letras douradas, o nome _Tenshi_ **(3).**Impunha respeito e poder, mas o que de fato fazia isso era uma bandeira.Uma bandeira negra que balançava com o vento.Tinha um desenho gravado, uma caveira com dois ossos se cruzando atrás e com varias pétalas rosas espelhadas por esta, pétalas de Sakura.

-Anjo negro, é a primeira vez que nos encontramos. -disse InuYasha fitando a bandeira.

-Está enganado! -ouviu a voz feminina atrás de si.

-Kagome?-virou-se e fitou a jovem, estava sem as algemas e acompanhada de uma outra jovem desconhecida para ele, alem de duas gatas, no ombro de cada uma.Alguns homens fizeram menção de avançar, mas InuYasha levantou o braço, em sinal para não fazerem nada.-O que está acontecendo?

O ataque de um navio para o outro não cessavam.Kagome fez sinal para Sango e elas iam em direção a borda.Estavam indo muito rápido, mas aos olhos de InuYasha iam divagar.

-Kirara!-chamou Sango.

-Kuroro!-chamou Kagome.

Ambas as gatas se transformaram em yokais e Sango montou Kirara.Esta levantou vôo.Kagome fez o mesmo, mas antes de ir atrás de Sango desamarrou o pano do braço e deixou a mostra uma marca.Uma tatuagem, uma borboleta, uma bela borboleta com uns traços que a deixavam exótica**(4)**.Todos os presentes arregalar os olhos e os homens avançaram.InuYasha em choque não fizera nada.Kuroro levantou vôo e ia em direção ao navio.Aquela borboleta é... "A marca do Anjo negro..." pensou Miroku.O pano, antes amarado no braço da jovem, agora era levado pelo vento, em direção do Cão demônio, que o apanhou e ficou a fita-lo.

A tristeza estavam nos olhos de Kagome e o choque nos de InuYasha.O hanyou tinha fleches, do dia do casamento em Utopia, de quando ela o acertou no meio das pernas, das conversas que tiveram, de quando ficaram bêbados, de como riam juntos, da noite passada e de como...como se apaixonara por ela em uma esse pensamento acordou do transe.Ela era o Anjo negro "O Anjo negro..." correu em direção da borda do navio "Me apaixonei pelo Anjo negro..." o Anjo negro, outro dos quatro piratas mais temidos!"Meu Anjo negro...".

-Kagomeee!-gritou.Não, não queria perdê-la.

-InuYashaaa!-gritou em resposta, ficando em pé no yokai.-Kuroro, cuidado por favor...-pediu insegura ao ver o equilíbrio que tinha que fazer, virou-se e continuou a gritar.-Eu prometo!

-Promete o que?-o hayou não entendia nada.

-Te encontrar de novo!Em Yucatàn!Como verdadeiros piratas!-sorriu, um doce sorriso.

InuYasha viu o belo sorriso iluminado pelo luar.Sorriu também, não estava perdendo-a, só não a veria por um tempo.Ela era uma pirata, mas isso não mudava seus sentimentos por ela.Kagome pode ver o sorriso dele, virou-se para frente.Desceu de Kuroro já no seu navio.A tripulação inteira veio ao seu encontro, a felicidade estampando o rosto de cada uma das mulheres, tanto humanas quanto yokais.Sim, sua tripulação era formada só por mulheres **(5)**.

-Bem vinda de volta ao Tenshi, capitã!-saldou Sango com um enorme sorriso.

Kagome sorriu também.Não estava mais triste, reveria InuYasha.Estava feliz, feliz por voltar a seu navio, sua tripulação, sua família.

O Tenshi virou-se e sumiu no horizonte negro e o Tsussaiga continuou seu caminho.

_**Nosso amor assim como um barco  
Com seus altos e baixos  
À deriva no mar**_

_**No meu peito bate a certeza  
De que toda tristeza  
Logo vai acabar**_

_Yu Yu Hakusho – Anabarasu Na Kiss (tradução)_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Não, vocês não se livraram do resuminho escroto!InuYasha finalmente assume que esta apaixonado, mais não por qualquer uma, mas sim por Kagome, o Anjo negro, uma dos quatro piratas mais temidos dos cinco mares.O que antes era uma triste despedida, se torna numa promessa de reencontro em Yucatàn,Agora o Tsussaiga, do bando do Cão demônio e o Tenshi, do bando do Anjo negro, vão em direção do reino das chamas, Yucatàn.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**(1)-**_Merda em japonês._

**(2)-**_Acho q vcs se lembram do cap 2, onde Kagome fez algo parecido com oq a Sango fez, mas em vez de acertar as jóias do Miroku, Sango foi mas boazinha e só o desacordou XD!_

**(3)-**_Anjo em japonês._

**(4)-**_Eu naum peguem da fic "Magia as avessas" essa tatu da Kagome, eu peguei da capa do novo CD do The Rasmus q tem uma borboleta linda, desenhada, preta, com um ar exótico! (olhos brilhantes)!_

**(5)-**_Eu me inspirei na pirata Alvida, que realmente existiu e tinha a tripulação inteira formada só por mulheres._

**N/A:E ai?Gostaram da aparição da Sango?Eu não tenhu mt oq fl pq o q eu queria jah pus no inicio do cap!To amando escreve Shikon no Tama -**

**Eu to com a minha primeira oneshot no ar:**

**É você quem eu amo**

**É como se fosse a minha versão do episodio 14, confiram lah, ok?**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Dama 9: **Nossa!Que bom que o cap passado lhe agradoyu tabto!Realmente eu amei escreve-lo!Principalmente a parte final (olhos brilhentes)!E ai?Oq achou da despedida?E da aparição de Sango?Naum deixa de dize oq acho - Ah, sim!Fk de olho que cap que vem o Sesshy aparece!Bjs.

**mk-chan 160: **Que bom q gosto do beijo!Eu amei escreve essa parte e tive medo de naum descreve diretio...Mas de qualquer jeito, agora entendeu a reação dela?Fko mt feliz por vc tah gostandu tanto!Gomen nasai por ter demorado pra atualiza, mas eu tive problemas pra inseri o documento pra pode atualiza -.-'...Eu naum demorei mt dessa vez, ou sim?Oq acho da aparição da Sango?Bjs.

**mry-chan: **Fico aliviada q a parte do beijo fk boa, td mundo adoro -!Eu sei q foi triste, mas foi necessário para a fic a Kagome e A Rin se separarem assim, como eu sô ma XD!O lance do espelhinho vo depois, mas naum eh nada de mais naum, eu ia fala nesse mas ia fk estranho...E ai?Oq achou da aparição da Sango?Eu so meio ruim para descreve-la, mas espero q tenha gostado D Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Hehehehe!Eu sabia q vc iria chora XD!Devo confessar q eu chorei um pouquinho quando escrevi essa parte _C(consciência): mentira!Ela abriu o berreiro! _Ò.ó Cala a boca q ninguém t chamo!De qualquer forma...Oq vc acho da sua aparição?Espero q tenha sido do seu agrado e naum se preocupa q a Sango vai fk mais boazinha com o Miroku, mas era preciso desacorda-lo, ok?KAGOMEEE!rsrsrs...Bjs.

**nathBella: **Gomen nasai!Eu sei q demorei pra atualiza o ultimo pq eu tive uns probleminhas com o fanfiction T-T Ele naum queria aceita o documento, mas eu consegui!Eu naum demorei pra atualiza dessa vez, demorei?Se sim gomen de novo -.-'...Mas como assim?"Eu tenho thomas agora"?Espero q tenha gostado desse cap D!Bjs.

**Mila Himura: **Ai q bom q eu consegui descreve o beijo taum bem!Eu fkei meio preocupada de descreve ruim, mas ainda bem q vc gosto!Mas foi taum bom assim?Vlw msm D!Eu amei sua fic, naum demora nuam pra atualuza, ok?To curiosa (roendo a unha)...Oq achou desse cap?Bjs.

**Itako Anna Chan: **Fk mt feliz por vc ter gostado tando da minha fic!Arigatou pelos elogios!Vc naum tem idéia de quanto isso me ajuda!Hehe, vc terá mt mais pela frente, eu pretendo fazer uns 30 caps XP!Espero q vc acompanhe cada um D!Oq acho desse?Onegai, continua a deixa reviews, ok?Bjs.

**Lyla Higurashi: **Mas eh claro q eu vo continua!Fko mt felis por vc estar gostando da historia!O beijo...bem...AMEI ESCREVE-LO!Vc naum tem noção D!A Sango apareceu ai nesse cap, oq vc achou dela?Espeor q tenha gostado, eh q eu tenho dificuldades para descreve-la, naum sei porque -.-'...O Sesshy vai aprecer cap q vem!Fk de olho!Tem mt gente esperando por ele - Bjs.

**REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	7. Lua minguante

**N/A:IMPORTANTE! LEIAM!**

**PROCURA-SE: Gente eu to mt enrolada!Eu ando com mt pouco tempo de escreve a fic e revisa.Então eu to procurando gente pra revisa os caps pra mim, tipo, um soh cap, naum precisa ser tds.Mas eh soh quem quiser e puder, ok?Me avisem atravez das reviews, tah?**

**Arigatou e boa leitura!**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Dedicado à Jaque-chan e à Rin-chan_

_Revisado por Rin-chan_

_**Capitulo 7: Lua minguante**_

Finalmente chegariam ao Cão demônio, mas já fizera dois dias desde que recebera a noticia, Rin temia que se decorassem mais, algo poderia acontecer com Kagome. _"Eu sei me virar, já passei por coisas piores..." _lembrava-se do que a irmã havia dito, mas o que ela quis dizer?Na verdade Rin não sabia o que havia feito separa-las?Por onde a irmã havia andado por todo esse tempo?Havia se passado doze anos e Rin nunca tivera noticias dela.

-Ane**(1)**...-murmurou para si. -Espero te encontrar logo...estou com tanta saudade e tenho tantas perguntas!

Olhou pela janela, o nevoeiro não se decepara ainda.Desde ontem ele predominava, pelos livros que andara lendo nesses dias, o mar do reino de Yucatàn era quente, com o Sol sempre a brilhar.Mas onde estavam fazia frio e não podia-se enxergar nada, nada alem na nevoa branca que predominava.De acordo com o relógio de corda na parede, já era noite e dava pra se perceber graças a nevoa, que de dia era branca, agora encontrava-se escura.

Arregalou os olhos, por um segundo a nevoa se dispensara em um local e ela achou ter visto algo.Não, só podia ser imaginação.Balançou a cabeça.O teria visto era realmente grande, mas só podia ter sido coisa de sua cabeça.Alimentara essa iseia por segundos, até ouvir batidas na porta do seu quarto.Abriu e fitou um Kouga ansiosa.

-Princesa, poço que não saia do seu quarto!

-Hã?-a jovem nada entendia.

-Avistamos o navio do...

Não pode terminar.Um barulho fora ouvido, para ser mais exato, uj tiro de canhão, que fora errado por pouco, mas fez com que o navio balançasse violentamente.Kouga ficava cada vez mais serio.

-E pelo visto estamos sob ataque!-disse dando as costas a Rin e saindo correndo em direção a cabine de comando.

-Espere Kouga!Ataque de quem?-gritou Rin fazendo o comodoro virar-se.

-Estamos sob ataque de Inverno!Por favor não sai do quarto!-dito isso continuou seu caminho.

A jovem princesa fechou a porta e trancou-a.Não podia ser, não agora, não agora que estava prestes a rever Kagome!Inverno... "Inverno!Ele não!Por favor, não!" Rin sabia que existia ao quatro piratas mais temidos dos cinco meres.

-Os mais temidos...-começou a contar no dedo.-Cão demônio...Anjo negro...Inverno!

Conhecia somente um deles, o Cão demônio, que tentara seqüestra-la, dos quatro era o mais violento, não poupava a vida de ninguém.O Anjo negro, só ouvira falar de seus feitos, derrotara os mais poderosos capitães da marinha e roubara as maiores fortunas.Outro não sabia o nome, mas ouvira falar que era o pior de todos.O Inverno, de todos era o mais frio, não mostrava qualquer sentimento alem do sarcasmo.Sesshoumaru, o Inverno!

Novamente rumou para a janela, a nevoa agora diminuirá e Rin podia ver a embarcação do pirata.Era grande, tinha um ar respeitoso, trazia gravado do grosso e forte casco um nome: _Tsuki_**(2)**.Um detalhe era o que impunha o medo.Uma bandeira era novamente a causadora do medo.Mas esta, também de pano negro, vinha com a cavera original, mas com um pequeno detalhe, uma lua minguante na testa da cavera.

O Tsuki estava agora muito próximo, os tripulantes pulavam pra embarcação da marinha.Rin fechou a janela e se afastou desta.Ouvia ao longe o barulho da batalha que se iniciava no convés.Não demorou para ouvir as batidas na porta, seja lá quem for que queria entrar, com certeza tinha a intenção de derrubar a porta, e conseguiu.A porta voara longe e batera na parede, um yokai adentrou o um sorriso ao avistar a garota, foi em direção dela.O inimigo tinha ordem de levar a bordo do Tsuki qualquer tesouro ou mulher.

Rin sem reação foi agarrada e colocada sobre os ombros do yokai, protestava batendo nas costas deste, mas de nada adiantava, balançava as pernas, mas não fazia diferença nenhuma. Chegaram ao convés e Rin viu novamente uma horrível cena, repetida, só que menos pior que o massacre de seu casamento.

-Não!-exclamou de olhos arregalados.-De novo não!

O yokai pulou para o navio inimigo.Este, que não parara de avançar reto, só continuou, mas agora com todas as velas abertas, indo mais rápido.O yokai jogou-a no chão.Ela virou o rosto e viu o navio começando a afundar, ficou mais calma ao ver um pequeno grupo de barquinhos indo em direção contraria.Ela então virou-se para estudar o ambiente em que se encontrava.Estava cercada de yokais com olhares nada amigáveis, não de malicia, só não eram amigáveis.

-Abram caminho para o Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru!- a jovem viu um pequeno yokai verde, de grandes olhos amarelos, carregando um cajado de aparência velha, com duas cabeças no topo.E atrás dele vinha Sesshoumaru, o Inverno.

Alto, de corpo definido, coberto por calças e botas pretas, camisa branca e um sobretudo.Uma faixa preta na cintura prendia duas espadas, uma com e outra sem bainha.Tinha cabelos brancos ate um palmo abaixo do joelho.Era dono de orbes dourados, porem frios e sem emoção.Seu rosto tinha cinco marcas, duas listras roxas, uma par em cada bochecha, e uma lua minguante, também roxa, no meio da testa.

Ele chegou perto de Rin e estudou-a.Por um instante, ela pode ver seu olhos expressarem algo, felicidade talvez...

-Ssssenhor Ssssessssshoumaru, o que vomossss fazer com essssa humana?-perguntou o yokai verde esquisito.

-Nada.-foi o que somente disse, a tripulação estranhou aquilo.-Garota.-Rin estremeceu ao ser chamada, o que fariam com ela?.-Qual seu nome?

-Rin...-disse quase que num sussurro.

-Princesa Rin, de Hunimidgard?

-Sim...-essa resposta fez com que Sesshoumaru desse um pequeno sorriso despercebido por todos menos Rin.

-Venha comigo.-dito isso virou-se e começou a rumar para o interior do navio.A jovem se levantou, um pouco assustada, não sabia por qual motivo, mas aquele sorriso a acalmara, e seguiu o yokai.-Voltem a suas atividades normais, menos Jaken, você ver o que conseguimos.

-Sssssim, ssssenhou Sssseshoumaru!-todos se dispersaram.

A dupla continuou a andar pelos corredores do Tsuki, ate que o capitão parou na frente de uma porta e revelou um quarto, deveria ser o dele.Entrou e fez menção para a garota entrar.Agora Rin começava a sentir medo novamente.O yokai sentou-se na cama de casal, e fitou a jovem que estava parada no meio do cômodo, meio receosa.

-Sente ali se quiser.-disse apontando um sofá de frente para cama, encostado na parece de frente da mesma.Ela foi ate lá e sentou-se, afinal, o que ele queria?Não entendia nada.-Você disse que a princesa de Hunimidgard, certo?

-Sim.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso.

-E como vai...e como vai a sua irmã?

-O que?-Rin arregalou os olhos, como ele sabia?

-Kagome, como vai ela?-insistiu o yokai.

-O que, o que você sabe sobre minha irmã?-perguntou começando a ter confiança novamente.Inverno não era como esperava.

-Você não deve saber...-disse ficando serio.-O que eu ela te contou, quando vocês se encontraram?

-Como você sabe...disso...?-cada vez mais Rin ficava confusa.

-Eu tenho meus contatos.Fiquei sabendo do que houve em Utopia, logo depois de uma descoberta, estava a procura de Kagome e de Cão demônio.Sai a poucos dias de Fuu Yuki, então seria mais fácil de encontrá-los já que estariam juntos, só esperava você estar procurando por ela.

-Oras, e porque não?-Rin fechou a cara.

-Porque se bem conheço Kagome, acho que ela iria mandar você não ir atrás dela.Estou certo?-perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Er...-ela corou levemente, era exatamente o que a irmã lhe mandara.-Bem...

-E você desobedeceu e olhe no que deu, você prisioneira do Inverno, um dos quatro piratas mais temidos-deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Mas afinal o que você sabe tanto sobre minha irmã?-a garota já começava a se irritar.

-Acho que você tem o direito de saber por onde ela andou nos últimos doze anos...Mas porque ela nada te falou?

-Porque na hora estávamos sobre ataque?-imitou o tom sarcástico do capitão.-E...ela se deixou levar no meu lugar...-entristeceu um pouco.

Sesshoumaru vendo isso decidiu falar logo, a ultima coisa que queria era uma pirralha chorando no seu ombro. "Uma pirralha linda...NO QUE EU TO PENSANDO?".

-Eu não vou te contar tudo, porque tem coisas que acho melhor ela contar.Vou começar mais ou menos quando Kagome saiu de Utopia.Ela passou uma ano navegando escondida em embarcações de todo o tipo, até que uma delas foi ataca por mim.-Rin escutava em silencio cada palavra.-Ela entrou escondida no Tsuki, deve ter ficado uns três dias sem eu perceber sua presença, ela era boa!-comentou.-Quando eu a descobri, ela estava tentando roubar comida da cozinha, mas nessa tentativa ela derrubou uma enorme pilha de panelas.-disse e ele e Rin ficaram com uma gota.-Era habilidosa, mas um pouco atrapalhada...

Fez uma pausa e prosseguiu.

-De inicio eu fiquei frustrado e irritado, como uma garotinha de uns sete anos podia ter passado despercebida assim?Mas depois curioso.Permiti que ficasse conosco, e no tempo que ela permaneceu aqui ela contou o que havia acontecido, confiando em mim e eu ensinei-a como lutar, o que a fez ficar muito feliz, disse que amava o mar e que queria um dia navegar por ele todo, descobrir tudo, e que saber lutar seria uma ótima coisa se ela quisesse ir pra todo lugar mesmo.Ficou sete anos aqui, tempo em que dominou a espada e o arco e flecha.Lutava de seu jeito e nos ajudou muito.Sete anos como tripulante do Tsuki.Você tá entendendo tudo?Tá com uma cara...-disse observando a cara iluminada que a garota fazia.

-Não...é só que estou impressionada.Enquanto eu estive em um castelo, na maior vida boa, ela estava lutando para cumprir seu sonho e isso...isso me deixa muito orgulhosa dela!Tenho orgulho de minha irmã!-Sorriu feliz e docemente para o yokai que corou sem que ela percebesse e virou rosto.-Continue, por favor!-pediu e Sesshoumaru virou para ela com ar divertido.

-Você parece uma criancinha.-Rin fechou a cara.-Bem...Ela passou sente anos aqui...Pra mim ela é como uma filha, uma protegida, e certa vez ela me disse o mesmo, que eu era como um pai, porque eu havia aceitado-a e ensinado-a muitas coisas, isso foi na nossa despedida...ela disse que era hora dela conhecer o mar, conhecê-lo com sua própria tripulação...nossa!Pode parecer coisa de velho, mas foi como ver uma filha partir...contar isso é meio estranho...

-Não, não é estranho.-Rin foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.-E ai?-seus olhos brilhavam.

-Eu não acredito que você não sabe nem isso...Os quatro piratas mais temidos, o que você sabe sobre os nomes deles?

-Um...InuYasha, o Cão demônio, Sesshoumaru, o Inverno, Anjo negro e o outro eu nem sei o codinome...-confessou com uma gota.

-Minha nossa...¬¬

-Ai fala logo!ò.ó

-Kagome juntou uma tripulação só de mulheres, viaja num navio chamado Tenshi, sua bandeira apavora todos, é conhecida pelos seus feitos contra a marinha e só obedece ao código que é inquirido a todos iguais a ela e é conhecida também por um codinome.Entendeu?

-E...

-Você não sabe?¬¬

-Fala!Isso por acaso virou jogo de adivinhação?Porque eu odeio jogo de adivinhação.

-Anjo negro.Ela é o Anjo negro.-respondeu Sesshoumaru perdendo a paciência.

-O que?-Rin arregalou os olhos.-Ela é uma pirata, uma dos quatro e...e...e o Anjo negro é uma mulher?-estava chocada.

-É, é, é...Agora eu to cansado, você vai dormir aqui, porque pode ter um tarado na tripulação, durma no sofá.-disse para a garota e deitando-se.

Rin se levantou e foi em direção do sofá, sentiu algo bater nela, algo fofo, olhou pro chão e viu um cobertor.Olhou para Sesshoumaru que se deitava novamente.

-Obrigada!

Agradeceu, mas ele não respondeu.Ela deitou-se e se rendeu ao sono.Mas o yokai manteve-se acordado."Desde quando eu falo tanto...Essa menina..." e com esse pensamento adormeceu também.O quarto escuro só era iluminado pala lua, que saia da nevoa, indicando que entravam n mar do reino de fogo.Mostrou-se amarela e minguente.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Outro dos quatro piratas se revela e ele é Sesshoumaru, o Inverno, conhecido por sua frieza, mas com Rin, que acabou como sua prisioneira, ele se mostrou outro, revelou a rincesa o que Kagome fizera nos doze anos de separação, deixando-a orgulhosa.E agora?Inverno esta indo em direção de Yucatàn também.Significa que o Tsussaiga, o Tanshi e agora o Tsuki vão em mesma direção.Finalmente as irmãs vão se encontrar.Mas o que Sesshoumaru descobriu?O que ele quer com o Cão demônio e o Anjo negro?Será que a autora vai deixar vocês livres os resuminhos escrotos?Ou pelo menos vai fazê-los mias decentes?Descubra essas e outras no próximo capitulo!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**(1)- **_Irmã mais velha._

**(2)- **_Lua._

**N/A:Yo minna!**

**Hj eu naum tenho mt a dizer...soh q eu to amanda escreve a fic e to mt feliz pq ela ah sendo um sussesso!VCS GOTAM MSM DE MIM!Pera ai...vcs naum godtam de mim...vcs gostam eh da fic!**

**Eu queru fazer um momemto de propaganda antes de responder aos coments:**

**Oki Megami: de mry-chan, eh mt legal!Vale a pena checa, confiem em mim ;)!**

**Respondendo as reveiws:**

**Dama 9: **Hauhauhau!Eu tive uma imença tentação de fazer a Sango acerta-lo nas partes baixas, mas ia fk repetitivo XD!Enquanto ao Sesshy...olha ele ai!Acabo de aprecer nesse cap!Espero que tenha gostado dele, eu to meio ansiosa para ver o os leitores acharam, me diga sua opinião, ok?Enquanto a sua fic vo tenta arranja tempo para poder ler, eh q eu to em época de simulado, mas quando terminar eu prometo dar uma olhada, tah?Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **Eh verdade.Toda vez q sua review chega ela vai tireto para alixeira do mau e-mail, naum sei pq, ai eu tenho sempre q ir la pra ver, e naum eh soh a sal naum, mas naum se preocupa q eu o tah sempre checando, ok?Esse cap foi dedicado a vc, viu?Hehe...q bom q eu consegui t surpreender, olha soh o Sesshy ai e a revelação de mais dos quatro, me diz oq vc acho q eu to meio ansiosa quanto a ele.Q bom q ta gostando da fic!Bjs.

**mry-chan: **Fk mt feliz por vc estar gostandu!Vc viu, miga?O momento propaguanta tah ai mais pra cima, hehe!Q bom q eu t surpreendi com a Kagome sendo o Anjo negro!Sua fic tah ficando o mximo tb!O Sesshy apareceu ai nesse cap, oq vc achou?Tb to meio ansiosa quanto a ele -.-' Eu tb preferi naum fazer a Sango naum acerta-lo nas jóias XD!Afinal o Inu jah teve q sofrer isso, naum queria por mais um para o clube XD!Soh mt ma!Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Hehehe!Vc percebeu, neh?Preste atenção, eu disse q ela QUASE impossibilito, entaum eu ainda posso ter meus filhinho cum o Inu!(sonhadora)Aiai...E naum, VC NUNCA VAI ESCAPAR DO RESUMINHO ESCROTO!Mauhauhauhauhau(risada diabólica)!Kra eu amei o sétimo manga!Mas eu achei triste a Kisa e o Hiro T-T...Tb t amu miga!Me diz oq vc acho do Sesshy, ok?Bjs.

**nathBella:** Agora eu entendi oq vc quis dizer...Q bom q gosto do ultimo cap!Isso me deixa mt feliz!Oq vc achou do Sesshy?Me diz q eu to meio ansiosa com ele, naum sei fk legal -.-' Espero q tenha gostado desse cap!Teve soh Sesshy e Rin, mas no rpoximo eu acho q eles jah se encontram com o Inu e com a Kagome...naum sei ainda...qualquer duvida eh soh fal, ok?Bjs.

**Algum ser: **Er...deu pra perceber D!VC ME DEXO FELIZ!MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ! MT FELIZ MSM!Me deixo taum feliz q o próximo cap será dedicado à vc!Me diga oq vc achou desse, ok?Bjs.

**Mila Himura: **Nossa, o cap passado ficou tão com assim?Arigatou!Vlw msm!Sim, a Kikyou vai aparecer sim, por mais q eu a odeie ela, ela ira aparecer, ela será ma, do lado maligno(olhar diabólico)!Só vai demora mais um poukinho para ela e o ultimno pirata aparecerem, ok?Oq vc achou do Sesshy?M diz ai, tah?Arigatou pela reveiw!Bjs.

**Yejin: **Que bom q ta gostandu mt da fic!Vc jah leu td?Eh q vc comento do primeiro cap...Claro q eu leio, ehj so vc me dizer o nome quando vc publica q eu checo, ok?Vo continua a escreve sim!Naum se preocupe D!Continua a dizer oq vc acha, ok?Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **Eh mt bom vc estar gostandu!Nada naum, eu dedico com przer, vc me deu maior apoio!Eu tb odeio ver a Kagome chorando, mas no final acabo tb bem!Oq vc achou do Sesshy?Naum deixa de me dizer q to meio ansiosa cum ele, ok?T adoro mt!Amei t conhece, viu?Amo sua fic tb!Bjs.

**Bom, eh isso!**

**REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS! REIVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	8. Reencontro

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Revisado por Algum ser_

_**Capitulo 8: Reencontro**_

InuYasha só pensava na noite anterior.Nunca em sua cabeça passara a idéia de que Kagome era o Anjo negro.Na verdade nunca havia se encontrado com ele, nem sabia que ele era ela!Esse tempo todo do lado de um dos quatro piratas mais temidos e nem sequer desconfiara.Mas agora algumas coisas faziam sentido, tipo no dia em que atacaram Utopia, antes de descer para o quarto vira fleches de uma luz muito forte vindo de trás de uma das rochas, o assobio que ouvira naquela noite e até o fato de Miroku tê-lo informado que de acordo com o yokai que havia trazido Kagome para o Tsussaiga, ela havia manejado perfeitamente uma adaga.

Agora o hanyou só pensava nela, de quando se reencontrassem.Encontrariam-se como dois piratas.Estava no seu lugar preferido no navio, a proa.Encontrava-se sentado nesta, segurando o pano que apanhara noite passada, o mesmo que Kagome jogara, que estava amarrado no braço dela, escondendo a tatuagem, a marca do Anjo negro.

"Como piratas de verdade..." pensava "Provavelmente lutaremos, mas não importa! Vou te esperar em Yucatàn, você prometeu Kagome." Algo triste invadiu-lhe a mente "Mas depois...depois terei que partir, partir para o Quinto Mar...se quiser ser forte..."

-Capitão!-ouviu ser chamado, virou-se e fitou Miroku.-Se continuarmos avançando assim, sem problemas, chegaremos em Yucatàn em dois dias!-informou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Ótimo!-respondeu InuYasha com um sorriso igual.

Miroku se retirou e deixou o capitão sozinho com seus pensamentos.Dirigiu-se para seu quarto.Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou a janela.Fora por ela que aquela pirata havia entrado noite passada, e depois o desacorda-lo com um truque, o qual ele caiu feito um patinho, na verdade um patinho pervertido.

-Hehe...-um sorriso amarelo estampava seu rosto com aquele pensamento.

Só tinha um problema..."Eu não consigo tira-la da cabeça...!"

O que era verdade, podia nem conhece-la, mas a troca de olhares fora o suficiente para encanta-lo.Aquela jovem havia o conquistado só com a sua voz e seus orbes castanhos.A única coisa que queria era chegar logo em Yucatàn, não só para rever sua terra natal, mas também para reencontra-la.Lembrava-se das palavras de Kagome para InuYasha, a promessa. _"-Te encontrar de novo!Em Yucatàn!Como verdadeiros piratas!"_. Se ela, Anjo negro, iria até lá, se encontrar com eles, com certeza sua tripulação iria com ela, ou seja, a jovem iria.

-A jovem...-Miroku falava para si.-Eu nem sei o nome dela e já to todo abobalhado...-completou com uma gota.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A jovem princesa não saia do quarto do capitão do Tsuki, ele a proibira, achava que um tarado podia pegá-la ou coisa assim.Ela reclamava, a ultima coisa que queria era ser pega por um pirata tarado qualquer.Olhava através da janela, deixou um suspiro de tédio escapar e se debruçou no peitoral da janela.Ouviu a porta se abrir atrás de si, mas nem se virou.

-Amanha estaremos em Yucatàn.-disse Inverno.

-Que bom!-exclamou se virando.

-Finalmente vou ver o cabeça dura do InuYasha e minha filha...-disse se jogando na cama, estava exausto.

-'Minha filha'?-repetiu ela.-Ta falando da Kagome?

-Aham...-fez ele com a cara no travesseiro.

-Você parece um velho falando assim...

-Mas eu a considero, chamo-a como eu quiser...

-E enquanto a InuYasha...Você parece conhece-lo, é verdade?

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para fitar a garota, ainda jogado na cama.

-Você pergunta demais.¬¬-Rin fechou a cara.-É...Eu o conheço, infelizmente ele é meu meio irmão...

-Que?

-É, é!Só não fica espalhando não ta?Nós não nos damos muito bem e acho que nem Kagome sabe.-disse pensativo.-Prefiro não espalhar, isso é entre mim e ele.

-Ta.-viu o yokai se levantar.-Aonde vai?

-Voltar ao trabalho.-disse e fechou aporta.Porque tinha que ser assim com Rin?Ele não era assim!Sua mente batia na mesma tecla: _porque?_

Rin ficou sozinha mais uma odiava ficar sozinha!Pelo menos, em só mais um dia, veria sua irmã novamente.Só que tinha que arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer até lá, mas o que?Não conseguia pensar em nada, só na irmã e em um certo par de olhos dourados frios.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O Tenshi avançava cada vez mais para o oeste.Iam em direção do reino de fogo.Kagome encontrava-se no topo de uma das velas, da mais alta, pra ser mais exato.Observava o no mesmo ponto estava assim a mais ou menos uma hora.Abriu um sorriso ao ver o que tanto queria, o reino de Yucatàn!Bem...Na verdade era uma pontinha de nada, mas isso não apagava o sorriso de seu rosto.Se o pouco vento continuasse a soprar a seu favor chegariam lá amanha.

-Talvez à tarde.-com essa duvida ouviu um chamado.

-Kagome!-era Sango que a gritava lá de baixo.-Dessa aqui!

Kagome desceu com facilidade e habilidade da vela, e parou a frente da amiga.Mas antes que essa pudesse dizer algo, já saiu perguntando:

-Sango, você acha que se continuarmos assim estaremos lá amanha a tarde?

-Er...Era isso que eu ia te falar, tirou as palavras da minha boca!-sorriu.

-He!-sorriu também.

-Mas porque tanta presa?Hein, Kagome?-o sorriso doce se transforma em maroto.-Aconteceu algo que você não contou a tripulação ontem à noite?

-Er...-agora era vez de seu sorriso doce se transformar, não para um maroto, mas sim para um sem graça e só pra completar, suas bochechas coraram levemente.-Na...nada não!

-Você ta rosinha!-tirou sarro.-Significa que não é nada!-levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você não vai desistir, não é?-perguntou para a amiga e esta confirmou.-Ta bem.

Foram até o quarto de Sango e Kagome contou tudo, mas dessa vez sem esconder nada.Quando terminou estava super corada e Sango tinha os olhos brilhando.Esta abraçou a capitã falando de o quão era bonitinho, mas logo se lembrou de algo.

-Mas Kagome, você prometeu a ela que se encontrariam como verdadeiros piratas, isso significa que vocês vão lutar!-dizia preocupada.

-Por isso mesmo!-começou Kagome animada.-Eu sou o Anjo negro e ele o Cão demônio!Sem falar que ele é convencido!Quero ver se ele é bom mesmo com a espada!

Kagome tinha o olhar determinado, estava de pé, com os olhos brilhando, com um punho erguido no ar e uma mão na cintura. "Espere por mim Cão demônio!Estou indo!Espere por mim, meu InuYasha!"

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O comodoro Kouga desembarcava no porto de Utopia.A tripulação sobrevivente chegava aos poucos nos barquinhos de fuga.Suspirou, estava irritado demais para ficar parado ali.Saiu direto para a estação.Tinha que pegar o primeiro trem para a capital, onde ficava o atual castelo da realeza.

Ainda não acreditava no que ocorrera. "Imprestável..." se mortificava.A rainha havia confiado-lhe sua filha e o rei não era diferente.Tinha que ter protegido a princesa, ao em vez disso o navio havia sido afundado e ele vira o ultimo yokai pular para o Tsuki, ele carregava Rin.Ou seja, alem de perder o navio e muitos tripulantes, ainda deixou que levassem a princesa.

Tinha que informar o rei imediatamente, não adiantava esconder e sair atrás de Inverno, sem o auxilio do rei não poderiam vencer um pirata como ele.Ouvira dizer das derrotas da marinha para o Anjo negro, pensou da ultima vez que se encontrou com o Cão demônio e perdera feio para ele, imagina só como seria com o Inverno, que era pior que os outros dois.Sem apoio do rei nunca venceriam.

Chegou na estação, depois de muito correr e comprou a passagem para o primeiro trem que sairia para a capital.Esperou com muita impaciência vinte minutos, e quando o trem parou na estação, entrou rapidamente.Mas ainda haveria algumas horas de viajem, somente no dia seguinte chegaria.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

À noite caira e logo passara.Era quase de tarde e o Tsussaiga desembarcava na pequena vila portuária Fervore**(1)**.Finalmente haviam chegado, o bando tinha ordem de pegar suprimento e coisas assim.InuYasha e Miroku se dirigiam em direção de uma velha casa, uma ferroaria na verdade.

Eles pararam na porta e bateram.O barulho de um martelo batendo em algo duro como ferro parara.Um giro de chave e a porta se abre, dando a vista de um velho, de olhos grande, de cabeça careca no topo, com os cabelos brancos em volta que sobraram presos em um rabo.Suas vestes eram verdes e gastas.Era meio corcunda por passar anos torto, fazendo espadas.Carregava uma espécie de martelo comprido e puxava, com a outra mão, levemente o pequeno cavanhaque maio chamuscado.

-Hum...InuYasha finalmente voltou...-disse fitando seriamente os jovens a sua porta, mas logo fez um cara de bobo.-Você é lerdo demais, sabia?

PLOFT!

InuYasha acertara-lhe um belo golpe na cabeça e agora o velho se encontrava com um enorme galo na careca e de cara no chão.

-Totosai, se velho, veja como fala comigo!

-InuYasha, como você disse, ele já é idoso.-dizia Miroku ajudando Totosai a se levantar.-Não bate nele assim que você acabar matando-o!

-É, seu cachorro fedido, não bata em mim!

PLOF!

Eles agora se encontravam dentro da casa e Totosai com dois galos na cabeça.

-O que veio fazer aqui? T-T -perguntou o velho com a coleção de calombos na cabeça.

-O Tsussaiga, como meu plano não deu certo, eu não vou poder comprar um navio maior, já que roubar um vai ser difícil e eu não to com paciência para isso, quero que o concerte o mais rápido possível.Ele não ta destruído, só precisa de uma checagem.

-E porque eu?Eu só forjo espadas...

-Foi você quem construiu o Tsussaiga e forjou a Tsussaiga e não da pra confia nenhum dos dois a mais ninguém!E por falar nisso...você realmente não tem criatividade, colocou o mesmo nome, mas duas coisas!

-Ora, cala a boca!Você também faria isso se estivesse velho e sem idéia pra nomes, de tanta espada que já forjou!

-Tá, ta!Você vai fazer ou não?-dizia com impaciência.

-Se eu não fizer você vai me bater, não é?-InuYasha fez que sim.-Tá, eu faço...

-Ótimo!-naquela hora alguém bateu na porta, Miroku, que nada havia dito ate aquele momento foi atender.

Era um tripulante do Tsussaiga.Falava rápido e Miroku logo mudou sua expressão seria para uma de alegria sem um sorriso a falar:

-InuYasha!Eles avistaram o Tenshi, o Anjo negro esta chegando!

-O que?Serio?-perguntou InuYasha.

-O Anjo negro?-dizia Totosai pasmo.-Vamos morrer!-se levantou e saiu correndo porta afora gritando.-FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!-montou num boi de três olhos que levantou vôo.

InuYasha e Miroku agora tinham gotas.

-Esse velho não bate bem da cabeça...-disse InuYasha.

-Concordo!-disse Miroku.-Vamos!O navio não esta longe!

-Junte a tripulação no porto.

-Sim!

E saíram da casa.InuYasha saiu correndo em direção do cais, vinha com uma espada a mais que pegara na ferroaria, uma espada comum, não queria usar a Tsussaiga, só a usava em estremo caso.Chegou lá e avistou a bandeia de caveira e pétalas de Sakura balançando com o vento.Não demorou para a tripulação se juntar a ele.

Kagome, no Tenshi, cada vez ficava mais ansiosa.A embarcação parou, se fosse adiante encalharia, então desembarcaram em pequenos barquinhos, menos Kagome, que ia na Kuroro e Sango, que ia na Kirara, à frente do grupo.

A capitã do Tenshi desceu do yokai já no cais.Aos poucos a tripulação desta ia desembarcando, todas mulheres.InuYasha a estudou com o olhar.Não usava mais o vestido azul.Trajava calças pretas para dentro da bota preta, estilo soldado, que ia até um pouco mais abaixo do joelho, usava uma camisa rocha, com um pequeno decote no busto fechado frouxamente com um cordão que passava em "x", de meia manga, deixado à mostra a borboleta do braço esquerdo.Uma faixa preta amarrada à cintura, que chegava ate seus tornozelos segurava uma espada.Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos em trança única, que descia pela suas costas, com umas mechas soltas.

A jovem sorriu.O hanyou sorriu.

-Finalmente, InuYasha!-disse sacando a espada presa à cintura.

-Finalmente, Kagome!-disse sacado a espada que apanhara na casa de Totosai.

Ambos avançaram e suas espadas se chocaram.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Não muito longe dali alguém observava a luta que se iniciara.Oculta pelas grandes roxas da praia, uma mulher se escondia.Não era daquele reino, na verdade não pertencia a nenhum.Seus olhos vermelhos acompanhavam cada movimento dos dois piratas.Abriu um sorriso sem emoção.

Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos pretos, presos num coque e retirou uma pena que o enfeitava.Jogou-a no ar e ela cresceu, ficando suficientemente grande para duas pessoas.A mulher subiu nela e levantou vôo, sem ser notada.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O Cão demônio e o Anjo negro finalmente se reencontraram e agora iniciam uma luta.Uma figura desconhecida os observava, mas vai embora sem nem dar sinal de existência.Sesshoumaru vai ao encontro dos dois piratas, mas esta atrasado.Rin fica cada vez mais ansiosa para reencontrar a isso fica?Quem vencera a luta?O que aconteceu para o Inverno se atrasar?Quem era a mulher oculta?Quando a autora vai para de fazer perguntas?Porque a autora é tão chata?Descubra essas e outras no 9º capitulo de Shikon no Tama.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**Gomen nasai!Eu sei q eu demorei mt, mas naum foi pq o cap demorou a ser revisado, mas sim pq eu naum tinha tempo de atualiza, pq eu tava em época de provas e simulado T-T Mas agora q eu to livre (na verdade quase, jah q eu ainda vo ter mas algumas prvas e em breve as minha bimestrais vaum começar ¬¬) Eu prometo postar com mais rapidez, ok?**

**Eu queria agrece mt msm as pessoas q estaum se oferecendo para revisar os caps e a Algum Ser q revisou este - entaum la vai:**

**ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!**

**Quero tb fazer um momento propaganda da fic de uma grande amiga:**

**Meu nome é INUYASHA: eh da autoria de Francisca Marques Aquino e eh mt boa msm!Nela InuYasha-tachi são pistoleiros!Eh mt boa!**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Dama 9: **Agradeço a sorte q vc me considerou, pq eu me sai mt bem!Arigatou tb pelas reviews q vc sempre me deixa!ISSO ME DEIXA MT FELIZ!Eu tb amo o Sesshy pirata!Prometo naum te decepcionar, fk de olho pq a cada cap, as coisas vaum dar em um caminho, vaum fazer sentido e ficarão cada vez melhor!Espero q tenha gostado desse cap!Bjs.

**mry-chan: **Sim, eu sei q vc sofre de esquisofrenia, se bem q eu tb XD!Hehehe!Pode avisa pro Miroku q a Sango vai judia dele soh um pouquinho (sou suspeita de falar ¬¬) e que ele terá mais presença a partir desse ponto, alem do que ele tem o Kazana e isso ainda vai vale mt na historia - Viu o Kouga ai?Ele ainda terá participação e sobro oq o Sesshy quer com a Kagome será revalado depois, achu q cap que vem (pensativa)...Gosto desse cap?Espero ansiosa um novo cap de Segregos!Bjs.

**Algum ser: **Arigatou gosama por ter revisado esse cap, fikou ótimo!Quandu eu presisa novamente t aviso, ok?Eh mt bom saber q vc ama tanto a fic!Isso me anima mt msm!Me diz oq vc acho do cap, pq vc naum falo nada ainda...Adorei o fato de vc estar continuando a fic da Sango-web!To amando!Bjs.

**nathBella: **Hehe, vc realmente errou feio XD!Mas q bom q vc tah gostandu msm assim!Enquantu ao seu outro chute, bem, naum tem como esconder, msm pq agora com o final desse cap fk bem na kra, vc acertou em cheio quem vai ser o ultimo pirata!Soh naum espalha pq tem gente q nem faz idéia, ok?Oq achou desse cap?Espero q tenha gostado!Bjs.

**mk-chan 160: **Arigatou!Quandu o cap 9 estiver pronto eu te mando por e-mail, ok?Vc naum sabe o quanto isso me ajudo - Gosto desse cap?Dessa vez todo mundo apareceu!Que bom q tah gostandu da fic e cap passado soh teve Rin/Sesshy pq naum tinha como pro mais, se naum ia fk mt coisa num cap soh...Me diga oq achou desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **VAMOS SER PIRATAS!Hauhauhauhau!Eu sonho com este momento XD!Q bom q vc esta gostando da fic!Eh mt importante pra mim q minhas migas gostem do q escrevo!Sem dizer q vc me anima msm!E mt!Naum se preocupe a Rin ficara consetesa com o Sesshy, mas enquanto ela ser pirata...isso vc soh descubrira lendo!Hauhauhau!Eu soh mt má!Me diz oq achou desse cap e eu amo sua fic!Fiz ateh um momento propaganda lah em cima - Bjs.

**Mione-kagome ' RBD ': **Oiii!Q bom q tah gostandu da fic, isso me deixa mt feliz!Enquantu a vc revisa, bom, eu jah tenu gente pra revisa o próximo cap, mas depois eu gostaria mt q vc revisasse, eu t mandu um e-mail, ok?Continu a acompanha e a deixa reviews, tah?Ariagtou!Bjs.

**Mila Himura: **Hehehe!Vc e minha miga acharam o msm, q aqule foi o melhor resuminho tosto de tds XD!Q bom q tah gostandu da fic, eu to amando a sua!Se vc leu minha review q deixei lah vc jah sabe do meu medo -.- eu to mt receosa (roendo as unhas) Oq acou desse cap?Me diga, ok?Bjs.

**Lyla Higurashi: **Q bom q gosto da aparição do Sesshy, eu tava meio receosa com oq o pessoal ia acha, mas td mundo adoro!Espero q vc continua acompanhando, ok?Enquanto a Ayame eu ainda naum tenhu certeza, talvez sim, mais q sim do q não, ainda vo vê (pensativa) Oq achou desse cap?Me diga, tah?Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Domoooooo!Q bom q vc gosto da aparição do nosso Sesshy!Vc eh a segunda pessoa q achou o msm do resuminho XD!VC NAUM VAI SE LIVRAR DELES!Eh vc tem razaum, nos somos os elos perdidos '¬¬...To amandu sua fic miga!Ve se naum demora pra posta o próximo, ok?Me diz oq vc achou desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**Cami Taisho: **Arigatou pela review!Q bom q vc tah gostandu!Hehehe, vo procura termina logo, ok?Vc naum eh a única q quer saber oq vai acontecer daqui para frente e esse pedido soh aumentou com o aparecimento do Sesshy!Espero q continue acompanhando e deichando reviews!Bjs.

**Bom eh isso ai gente -**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	9. Cão demonio X Anjo Negro

**N/A: Yo minna-san!**

**IMPORTANTE! LEIAM! IMPORTANTE! LEIAM!**

**1.Gomen nasai a demora Mas eu tive uma confusão pra revesa esse cão -.-'...Quem ia revisa parecia naum receber minhas ensagens ai eu revisei, perdi o cap q revisei ai acabou q a Angel Haruna reviso esse cap **

**2.No cap passado quem reviso foi a Alfum Ser, mas eu esqueci d coloca o recado dela, entaum ai vai:**

**N/R(nota da revisadora): **_Adorei revisar a fic, já que a autora é ótima, e sempre que alguém precisar que alguém revise, aqui estou eu...Meu e-mail tah no meu profile!_

**3.Eu preciso q vcs respondam isso nas reviews!Eh uma votação!Eu ando mt indecisa se eu ponho hentai ou naum -.-' Entaum vo deixar q vcs decidam, ok?Votem 1-Sim, eu quero hentai! ou 2.Não, eu não quero hentai, tah? (q coisa tosca ¬¬)**

**Naum vo mais enrrola vcs XD!Vamos a fic :**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Revisado por Angel Haruna_

**_Capitulo 9: Cão Demônio X Anjo Negro_**

Era de manhã e o Tsuki ia sempre em direção oeste, sem desviar, a encontro do reino de fogo.

Sesshoumaru estava na cabine de comando, a observar o horizonte. Quando mais avançavam mais o calor aumentava, coisa que ele suportava, mas com um pouco de dificuldade, pois viera das terras geladas, seu país natal, o reino de Fuu Yuki. Era um yokai da neve e não conseguia imaginar como seu pai, nascido no mesmo reino, conseguira viver em Yucatàn por tanto tempo, tempo suficiente para se apaixonar e ter mais um filho.

Absorvido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu um cheiro desconhecido. Só quando o navio balançou com uma onda muito grande ele acordou. Parou um instante, esse cheiro não era tão desconhecido assim, era o de...

-Kagura! –virou-se e saiu em direção do convés, dando com a yokai de pé na vela mais alta.

Uma bela mulher de cabelos negros presos a um coque, usava um kimono, roupa característica de Fuu Yuki, seus orbes vermelhos fitavam o capitão e sua mão direita carregava um leque. Deu-lhe um sorriso de poucos amigos, abriu o leque e com um movimento, deste saíram lâminas, lâminas formadas pelo vento.

Sesshoumaru aparou o ataque com uma das espadas presas à cintura, a Toukijin, fazendo com que sumissem, como se a espada tivesse cortado as lâminas ao meio.

-O que quer aqui, Kagura? –perguntou o capitão para a yokai.

Não obteve resposta. Ela somente deu um sorriso cínico e fechou o leque. Pegou uma das penas de enfeite no seu coque e lançou-a no ar, fazendo-a ficar grande e subindo nessa partiu, na mesma direção deles, em direção ao oeste.

Com o caminho tomado por esta, Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, o que ela quer em Yucatàn? "Espera!InuYasha e Kagome!" Saiu correndo em direção da cabine de comando para ordenar que fossem mais rápido, mas ao chegar lá, Jaken veio correndo em sua direção, falando rápido:

-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru!O nossso leme foi danificado!Kagura lançou um de ssseus ataquesss na sssala do leme, desssturindo o teto dela, impedindo que alguem entrassse e antesss virou-o em posição diferente, essstamosss indo em direção norte!

-O que?-fez o capitão. –Kuso **(1)**!

Isso era um problema, alem de atrasá-los, Kagura ia em direção do reino de fogo. Mandou de imediato que dessem um jeito na sala do leme. Não deixaria que aquilo os impedissem de avançar, mas chegariam depois de Kagura, disso ele tinha certeza.

-Só espero que aquele cabeça dura do InuYasha perceba a presença dela...-parou para pensar um pouco.-Se bem que ele não sabe quem ela é e se a vir vai matá-la na certa...Droga!Ela tem informações importantes! –suspirou e só dois pensamentos viam em sua mente.

"Rin...ela não vai gostar muito do fato de nos atrasarmos..." um segundo suspiro escapou-lhe pelos lábios "Só espero que InuYasha não faça nada de errado..."

_(N/A:Gomen nasai por interromper a fic, mas eu tenho que avisar isso. Até esse ponto do cap acontece na hora em que InuYasha estava na casa do Totosai, ok?Mas a partir daqui as coisas acontecem do ponto que terminou o cap anterior)_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Ambos avançaram e suas espadas se chocaram.

InuYasha pôs força na espada para a frente, fazendo com que Kagome fosse um pouco para trás. Ela fez o mesmo. Resultado: as espadas escorregaram, uma pela lâmina da outra para cima, até que não se tocassem e fazendo seus donos se separarem.

Kagome avançou novamente em ataque e o hanyou se defendeu com um golpe, também de ataque, que por pouco Kagome aparou com a espada. Ela estava um pouco atrapalhada com o fato de ter que "segurar" a espada do capitão , que ele pôde se desviar e tentar atingi-la, mas esta fora rápida e se defendeu, mas tivera que se defender de um jeito que ficou de costas para InuYasha, segurando a espada nas costas.

A posição não ficara legal. Como ela estava de costas para o hanyou, ele tinha a perfeita visão de uma das partes que seu primeiro imediato adora passar a mão nas mulheres, e como ele estava meio que inclinado por fazer força na espada por causa do ataque, seu rosto estava muito próximo. Kagome notou e corou violentamente.

-Para de olhar para o meu bumbum! –disse irritada, botando força na defesa, fazendo com que se afastassem.

-Eu não estava olhando! –retrucou InuYasha se irritando, mas corando tanto quanto a garota.

-Fale a verdade, você gostou da breve visão que teve, não gostou? –provocou Kagome enquanto fazia uma tentativa de acertá-lo com um golpe, mas este defendeu com habilidade.

-Keh! Eu não sei do que você esta falando! –respondeu atacando-a também.

-Fale a verdade, InuYasha! –ela dava um sorriso maroto.

-Keh! –fez de novo, passando um dedo na ponta do nariz e dando um sorriso igual.

Ela atacava e defendia. Ele defendia e atacava. Eles mostravam grande habilidade para quem assistia, ou seja, a tripulação do Tenshi e a tripulação do Tsussaiga. Entre eles, os primeiros imediatos de ambos: Miroku e Sango. Um estava do lado do outro, atentos a luta e vendo como os capitães lutavam e discutiam ao mesmo instante.

Como eles conseguiam? Até em horas como aquelas!

-Ai, ai...eles são impossíveis! –exclamou Sango abaixando levemente a cabeça e balançando-a.

-O capitão é bem temperamental.-comentou Miroku. –Mas eu fico surpreso em ver que Kagome pode ser como ele! Temperamentos bem parecidos.

-He! –Sango sorria. Mesmo sem tirar os olhos da luta, sabia com quem conversava. Reconhecia a voz, a voz que não saíra de sua cabeça dês daquela noite, apesar de ter desacordado o rapaz. –Kagome é bem teimosa, mas parece que InuYasha é igual ou pior que ela.

-Ah é! E eu agüento isso todos os dias, desde que eu o conheço. –disse com uma gota.

-Eu também. –falou Sango com uma gota também.

O porque das gotas? Bem, na hora em que InuYasha foi se defender de um dos ataques da jovem, ele sem querer passou a mão no lugar que a pouco fora o inicio da discussão. Isso deixara Kagome vermelhíssima e ela pulara para longe dele, com a mão no local tocado. Estava furiosa e agora eles gritavam sem parar.

-COMO VOCÊ PÔDE TER PASSADO A MÃO EM MIM EM UMA HORA DESSAS! –ela esbravejava.

-EU NÃO PASSEI POR QUERER! –gritava ele. –E PORQUE EU PASSARIA A MÃO EM VOCÊ?

-TÁ DIZENDO QUE MEU CORPO NÃO É BOM O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ?

-EU NÃO DISSE ISSO SUA IDIOTA! –agora estava corado. –EU QUIS DIZER QUE EU NÃO SOU COMO O MIROKU!

Miroku ficou sem graça naquele momento. Um sorriso amarelo surgiu em seus lábioS e sua gota só aumentou de tamanho.

-Er...Inuyasha, não é pra tanto. –disse ele com uma mão atrás da cabeça e com a outra levantada, balançando de cima pra baixo.

-Seu nome é Miroku? –perguntou Sango se virando para o rapaz.

-Hã? –fez ele. –Ah! É sim! Me desculpe, não me apresentei: Meu nome é Miroku, primeiro imediato do Cão Demônio, ao seu dispor! E quem seria a bela dama? –disse pegando a mão da jovem e beijando-a delicadamente.

-Sou Sango e você é o pervertido de quem ele fala? –perguntou Sango com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ai... –sua gota aumentara mais ainda e agora se lamentava pelas palavras de InuYasha.

A luta recomeçara e naquele momento um terceiro navio se juntava aos outros dois no cais.

Era o Tsuki, que ancorava no porto de Fervore **(2)**. Deste, desembarcou a tripulação de Inverno, que se juntava às demais. Rin ia logo atrás de Sesshoumaru e ao lado de Jaken. Sorriu ao ver a irmã, mas se preocupou ao ver-la lutando. Chegaram perto dos primeiros imediatos.A jovem princesa fez menção de ir até lá ou chamar pela irmã, mas Sesshoumaru impediu-a.

-Nunca, Rin! Nunca interfira numa luta de piratas, pode parecer bobo, mas é uma de nossas poucas regras, nossas únicas regras, o código que seguimos e respeitamos.

-Hã? –Rin entendeu e afirmou com a cabeça. –Sim!

-Sesshoumaru? –perguntou Sango, finalmente notando-o ao seu lado.

-Inverno? –perguntou também Miroku. –O que faz aqui? –notou Rin ao seu lado, meia receosa assistindo o combate. –E com a princesa de Hunimidgardi?

-Como vão vocês? –cumprimentou o yokai. –Agora não é hora de responder nada. Vamos esperar isso acabar. –disse indicando os dois que lutavam.

Eles lutavam seriamente agora, como verdadeiros piratas! Assim como prometeram um para o outro na ultima vez que se viram. Um avançava e outro defendia, depois de uma defesa passava para um ataque e assim por diante. Assim se transcorria a luta.

Rin observava atentamente. Como sua irmã era boa! Realmente ela fazia jus ao posto de uma dos piratas mais temidos. Realmente ela aprendera bastante enquanto esteve distante. Agora só pensava em ir falar com ela, abraça-la e matar as saudades.

Sesshoumaru olhava para os lados com os cantos dos olhos, em busca de sinais de Kagura. Por que viera até ali se não fizera nada? Ele nem sequer sentia seu cheiro. Resolveu esquecer isso por enquanto e observar a luta.

Sango não tirava os olhos da capitã e cada movimento feito por ela. Mas seus pensamento estavam longe do que assistia, estavam no rapaz ao seu lado, Miroku, o pervertido. "Esse seria um bom codinome para ele!o jeito que falam dele." Riu mentalmente.

Miroku Não estava diferente. Observava com o canto do olho a jovem atenta a luta. Ela era realmente muito linda. Acordou de seus pensamentos com um barulho de espadas se chocando e voltou-se para assistir o capitão e Kagome novamente.

Kagome avançou novamente e ele foi junto. Por mais uma vez as espadas se chocaram, mas dessa vez o hanyou punha força no ataque logo de início e fez com que a espada de Kagome voasse longe. Deu um sorriso e ela ficou pasma por um instante, enquanto caía no chão de costas.

Mas um sorriso maroto foi se formando nos lábios e o de InuYasha se apagava. Ela se apoiou no chão com os cotovelos e chutou a espada do adversário, fazendo-a voar para longe também.Agora todos atentos ao que acontecia. Chocado com o golpe da garota, InuYasha ficou parado, dando tempo para ela passar-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair pos cima dela.

Assim como toda a cidade, onde não era de cimento ou terra dura, era areia, tirando o cais que era de madeira. InuYasha aproveitou para prendê-la nas areias, segurando seus pulsos firmemente. Tentando se soltar, Kagome acabou por invertendo a posição. Deu um sorriso.

-Você luta muito bem, Cão Demônio! –exclamou.

-Você também, Anjo Negro!. –respondeu o cumprimento.

Tentou se soltar. Rolaram pela areia, até que acabaram com Kagome por cima dele de costas, com as pernas entre laçadas no pescoço dele, pressionando seus rosto com um pé de cada lado. InuYasha estava na mesma posição que ela, só que não estava de costas, segurando as pernas dela com as mãos e ela as dele. Ambos com biquinhos por suas bochechas estarem pressionadas**(3)**.

-Chega? –disse Kagome com a voz estranha por causa do bico.

-Chega. –confirmou, também coma voz estranha pelo mesmo motivo.

Se soltaram. Levantaram-sepor um instante, mas logo caíram novamente na areia, um ao lado do outro. Respiravam profundamente, em busca de ar. Suavam debaixo do escaldante Sol. Começaram a rir que nem dois bobos alegres. Só riam. Todos os presentes ficaram com enormes gotas, até mesmo Rin, que a pouco estava a preocupada, agora observava a cena um tanto tosca dos dois. Virou-se para Sesshoumaru e perguntou:

-Posso?

-Pode, vejo que eles terminaram, já que estão rindo que nem dois palhaços.

-Tem razão, concordou Sango. –virou para tripulação do Tenshi. –Vamos.

-Nós também! –disse Miroku fazendo sinal para tripulação do Tsussaiga.

Foram se aproximando dos dois, enquanto estes finamente paravam de rir e começavam um pequeno diálogo.

-Eu não agüentava mais seu chulé! –provocou InuYasha.

-Há-há-há-há-há! –Kagome fez pouco caso. –Olha quem fala! Eu é que quase morri com o seu!

-Cala boca! –disse ele divertido e se sentando.

Kagome riu se sentando também, dando um doce sorriso, o que fez o hanyou corado e dar um igual sem perceber, quase tão doce quanto o dela, o que ela fez corar também.

Sesshoumaru, que viu aquele gesto dele, estranhou. Desde quando o irmão era assim? Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar essa idéia da cabeça e se aproximou junto com todos os outros. Fizeram sombra ao chegarem atrás da dupla. InuYasha virou-se e fitou o meio-irmão, arregalou os olhos. Kagome se virou e fitou o "pai" de consideração e se levantou com um grande sorriso.

-Sesshy! –abraçou o pirata, deixando InuYasha confuso, que se levantou também. –O que faz aqui, sensei **(4)**?

-O que faz aqui, Sesshoumaru? –perguntou InuYasha não gostando da proximidade dos dois. –E que historia é essa de sensei?

-Vim te ver, irmãozinho. –respondeu em tom de deboche.

-Irmãozinho? –estranhou Kagome. –Vocês são...?

-Você conhece ele? –perguntou o hanyou apontando para o yokai.

-Sim, eu fui tripulante do Tsuki por sete anos. –contou Kagome. –O Sesshy aqui acabou sendo meu pai de consideração. –disse sorrindo e deixando o hanyou aliviado. –Virou meu sensei! Mas você nunca me contou que tinha um irmão. –disse se fazendo de zangada com o pai. –E eu nem imaginaria que seria o Cão Demônio! Se bem que vocês se parecem bastante... –parou para observar.

-Keh! –fez InuYasha. –Não me compare à ele! –cruzou os braços à frente do peito e franziu a testa. –Provavelmente não te contou porque nós não nos damos bem! E depois, nós somos meio-irmãos! –terminou dando ênfase à penúltima palavra.

Kagome agora entendia. Abriu a boca para falar o quanto aquela rixa dos dois era ridícula, mas parou a meio caminho. Abriu um enorme me sorriso e seus olhos brilharam de alegria.

-Rin! –avistara a irmã mais nova chegar atrás deles.

-Kagome! –esta não estava diferente.

Correram e se abraçaram. Riram juntas sem motivo. Estavam felizes por finalmente se reencontrarem novamente, mas uma pergunta batia na cabeça da pirata.

-Como chegou aqui? –disse se soltando um pouco para que pudesse fitá-la.

-Nós saímos em busca de você, Kagome! –esta fechou a cara. –Eu sei que você mandou eu não ir atrás de você, mas eu estava preocupada, alem do mais eu não fazia idéia que você era uma pirata.

-Tudo bem estão! –olhou para o cais. –Mas eu não vejo nenhum barco da marinha. Com,mo parou aqui?

-Sesshoumaru atacou o barco em que estava. A tripulação conseguiu fugir, mas um yokai particularmente grotesco me levou para o navio deles. –contou fazendo uma careta.

-Já entendi. –deu um sorriso, se virando para o Inverno. –Obrigada Sesshy, por trazê-la até mim!

-Não foi nada. –respondeu o yokai. –Só pare de me chamar desse apelido ridículo!

-Quem diria que você tem coração! –zombou InuYasha cutucando o meio-irmão com o cotovelo.

-Quem diria que você tinha! –começou Sesshoumaru entrando no jogo. –Vi como você olha para Kagome!

Tanto InuYasha quanto Kagome coraram com aquele comentário.

-CALA A BOCA, SESSHOUMARU! –gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Logo mais uma discussão se iniciou. Os três gritavam e provocavam um ao outro, enquanto as tripulações se dispersavam, cansados pelo sol, uns para seus navios respectivos e outros para bares ali perto. Havia ficado três crianças discutindo, sendo observados por Miroku, Sango e Rin, todos com enormes gostas **(5)**.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Kagura chegou me navio de aparência seca e medonha, como se fosse esqueleto, encoberto por uma densa nÉvoa. Desceu da pena e com um movimento fê-la voltar ao tamanho normal e colocou-a de volta no cabelo.

Dirigiu-se vagarosamente para um quarto nos fundos do navio. Bateu na porta e esperou. Ouviu uma voz masculina e sem emoção permitir-lhe a entrada. Abriu e fechou-a atrás de si. Fitou os dois vultos ocultados por uma fina cortina.

Andou até perto desta e se ajoelhou, em reverência. Começou:

-Senhor, Anjo Negro e Cão Demônio se encontraram. –informou mantendo a cabeça baixa. –Sem impedi-los de se encontrar com eles, eu atrasei Inverno como me ordenou. –terminou.

-Hu-hu-hu-hu-hu... –riu a figura mais alta. –Excelente!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Sesshoumaru se encontra com Kagura, que os atrasa, mas chegam a Yucatàn. Kagome e InuYasha lutam como verdadeiros piratas, como Anjo Negro e Cão Demônio, terminado em empate. Kagome se reencontra com seu pai de consideração e com sua querida irmã mais nova, Rin.Sango e Miroku se apresentam, mas graças a um inssinuação de InuYasha, ela começa a achar que o rapaz é um pervertido...bem, o que é verdade XD! Kagura volta ao seu navio e encontra com uma figura estranha. Apesar de já estar MUITO óbvio...quem será este? E Kouga? Como ficou? Ele chegou à capitla afinal? Ou será que a autora esqueceu dele? Aos poucos as coisas vão se esclarecendo e aos poucos esses resumos ficam mais escrotos! Mas será que a autora não tomará vergonha na cara mesmo? Descubra essas e outras no próximo batcapítulo!Na mesma batfic XD!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**(1)-**_Merda._

**(2)-**_Calor em italiano (gomen gente!esqueci de pôr no cap passado-.-')_

**(3)-**_Pra quem não entendeu eles ficaram mais ou menos na mesma posição que a mulher e o homem ficaram no inicio do filme Miss Simpatia 1, quando eles "lutam" no treinamento (achu q essa explicação também não ajudou mt, neh?)._

**(3)-**_Mestre em japonês._

**(4)-**_GOTA!EU AMO A GOTA!XD_

**N/R:**_Oiê!_

_Bom, já que eu tô tendo a oportunidade, quero ser a 1ª a comentar! Amei o cap e tb a direta do Sesshy. O Inu com ciúmes é mto kawaii! A segunda figura ao lado do Naraku é a pta da Kikyou? Gomen se você gosta dela, ms eu a odeio._

_Eu gostei mto de revisar esse cap, se precisar eu reviso de novo com todo o prazer. _

_Posso divulgar a sua fic no meu flog?_

_Bom, era só isso._

_Kissus e ja ne. _

**N/A:E ai?Gostaram desse cap?Eu amei escreve-lo na verdade eu amo escrever a fic !**

**Naum deixem de dizer oq vcs acharam, ok?**

**Tenhu q agradece me aos meus fãs e...**

**_C(consciência da autora):Eles saum fãs da fic e naum de vc anta!¬¬_**

**Calada q eu naum t chamei, kuso!¬¬ Bom, voltando ao assunto...Eu queria dizer ARGATOU GOSAIMASU!Vcs me deixam mt feliz!Vcs taum amandao a historia e se oferecem pra revisar Agora sobre oq vai acontecer daqui por diante?Bem...digamos aos porcou segredos e os passados dos personagens vaum sendo revelados e cão q vem as coisas vaum esquentar mais ainda !Pretendo q a fic tenha uns 30 caps, no mino !Mas chega de enche vcs XD!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Algum ser: **Que bom q vc gosto do cap !Sim, continua sim a fic da Sango-web q eu to adorando!Eu do maior apoio!Espero q tenha gostado desse cap Eu particularmente adorei escreve-lo Creio q com o apoio q leitores como vc me dão ela vai ser um sucesso!Vou me esforçar em cada cap para naum decepcionar ninguém!(determinada) Prometo!Naum esquece de dizer oq achou desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**MitZrael Gril: **Hehehe!Naum tem problema naum!O q importata eh q vc tah acompanhando e gostando Afinal, essa reviw compenço tds XD!A idéia deles serm piratas surgiu no banho XD!Na verdade as minhas melhores idéias surgem ai XD!O negocio da flha foi uma idea sem fundamento q eu naum resisti de por original XP!A sua idéia naum eh de girico, pois naum vai demora para a Rin deixar de ser uma mocinha, hehe!Tenhu altos planos para ela, pode ter certeza!Huahuahuahua!Quanto o Mirok lutar com a Sango, naum garanto, mais pode ateh ser...Os casais taum uds prometendo XP!Sim, era mt obvio q era Kagura, mais faze oq?Quanto a sua ideai do naraku fazer seqüestro...bem, confeço q ainda vo pensa em como ele vai se meter com eles ¬¬ Espero q tenha gostado desse cap e q ele posaa ter respondido algumas perguntas Pode deixar, eu tnehu jah algumas pessoas para revisar, entaum...vc vai revisar o 11, quandu tiver pronto t mando, ok?Eh q eu to revesando entre as pessoas n.n Bjs.

**Kayra Hiyana: **Ariagatou!Q bom q vc tah gostandu tanto da fic !Eu jah tenhu algumas pessoas para revisarem, e quem jah reveso quer revesar mais, entonsses...vc revisa o cap 12, ok?Eh q como eh bastante gente eu to revesando etre elas, tah?Espero q tenha gostado desse capBjs.

**mry-chan: **Oiii, miga!Hehehe, q bom q o Miroku tah feliz pelo Kazana, logo ele tera uma participação maior Eu tb gosto do Kouga e da Kagura, principalmente da Kagura, amo o poder dela XD!Infelizmente eu naum sei nada da mitologia árabe -.- se vc souber me mande um e-mail, pq ela seria uma boa pra mim aqui na fic, para o reino de Yucatàn D Gomen, naum sei nada msm...Agora o resto da suas perguntas eh soh msm lendo XP!Eu sou ms mt mah, mauhauhauhauahau!espero q tenha gostado desse cap Bjs.

**nathBella: **Fk aliviada q vc naum vai espalhar Eh q tem gente q realmente naum faz ideai XP!Q bom q sua mana vai ler Espero q ela goste e esdpero q vc estaja gostandu tb D Oq vc acho desse cap?Eu amei ewscreve-lo, achu q eh um dos melhores q escrevi Sim, eles finalmente se reencontram XD!A partir do cap q vem a lenda será revelada e mts coisas vaum acontecer, sem falr nas revelção Me diga oq c tah achandu, ok?Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **Domo, miga!Hauhauhau!Piratas mais temidas eh nois XD!Viu no q deu?Deu empate XD!espero q tenha gostado desse cap Eu maei escreve-lo Soh tenho esperanças q vcd tenha gostado tb !Prometo me esforçar em cada cap!EH UMA PROMESSA!To amando sua fic!Amei esse ultimo cap!Foi o melhor ateh agora Jah to bem melhor, viu?Jah esqueci td Brigada por se preocupar comigo T-T (choro d emoção) VC EH UMA MAMIGA DE VERDADE!Naum dexa de dizer oq achou, ok?Bks.

**Yejin: **Eu to ótima!E mais otima ainda em saber q vc tah goatndu tanto da fic!Isso me deixa mt feliz!T-T MT EMOCIONADA!T-T Desculap ter demorado tanto com a fic , eh jah disse lah em cima oq aconteceu, mt confusão...aiai...¬¬ Prometo em esforçar e atualizar mais rapiso, viu?Principalmente agora q vo enta de férias amanha Me diga oq achou desse cão, ok?Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Domo, Sango-chan!HAUHAUAHAUAHAUHAUA!O BAT TAH AI XD!Hehehehehe!Q coisa, como agente he feliz...Q bom q v ctah gostandu mt da fic, miga!oq achoui desse cap?Vc c encontro cum o Miroku XP!To esprandu novu cão de sua fc, viu?TO D OLHO O.O!Hehhe...quanta merda...XD!Naum dexa d dizer oq achou?Bjs.

**Bellynha: **Q bom q tah goatandu da fic Sim, eles vaum fk juntos, assim como diz do resumo: InuKag!Bem, os resiminhus saum escrotos sim, falndu serio XD!Mas q eles saum engraçados vc tem razaum XD!hahaha!Naum resisto de faze-los XD!Espero q tenha gostado desse cap Me diga oq vc achou dele, ok?Espero tb q continue a acompanhar !Bjs.

**Mila Himura: **Eh, ainda bem q entendeu o meu medo...-.-'...q bom q eu te dei uma ideai Mas desde q o Inu fk cum a Kagome no final O caso do Miroku, Sango e Sano, bem eu jah t dei uma sujestão, espero q sirva...Espero q tneha gostadu desse cap!Me diag oq vc achou, ok?Bjs.

**Lyla Higurashi: **Hehehe!Vc deu mts boas idéias para Ayame... Sabe, decidi q vou pó-la na historia Vai ser algo bem parecido com uma da suas sugestões, mas com modificações, ok?Espero q trenha gostado desse cap e me diga oq achou, ok?Bjs.

**Mione-kagome'RBD': **Q bom q tah gostandu da fic!Sabe...ateh q sua idéia naum eh tão ruim...eh uma boa idéia...(pensativa)...Quem sabe, talvaz eu va usa-la, soh tenhu q pensar num jeito bem legal d faze-la Gosto desse cap?Me diga, ok?Bjs.

**Cami Taisho: **Oiiii!Q bom q gosto da fic!Eu me orgulho mt dela Prometo atualizar minhas fics com mais repides, agpra q vou entrar de feria, ok?Hahaha, naum se preocupe, será InuKag, MirSan e SesshyRin!A hostiroa sera longa, entaum preparasse XD!Gosto do cap?Me diga, ok?Vemo-nos no msn !Bjs.

**Eh isso gente...**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar…**

**Bjs e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	10. A lenda

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**IMPORTANTE! ESCLARECENDO PONTOS DA FIC! LEIAM!**

**1._C(conciencia da autora): Primeira mente essa autora inrresponsavel, doida, anormal e sem noção vai se desculpar pelo incrível atraso cometido! -.- _K: GOMEN NASAI! T-T**

**2.Eu queria escarecer uma coisa, muitas pessoas acham que a na minha fic são 7 mares, mas na verdade são 5!Eu criei o meu mundo nessa fic e espero esclarecer isso nesse cap, onde muito é revelado **

**3.Queria agradecer aos leitores por colaborarem com minha tosca votação XD!O resultado já saiu XP!E é: SIM, TERA HENTAI! Mas talvez seja um leve hentai, para uma descontraída, pq eu nunca fiz hentai e acho q devo escrevr mt mal, na hora eu vo ver, mas pesso q não criem expectativas, darei o melhor de mim, ok? ;) Ah sim!O hentai vai demorar, tem mt o que acontecer antes dele, ta?**

**4.Mioe-kagome 'RBC' e mk-cahn160!Eu preciso do e-mail d vcs, pq oq tem mo prolifore vcs não respondem!Naum posso mandar os caps pra revisão c parece q vcs recebem meus e-mais ó.ò"**

**5.Isso jah naum eh importante...MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

**A mais nova fic sob minha autoria!**

**Nossas Lembranças**

**_InuYasha e Kagome são amigos de infância.Ambos sentem sentimentos um pelo outro, mas o orgulho é demais para admitirem.Tudo é como o de costume, brigas por bobagens são rotina.Até que após uma dessas discussões Kagome sofre um acidente e perde a memória.Agora InuYasha tem que ajuda-la, mas como?Será que ela pode se lembrar desse amor?_**

**Chega d enrolar, vamos a fic! ;)**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Revisado por Bianca Fênix_

_**Capitulo 10: A lenda **_

Todos se encontravam na cabine de comando do Tsuki...bem, na verdade somente algumas pessoas.Inverno chamara InuYasha, Kagome, e por alguma razão, Rin, Sango e Miroku.Os cincos estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda no centro da sala, a espera de Shessoumaru.

O resto do dia passara tranqüilamente.Kagome e Rin não se separaram, tinham muito o que falar.Isso deixou InuYasha um pouco chateado, pois ela não falara com ele desde o duelo, mas sabia o que havia acontecido com elas, por isso ficou a só observar a pirata de longe.Já Sango...bem, esta descobriu um lado não muito agradável de Miroku...sim.Ele passou a mão nela algumas, na verdade muitas vezes.Sesshoumaru deixou-os em paz o dia inteiro, enfurnado no seu quarto analisando um pergaminho antigo.

O mesmo pergaminho que agora ele trazia em baixo dos braços, ao entrar na sala.Depositou na mesa, mas não o abriu e sim um segundo que trazia junto.Esse, por sua vez, era um mapa, de aspecto quase tão antigo quanto o primeiro.Todos olhavam com uma interrogação para o pergaminho aberto.Era um mapa mundi de fato, mas não era igual aos outros.

-Mas o que é isso, Sesshy? õ.o -perguntou Kagome.

Os mapas normalmente traziam os cinco continentes: sul, Reino de Kurai; norte, Reino de Hunimidgardi; oeste, Reino de Yucatàn; leste, Reino de Fuu Yuki e o central, o qual não obtinha nome por nunca ninguém ter chegado lá.Mas o estendido só mostrava um único continente, no centro de tudo e nada a volta, somente o mar.

-Isso é um mapa do antigo mundo.-respondeu serio.

-Explique-se.-mandou InuYasha.

O youkai lançou um olhar mortal para o meio-irmão.Então pigarreou, começando:

-Vou contar desde o inicio para que certas pessoas lerdas, não fiquem perguntando depois...¬¬

-EI!-fez InuYasha.

-Calado, InuYasha!-mandou enquanto o hanyou fechava a cara.-Bem, como eu ia dizendo...-ficando serio.-A alguns dias, eu estava voltando para Fuu Yuki, no caminho encontrei um navio de aspecto sombrio.Avistei a bandeira do Aranha negra...

-ARANHA NEGRA?O NARAKU?-interrompeu Kagome.

-Sim, mas...

-Ele tava lá?-interrompeu de novo.

-DEXA EU TERMINA? Ò.Ó

-Ta bom, papai... ó.ò

"Porque ela ta tão interessada no Naraku...?" pensou InuYasha, mas logo esqueceu, pois o irmão recomeçara.

-Não havia ninguém no navio, o que era estranho.Mandei revistarem.Era como se Naraku tivesse mudado de navio e deixado este pra trás, o que não fazia sentido, porque ele estava em ótimas condições.Mas ele não estava tão vazio, foi encontrados um baú, velho, com a fechadura frouxa, nele eu encontrei esses pergaminhos e esse mapa.-disse apontando pra os papeis amarelos na mesa e o aberto.

Ficaram em silencio por um minuto, ate que este foi cortado por Sango:

-E o que seriam exatamente?õ.o

Inverno foi abrindo um por um, em volta do mapa.Ambos continham desenhos, com exceção de um, que continha escritas.

-Eles contam a lenda do Shikon no Tama.-informou serio.

-Mas essa historia é conhecida por todos.-disse Miroku.-Não é novidade.

-Realmente todos conhecem, mas não a verdadeira... O que sabemos sobre ela?

-Que ela é uma antiga jóia, existente desde tempos antigos e que oculta poderes incríveis, é capaz de tornar um youkai ou um humano mais forte ou um hanyou em youkai completo...-contou InuYasha.-É por isso que eu quero a jóia.

"O que?Eu não sabia que ele estava atrás do Shikon no Tama..." pensou Kagome consigo.

-Tem muito mais alem disso...-todos agora fitavam Sesshoumaru com interesse e seriedade.-O mundo que conhecemos nem sempre foi como é agora.- apontou para o mapa.-Era exatamente assim, em um único continente, onde youkais e humanos viviam juntos, não muito em paz.Mas isso se desfez um dia, com o aparecimento de poderosos youkais os humanos corriam mais risco que antes, morriam assassinados por eles, vilarejos eram destruídos.O mundo se tornava um caus.

"Mas uma mulher se impôs. Uma sarcedotiza, de nome Midoriko, lutou muitas vezes contra eles. Começando a falhar em seus ataques, os youkais se revoltaram contra ela, travando assim uma grande batalha." Ele indicou um dos pergaminhos, onde nele havia um desenho de uma bela mulher, trajada de roupas antigas, uma mistura de sarcedotiza com guerreira, empunhava no alto uma espécie de cajado, de onde se irradiava uma forte luz e ao seu redor youkais, milhares de youkais. "A batalha durou três dias e três noites.Midoriko era muito poderosa, os youkais não ficavam atrás, muitos foram destruídos, mas ainda faltava...Podia conter uma energia pura e poderosa, mas não deixava de ser humana, naturalmente, chegara a hora que não agüentaria mais.E chegou.Cansada, com pouca energia, na terceira noite, a de lua nova, ela usou suas ultimas energias para congelar aquela luta...Uma forte luz veio de seu coração, os youkais pararam, seus corpos não os obedeciam, mas Midoriko não ficou diferente, enquanto a forte luz nascia do local onde a pureza e bondade nasciam, seu coração, seu corpo virava pedra, assim como os youkais." Parou por um momento, todos ouviam atentamente. "Era o momento em que o dia amanhecia, o Sol subia, mas isso não durou.O dia escureceu, uma escuridão maior que a noite.A terra inteira tremeu, as pessoas entravam em pânico, corriam para os lados sem saber o que fazer ou aonde ir.O que antes era um único continente se dividiu em cinco,Quatro dessas metades foram cada um para uma direção, sul, norte, leste e oeste, enquanto a quinta permanecia no centro, exatamente o continente onde a sarcedotiza se encontrava."

Todos arregalaram os podia ser verdade?

"Por mais que seja inacreditável foi isso que aconteceu, tudo muito rápido.Em um ultimo brilho, mais forte que qualquer um, iluminando a Terra novamente, o coração da pura sarcedotiza se dividiu em quatro, cada pedaço indo em direção a cada um dos novos continentes a volta, enquanto as trevas se dispersavam a medida que o forte brilho alcançava cada um dos novos continentes.Dizem que o coração se tornou uma jóia antes de partir, o Shikon no Tama." Puxou para si o pergaminho com escritas e continuou. "Diz a lenda que muito depois disso um ser poderoso e maligno surgira, um que teria desejo de possuir a jóia em beneficio próprio, poderoso e cruel.Mas nesse mesmo tempo nasceriam as reencarnações da sarcedotiza Midoriko."

-Reencarnações?-se pronunciou pela primeira vez Rin.

-Sim, exatamente cinco pessoas.Vocês devem saber que Shikon no Tama significa Jóia de quatro Almas, certo?-fizeram que sim com a cabeça.-Exatamente pelo motivo de que o coração da sarcedotiza foi divido nos quatro elementos que cada um possui.-puxou cinco pergaminhos e começou a apontar um de cada vez.-O amor, uma exterminadora.-Neste umas mulher se encontrava ilustrada, exatamente igual a Sango.-A sabedoria, um monge.-Neste um homem idêntico a Miroku.-A coragem, um meio-youkai.-Neste um hanyou igual a InuYasha.-A amizade, um kitisune.-Neste o tempo havia predominado, ocultando a figura com uma mancha.-Infelizmente esse eu não posso mostra quem é...-comentou.-E é claro o equilíbrio de todos, uma humana com poderes igualados aos de Midoriko. -Neste havia uma segunda mulher, igual a Kagome.-Todos os quais prejudicados pelo youkai maligno.-puxou um sexto pergaminho e mostrou a imagem de quais todos queriam vingança.-Naraku.

Estavam sem fala, todos arregalados com as imagens idênticas ilustradas nos antigos pergaminhos. O silencio predominou, até que Sesshoumaru continuou.

-Mas para todo o equilíbrio há um desequilíbrio. -Puxou mais um pergaminho e a ilustração era de uma terceira mulher, esta parecia com Kagome, mas tinha um aspecto mais frio, estava ao lado da mulher igual a Kagome, do outro pergaminho.-Ela é o oposto, com maldade e frieza no coração, mas possuidora dos mesmos poderes.

"A lenda conta que os cinco se uniram, com ajuda de dois guerreiros..."-Puxou o ultimo pergaminho, onde duas pessoas jaziam desenhadas, iguais aos últimos restantes na sala, Sesshoumaru e Rin. "... um youkai e uma humana. E derrotariam o youkai maligno, aliados a sacerdotisa oposta ao equilíbrio."

Parou um segundo e respirou fundo.

-A lenda deixa de ser lenda no final desse pergaminho. -disse pegando em mãos o com escritas.-Diz aqui que é uma profecia, feita pelos antigos monges, no dia em que o continente se dividiu em cinco...São os registros desses sábios, que viveram em Fuu Yuki e que de alguma forma parou nas mãos de Naraku...Shikon no Tama foi a jóia que deu origem ao mundo que conhecemos hoje.

Sesshoumaru terminou e se sentou numa cadeira vaga na mesa.

Lembranças vinham a tona a mente de InuYasha "Afetados de alguma forma por ele..."pensou.Abaixou a cabeça ocultando os olhos com a franja, fechou os punhos e bateu nos joelhos.Lembranças que ele lutara tanto para esquecer voltavam a mente.A raiva o tomava.Gritos e chamas vinham a sua memória.Levantou-se de uma vez, derrubando a cadeira no chão

-Maldição... -disse e saiu pela porta, fechando-a com um estrondo atrás de si.

Kagome se perguntava o porquê daquela reação dele, se bem que ela não estava tão bem também.Olhou preocupada para Rin, que parecia ainda absorver o que fora contado.Sango e Miroku não estavam diferentes.Suas faces estavam serias e concentradas, como se também lembrassem de algo desagradável.

-Kagome... -chamou Rin, tinha uma expressão confusa. -Como... Afetada?-gaguejou, mas Kagome entendeu.

A irmã mais velha se levantou e chamou a mais nova.

-Vamos, tenho que te contar uma coisa. -disse seria.

Rin fez que sim com a cabeça e saíram pela porta.

Sesshoumaru se preocupou, sabia o que a ela certeza a revelação deixaria a garota mais nova muito abalada.Silencio mórbido.Nada foi dito desde a saída das duas até que Sango levantou-se e saiu também, restando apenas o youkai e Miroku.

-Hum... monge... O monge Miroku... -disse com um sorriso, misto de tristeza e sarcasmo. -Já fazia um tempo que ninguém me chamava assim...

-Não vou perguntar o que te aconteceu..não vou te obrigar a falar.-disse Sesshoumaru.

-Só basta saber que antes de ser um pirata, antes de encontrar os dragões, por conseqüência encontrei InuYasha...eu era um monge de um dos templos sagrados de Yucatàn...-ficou em silencio, momento breve em que a raiva crescia dentro de si. -Desgraçado...-fitou a mão com o pano roxo e o rosário.-Aquele desgraçado do Naraku.-fechou a mão, como se quisesse se conter.

O rapaz se levantou e saiu pela porta também, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Rin e Kagome haviam rumado para o Tenshi e estavam no quarto da mais velha.Ela já havia contado tudo o que acontecera, tudo a respeito a morte dos pais.Afora rin se encontrava chorando nos braços da irmã.

-Eu jurei matá-lo depois daquela noite... -contou Kagome abraçando mais forte a irmã.

-Aquele desgraçado... -Rin tinha um misto de dor, tristeza, choque e raiva. -Por quê?Por quê, Kagome?

-Naraku gosta de ver as pessoas sofrerem, mesmo sem motivo. -Disse se sentindo mal, mal por ver a irmã daquele jeito. Prometera a si mesma que iria atrás dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ia em busca do seu sonho iria atrás do Aranha negra.

Ficaram assim até que Rin adormeceu, ali mesmo, na cama de Kagome.Esta, por sua vez, ajeitou-a na cama e deitou-se ao lado dela, tentando dormir também.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

InuYasha estava em seu quarto, olhando de sua janela a cidade portuária.Não queria ter se lembrado do que acontecera a quatorze anos.Lutara para se esquecer de tudo, mesmo indo atrás do causador, não queria ter aquelas lembranças em sua mente a todo momento.

Imagens de muito fogo e o barulho de gritos enchiam sua cabeça.Um choro.Um choro de uma mulher, implorando para que poupassem a vida do filho.O fogo.O fogo em todos os lados, rodeando a mulher e a criança.Um youkai.Um youkai com um sorriso sem piedade estampando-lhe o rosto.Isso não saia mais de sua mente.

Chutou o criado mudo.Irritante.Tudo aquilo se tornava irritante. "Maldito Naraku, um dia ainda mato aquele miserável." Balançou a cabeça, numa tentativa de esquecer tudo.

Deitou-se e ficou a fitar o teto, esperando dormir, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Inverno relata a verdadeira lenda da Shikon no Tama.É revelado que Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku e Sango fazem parte de uma profecia feita por antigos monges.Todos tem um passado atingido por Naraku.Mas o que será que aconteceu com InuYasha?E com Sango?E com Miroku?Quem seram esses tais dragões que Miroku mencionou?O que isso tem a ver com InuYasha?Será que ele contara isso direito?Será que autora deixara de encher os leitores com os resuminhos escrotos?Será que a autora vai parar de fazer essas

perguntas?Será que ela não é demente?Será?Será?Será?Será?SERÁ?Bem... isso você só descobrira no próximo capitulo de Shikon no Tama!Capitulo 11:Nome ainda a ser decido!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:Gostaram?Sim?Não?Deixem reviews do msm jeito XD!Naum tenho mt oq dizer...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cami Taisho: **Hauhau!Q bom e vc gosto do final da "batalha"!Infelizmente a Kiknojo vai aparecer...eu tb odeio ela, com todas as forças do meu ser...EU ODEIO ELA!Mas ela não terá nada com o Inu e nem ele vai querer alguma coisa, não se preocupe Desculpe demorar tanto pra posta esse cap, mas eu tive uns probleminhas, mas resolvidos, ok?O cap 11 já esta pronto, só falata manda revisa que eu posto Mas tb, vc viu, neh?Eu atualizei Princess e postei uma fic nova D Se vc ler espero que goste!Me diz oq achou desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **PARA D ME CHAMA D MEU ANJO!VC TAH ME DEIXANDO DOIDA!Eu amno Miss Simpatia tb XP!A minha conciencia eh mt intrometida, por isso ela não me deixa em paz!NUNCA ME DEIXA EM PAZ!Ela me pertuba ateh em publico T-T...Infelizmente eu não esqueci o Kouga miga, mas eu to cum uma preguiça de por ele de novu XD!Eu sei, fk bem obvio q eh o Naraku, foi de propósito, pq alias nesse cap nada mais eh segredo...bem quase nada ¬¬...Vc e mais meio milhão quer hentai XD!Eta povo safado, viu?Hauhauhau!Zuera...mas eh isso...to cum saudadi (olhos brilahndo)!Bjs.

**TheBlueMemory: **Q bom e tah gostabdu da fic Eu tb amo o Sesshy e a Rin!Infelizmente a Kikyoca vai aparecer, EU TB A ODEIO!Mas ela terá q aparecer, sinto muito -.- Mas ela não terá nada com o Inu, nem vai chegar perto q eu não vo dexa ò.ó!Não se preocupe, ok?Continua a dizer oq v ctah achando da fic, co procura atualiza-las mais agora nas feria, ok?Bjs.

**Luizinha: **Fk mt feliz d vc tah gfostandu!Realmente eu sou uma autora desnaturada -.- Desculpe por demoarar, mas eu tive alguns probleminhas, mas ta resolvido, o cap 11 já tah ateh pronto, só tenho q manda revisa, ok?Eu adorei escrever a parte da luta XP!Continua a deixa review e a acompanha, tah?Bjs.

**Mila Himura: **Hauhau, tah bom, eu sei!Não foi nada não, se vc quiser eu posso revisa o seu próximo capitulo, viu?Eu adorei a escrever a luta e q bom q vc tah gostadu tanto da fic, miga!Gosto desse cap?Foiu meio parado mas ele foi nessessario para a historia, ele revela boa parte da fic Não deixa de deixar sua review, ok?Bjs

**CyberTamis: **Hehehe!Eu amei escrevr o capitulo cinco Td bem vc deixar sua review ai msm, só tomara q vc leia a resposta dela aqui XD!Espero q vc esteja gostando da fic, pq eu to me esforçandu mt!Não deixa de dizer oq vc achou desse e dos outros caps, ok?Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **Oiiii!Senti sua falta!Faxia tempo q vbc naum deixava uma reviw, fez falta viu?Vc eh uma das leitoras q eu gosto mt de ter como fã Sim o reencontro jah começa com a uam luta q no final da empate -.-' aiai...o Inu e a K-chan nauj tem jeito...mas fazer oq?Como deu pra perceber a Kagura foi dar informações e depois desse cap, q boa parte da lenda eh revelada, mts coisas vão acontecer e em breve, Naraku da as caras!Eu tenho altos planos!Aoraria c vc revisasse uma cap, quandu tiver pronto eu t mandu, tah?Me diz oq achou desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**Erowin Elric: **É, vc sumiu…senti falta ó.ò!Mas agora to feliz q vc apareceu e ainda pra dizer q tah gostandu da fic!Isso me deixa mt feliz, vc naum tem noção!Eu to me esforçando mt pra fazer um enrredo bem legal, original!Tah meio RPG, mas eu amo RPG, não joga, mas manga com historia assim eh bem legal, e foi um deles q me deu uma inpirrada nas idéias kra, eu amo One Piece…aiai…Olha!Eu vi um porco voando!Sem assunto mais para falr tb XD!Bjs.

**MitZrael Girl: **Não tem problema, eu gusto de reviews grandes !Eu ia por uma parte da briga, mas a progiça me venceu -.-' sem falar q eu queria atualiza a fic logo Achu q jah deu pra responder sua duvidas do naraku, neh?Eh, tava bem obvio, mas eu não pude fazer nada, alem do que ele eh revelado nesse cap ¬¬ Jah a Kagura vc soh vai fkr sabendo mais tartde, soh lendo msm n.n Fk sabendo de uma coisa, nada é típico na minha fic XD!Tem senpre coisa difernete, eu procuro não fazer igual q o normal, sabe?Original.No proximoc ap eles partem, ai começara a fic d fato XP!Hauhau!Eu amo miss simpatia, não deu pra evita, tive q por!C vc quer tabto revisar um cap me passa seu e-mail, mas o e-mail q d fato vc abra sempre, pq eu ando tendo problemas com isso, d manda e a revisadora não abre aqulee e-mail sempre ai demora ai eu mudo de pessoa...AI DA O MAIOR ROLO!Mas eh so me passa q eu t mandu, ok?Espero q tneha gostadu desse cap!Bjs.

**Lyla Higurashi: **Não se preocupe, a Ayame não será vilã!Eu amo ela demais pra fazer isso!Se bem q em umas das minha minhas fics ela ma, mas dói nesseçriao isso...isso naum vem ao caso!O fato eh q ela será do bem, ok?Q bom q gosto do cap passado!Eu adoro cada vez mais escrver essa fic Espero q tenha gostadu desse tb!Bjs.

**Yejin: **Oi, miga!Eu to adorando sua fic nova!Eu tb tenhu fic nova na parada, a "Nossas Lembranças", se quiser lê ai, viu?Descukpe ter demora tanto pra atualizar a fic, mas eu tive uns problemas, mas tah resolviso e o prox cap jahta ateh pronto, soh falta revisa, ok?Prometo tenta atualiza com mais rapidez Gosto do cap?Não esquce de me dizer, tah?Bjs.

**Aline Cristina: **OIE!Q bom q tah gostandu da fic!Eu tb amo piratas!Se bem q eu tive a idéia da fic no banho ¬¬...sem comentários...Eu adoreri escreve-los lutando Foi divertido XD!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Não esquece de deixar uma reveiw dizendo oq achou dele, ok?Bjs.

**Bem, eh isso!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	11. A aliança entre piratas

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Revisado por Yejin_

_**Capitulo 11: Aliança entre piratas**_

O dia amanhecera e novamente Sesshoumaru os chamara a sala de comando do Tsuki.Mas o que seria dessa vez?

-Já tava com saudade nossa, _Sesshy_?-zombou o hanyou, dando ênfase ao apelido.

-Como adivinhou, _Inu-kun_?-devolveu o youkai, acentuando o carinhoso nome.

-Haha!-riu Kagome baixinho da cara de InuYasha, mas este ouviu do mesmo jeito.-Inu-kun?Que fofo!Posso te chamar assim, InuYasha?-pediu fazendo biquinho.

-Claro que não!-respondeu corado.

-Ah, vai!-insistiu puxando a bochecha do hanyou ao seu lado.

-Não!-disse de novo afastando a mão dela.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, diga o porquê de nos ter chamado.-pediu Sango com uma gota na cabeça, assim como todos os outros presentes, observado a discussão, em que InuYasha se irritava e Kagome se divertia.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar a "filha" e o meio-irmão.

-Depois de tudo o que eu falei ontem...-começou, finalmente chamando a atenção dos outros dois.-Eu queria propor um aliança entre nós.

-O quê?-fez InuYasha indignado.

-Explica melhor, Sesshoumaru.-falou Miroku.

-As profecias contam que somente juntos poderemos derrotar Naraku!

-Me juntar a você?Nem pensar.

-InuYasha, seu cabeça dura!-disse Miroku.-Não dá pra deixar essa rixa de lado e parar pra pensar.

-Escute o pervertido, InuYasha!-mandou Sango.

-É!Escute o perve...EI!ò.ó

-Haha!-riram Kagome e Rin.

-Keh!-fez InuYasha.

-Veja bem, Inu-kun, será muito mais fácil e você não precisa ficar grudado com o Sesshy. n.n -disse Kagome.

-Keh!-fez de novo.-Tá, tá...Mas não me chama assim, eu já disse que não! ò.ó

Discutiram mais um pouco, Miroku e Sango pelo "pervetido" e InuYasha e Kagome pelo, novamente, "Inu-kun".Sesshoumaru e Rin só observavam com gotas enormes.

O youkai se encheu e chamou a atenção do quarteto, então começaram a discutir a proposta do capitão do Tsuki.Chegaram a uma decisão, aceitaram se unirem, mesmo tendo InuYasha aceitado de má vontade.

-Mas são três navios.-notou Rin.-Vai ficar uma confusão, isso sem falar que chamará muito mais atenção.

-Tem razão.-concordou Sango.-E é muita gente para um único navio de um de nós.

Pensaram um pouco até que o hanyou se lembrou de algo.

-Totossai...-disse.

-Quem? õ.o –perguntou Kagome.

-O cara que forjou a Tsseiga e a Tssaiga.-respondeu Sesshoumaru se referindo a espada dele e do irmão.-Ele também construiu o navio de InuYasha e o meu.

-O velho me deve um navio e eu ainda não cobrei, posso mandar ele construir um maior...mas vai demorar...

-Não tem problema.-falou o youkai.-Lembrem que eu falei que cada parte da jóia ficou em um continente.-todos afirmaram com a cabeça.-Naraku já tem uma parte, a do reino de Kurai, mas só essa...então, enquanto Totossai faz o navio nós procuramos o fragmento do Shikon no Tama pelo reino...

-Sabe, Sesshoumaru, Yucatàn é bem grande.-interrompeu Inuyasha.

-É verdade...-concordou Kagome.-Como vamos achá-lo?Yucatàn é bem grande e bem quente...-disse como se já sofresse só de pensar.

-Você.-respondeu, mas a garota fez cara de quem não entendia.-Eu disse que você tem os mesmos poderes da sarcedotisa Midoriko e isso inclui dectar os fragmentos da jóia.

-Uuuuu...Eu faço isso?-fez Kagome com os olhos brilhando.

-É...você faz...-respondeu o youkai com uma gota na cabeça.

-Legal!-exclamou feliz a garota.

-Fala sério...¬¬ -disse InuYasha para si mesmo.

-Tem um problema...-disse Miroku se dirigindo ao capitão.-Onde está Totossai?

-É mesmo!-exclamou dando um tapa na testa.-Quando um dos meus tripulantes veio avisar que o Anjo Negro havia chegado eu estava falando com o Totossai.-Disse olhando para Kagome que sorriu ao ser mencionada, adorava o codinome.-O velho saiu correndo gritando para que todos fugissem para as montanhas que o terrível Anjo Negro estava na cidade... -.-' – contou com uma gota ao lembrar da cena.

-É serio?Ele fez isso?-perguntou a jovem pirata e seu sorriso aumentou e seus olhos brilharam como nunca ao ver o aceno afirmativo do hanyou.-Nossa!Que demais!

-Nem tanto, porque ele foi correndo para lá enquanto gritava...-terminou InuYasha.

-Eu ainda meto aquele velho. -.- -disse Sesshoumaru nervoso ao pensar no atraso que teriam.

Discutiram mais um pouco e tomaram uma decisão.Iriam iniciar sua jornada pelo reino do fogo juntos.Mas precisavam acertar umas coisas.Primeiro: InuYasha e Miroku tinham roupas adequadas para andar no deserto, mas os outro não.Segundo: Totossai ainda se encontrava nas montanhas.Isso foi decidido facilmente, enquanto InuYasha saia para procurar Totossai, Miroku arranjaria roupas adequadas para Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango e Rin.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

-QUE TIPO DE ROUPAS SÃO ESSAS, SEU PERVETIDO?-gritava InuYasha furioso ao ver as roupas que o primeiro imediato trouxera para as meninas.

Totossai tampava os ouvidos, já havia apanhado de InuYasha para descer das montanhas, sendo que mais dois piratas estavam por lá, e ainda tinha que ficar surdo?Kagome, Rin e Sango olhavam com gotas para as roupas enquanto Sesshoumaru também não parecia nada contente.

-Parecem roupas de ciganas...-comentou Kagome olhando para sua roupa-E a parte de cima parece um sutiã... -.-'

O tecido em mãos era roxo, com os detalhes em azul, sendo que a saia comprido era em diferentes tonalidades roxas.A roupa de Rin era igual a da irmã, mas era de cor vinho, sendo os detalhes vermelho sangue.E a de Sango não era diferente, mas rosa com os detalhes pretos.Ambas eram acompanhas por mantas, com os faixas, que serviam para prender o manto sobre o corpo, se enrolando frouxamente perto do pescoço, eram da cor correspondente da roupa de cada uma.

-Pelo menos o manto cobre tudo...-dizia Sesshoumaru impaciente com a confusão que Miroku aprontara.-Não temos tempo para ir atrás de outras...Vão se trocar.-mandou às jovens.

-Sim, sensei. ù.ú -respondeu Kagome meio emburrada pela roupa que teria que usar.

-Porque ele tinha que ser tão tarado...?-dizia a si mesma, Sango.

-Que coisa...-suspirou Rin seguindo caminho para o Tenshi, junto das outras garotas.

InuYasha ao soltar um longo suspiro, ainda com raiva do amigo, se dirigiu ao velho:

-Você entendeu tudo, velho?

-Sim...sim...mas e se eu recusar?-perguntou mais com receio e cansado.

-Ai eu te mato!-dessa vez a ameaça veio do youkai, que colocava o manto preto por cima do corpo, sendo a faixa desse branca.

-Tá...eu faço...-suspirou Totossai cansado das ameaças dos irmãos. "Inu-taisho, porque seus filhos são pessoas tão violentas?" pensava consigo.

-Ótimo!-exclamou Inuyasha colocando o seu manto, também preto com a faixa vermelha.

-Ai, ai!-Miroku assistia a cena feliz, só de imaginar as jovens com as roupas que trouxe, repetindo gesto dos outros, colocando seu manto, igualmente preto, com a faixa azul escuro.

Não demorou para as garotas aparecerem.InuYasha esperava sentado no chão, olhando para baixo, mas quando ergueu a cabeça, ao ver uma sombra parar a sua frente, corou violentamente.Kagome ainda não vestira o seu manto, dando a vista das suas curvas, mais a mostra do que o normal devido a veste, ao hanyou.Ele ficou olhando sem reação, mais especificamente para o colo da garota, que estava dando a mostra uma boa parte do vale dos seios, apesar da barriga inteira estar de fora também.As pernas estavam cobertas pela comprida saia que chegava aos tornozelos e que caia gradualmente em vários tons de roxo.Ela achou estranho e se incomodava com o olhar dele, ao perceber para onde olhava ficou rubra e vestiu a manta, que era marrom escuro, igual a das outras duas.

-Você não disse que não era que nem o Miroku?-perguntou sem graça perante o olhar do hanyou.-Você tá até babando!

-Tô nada!-retrucou Inuyasha virando o rosto, ficando mais vermelho ainda.-E eu não iria babar por uma bruxa como você!

-ENTÃO PORQUE ME BEIJOU AQUELA NOITE?-perguntou sem perceber, tamanha era sua raiva ao ser chamada de bruxa.

-Cof, cof!-fingiu tossir, ficando mais vermelho ainda se possível e totalmente sem jeito, agora todos olhando para os dois.

Antes Sesshoumaru virou o rosto corado por ter visto Rin, mas agora olhava estupefato para a "filha" e para o irmão, acompanhado por Sango, Rin e Miroku.E Kagome ficou vermelha como tomate ao perceber o que dissera.

-Eu não disse nada não!-tentou justificar sem graça e balançando as mãos.

Sango revirou os olhos, sabia que era verdade, pois a amiga havia contato, mas logo fechou a cara.

PLAFT!

Uma marca de mão estava o rosto de Miroku, que se aproveitou da distração da moça para passar a mão "amaldiçoada" em lugares impróprios.A discussão iniciada entre os dois foi motivo suficiente para Sesshoumaru esquecer o que Kagome dissera, mas Rin não, decidira arrancar a informação da irmã depois, quando estivessem sozinhas, não deixaria aquele detalhe passar!

-Por que você é tão pervetido?-perguntava Sango indignada e aos nervos.

-Porque você é muito linda, Sangozinha!-respondeu o ex-monge deixando-a vermelha.

-Isso não é motivo!-tentava replicar sem jeito pelo elogio.

-Mas eu te amo!-dizia Miroku.

-A gente se conheceu ontem!

-Não, a gente se conheceu naquela vez que você veio resgatar Kagome do InuYasha e foi amor a primeira vista! n.n –foi se aproximando.

-Fica aí onde você está!Não se aproxime!-mandou colocando a mão no bumbum, como se quisesse se proteger da mão do rapaz.

-Ah...-reclamou se fazendo de triste, parando onde estava.

Depois daquela cena Sesshoumaru já estava impaciente.

-Vamos logo esconder os navios!Temos que partir logo!-mandou o capitão do Tsuki.

E assim fizeram, levaram os navios pra uma rochas, escondendo-os entre elas.Também liberaram a tripulação até que eles voltassem.Kagome e Sango voltaram ao grupo acompanhadas das gatas de dois rabos.

-Vamos na Kirara e na Kuroro que será mais rápido.-disse Kagome.

-Mas elas só tem lugares pra duas pessoas.-informou Sango.

-Eu posso ir correndo. -se ofereceu InuYasha.-Já tô acostumado com o calor daqui, vivia no deserto antes de ir para o mar.Posso levar alguém nas costas.

-Então será assim: Miroku e Sango vão na Kirara, Sesshoumaru e Rin vão na Kuroro e eu vou com o InuYasha, ok?-sugeriu a pirata.

-Porque eu tenho que ir com o Miroku?-reclamou Sango ao ver a cara de realizado do rapaz.

-Porque se ele fizer uma gracinha você pode derrubá-lo da Kirara!-disse uma Kagome divertida ao imaginar a cena.

-Eba! XD –exclamou Sango feliz com a possibilidade.

-Ah...T-T –reclamou novamente Miroku.

Montaram nas gatas.Em Kirara, Sango ia na frente com o ex-monge atrás, segurando sua cintura com cuidado de não deixá-la brava para não ser derrubado do youkai.Em Kuroro, Sesshoumaru ia a frente por já ter mais experiência com os gatos de dois ralos que Rin, que ia atrás segurando a sua cintura também, um pouco corada ao senti-la nas palmas de suas mãos.InuYasha se agachou, permitindo que Kagome subisse, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do hanyou e ele, por sua vez, segurando as pernas dela, dando apoio a garota.Isso deixou ambos levemente corados.

Partiram assim para os gigantescos desertos Yucatàn.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Finalmente cada detalhe da lenda de Shikon no Tama é revelado.Agora uma aliança entre três dos piratas mais temidos dos cindo mares é feita.O que vira pela frente?Muitos perigos com certeza, mas que tipos de perigos?Demorará muito para Naraku, o Aranha negra, avançar contra eles?E Kouga?Ele foi totalmente esquecido mesmo pela autora?E Miroku será menos pervertido perante a ameaça de ser jogado de Kirara?A autora deixara de ser contente e parará de escrever esses resumos?Isso você só poderá descobrir no próximo capitulo de Shikon no Tama!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: Yo minna-san!**

**Como o Natal esta próximo esta uma corria aqui em casa n.n' Entaum soh vou responder as reviews e vou embora , ok?Vcs soh precisam saber que eu amo escrever a fic!E q de fato eu esqueci do Kouga -.-' Toda vez q termino um capitulo me lembro que esqueci dele...Tanto q o próximo cap tah pronto e eu esqueci dele de novu x.x...gomen nasai!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cami Taisho: **Oiiii!Q bem q vc godto do cap anterior, eu fkei mt receosa perante o capitulo, afinal ele é um dos mais principais e se o pessoal não gostasse eu faria d novu -.- mas pelo visto tds adoraram Eu soh demorei para posta esse cap pq a revisão demoro, mas o próximo tb jah esta pronto n.n Boas Festas!Bjs.

**Harada Anna: **Eh…td mundo adoro a idéia do hentai...(eta povo malicioso ¬¬ hehe!zuera XD!)Q bom q vc gosta tanto da fic isso me deixa mt feliz (olhos brilhando) Hehe, vc tem razãp, caso não me agrede pedirei ajuda XP Eu jah ate combinei com minha miga, q se não der certo ela me ajuda do hentai XD!Continua deixa reviews, ok?Boas festas!Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **Oiiiii, miga!Fk calma q naum eh que eu naum queru ser sua miga, eh q nas férias u entro poco no msn msm, eu saiu mt com meus amigos Mas como foi as provas?Tomara q tenha se saído bem (to torcendo ) Ai, q bom q vc tah amando a fic!Issomem arealiza, sabai?(olhos brilhando)Hehehehe, qu tb naum esqueci naum XP, a nossa promessa XD!Espero q tenha gostado desse cap ;) Boas festas!Bjs.

**Yejin: **Yo, miga!Eu fk mt feliz por vc gosta tanto das minhas fic!Vc naum tem noção (olhos brilahndo)!Eh mt bom saver tb q vc admira minha podre criatividade, q soh funciona debaixo do chuveiro, no banho XD!Sem comentários ¬¬...Eu to adorando fl cuntigo no msn T'doro ;)!E ai?Chego o convite do orkut?Se não chego me avisa q eu mando d novu, ok?Espero q tenha gostado desse cap n.n Boas festas!Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **PARA DE ME CHAMA DE MEU ANJO!x.x Se vc continua eh capz q eu tenha um ataque sem retorno x.x Veja bem, eu vou escrever a parte hentai, ai senão fkar bom e pesso a judá pra vc, ok?(Eh sr malicioso q vc eh ¬¬ Hehe!Zuera XD!) Oq acho desse cap?Tenho q dizer tb q logo haverá partes San&Mir, achu q no cap 13...naum sei ainda ai certo...Boas festas!Bjs.

**nathBella: **Oi!To ótima Me deixa mt feliz saber q vc tah amando a fic!Hehehe, maioria gosta dos resumos escretos XD!Mas eu ainda os acho escrotos de felizes ¬¬...Tah, naum digo q vc acerto ou naum, vou deixar vc ler e descobrir como v cpedoi Mas vc jah sabe quem eh os Dragões?Nossa!Jah?To impressionada o.o pêra ai...VC LE MINHA MENTE?AAAHHH!SOH PODE SER!NAUM ESTOU MAIS SEGURA! XD Boas festas!Bjs.

**CyberTamis: **Heheheh!Q bom q acha q minha fic chega a ser "OTIMAMENTE MARAVILHOSA" !Hehehhe, naum sei se existe, soh sei q eu gostei XD!Otimamente meravilhosa...sai bunito XP!Tds gostam dos resuminhus Mas eu ainda os acho escrotos e felizes xD!Eta, como vc eh pervetida o.o!Hehehe, zuera!Eu tb gosto de hentais n.n Bem, será bem la pra frente, vai ser Inu&Kag, talvez tneh Mir&San, naum se por deles tb (pensativa)...Continua a deixa reviews, ok?Boas festas!Bjs.

**MitZrael Girl: **Heheh, q bom q gusto!Eh eu criei meu mundo XP!Totalmente difernete Sobre suas perguntas sobre o Naraku e Kagura...LEIA E DESCUBRA! MAUHAUHAUAHAU! Como eu so ma!Hauhauahau!(risada diabólica)Sim, Shippou aparece, quanto aos outros...vo quebra o galho dessa vez...oq aconteceu com o Inu será revelado cap que vem, ok?Mau ae de eu dar esse cap pra outra pessao revisa, eh q eu queria atualiza anes do Natal, e vc tava demora, tavez ateh viajando jah!Mas o próximo ta pronto e eu te mando jah, tah?Boas festas!Bjs.

**Lyla Higurashi: **Oi!Tah na kra q o kitsune eh o Shipoou -.-'...A Ayame...bem...vai demorar um poquino para ela aparecer pra valer!Eh q ela vai, bem como posso dizer?Aparecendo escondida, entende?Mas naum espalha q soh vc sabe, ok?Bom, depois da noticia q ela teve, como a Rin naum choraria, neh?Mas eu odeio escrever partis tristes T-T Soh q eh preciso XD!Boas festas!Bjs.

**Dessinha-san: **Oiiii!Que bom saber q vc ta amando a fic Isso me deixa taum emocionada (olhos brilahndo) T-T!Sim, eu me lembro da sua insistencia XP!Claro que terá cenas românticas -!Vo quebra seu galho e revelar uma coisa: capitulo quem terá mais um beijo de InuYasha e Kagome -!Enquanto ao Sesshy e a Rin...bem, vai demorar um pouco ainda, ok?Continua a deixa reviews, tah?Boas festas!Bjs.

**BOAS FESTAS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	12. Meus cabelos negros

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Revisado por MitZareal Gril_

_**Capitulo 12: Meus cabelos negros**_

Passaram-se quatro dias de caminhada desde que partiram de Ferevore, agora havia chegado a um oásis, o Oásis Izayoi. Esse, por sua vez, era o mais importante do reino todo, por conter maior quantidade de água que os outros, e até mesmo do capitão, era dele que provinha a maior fonte de água de Yucatàn.

Era noite ao chegarem, se encontravam agora hospedados em uma das pequenas hotelarias da cidadezinha, que rodeava a fonte maior. As garotas se encontravam em um quarto separado dos outros três. Mas uma delas se mantinha preocupada com um certo hanyou.

Kagome se encontrava debruçada no peitoral da janela, olhando o céu negro, iluminado somente pelas estrelas, já que chegou a vez da lua se manter escondida de todos. A jovem reparar como o rapaz estava estranho desde que avistaram o oásis e só piorou ao anoitecer, quando o astro maior se ocultara do horizonte, Kagome não mais viu InuYasha.

Ela se virou e fitou a irmã e a amiga dormindo profundamente. Sorriu ao olhar irmã, passara a ensiná-la, todas as noites, a como manejar uma espada, devagar ela conseguia aprender direito. Sango parecia se sentir diferente perto do jovem pervertido que viajara em Kirara com ela, Kagome os achava um bonito par. Notara também os olhares indefinidos que seu sensei lançava à Rin, mas estes ela não conseguia definir, seria atração? Seja lá o que fosse, era diferente de qualquer coisa que a garota vira no "pai".

Kagome não agüentava mais. Caminhou silenciosamente até a porta e saiu do cômodo. Ia pelo corredor iluminado pelo fogo, agora fraco, das tochas nas paredes. Parou em frente a uma porta de madeira gasta, igual a todas, e bateu levemente nessa. Demorou um pouco, mas Miroku apareceu com uma cara horrível, perguntado surpreso:

- O que faz aqui, Kagome? À uma hora dessas… - completou fitando o relógio de corda atrás da garota.

- Eu queria fala com o Inuyasha…

- Ele não tá aqui… - disse como se tentasse lembrar de algo. - Ele, na verdade, fez questão de ficar em um quarto separado de todos… - ele parou um pouco e olhou malicioso para Kagome. - E o que você quer com ele tão tarde?

- Ai, não pense besteiras Miroku! - disse indignada. - Onde ele tá?

- Ali. - respondeu apontando para uma porta no final do corredor.

- Valeu! - saiu sem esperar resposta.

Foi até o quarto indicado e bateu de leve. Nada. Bateu uma segunda vez. Novamente nada.

- InuYasha? - chamou, nem um ruído. - InuYasha!

Ele não respondia, na verdade estava tudo silencioso demais no cômodo. A preocupação vinha se formando dentro de Kagome e não conseguiu se segurar. Entrou no quarto, mas antes que pudesse soltar um grito, alguém tapou-lhe a boca e fechou a porta. Ela arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma mão humana sobre sua boca.

- Kagome?

Uma voz conhecida vinha de suas costas. Era de InuYasha. Só podia ser dele! Virou-se, mas o que fitou não tinha nada a ver com o hanyou. Tinha o mesmo físico que ele e usava as mesmas roupas, mas as orelhas eram de humano, os cabelos eram negros e os olhos não mais dourados e sim castanhos, notara também a ausência das garras.

- Inu… InuYasha? - perguntou hesitante.

- O que faz aqui?

- Porque você tá assim?

Ele suspirou e caminhou até a janela aberta, ficando a fitar o imenso negro. Lançou um olhar para Kagome, o qual a garota não soube interpretar.

- Não comente a ninguém, mas… - pareceu hesitar, mas suspirou novamente, irritado. - Nas noites de lua nova… é quando eu… eu fico na minha forma humana…

- Por isso se escondeu de todo mundo? E ficou todo estranho desde que chegamos aqui? - perguntou curiosa, se aproximando mais dele.

- Não só por isso…

- O que há com você, InuYasha?

Ele não respondeu, ficou calado olhando através da janela, parecendo refletir sobre algo desconhecido à garota. Kagome parou ao lado do hanyou, depositando a delicada mão em seu ombro.

- Pode confirmar em mim Inuyasha… - entristeceu um pouco. - Mas… se não quiser dizer nada… tudo bem…

- Não… - disse com um sorriso fraco. - Você já me contou tudo… acho que você deve saber o que aconteceu a mim também…

Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto observava o hanyou sentar-se na cama ali presente, não demorou para sentar-se ao lado dele. Ficaram um tempo calados no escuro do quarto, quando ele finalmente começou:

- Essa cidade tem… tem o nome da minha mãe… Izayoi… - contou. - Lembra quando eu te disse que eu havia abandonado o medo aqui em Yucatàn?

"- _Medo… - disse InuYasha, assustando Kagome que virou o rosto para fitar o hanyou, enquanto esse tinha a cabeça abaixada, de forma que sua franja escondia-lhe os olhos._

_- Como…? - perguntou sem entender._

_- Medo. - repetiu. - Sentimento que não sinto a anos, que abandonei em Yucatàn, que deixei no passado, que deixei para trás… desde… desde aquele dia..." _

- Aham… - respondeu lembrando-se daquela noite.

- O dia em que decidi abandoná-lo foi a segunda vez em que Naraku interferiu na minha vida… - contava com um tom rouco. - Da primeira foi quando eu era recém-nascido… Ele atacou Yucatàn, na época ele tinha mais tripulantes, o bastante para um batalhão. Destruía cada cidade, retirando suas riquezas e matando qualquer um que se metesse em seu caminho. Meu pai o enfrentou… eu não sei detalhes, só que foi uma longa batalha, em que num último segundo, meu pai, Inu-taisho, salvou minha mãe, que fugiu comigo em seus braços, e ele foi assassinado por Naraku. - a raiva começava a florescer. - Não sei de onde, mas minha mãe conseguiu forças para chegar nesse oásis, que ainda estava em construção… ela ajudava a todos, em todo o momento, lembro-me de ter seis anos, quando a cidade foi terminada e batizada de Izayoi, em sua homenagem…

Deu uma pausa, logo prosseguindo.

- Mas Naraku chegou finalmente aqui… no mesmo ano em que as obras se finalizaram e ele apareceu e destruiu a tudo…

**-o0o-o0o-:o Flashbak o:-o0o-o0o-**

_Fogo. Fogo por toda parte. Quente. Quente como o inferno. Gritos. Gritos por todos os lados. Sangue. Sangue de pessoas inocentes pelo chão. Uma mulher. Uma mulher corria com uma criança nos braços, esta se encontrava desacordada. Suor. Suor frio descia por sua testa. Medo. Medo estampava-lhe o rosto, medo de perder a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida… novamente._

_Izayoi corria em direção à praia, não muito longe do oásis. Levava seu filho nos braços e tinha o manto do rato de fogo sobre si, a última herança se seu amado. "Perdi Inu-taisho para Naraku, mas não perderei InuYasha!" pensava segurando mais forte a criança em seus braços._

_Com os movimentos apressados da mãe, o menino despertando, abrindo vagarosamente os orbes dourados que logo se arregalaram ao ver a cidade em chamas, logo atrás deles. A mãe percebendo que o filho despertara abraça-o firmemente, de modo que tampasse a vista dos infantis olhos._

_- Não olhe querido! Por favor não olhe! - pedia Izayoi._

_- O que está acontecendo mamãe? - perguntou o hanyou, com a voz abafada pelo abraço._

_- Estamos indo para o porto. - foi a única coisa que disse._

_A mulher, de longos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados, corria com o filho nos braços, preocupada somente com a segurança dele. Izayoi ia o mais rápido que podia, deixando as chamas e os gritos de desespero para trás, não queria ver a mesma cena de novo, não queria perder aquilo que era mais importante em sua vida._

_InuYasha não compreendia direito o que acontecia, sua mãe não dizia nada. Conseguiu alargar um pouco o abraço da mãe e pôde fitar a cidade em chamas, em sua mente aquilo lhe parecia familiar. Fechou seus olhos, começara a ecoar em sua cabeça sons estranhos. Um choro, era um choro de bebê. Havia gritos entre o choro, barulho de espadas e o atirar de armas. Não, não vinham da luta que deixavam para trás, vinham de sua cabeça, somente sons, nenhuma imagem… uma bandeira se formou em sua mente, preta, com uma caveira com oito patas… abriu os olhos. Lá estava ela. Do meio das chamas se erguia uma bandeira, a mesma que vinha nos sonhos do pequeno hanyou. Aranha Negra…_

_Como se viesse em luz, o pequenino começou a entender o que havia de estar acontecendo. Virou nos braços da mãe e viu o mar, a praia. Nesta um navio se encontrava ancorado. Uma bandeira balançava com o vento. Uma caveira com os costumeiros ossos em cruz, mas em volta um dragão estava desenhado._

_Do navio saiu um garoto, devia ter treze anos, não mais, os orbes azuis vinham com um misto de preocupação e aflição. Ele parou a corrida de repente, fitando algo atrás da mulher com a criança. Um grupo de piratas do Aranha Negra se aproximavam. Retomou a corrida, agora mais rápida._

_- ZARPEM! RÁPIDO! - gritou o garoto para os tripulantes do navio, enquanto corria._

_O bando parara de repente, mas por quê? Do meio deles saiu um youkai parecido com um humano, cabelos negros e compridos e orbes vermelhos, o Aranha Negra. Faltava pouco. Naraku ajeitou um arco e flecha, mirando para o alto. Faltava só um pouco. Ele soltou, a flecha voou alto. Só mais um pouco. Ela caiu com força, acertando a bela humana nas costas, onde deveria ficar o coração._

_- IZAYOI! - gritou o garoto._

_Izayoi caíra na areia, com o filho ainda em braços. Este ficara sem reação, vendo o sangue da ente materna escorrer em cima dele. Seus orbes dourados encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele abraçou-a fortemente enquanto as gotículas caíam-lhe pela face e os soluços vinham sem cessar._

_- MÃÃÃÃÃEEE! - gritou enquanto a abraçava o mais forte que podia._

_Izayoi abriu os olhos devagar, enquanto o garoto vinha ao encontro deles desesperado._

_- Izayoi! - chamou tentando segurar as lágrimas. - Vamos, levante-se! Ainda dá tempo! Vamos te salvar!_

_- Não… - disse com um doce sorriso encarando o garoto. - Não há mais tempo… leve InuYasha…_

_- NÃO! - dizia o hanyou à mãe. - Não posso te deixar aqui! Vamos te salvar! Não vamos? - perguntava desesperado ao garoto do seu lado._

_- Sim, vamos conseguir! Só não desista!_

_- Não… leve InuYasha… não agüentaria perdê-lo também… - uma lágrima desceu pela sua bela face, depositou a delicada mão no rosto do pequeno filho. - Vá…perdi seu pai, mas não te perderei… prometa que será um bom menino…_

_- NÃO! - InuYasha se agarrava à mulher._

_- Cuide dele, Bankotsu… - o garoto assentiu enquanto as lágrimas desciam-lhe, então se virando para o filho terminou. - Eu te amo, meu filho… isso nunca vai morrer… eu... eu sempre estarei com você… InuYasha…_

_A mão que era mantida no rosto do hanyou caiu na areia ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos amendoados eram fechados devagar. Foi como se tudo parasse para InuYasha, ele não ouvia nem via mais nada. Era só ele e a ente em seus braços, falecida._

_Acordou do transe ao ser puxando por Bankotsu. Naraku estava bem perto agora, não tinham tempo a perder! O hanyou tentava se soltar do garoto, queria voltar para perto do corpo da mãe. O navio já havia zarpado, mas esperavam pelo tripulante, que com InuYasha nos braços, pulara, conseguindo por pouco chegar a bordo._

_Quando pisou no piso do convés, suas pernas cederam, caindo de joelhos. Izayoi sempre o ajudara muito, era como ter perdido uma mãe, pelo menos InuYasha estava bem, já este era como um irmão. Porém o pequeno hanyou, encharcado do sangue da ente materna, chorava em seus braços, assim como ele começava também, a derramar lágrimas pela perda sofrida agora._

**-o0o-o0o-:o Fim do Flashbak o:-o0o-o0o**-

- Depois disso me juntei ao grupo de Bankotsu, foi quando conheci Miroku… mas ainda depois disso Naraku continuou a interferir na minha vida… mais uma vez depois na morte de minha mãe… Por isso estou atrás da jóia... - terminou de narrar.

As lembranças atordoavam-no. O silêncio reinou sobre os dois piratas, até que o hanyou foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um movimento ao seu lado. Virou e viu que Kagome se levantava.

Kagome não foi em direção à porta. Ela deu a volta na cama e sentou-se de joelhos, encostando as costas na parede. Ajeitou o manto, de modo que não sentisse mais o frio das noites do deserto. Então levantou o rosto para InuYasha, que a fitava curioso. Seus lábios se converteram em um doce, gentil e confortante sorriso, enquanto seus orbes profundos brilhavam intensamente. Levou as mãos ao hanyou, depositando uma em cada ombro do mesmo. Pôs uma certa pressão, fazendo com que ele deitasse na cama, com a cabeça no colo dela.

Ele ficou a fitar os olhos da jovem, se perdendo na profundidade deles. Ela passava os delicados dedos pelos negros cabelos do rapaz. InuYasha foi fechando vagarosamente os orbes, naquela noite, castanhos, como um gesto de que estava gostando. Ao mesmo tempo, sem que percebesse, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, coisa que fez com que a garota aumentasse seu sorriso ao ver que ele ficava bem.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo. Até que Kagome passou sua mão dos cabelos para o rosto do hanyou. Com a ponta do dedo, contornou a face do jovem, que estremeceu ao sentir o toque delicado. Agora seus pensamentos estavam longe de seu passado, só se voltavam à bela jovem que acariciava sua face com tanta ternura e delicadeza que o fazia querer que esse momento nunca terminasse. O perfume que Kagome emanava invadia-lhe as narinas, fazendo com que dissesse, sem perceber:

- Você tem um cheiro bom… - a garota sentiu o rosto ficar rubro.

InuYasha então sentiu o dedo da jovem contornar seus lábios, levemente. Ele abriu os olhos para fitar a face corada de Kagome.

- Você é muito bonita… - disse deixando-a ainda mais rubra.

Levantou um dos braços e depositou sua mão delicadamente na face da garota, acariciando-a. Começou a trazê-la para mais perto de si. Ambos iam fechando seus olhos devagar. Ela não recusou em deixar ser guiada até os lábios do hanyou, onde os seus próprios foram depositados. Ele sentia os lábios dela sobre seus, então pediu permissão para que aprofundasse o beijo, fato que ela cedeu na hora. Ele mantinha sua mão a face dela e ela igualmente, enquanto se apoiava na cama com a outra.Os lábios de ambos se movimentando em uma dança mágica.

Não sabiam quanto tempo se passara, isso não importava. Ficaram assim até que seus pulmões clamassem por ar. Separaram-se finalmente. Kagome voltou a passar seus dedos delicados pelas madeixas compridas e negras do rapaz. InuYasha logo caiu no sono, vencido pelo cansaço da viajem, porém feliz e com pensamentos longe das lembranças, que antes o atordoavam.

Não demorou para que Kagome também se rendesse ao sono e acabasse dormindo ali mesmo, do jeito que estava, ajoelhada na cama, encostada na parede, com a cabeça de InuYasha em seu colo.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O passado de InuYasha é revelado, mas somente uma parte dele. A morte de Izayoi é relatada, mas o que Bankotsu tem haver de fato com isso? O que aconteceu com InuYasha depois que se uniu à ele? O que Miroku tem a ver com isso? E por falar em Miroku, quando essa autora sem um pingo de normalidade vai revelar o passado de Miroku e Sango? E Kouga? Há capítulos que ele não aparece, será que não dará mais vistas na estória mesmo? E Bankotsu aparecerá capítulo que vem? Ou a autora vai continuar a enrolar? Agora a dúvida que todos têm: Quando a autora vai cumprir suas promessas de postar um novo capítulo logo? Essas e outras perguntas só serão respondidas no próximo capitulo de… txam, txam , txaM, txAM, TXAM! SHIKON NO TAMA!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Revisora: Nya! Eu terminei de revisar esse cap! e felizmente eu naum fikei viajando por ano novo, se vc kiser pode até postar como cap de ano novo... eu nem sei se eh pra eu colocar isso aki, mas como da ultima vez vc pediu, estou postando aki um recadinho meu...**

**O cap ficou dez! e eu adorei a parte do Inuyasha contando a historia dele pra Kagome, espero q vc poste logo pra eu deixar a minha review... adorei revisar ele e qnd precisar, estamos aki! **

**Kissus da Mitz-chan! **

**N/A: Yo minna-san!**

**Voltei com mais um capitulo novu!Dessa vez revisado por MitZreal Gril!Eu ia posta esse cap np ano novu, mas eu vou viajar, vo pro Rio de Janeiro Vo fk na casa do meu tio, na frente da praia de Copacabana XD!Vo vê os fogos da varanda dele XP!**

**Eu to postando esse capitulo, como de ano novo, ok?Espero que tenham gostado dele, eu trabalhei mt pra faze uma historia bem legal do InuYasha, se bem que ainda tem mais coisa que ele não contou, a terceira vez, hehe!Eu tenho altos planos pra fic n.n Acho que o próximo que vai conta sobre o passado eh a Sango...ou Miroku, vou ver qual fk melhor, se bem que ainda não pensei ao certo sobre oq aconteceu com eles...quero fazer algo bem legal **

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cami Taisho: **Q isso, sempre q presisa pode pedi ajuda pra mim, viu?Aos poucos vc adquiure experiência e vai ficando cada vez melhor Arigatou pelos elogios, miga!hehehe!Eu procurei faze o cap passado bem engraçado, pra descontrai, sabe?Mas esse, em compesação, fk meio triste, se bem q rendeu mais uma cena Inu&Kag n.n!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Cyber Tamis: **Sim, sim, sabe de uma coisa?Esse adjetivo podia ter no dicionário XD, neh?O Kouga...bem...toda vez q eu termino um cap eu me lembro dele, ai naum da mais pra por ele pq ficaria mt coisa em um soh...eu sinceramente naum sei quando ele volta -.-'...quando eu me lembra dele XD!Achu q talvez no quatorze (se eu lembra) ele aparece, mas bem rápido, pq eu planejei a volta dele soh quando o pessoal sai de Yucatàn XP!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Algum ser:** Ah, q isso?Naum foi nada naum Eu vi q vc atualizo as suas fics, mas ainda pude ler o novo cap de Anjos negros do passado, eh q eu tava com os parentes aqui em casa no Natal e foram embora ontem de manha e eu ainda vo viaja amanha...entaum quando der eu vo ler, ok?Espero q tenha gostado desse cap!Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**MitZreal Gril:** Oiiii!Dessa vez eu esperei XD!Desculpa pela confusão do ultimo cap -.-', mas eu sou realmente sou tapada, atrapalha, descuidada, distraída e principalmente desafortunada de memória (sorriso sem graça)!Arigatou gosaimasu por ter revisado esse capitulo, fez mt bem n.n!Eu vou viajar amanha e ia posta esse cap soh ano q vem , mas vc jah mando entaum to postando logo XD!Fk mt feliz de saber q vc me perdoa (perdo-o, neh? ó.ò) e tenha gostado desse cap XP!Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Fracisca Aquino Marques: **Yo, miga!Ai q saudades!Eu sei q vc jah foi T-T...vo sinte saudades!Mas vê se arranja logo um pc, ou vai numa lan house!Que bom q vc gosta tanto da fic Msm sem vc pode ver as novas postagem , ainda vou continuar a dedicar a minha nova fic à vc n.n Mal posso esperar pra gente se falar de novo T'doro mt, miga!Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Yejinzinha:** Domo, miga!Ai, brigada pelos elogios n.n!Eu me esforço mt pra gradar a tds!Espero q tneha gpstada desse capitulo, eh meio triste mais necessário, mas ao menos rendeu mias cena Inu&Kag XD!Td bem , eu mando o convite de novo, mas q coisa, pq naum chega?Vc jah olho na seu lixo eletrônico do seu e-mail?Talvez esteja la!As vezes ao e-mail to orkut vaum pro lixo eletrônico no meu e-mail...isso me irrita ò.Ó Mas eu mando de novo ;) Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Lyla Higurashi: **Ola!Q bom e vc vai espera, pq talvez demore um poço XD!O Kouga?Bem...no próximo naum garanto nada...talvez no quatorze, mas bem rápido, pq eu planejei ele aparecer msm quando o pessoal sair de Yucatàn, ok?Tomara q tneha gostado desse capitulo Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Yo, miga!Hehehehe!Q bom q gusto do capitulo XD!Eu procurei faze bem engraçado XP!Pq vc quer se joga de um avião o.õ?Faz isso naum ó.ò!Eu sei q vc eh soh um pouquinho assim malisiosa ¬¬...sem comentários -.-...Gosto do capitulo?Eh meio triste, mas rendeu Inu&Kag XD!Talvez tenha San&Mir no cap q vem, mas eu ainda vo escreve...se tive vai se coincidência msm n.n!Feliz ano novo!Bjs.

**Bem...eh isso!REVIEWS!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	13. A quarta reencarnação

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Revisado por Cla-chan_

_Dedicado à CyberTamis_

_**Capitulo 13: A quarta reencarnação**_

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar, ao sentir o sol bater em seu rosto.Estava do jeito que adormecera, por causa disso sentiu uma leve dor nas costas quando se endireitou.Procurou InuYasha mas viu que ele não estava mais perto, ergueu os orbes profundos e viu-o, ainda humano, fitar janela a fora.

Os primeiros raios do dia começaram a bater no hanyou e ela pode contemplar sua transformação. As negras madeixas se converteram aos poucos em prata, os orbes castanhos voltavam a tonalidade dourada, as orelhas humanas iam se transformar nas fofas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, as garras cresciam e quando ele sorriu a luz do sol ela pode ver que os caninos também aumentavam de tamanho, tornado-se como eram antes.

Ela lembrou-se da noite anterior, então quer dizer que Naraku fez mal a InuYasha mais uma vez...Ela balançou a cabeça afastando a idéia, não falaria disso agora. Então lembrou-se do beijo, corou ligeiramente. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou, acabando que chamou a atenção do Cão demônio.

-Bom dia!-exclamou Kagome, esboçando um lindo sorriso.

InuYasha respondeu com outro igual, estava muito grato por ela te-lo procurado na noite anterior, a jovem pode não ter percebido, mas o ajudara muito simplesmente por estar perto dele em um momento tão perturbador e acabou que afastou todos os pensamentos ruins que insistiam em voltar sempre, mas agora longe de sua cabeça.

-Vamos?-perguntou ele quando a garota se aproximou. -Não temos tempo a perder!

-Sim!Mesmo porque agente ta andando por ai, já que eu até agora não senti nada... ¬¬

-Na hora certa você vai senti a presença!-animou-a. -Agora vem, vamos acordar o pessoal.

-Ta!

Eles saíram quarto a fora. Encontraram Sesshoumaru já de pé, mas Miroku ainda babava. InuYasha ficou para acorda-lo enquanto Kagome seguiu para o quarto das meninas, encontrando Sango acordando e Rin esparramada na cama.Ela riu ao ver a irmã assim, entendia o porque, fazia noites que dormiam no chão e aquela era a primaira vez que passavam a noite em uma cama.

Depois de todos prontos eles fecharam a conta da hospedaria.

Alguém sentado a porta da hospedaria os observou sair, este usava uma capa cinza e muito gasta que o cobria todo, com o rosto oculto pelo capuz. A pessoa nada fez, só observou se afastarem em direção a saída do oases então, quando o grupo já estava longe o suficiente, levantou-se e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho tomado por InuYasha e os outros, que agora montavam nas gatas youkais.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O calor insuportável do dia foi tomado pelo frio gélido da noite. Dirigiram-se para a capital do reino, Alabasta, mas como era quase impossível avançar a noite, novamente eles montaram acampamento. Atrás de umas rochas encontraram uns gravetos e ali mesmo acenderam uma fogueira.

Kagome, que trazia consigo duas espadas, ensinava a Rin a como manusear uma. Rin, por sua vez, se encontrava um tanto atrapalhada, mas devagar aprendia o que a irmã demonstrava. InuYasha fitava as jovens irmãs com um sorriso divertido, pelo que vira a mais nova quase acertara a mais velha que agora passava um sermão nesta que esboçava um sorriso sem graça. Sesshoumaru permanecia com os olhos fechados, mas ouvia tudo o que a "filha" dizia a mais jovem e se lembrava de quando ele mesmo ensinara para ela a como manusear uma espada.Já Sango estava mais afastada do grupo, sentada à uma das pedras mais longe do acampamento, observando o céu, naquela noite estrelada. Miroku que vira a garota se isolando foi até lá, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-O que você quer, Miroku?-perguntou Sango olhando lado com certa desconfiança pra o rapaz.

-Aree... -resmungou Miroku.-Até quando eu tenho boas intenções você acha que vou fazer alguma sem-vergonhice?

-Mas é o que você sempre faz! ¬¬ - o moreno fez cara de choro e Sango suspirou. -Ta, ta...pode fica perto de mim hoje...mas sem nenhuma gracinha!-avisou ao ver que ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Ok, combinado!

Os dois se postaram a observar o céu estrelado e o filete de lua nascente.

-Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?-perguntou Sango quebrando o silencio que se postara entre os dois.

-Vim ver como você estava. To preocupado com você.

-Ora, mas por quê?-perguntou a jovem sentindo o rosto esquentar.

-É que...você anda meio desanimada...-respondeu com um tom preocupado.

-Hum...-ela exitou por um momento e decidou apenas dizer:-Eu ando tendo uns sonhos que me incomodam um pouco...mas nada que você deva se preocupar, está bem?

-Ta...-respondeu um pouco mais aliviado, mas sabia que não era bem isso que acontecia.

Sango passava a ponta do indicador pela roxa em que estava sentada, não tinha muito o conversar com Miroku. Geralmente suas "conversas" se resumiam em tapas por causa de perversidades, nunca manterá realmente uma conversa seria com o moreno, mas mesmo assim não podia ignorar o aceleramento das batidas de seu coração. Sempre que ele estava perto ela sentia isso, mas nunca parara mesmo para refletir, porque sempre uma mão tocava em lugar impróprio.

Só que agora ele fazia um tremendo esforço, desconhecido por ela, para não toca-la de modo que a deixasse brava, já havia sido empurrado duas vezes de Kirara e sido levado a nocaute incontáveis vezes, não queria que aquela noite fosse completa 1.001 vitórias por parte da garota.

Ela percebera que o fato de corar perto dele e sentir o coração acelerado era algo mais...um sentimento novo...será que seria...

-Ai!-exclamou ela, levou a ponta do dedo até a própria vista e viu uma gotinha de sangue sair da ponta.

-Que foi?-pergunto o moreno novamente preocupado.

-Me cortei em algum lugar dessa pedra. ò.ó

-Deixe-me ver...-disse se aproximando mais da garota.

-Não!-exclamou afastando o dedo machucado rapidamente, sentindo a face ruborizar.

Na tentativa de se afastar do ex-monge, Sango perdeu o equilíbrio e começou a cair para trás.Num movimento rápido, Miroku a puxou pela mão, evitando que a garota escorregasse pela pedra, mas ao invés disso, acabou que a trouxe para bem mais perto de si.Sango corou mais do que nunca, seus rostos estavam muitos próximos, ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele bater suavemente em sua face delicada.Miroku, embriagado pelo doce frescor que a garota emanava, não sabia ao certo o que fazia, prometera não fazer nenhuma sem-vergonhice, mas era quase impossível se controlar diante daqueles lábios avermelhados, tão próximos dele que podia até sentir o gosto.

Começaram a escorregar pela pedra, devagar, sem que percebessem. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos. Miroku ia cair de costas no chão.Suas respirações se misturavam. Sango cairia em cima dele. Ele foi fechando os orbes azuis vagarosamente.Ela copiou a ação do rapaz.Seus lábios estavam quase juntos até que...

-AIIIII!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Os gritos chamaram a atenção de todos, mas o que acontecera?

-Miroku!-chamou InuYasha chagando perto de onde o casal estava.

-Sango!-chamou Kagome chegando ao lado do hanyou.

-O que?-perguntou Rin confusa ao ver a cena.

-Mas que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Sesshoumaru tão confuso quanto a mais nova do grupo.

Miroku estava caído ao chão, mas estava meio como que erguido, parecia uma ponte, como se tivesse caído em cima de uma pedra, e de baixo dele uma rabo peludo e alaranjado saia. Sango, por sua vez, estava em cima do ex-monge, de quatro, literalmente, de cara no...

-AAAAAHHHHH!

PLAFT!

-Ai...

O moreno esfregava uma marca vermelha na bochecha e a garota tinha a cor de um pimentão, mantia a mãos no rosto e estava de costas para todos. InuYasha e Sesshoumaru riam da situação dos dois, Rin ainda se mostrava curiosa pelo rabo peludo que Miroku estava em cima e Kagome ainda não acreditava no que tinha visto.

-Sango! Minha amiga inocente! Parece que você não é tão inocente assim!-disse Kagome com ar de riso.

-Cala a boca!-mandou a amiga, agora se levantando e colocando a ponta o dedo machucado na boca.

-Mas o que é isso?-perguntou Rin chamando a atenção de todos.

Ela se mantia agachada a lado de miroku, apontando para a coisa peluda e laranja que saia das costas do ex-monge. Ele finalmente levantou, dando a vista, ao que pareceu, um youkai raposa meio que...amassado. ''

-Ai, tadinho!-exclamou Kagome pegando o pequeno youkai no colo.

-É só um fedelho, Kagome...-disse InuYasha.

(N/A:É por essas e outras q eu amo o Inu - Tadinhu nada!Da-lhe Miroku!Amassava mais XD!)

-Totalmente amassado pelo gordo do Miroku!-disse Sesshoumarou fitando o youkai no colo da filha. -Mais ainda é um fedelho...

-EI!-exclamou Miroku indignado. -Eu não sou gordo!Eu sou sexy! XD

-Miorku...-chamou Sango.

-Sim, Sangozinha?

-Calado! u.ú

-O que você quiser!-respondeu e nada mais disse.

Kagome voltou-se para onde a fogueira ainda crepitava. Sentou a frente da mesma, ajeitando o pequeno youkai inconsciente no colo, de modo que o protegesse do frio das noites do deserto. Era melhor deixa-lo dormir, quando amanhece-se poderiam perguntar o que quisessem ao pequeno. Fitou-o por um momento.

Ele não chegava a altura de seus joelhos, tinha os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e pequeno, a franja cobria-lhe a testa. Trajava vestes bem gastas, de tonalidades escuras. A pele castigada pelo sol, tinha uma tonalidade um pouco mais bronzeada que a dos demais, mas para estes era conseqüência das navegações debaixo do sol, menos Rin, que tinha a pele clara. E por alguma razão, Kagome pressentia algo a respeito do pequeno.

Logo, os outros se reuniram a ela e adormeceram em volta das poucas chamas restantes, que estalavam no montinho de madeira fina, ao centro do acampamento improvisado.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

"Onde estou?" se perguntava enquanto abria devagar os olhos, piscando algumas vezes até se adaptar a luz do sol, acordara pelo movimento de caminhada, mas ele não estava andando, o que estava acontecendo?

-Ah!-ele ouviu alguém exclamar, então virou os orbes verdes pra a figura acima dele, a face de uma bela jovem.-Você finalmente acordou!

Ele se endireitou no colo da desconhecida e olhou ao seu redor, estava sendo carregado por uma garota muito bonita, que por sua vez estava descendo das costas, do que lhe pareceu, um youkai...não...com aquelas orelhinhas só podia ser hanyou. Havia mais três ou quatro pessoas presentes, um youkai muito parecido com o hanyou, mais duas belas garotas e um rapaz moreno. E ao redor só havia deserto.

-Falhe alguma coisa fedelho!-viu o hanyou dirigir-lhe a palavra, não gostara do adjetivo... "fedelho"...quem era ele para falar assim?

-Hei!-disse fechando a cara e apontando pra o ofensor. -Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, seu hanyou?

InuYasha não gostara daquilo, nem um pouco...

-EU penso que sou InuYasha, O Cão demônio!-disse explodindo com o pequeno nos braços de uma Kagome surpresa pela briga imediata dos dois. -E EU também penso que posso te matar aqui e agora!

O pequeno youkai engoliu em seco enquanto todos olhavam para a cena com uma gota.

-Vai acabar matando ele só com a sua cara se você continuar assim, InuYasha...

-Calado, Sesshoumaru!-retrucou o hanyou com rispidez.

-Se...Sesshoumaru, O Inverno?-perguntou o pequeno com pânico na voz.

-Acalme-se...-disse a outra garota, muito parecida coma a que o segurava, eles não vão te fazer nada!

-Nós não vamos deixar.-disse a terceira com um sorriso igual a das outras.

-Mesmo porque o capitão não ousaria a te bater no colo da senhorita Kagome, se não machucaria a sua tão amada Kagomezinha...AI!-um enorme calombo se formava na cabeça do moreno.

-É melhor você calar a sua boca enquanto ainda tem chance, primeiro imediato!-mandou InuYasha estalando os dedos da mão que acertara o pobre rapaz.

-Oi!-comprimentos Kagome. -Eu sou Kagome, O Anjo negro e não te farei mal nenhum!-acrescentou ao ver uma leve expressão de pânico no pequeno youkai. -Esta é Rin, minha irmã. Sango, minha primeira imediata e melhor amiga. Miroku, o pervertido primeiro imediato de InuYasha. InuYasha, como você já conhece e Sessshoumaru, o Inverno e meu sensei.-apresentou cada um, apontando na ordem que falava.-E você? Quem é?-perguntou esboçando um sorriso gentil.

-Shi...Shipoou!

-O que faz aqui sozinho?

-Eu... -lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos.-Eu...estava fugindo do Naraku!

-COMO?-perguntaram todos de uma vez, chocados com menção do pirata.

Depois de um tempo, tentando acalmar o youkai raposa, ele finalmente encontrara ar para explicar a historia. Agora se refugiavam a sombra de uma grande pedra, com Shipoou parando de chorar, no colo de Kagome, que se encontrava sentada na areia, assim como os demais, e começou a contar brevemente.

-Na verdade não é exatamente de Naraku...De um de seus subordinados, é de quem eu estou fugindo...ele comentou algo sobre a jóia...a Shikon no Tama e sobre Naraku, eu não entendi nada...só via que ele matava meus pais e todos do meu vilarejo!-caiu em lagrimas novamente.

Ficaram em silencio por um momento, até que Sesshoumaru interrompeu-o.

-Isso faz sentido... -disse devagar, enquanto puxava de um bolso interno da manta, um pergaminho já conhecido e encardido.

-Voçê carrega isso com você, é? o.õ –perguntou InuYasha incrédulo.

-Lógico! Isso é como um tesouro, se cair em mãos erradas toda a verdade estará perdida...Mas como eu ia dizendo...-ele abriu o pergaminho, revelando escritas antigas.-Conta a profecia que a quarta reencarnação, a parte da amizade do coração da sarcedotisa Midorico, seria um youkai raposa e que todas as reencarnações seriam afetades de uma maneira ou de outra por Naraku...então Shipoou só pode ser...

-A quarta reencarnação!-completou Kagome.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Yo, minaa-san!Aqui é o gostosão do Kouga! A pedido de uma leitora eu estou aqui para mandar um "Tchau!" para vocês e de quebra fazer o resuminho escroto do capitulo XD!

Bem vejamos...Kagome amanhece no quarto de InuYasha...coisa que eu não gostei nada, nada...ò.Ó Mas de qualquer forma não rolo nada alem de um beijo...coisa que eu também não gostei u.ú...

_Kagome K-chan: Kouga! Siga o que eu escrevi! Ò.Ó_

Erm...Sango quase beija Miroku! Mas adivinha quem atrapalhou? Shipoou, o youkai raposa irritante! Mas aí a pobre Sango parou com a cara no parquinho do pervertido Miroku...Só que ele dessa vez não fez nada, o que é um milagre!(Aleluia! Aleluia! –coro -) Mais uma descoberta é feita: a quarta reencarnação é encontrada.E ela não é ninguém mais que Shipoou, o que estava muito na cara XD! Mas e agora? Como vai ficar a relação Sango & Miroku? O que exatamente aconteceu a Shipoou? Quem era o servente de Naraku que o atacou? Quando é que EU vou aparecer na historia novamente? Quando? Quando? QUANDO?

_Kagome K-chan: KOUGA!_

(engolindo em seco) Não perca essas e outras respostas no próximo capitulo de Shikon no Tamaaaaaa!

Silencio mórbido...

Posso fazer uma propaganda?

_Kagome K-chan: Ai, faz logo!_

Gente, como essa autora desnatura me tirou todas as chances de ficar com a K-chan nessa historia e como não tenha, talvez, possibilidades de eu ficar com a Aya-chan, isso se a Ayame aparecer...Eu to procurando alguém que gostaria de ficar comigo!Tem que ser bonita, inteligente, divertida e goste de fazer longas caminhadas na praia!Se você se interessou ligue:

0800-EU-QUERO-UM-ENCONTRO-COM-O-GOSTOSÃO-DO-KOUGA-E-POR-ISSO-ESTOU-LIGANDO-1001

Agora a pedido de Cyber Tamis: TCHAUUUU!

_Kaogme K-chan: Onde eu tava com a cabeça... -.-"_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/R:**** _Yo minna-san E finalmente chego a minha vez - Tenho q dizer adorei revisa esse cap. xD Ri pacas. Hhsuhausa...acho q minha miga Mah vai quere liga pro Kouga 0.0. xD E tadinho do Mi-chan K...ele non é gordo T-T. + tbm ele falando q era sexy ngm merece...u.ú! Hmmm q feio a Kagome dormiu junto com o Inu O.o! Hhsushua td bm...Bom é isso...esse negócio já tá ficando grande O.o Kissu, kissu, kissu pra tds q leêm a fic da minha miguxa K-chan!_**

**N/A: YO, minna-san!**

**GOMEN NASAI!Eu sei q eu demorei...mas eh q eu viajei...voltei a uma semana...fkei morrendo de prequiça de monta nota de autor...e a historia de sempre XD!Eu sou uma autotra mt desnaturada...-.- Tenho pena de vcs q me aturam...**

**ARIGATOU!ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!**

**A FIC CHEGOU A + DE 100 REVIEWS!**

**TO TAUM FELIZ!MAIS DE 100!MT OBRIGADA POR ME ATURAREM!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Yejinzinha: **YO, miga!Ai, q bom q vc gosto!Eu amei escreve o cap passado Eu meinspirei no episodio em que ele fk humano pela primeira vez n.n Gosto, neh?O segundo filme eh meu favorito :D!Eu sou apaixonada - Gosto desse cap?Procurei faze ele mais engraçado um poço XP!Bjs.

**nathBella: **DOMO!Huhuhu...sim, sim...aos poucos os mistérios são revelados...huhuhu...XD...huhuhu...kra, como eu sou feliz XD!Espero que tneha gostado desse cap, agora o time tah completo xP!E cap q vem tem oq aconteceu com Shipoou direitinhu Bjs.

**CyberTamis:** YO!Seti oq vc prefere o Inu Humano?Eu gosto dele dos três jeitos, mas sou mais hanyou msm Q bom q gosot do cap n.n Eu AMEI escrev-lo - Espero q tneha gostado desse XD!E ai, oq achou do "thau" do Kouga?Foi em sua homenagem ateh dediquei esse cap a vc XP!Me diz oq acho, ok?Bjs.

**Melina Blak: **DOMO!Ai, q bom q c tah gostando tanto da fic!Arigatou pelos elogios Gomen nasai!Eu demorei mt, naum foi?Tomara q vc naum tneha morrido o.o!C vc naum morreu deixa uma review disendo q ta viva, tah?Se naum eu vo pensa q vc morreu msm ó.ò!Gosto desse cap?Me diga, viu?Bjs.

**Etsuko Kaye:** YO!Não, a autora não cumpriu sua promessa -.- Ai q vergonha!Demorei de mais!Gomen...Q bom q vc gosto da cena Inu&Kag, eu adoro fazer cenas assim O passado do Sesshy?Bem vai demora mt para aprece-lo, de fato eu ainda to decidindo XD!Gosto desse cap?Continua a deixar reviews, onegai Bjs.

**Cami Taisho:** DOMO, miga!Sim, eu sei...eh triste o passado dele...na verdade de todos...eu sou mt ma cum eles...(olha pros lados) MAUHAUAHAUAHAUHAUHAU!Logo lerei sua fic, eu soh tnehu q arranja tempo...ai q coisa -.-...logo as férias tão acabando tb...vo demora mais pr atualiz agora...kuso...Gosto do cap?Me diz, tah?Bjs.

**Mry-chan: **YO, miga!Q saudade!Sim, eu sei…tb to cum poco tempo…ferias com mts festas…anime pra assisti no pc antes das aulas começarem…saindo com os amigos td hora…quase q nem consigu escrever os novos caps das fics -.-...nem ler as outras to conseguindo u.ú!Eu fui pro Rio sim -!AMEI os fogos!Arigatou pelos elogios Gomen...ainda naum consigui ler a sua fic -.-...achu qnesse tempo todo li somente duas...e ainda um cap cada...gomen nasai...quando eu volta as aulas eu vo ter tempo soh no final de semana...oq naum ajuda...MAS EU VOU CONSEGUIR LER!PROMETOOOO!Ok?Bjs.

**Jaque-chan:** DOMO!Hehehe! Piratas não amam?Kra, eu amo essa fic Arigatou pelos elogios e por ter comentado em cada cap Vc me deixo mt feliz T-T Ai q emoção!O Sesshy não morava cum eles, er ao Inu e a mãe dele, só...mas o caso do Sesshy ainda ser revelado...bem pra frente (olhar longicuo – eh assim q se escreve?)...Continua a comente e a ler a fic, tah?Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **YO, miga!Eu to tão feliz de vc tar de volta Não, não...o hentai é bem mais pra frente, quase q no final da fic -.-...Arigatou pleos elogios n.n Eh mt importante para mim q vc goste, pq vc eh uma grnade amiga Tb te ADORO mt!Me diga oq vc acho desse cap, ok?Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **DOMO, miga!Eh o seguinte: como sua revie teve um monte de pág com coisa inúteis eu vou dizer soh uma coisa: sem comentário ¬¬...Eh serio...eu naum queru ler td de novu T-T...eh mt grande...sem falar q eu queru atualiza logo...vc me entende neh, miga?Sem fala q eu jah e respondi na sua casa XD!Vlw por revisa o cap Bjs.

**Bom eh isso, minna-san...**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	14. Alabasta, a capital do reino das chamas

**N/A:Yo, minna-san!**

**IMPORTANTE! LEIAM! IMPORTANTE! LEIAM! IMPORTANTE!**

**1.Pedido de desculpas: Queria dizer GOMEN NASAI!Mas naum tenho forças para gritar...naum gente...eu naum to morrendo -.-...Eu to msm eh pra baixo...eu ando tendo uns pesadelos mt ruins que me atormentam a noite inteira e naum saiem da minha cabeça T-T...isso esta me causando alguns bloquios de imaginação...Para me desculpar eu nem mandei pra revisão esse cap, assim ele saia mais rapido -.- Eu o escrevi antes dos pesadelos voltarem soh faltava o resuminho escroto -.- No lugar esta uma esplicação mais completa que minha conciencia ira dar e tb, vcs merecem um descanço depois daquele negocio que escrevi no resumo da ultima vez eu disse, esse cap naum foi revisado, entaum igorem qualquer erro de português ou digitação, eu pude soh dar uma lida bem rápida no cap msm -.-**

**3.Devido ao retorno as aulas e aos pesadelos as atualizações serão mais demoradas, ok?**

**4.Gomen...mas naum responderei as reviews hj...cap que vem eu respondo td, ok? Mas naum deixem de mandar REVIEWS!Onegai!Isso iria me desanimar mt mais -.-...Mas em compensação eu trabalhei mt nesse cap Ah, sim!Arigatou gosaimasu!Isso novamente plea fic ter alcansado + de 100 reviews vcs devem ter notado eu mudei meu nick Naum sou mais Kagome K-chan e sim _Mitsuki Kagome_, ok?;)**

**6.Não poderei ler nenhuma fic ateh esse mal estar passar, descupen-me -.-...li soh uma one-shot, isso pq ela foi dedicada a mim (arigatou Yenji-Rin!) e soh...gomen para quem espera um coment meu, mas achu q semana q vem estarei melhor e poderei ler as fics q prometi, ok? Vou me anomar **

**Achu que era isso minna-san...Soh pra vcs verem, essa semana eu consegui soh fazer minhas tarefas e ler o manga de Onegai Teacher (que eu recomendo!), nem consegui ver o 4º filme de InuYasha que ta emprestado (Gomen Diandra n.n' mas achu q vo demora mais um poço, vo tenta vê hj, ok?)...Minha mente soh aceita animes no momento, pois eles me relaxam e afastam esses pensamentos ruins que os pesadelos deixam XD!Sei lá, quandp eu os vejos me esqueço de tudo no momento XD!**

**Vou me deitar agora...naum consegui dormir a noite inteira...to esausta n.n'**

**Boa leitura!REVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Mitsuki Kagome**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_Dedicado à todos os leitores da fic como pedido de desculpas_

_**Capitulo 14: Alabasta, a capital do reino das chamas**_

_Shipoou corria em direção do vilarejo.Estava no lago quase seco – aquela área do reino era umas das mais secas – pegando pouco de água para a reserva, foi quando viu muita fumaça vindo do vilarejo dos youkais raposas.Só torcia para que não fosse um incêndio em massa._

_Ofegava pelo calor e pela corrida que fazia.Tropeçou em uma pedra qualquer, mas logo se levantou, não diminuindo o paço.Chegou a entrada humilde do vilarejo, agora destruída.O que temia acontecera.Não havia mais muitas chamas e fumaça diminuía.O orbes verdes percorreram as construções despedaçadas, nem uma ficara em pé, os corpos de youkias raposas formavam uma decoração sinistra pelo chão, acompanhados por poças de sangue, que emanavam um forte cheiro que chegava as narinas sensíveis do pequeno youkai._

_Ao centro de tudo uma sombra se matia erguida.A fumaça se dispersou e ele pode ver um homem empunhando uma enorme labarda ensangüentada em apenas uma das mãos.Ele deu um sorriso sínico e enfiou o instrumento de batalha em alguém que se mexia ao seus pés.Shipoou pode ver seu pai gritar e o fitar com desespero, sibilando algo como "Fuja" antes de dormir, para nunca mais acordar._

_-Naraku disse que era um youkai pequeno, o menor de todos...-o homem falava para si, num tom sombrio, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o vilarejo destruído.-Reencarnação...Shikon no Tama...-ele parecia fazer um esforço para se lenbrar.-Isso não importar!Só me intereso em achar aquele maldito hanyou..._

_O homem retirou um pano de dentro das vestes e limpo a labarda para logo em seguida guardá-la em um suporte a suas costas e vestir uma capa branca, começando a caminhar na direção onde Shipoou se encontrava._

_Com pânico, o pequeno youkai raposa sairá correndo, não olhava para trás, só corria, enquanto as salgadas gotículas desciam pelo seu rosto._

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O pequeno acordara por ser espremido entre InuYasha e Kagome, já que o primeiro parará de correr e a segunda levemente foi para frente com a parada do hanyou.Realmente aquela lembrança o perseguia até nos sonhos!Como é que ele ficaria em paz?Tinha que esquecer do acontecimento, se não ficaria se lamentando pelo resto de sua vida e não pudia fazer isso, tinha que ajudar na busca!

Sesshoumaru lhe explicara toda a situação que se encontravam e que ele, Shipoou, tinha que se unir a eles e ajuda-los, pensou que aquilo era o mais certo a fazer e se juntou aquele grupo estranho.Na sua opinião, InuYasha era um bobão, Kagome e Rin muito gentis, Sesshoumaru um caladão meio maligno, Sango uma mulher amorosa, mas com um serio problema chamado Miroku, que por sua vez um tremendo pervertido.Sem esquecer das adoráveis gatinhas de dois rabos, Kuroro e Kirara.Fazia dois dias que viaja com eles e cada vez mais se sentia tanto confortável como bem estar na presença deles.

Kagome descia das costas de InuYasha e os outros das gatas.Kuroro se transformava do yokai para a gatinha e pulou no ombro de Kagome.

Estavam em frente a um belo arco de pedra, com algumas trepadeiras que se enrolavam nas bases do arco com suas verdes folhas e uma enorme placa de madeira estava pendurada ao mesmo.A entrada de Alabasta, nome o qual estava gravado na placa em letras grossas e douradas, a capital do reino das chamas.

-Chegamos!-disse InuYasha, que a tempos não via a cidade.

Atravessaram o enorme arco, onde um mendigo com capa cinza gasta se encontrava sentado.InuYasha o viu se levantar quando passaram e se dirigir a um beco.O hanyou achou o aparente mendigo estranhamente familiar, estreitou os olhos enquanto o observava sumir nas sombras.Resolveu ignorar, afinal o que um mendigo faria com eles?Afastou-o de seus pensamentos e se pos a fitar a cidade.

Muitos prédios de cor bege, devido ao material usado _(N/A:Gente, imagine os prédios que agente vê nos filmes do Egito, ok?É que eu não sei o nome do material usado XD)_, não muito altos, de no maximo cinco andares, faziam parte da cidade, uns poucos edifícios de pedra também, dando na cara que estes eram de maior importância.As calçadas eram de pedra que formavam mosaicos e as ruas de areia dura, devido a contidade de gente e carruagens que já haviam passado por elas.Incontáveis números de pessoas e youkais caminhavam pelas ruas e comercio havia por todo lado.

InuYasha sorriu, era sempre bom voltar para Alabasta.Kagome estava maravilhada, já estivera em Yucatàn, mas nunca na capital, somente nas cidades portuárias.Sango estava idem a amiga.Rin então nem se comparava, nunca havia saído Gardeña, capital de Hunimidgardi.Sesshoumaru não demonstrava reação alguma, só estudava cada detalhe da cidade.Miroku observava as perfeitas curvas das ciganas que dançavam ali perto, com vários homens que paravam para assistir e deixar moedas num pequeno caldeirão enferrujado e Shipoou não fazia muita questão, já viera varias vezes com o pai para capital.

Sango parou de se maravilhar com a cidade ao ver o olhar do ex-monge.Se aproximou dele e deixou o Riraikotsu, um bumerangue gigante que levava nas costas, cair "sem querer" na cabeça de Miroku.

-Ai!-exclamou ao sentir o baque na cabeça e um enorme calombo se formou.

-Ops!Foi mal...eu deixei escorregar sem querer! n.n'

-Tem certeza que foi sem querer...¬¬ -resmungou o moreno.

-O que foi que você disse?-perguntou a jovem com um olhar demoníaco.

Continuaram a discução até chegar ao ponto dos gritos.A briga, que antes tinha como expectadores InuYasha, Kagome, Shipoou, Rin e Sesshoumaru, juntará uma multidão ao redor.Os amigos assistam com gotas e cada vez mais sem raças a medida que as pessoas chegavam e se juntavam ao redor.Já os estranhos pareciam interessados em quem venceria, já que Sango chegara ao seu limite e agora batia no pobre Miroku.

O previsível resultado foi uma Sango totalmente aliviada da raiva, descontada no ex-monge, e um Miroku inconsciente, sendo carregado por InuYasha.

-Sango.-chamou Kagome cutucando a cara de Miroku, que estava sobre jogado por cima do ombro do capitão, enquanto andavam a caminho do centro, ao lado de InuYasha.

-Hum?

-Acho que você mato o pobre do Miroku...

-Que nada, logo ele acorda!

Caminhavam pelas calçadas de pedras, movimentadas, até que chegaram à uma grande praça.Toda revestida de pedra, que formavam mosaicos, estes, por sua vez, formavam o desenho exótico de um sol, e ao redor dele vários outros desenhos menores juntamente com escritas, escritas as quais InuYasha informou ser antiga linguagem nativa de Yucatàn, e ao centro do sol, um enorme chafariz.Ao redor da praça tinha a rua de areia e depois mais uma calçada, nas quais se situavam as lojas, na verdade ao redor da praça só havia comercio.

Com um pouco de dificuldade chegaram ao chafariz.

-Que lindo!-exclamou Kagome com os olhos brilhando.

Tanto largo como alto, o chafariz era magnífico.Do topo, a água descia cristalina, brilhando a luz do sol.Esculpido em pedra, ele encanta a todos.A água descia pelos cinco andares do chafariz, terminando sua viagem no "lago", logo a baixo dele.Um murinho separava as águas dos arbustos que faziam a volta no lago, suas verdes folhas levemente salpicadas de água, faziam conjunto com as rosas brancas e devido a luz do sol escaldante, podia se ver um pequeno arco-íris nas águas que desciam pelo chafariz.

-Uau!-exclamou Rin, totalmente encantada.

-Nunca vi nada igual!-disse Sango.

-Essa é fonte mais pura de todo o reino.-contou InuYasha, que não podia deixar de sorrir com a beleza do chafariz.

RONC...

Todos olharam para InuYasha que mantia os braços cruzados no estomago e tinha uma expressão faminta.

-Que foi? o.õ – perguntou ao ver a cara dos outros.-Eu to com fome!Agente não come direito desde que saímos do Oásis!

-Isso é verdade.-concordou Sesshoumaru.-Na verdade eu também do ficando com fome...-.-

-Então vamos arranjar um restaurante...-sugeriu Sango.

-Eu quero carne!-exclamou InuYasha, saindo correndo atrás do cheiro delicioso que emanava de um restaurante ali perto, com Miroku pendurado no seu ombro direito, ainda desacordado.

-Acho melhor irmos atrás dele o.o' – disse Seshsoumaru ao ver que o irmão já estava bem longe.-Ele é rápido...Nossa! o.o"- ele exclamou ao ver que InuYasha largara Miroku no chão.-Ele ta realmente com fome!

No telhado de um dos prédios que rondavam a praça, um homem observava o excêntrico grupo se afastar em direção do restaurante.Oculto por uma capa branca que ia até os pés, ele carregava uma enorme labarda as costas.O capuz sobre a cabeça ocultava os olhos, graças a sombra que fazia e a faixa azul marinho, passada pelo pescoço, escondia o sorriso sínico que ele dava.

-Acho que vou esperar mais um pouco...InuYasha...

Dito isso para si, se virou, esvoaçando a capa e sumiu entre o espaço que separava os prédios, ao pular.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

-CARNE!-gritou o hanyou, para logo depois morder um enorme pedaço de bife.

O grupo estava sentado ao balcão do restaurante-bar.Um homem gorducho limpava-o com um pano úmido, enquanto os outros comiam de bom grado a recém saída refeição.

-Hahaha!-riu o homem.-Faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui, InuYasha!E não muda!

-Com relação a sua carne nunca!-disse de boca cheia.

-Vocês se conhecem?-perguntou Kagome.

-Antes de sair atrás de uma tripulação, eu e Miroku passamos um bom tempo aqui na capital!

-É!-exclamou Miroku feliz.-sempre comíamos aqui, e não tem carne igual a dele XD!

-Mas que coisa!-exclamou o gorducho.-O que o cozinheiro de vocês fazem?

-Ele é ótimo!-disse InuYasha agora arrancando outro pedaço.-Mas de fato não é igual a sua!

-Eles queriam me levar como cozinheiro, mas minha vida é aqui!-completou com um sorriso enorme, mostrando os brancos dente e alguns de ouro.-Mas me diga, Inuyasha, quem são seus outros amigos?

-Hum?-fez enquanto terminava de engolir.-Esse é o Sesshoumaru, meu irmão, Rin, Sango e Kagome...

-A namorada dele!-cortou Miroku.

-NÓS NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS!-gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Erm...-fez o cozinheiro com um gota.-Mas vocês duas são muito parecidas...-comentou tentando mudar de assunto, se referindo a Kagome e Rin.

-Hã?Ah, sim!-disse Kagome se virando para o senhor com um sorriso.-Rin é minha irmã e Sango é minha primeira imediata.

-Hum?Você é pirata?

InuYasha fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse e então sussurrou algo ao seu ouvido.

-Nossa!-exclamou surpreso depois de se afastar do hanyou.-Eu já sabia do seu irmão e de você, mas eu nem fazia que ela era um dos quatro também!E eu que pensava que ela era ele...-.-

-Porque todo mundo pensa que eu sou homem?Por acaso uma mulher não pode ser pirata? u.ú

-Talvez porque você nunca deixou escapar que o Anjo negro, ou seja você, é uma mulher?-perguntou baixinho Seshsoumaru.-E quem descobre acaba morrendo...

-São negócios, sensei!-retrucou indignada.

-É que nem a historia da namorada, ela oculta, mas de fato ela é a mulher do InuYasha...-comentou Miroku.

-ELA NÃO É MINHA MULHER!-gritou InuYasha

-EU NÃO SOU MULHER DELE!-gritou Kagome.

-Desse jeito vocês nem parecem dois dos quatro...-ia dizendo o cozinheiro.

-CALA BOCA!-gritaram os dois para o homem que se encolheu atrás do balcão

Ao final do almoço, InuYasha e Kagome já estavam mais calmos com a confusão do Miroku, mas InuYasha só ficou de bom humor mesmo, depois de desacordar Miroku...de novo...

-Desse jeito ele não dura...-comentou Rin, erguendo o ex-monge com ajuda de Kagome.-É Sango, é InuYasha...daqui a pouco eu é que to batendo ne...AAAAHHHHH!-gritou de repente.

-AAAAAHHHHH!-Kagome fez coro com a irmã por motivo igual.

PLAFT!

PLAFT!

-SEU TARADO!-gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Mi-ro-ku...-disseram InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Sango, os irmãos estalando os dedos e Sango pegando o Rirakotsu e ambos com ar sombrios e olhos demoníacos.

O ex-monge, que se encontrava no chão, sentado, esfregando as marcas de mão nas duas bochechas, congelou em seco ao ouvir seu nome num tom tão sombrio e obscuro e ficou paralisado perante os olhares assustadores dos três.

-Ele nunca aprende...-disse Shipoou balanço a cabeça, enquanto observava a cena com varias gotas.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Nem se é preciso dizer o que aconteceu ao pobre Miroku.Ele passou o dia sendo arrastado por InuYasha, já que só despertara depois do entardecer...fora totalmente espancado...de novo...

O grupo estava de volta ao mesmo restaurante-bar da hora do almoço, que agora tinha uma alta musica alegre de piano enchendo o ambiente.Digamos que a noite, ali era o ponto de encontro dos piratas que estavam na capital, para beber.E não deu outra, quando eles entraram, as mesas ocupadas por tripulantes de navios piratas, jogando cartas, fumando e enchendo a cara de rum.

Kagome ao ver tanto rum sendo consumido correu para o balcão e pediu uma garrafa.Sem nem mesmo servir num copo, ela abriu a garrafa com os dentes e começou a virar o conteúdo goela abaixo.InuYasha, Miroku e Sango, que já a viram bebendo antes, nem ligaram, só pegaram rum e se juntaram a ela, mas Rin não fazia déia que a irmã bebia daquele jeito, muito menos Sesshoumaru, que recebeu um olhar feio da jovem ao lado.

-O que?Não fui eu que a ensinei a beber assim!

-Sei...-disse Rin pouco convencida.

-Quando ela saiu do Tsuki nem bebia ainda...

Ela se juntou ao grupo, seguida por Sesshoumaru, que começou a virar uma garrafa também, a única que não bebia era ela, que se mantia sentada a mesa deles e jogava, sem muita habilidade, cartas com os amigos.Kagome a ofereceu um pouco à Rin, que decidiu aceitar depois de muito resistir, pelo simples motivo de estar morrendo de vontade de tomar um pouco e por não conseguir se segurar mais.Logo estava com uma garrafa na mão, bebendo como a irmã.

-Acho que a arte de beber delas ta no sangue!-comentou InuYasha rindo.

-Porque fico brava comigo, então Rin?-perguntou Sesshoumaru meio corado pela contidade de rum ingerido.

-Oras!Eu não sabia que era tão bom assim!-retrucou tomando mais um gole, começando a corar pela bebida.

-Melhor que isso só saque...-comentou Inverno, sonhador. _(N/A:Eles parecem um bando de bebum XD!)_

-Vai é sua vez Miroku!-disse Kagome impaciente, também corada pelo rum, assim como InuYasha, que pegava outra garrafa.

-É que eu não consigo pensar...a Sangozinha é tão linda que me distrai...-disse ele, debruçado na mesa, para o lado de Sango, ambos igualmente corados que nem os outros.

-Hahaha!-riu Sango.-Para com isso Mirokzinho!

-Iiiiii!Já tem apelidos, é?-perguntou InuYasha malicioso.

-Porque vocês não pro quarto logo?-disse Kagome no mesmo tom que InuYasha.

-Eu é que queria ir com a Rin...-Seshsoumaru pensou um pouco alto demais, não demorou para sentir o sapato de Rin bater em sua cabeça_.(N/A:Gente eu esqueci de falar que todas as três tão com rasterinhas, ok?)_

-Vai com calma ai, Sesshy-kun!-rasurou Kagome.

-Qual é Kagome?Se ele fica com sua irmã, você tem mais tempo pra mim!-disse InuYasha com olhar e sorriso maliciosos.

-InuYasha! u.ú

-Não me diga que aquela noite não significou nada pra você?-fingiu desespero e depressão.-Assim você me magoa...T-T

-Que noite...? x.x

A noite se prosseguiu assim.Todos rindo e jogando cartas.Até que Rin e Miroku dormiram em cima do jogo e o dono gorducho do restaurante-bar resolveu sede-lhes um quarto na hospedaria do primo.Acabou que Kagome dormiu agarrada ao travesseiro, Rin à coberta e Sango babando, todas na cama de casal.InuYasha no sofá, com uma garrafa vazia de rum na mão do braço pendurado para fora do móvel, Sesshoumaru dentado ao pé da cama, todo largado e Miroku jogado a um canto, no chão, já que eles não tiveram paciência de arrumá-lo descentemente.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O sol nascia e mais um dia começava em Alabasta, a capital de Yucatàn.Quando o sol chegou ao rosto do mendigo a porta de uma hospedaria no centro, ele se mecheu, incomodado com a luz que batera em seus orbes verdes vivos.Ajeitou o capuz para poder ocultá-los de novo.Droga!Não devia ter dormindo.Agora, acostumado com a claridade do dia, se pos a observar o sol nascer e surgir de trás dos prédios.

Havia alguém lá!No alto de um dos prédios havia um vulto erguido.A estrela gigantesca estava alto suficiente para que ela pudesse ver a figura encapuzada.Um homem.Ele retirou a capa branca e sacou a enorme labarda.A luz iluminou sua face masculina, onde se formava um sorriso maldoso para as pessoas nas ruas, naquela hora, começando a se encher.

Um pensamento veio a cabeça do mendigo confuso e assustado.

"Mas...mas ele morreu a sete anos...!"

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Tu...tu...tu...Moshi-moshi?Ah, sim!Aqui é a Mitsuki Kagome Black, consciência de Mitsuki Kagome.Estou aqui, não para tirar uma da cara dela, como de costume ¬¬, mas sim para comunicar um recado muito importante -.- A autora, ou seja, minha dona, está muito mal nesse momento ¬¬ Kagome-sama esta com bloqueios de imaginação.Vejamos...a causa?Pesadelos que não abandonam as noites da autora...eles haviam sumidos, mas voltaram a tona e muito mais piores...na verdade eu mesma estou um tanto cansada também...Kagome-sama esta de cama no momento...Peço desculpas ao atraso das atualizações das outras fics -.- Não se preocupei, Kagome-san não ira abandonar seus trabalhos aqui no Fanfiction, só peço que sejam pacientes com as atualizações, onegai!Mas mesmo assim, abandonando o clima fúnebre a pedido de Kagome-san...Não percam o próximo capitulo de Shikon no Tama!Onde muitos mistérios e uma nova luta se iniciarão!The O.C., um estranho no paraíso!Ops...foi!eu quero dizer: Shikon no Tama!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**


	15. Os Dragões do Mar

_**N/R: Nyaa! Eu revisar mais um cap de Shikon no Tama, e li antes de td mundo... hauhahuauhahuahu... o cap está dez e eu adorei revisar ele… esperemos enton pelo próx emocionante cap para ver o q acontece e se a autora realmente eskeceu do Kouga... '' kissus…**_

_**MitZrael Gril**_

**N/A: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LEIAM ESSA NOTA DE AUTOR, ONEGAI!**

**Peço para que leiam pq eu estou aqui para fazer dois anuncios e dar duas noticias Primeiro as noticias:**

**1. EU TO DE VOLTA! ((MKB:E para a infelicidades de vcs eu tb to de volta u.u e pior que nunca O.o)) Eu acho q vcs devem lembrar da Mitsuki Kagome Black, minha conciencia... -.- De qualquer jeito...eu nto de volta a tona, meus pesadelos param e eu to renovada D Minha imaginação então!Naum podia estar mais fertiu XD ((MKB: falo "A" escritora ¬¬))**

**2. Infelizmente eu ainda vou demorar para atualizar as fics, graças a skola -.- Estou em época de provas mensais e ainda tenho cinco livros para ler ateh o final desse mês...((MKB: se vc naum sabe seu praso ta acabando e vc nem termino de ler um sequer ¬¬)) Eu sei -.- Nuam precisa me lembrar sua baka u.ú ((MKB: De nada! n.n)) ¬¬...sem comentários T-T...**

**Anúncios:**

**1. EU VOU RESPONDER TDS AS REVIEWS POR E-MAIL, pq fk bem mais fácil pra mim e ainda eu atualizo mais repido, sme ter q me preocupar em responder td na nota de autor, agora eu recebo e respondo assim q vejo, ok? ;)**

**2. EU PRECISO DE MAIS GENTE PARA REVISAR OS CAPITULOS! Eu perdi o papelzinho ond estava escrito meu planejamento de revisõs dos capítulos u.u agora eu me esqueci como era... ((MKB: mas eh msm uma tapada... u.ú)) Enatum quem estiver enterassado me diga nas reviews, tah? **

**Bom...eu acho que eh soh isso msm :)**

**Fiz esse cap com muito arinho -**

**Boa leitura!**

**Kisses e Ja ne!**

**S2 Mitsuki Kagome S2**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_Revisado por MitZrael Gril_

_Dedicado à todos os leitores que me apoiaram muito nesses dias ruins_

_**Capitulo 15: Os Dragões do Mar**_

BUM!

- Não pode ser! - Kagome acordou exasperada, aquela presença, pura e limpa sem igual! Só podia ser… só podia ser os fragmentos da jóia!

- O QUÊ? - InuYasha acordara de um salto com um estrondo vindo de fora.

Com o grito do hanyou os outros acordaram, aflitos com os gritos que agora enchiam as ruas.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Kagome se levantando e indo até a janela, onde Sesshoumaru já se encontrava, ficando de olhos a arregalados e o youkai mantendo a expressão impassível.

O mais velho virou-se para o irmão que mantinha a face confusa e disse friamente.

- Alubarna esta sendo ataca, ataca por alguém que acho que você deve se lembrar…

O hanyou correu para onde a jovem estava e ficou a procura de um rosto conhecido no meio da confusão. Kagome passou a mão na frente dos olhos de InuYasha quando estes se mantinham vidrados na figura de costas, com a enorme albarda destruindo uma barraca. Até que ele se virou e o hanyou pôde fitar o que não queria, seus orbes dourados se arregalaram, ainda vidrados.

Miroku parou ao seu lado e não teve uma reação muito diferente do hanyou. Mas como? Como podia ser ele? Ele morrera a anos! Naraku o matou! Como ele pôde estar de volta?

- Não pode ser… - foi a única coisa que pode ser ouvida do hanyou, antes dele sair correndo porta a fora.

As garotas olharam com interrogação para o ex-monge que fitava por onde o capitão havia saído com pressa. O moreno sequer percebeu os olhares sobre si e saiu também. Elas se voltaram para Sesshoumaru, que suspirou e fez sinal para que seguissem os outros dois.

Já na praça, InuYasha chegava ofegante pela recente corrida. Procurou exasperado por ele, mas havia sumido? Onde estava? Tinha certeza que o vira ali, mas onde se metera?

- Me procurando? - ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

InuYasha virou-se e pôde fitá-lo, depois de tantos anos. Ele era o mesmo capitão: os cabelos azuis escuros e compridos, presos numa trança única que descia por suas costas, a pele morena pelo sol com uma cruz na testa e os olhos azuis profundos eram os mesmos. Só que os orbes, que antes refletiam coragem, amor fraterno e determinação, agora transbordavam ódio e sede de vingança. Por fora ele continuava o que era há sete anos, mas dentro era alguém diferente: Bankotsu, o capitão dos Dragões do mar.

- Ban...Bankotsu?

- Vejo que ainda se lembra de mim… - começou com um sorriso de escárnio que mudou pra uma dura expressão de ódio - …traidor!

Antes que InuYasha pudesse processar o adjetivo, o ex-capitão atacou sem aviso. O hanyou só pode sacar a Tessaiga e se defender. Como fora pego desprevenido, o impulso do golpe fizera com que ele voasse alguns metros, caindo de costa em outra barraca montada na calçada, com a Tessaiga firme na mão. Não demorou para que os outros surgissem na porta do edifício e olhassem estupefatos para InuYasha, depois para Bankotsu. Kagome se chocou ao ver um brilho no pescoço de Bankotsu, um brilho puro, três fragmentos do Shikon no Tama.

- Bankotsu, seu maldito! O que pensa que está fazendo? - InuYasha gritou, se apoiando na espada, saindo dos destroços.

- Me livrando do traidor dos Dragões! - exclamou se aproximando do hanyou.

- O quê? - fez Kagome entreabrindo a boca. – Os… os Dragões do Mar? Os piratas mais temidos antes dos Quatro surgirem?

- Exatamente… - respondeu Miroku em desanimo, Sango podia jurar ter visto uma certa melancolia na face de Miroku.

- TRAIDOR? - gritou InuYasha a plenos pulmões. - Do que você está falando?

- NÃO FINJA! - berrou Bankotsu. - EU ME LEMBRO MUITO BEM! - sentiu seu coração apertar. - Me lembro… - soltou a albarda, caindo de joelhos. – Lembro… - disse num fio de voz. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Sua cabeça doía… doía muito… - Arg…! - fez colocando a mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos, como se aquilo ajudasse a parar a dor.

_Um navio em chamas…_

"Eu me lembro…"

_Um homem… um homem com um sorriso de demoníaco…_

"Me lembro bem…"

_Fogo… os tripulantes gritando…_

"Não me lembro…"

_Um hanyou… a sua frente… InuYasha a sua frente… os braços abertos, protetoramente…_

"Foi assim!"

_O homem de sorriso demoníaco, onde? Onde estava?_

"Foi assim que aconteceu…?"

_A suas costas… sangue! Um grito do hanyou… os dourados orbes com lágrimas… tudo escuro…_

"Não, não foi assim!"

- PÁRAAA! - gritou com sua respiração ofegante, como se tivesse dado uma corrida.

InuYasha fez menção de se aproximar, mas assim que o fez Bankotsu se levantou bruscamente, apanhando a labarda do chão, correndo com tudo em direção do hanyou que se pôs em posição de defesa aparando o ataque com mais eficiência que antes, sem sair do lugar. Ambos forçando suas armas para cima do outro.

- Só passei pra dar um "Oi"… bom, como isso já foi feito… - disse pulando para trás, a uma grande distância. - Nos encontramos nas ruínas de Alubarna! - dizendo isso se virou e pôs-se a correr, fora de alcance e de vista de qualquer um.

InuYasha não entendia nada do que ele dissera! Ruinas de Alubarna? O que teria lá?

- InuYasha! - chamou Kagome correndo em sua direção.

- Você está bem, Kagome? - ela parecia aflita.

- Bankotsu! - contou. - Bankotsu! Ele tinha três fragmentos de Shikon no Tama no pescoço!

- O quê? Você viu? - perguntava para a jovem que estava agitada.

- Sim! - respondeu firmemente. - Hoje mais cedo senti uma presença pura e quando vi Bankotsu, havia um brilho em seu pescoço, logo vi que eram três fragmentos da jóia! E as Ruínas de Alubarna! É lá onde esta o quarto de Shikon no Tama que estamos procurando! Tenho certeza!

- Mas como ele tinha apenas três fragmentos pequenos? - perguntou Rin, se aproximando do casal com os outros.

- Parece que Naraku tem poder suficiente para dividir o quarto da jóia que possui… - respondeu Sango pensativa.

- Por isso temos que andar logo, ir atrás de Bankotsu! - disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Vamos! - disse InuYasha começando a avançar pela praça.

Quando estavam fora da cidade, Miroku se aproximou do capitão, enquanto corriam pelo deserto como antes.

- O que ele quis dizer com traidor? - perguntou ao hanyou que franziu o cenho.

- Não sei ao certo. - disse depois de refletir um pouco. - Mas acho que Naraku trouxe Bankotsu de volta a vida com aqueles fragmentos… isso está óbvio! - completou. - Só que ao fazer isso, ele fez algo a mais… parece que alterou a memória dele… Bankotsu parecia meio atordoado naquela hora… - relembrava da cara que ele fizera quando falou que se lembrava de tudo.

- Ele parecia sentir dor… - disse Kagome entrando na conversa. - Naquela hora, os fragmentos pareciam meio estranhos… - InuYasha olhou Kagome com o canto dos olhos. - Como se estivessem ficando com seu brilho menor… corrompido… acho… acho que Naraku preparou alguma cilada para você…

InuYasha se manteve sério, perdido em seus pensamentos, acordando somente quando Kagome se dirigiu a ele novamente:

- Posso pergunta uma coisa? - o hanyou fez que sim, só acelerando mais para acompanhar as gatas youkais. - O que de fato Bankotsu tem a ver com você e o Miroku?

O hanyou manteve-se calado por um tempo, até chegar à conclusão de que não ia adiantar nada continuar a manter isso em segredo. Ele olhou para Miroku, que estava voando na youkai logo ao seu lado, e como se o amigo lesse seus pensamentos, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Como vocês já devem saber, Bankotsu foi o último líder dos Dragões do Mar… ele morreu há sete anos, depois de um ataque contra o navio do bando. - InuYasha e Miroku pareciam melancólicos com isso. - E eu e Miroku… fizemos parte do grupo…

"O quê? o.o" esse era o pensamento das garotas, já que Sesshoumaru já conhecia a historia.

- Depois que minha mãe morreu… eu me juntei a Bankotsu… eu tinha uns seis anos quando me uni a eles, na época o capitão ainda era o pai de Bankotsu. Eu conheci Miroku lá, que já fazia parte do grupo. O capitão morreu por causas naturais… nada demais… foi mais ou menos um ano depois, quando eu tinha sete, e com apenas quatorze anos, Bankotsu se tornou capitão dos Dragões e o temor por todos só ia subindo com o tempo. - ele deu uma pausa. - Desde a minha união com eles já havia se passado cinco anos e eu já estava marcado e tudo. Foi quando aconteceu…

Seu tom foi ficando frio e um pouco mais baixo.

- Foi a segunda vez que Naraku destruiu minha vida…

"_- O dia em que decidi abandoná-lo foi a segunda vez em que Naraku interferiu na minha vida…_" Kagome se lembrava do que o hanyou havia lhe contado aquela noite. Então quer dizer que Naraku foi quem assassinou os Dragões?

- Com certeza ele pressentira o quanto o bando crescia e que breve seria um problema para ele e decidiu exterminar todos logo de uma vez, para poupar esforços…

**-o0o-o0o-:o Flashback o:-o0o-o0o-**

_- TODOS A POSTOS! - gritava um rapaz de uns vinte anos a seus tripulantes. - InuYasha, dê as ordens._

_- Sim, capitão! - respondeu o primeiro imediato. - PREPAREM OS CANHÕES! Ele está se aproximando! - virou para fitar o grande navio de aparência macabra e esquelética, com a bandeira já conhecida pelos orbes dourados. A diferença é que na época tinha somente seis e não pode proteger sua mãe, mas agora tinha quinze, protegeria a tripulação com sua vida, protegeria sua família._

_O navio agora já estava em alcance._

_- FOGO! - ordenou._

_Várias bolas foram atiradas, acertando em cheio o alvo._

_- Muito bem… - disse Bankotsu com um sorriso que logo sumiu._

_Havia algo errado… o navio havia sido atingindo, porque não afundara? Ele simplesmente sumira no meio do mar e uma estranha nevoa começava a se formar… "Que estranho…" pensava o capitão procurando o navio da Aranha Negra por todos os lados._

_- Capitão. - chamou o hanyou e ele olhou-o. - Essa nevoa… não é comum nesses mares…_

_- Eu sei… é muito estranho… - sua voz foi morrendo._

_De repente, atrás deles, a enorme embarcação apareceu, muito próxima. Naraku pôde ser visto empunhando uma espada. O pirata saltou para o navio dos Dragões, para logo atrás dele surgir uma multidão de grotescos youkais, que começavam a atacar os dragões, que resistiam com todas as suas forças._

"_Droga, foi mais um truque dele." Pensou Bankotsu, procurando-o, com espada já em punho._

_- Estou aqui, Dragão! - Naraku apareceu à suas costas, atacando-o._

_Por pouco Bankotsu defendera-se e a luta entre os capitães se iniciava._

_InuYasha retirava a Tessaiga do peito de um youkai particularmente grande e este caía morto no chão. "Realmente essa espada é poderosa… obrigado pai!" agradeceu em pensamento enquanto passava a mesma por mais um pescoço inimigo. Viu, não muito longe, Miroku sugando alguns youkais com seu Kazanaa, mas alguns não se saíam tão bem, muitos caíam no chão de madeira, assim como os youkais inimigos se encontravam em abundancia caídos. O forte cheiro de sangue invadiu-lhe as narinas sensíveis, isso o incomodava muito, queria terminar logo com isso… mas onde estava Bankotsu?_

_Defendeu-se e matou mais um e quando este caiu, ele pôde ver uma chama que se alastrava pelo sangue no chão. Essa não! O navio estaria em chamas se ele não apagasse aquilo. Quando vez menção de ir apagá-lo, ouviu um grito. Virou-se e viu Bankotsu de joelho, com o ombro sangrando, sua labarda caída e Naraku à sua frente, a espada no ar, empunhada com as duas mãos… esse ataque… era a marca dele! Era sua posição de ataque final!_

_Não iria deixar! Correu a encontro deles e levantou a Tessaiga, iria atacá-lo! Avançou e Naraku o viu, desviou, mas não rápido suficiente, suas costas foram atingidas, o próprio sangue descia pelas vestes. Naraku virou-se com ódio para InuYasha e atacou-o. O hanyou, que se postara a frente do capitão, defendeu-se com a espada e empurrou o youkai com a mesma. O fogo que se espalhara era refletido nos olhos de Naraku, que transbordavam o ódio e o desejo de derramar o sangue do hanyou._

_Naraku avançou novamente e InuYasha jogou-o com a força que colocara na defesa com a espada. O Aranha Negra voou longe e caiu no meio das chamas. O hanyou procurou-o com os olhos, mas ele havia sumido… de novo. Virou-se para Bankotsu e abaixou-se para ajudá-lo._

_- Você aprendeu bem… Inuyasha… - elogiou-o com a voz meio fraca._

_- Aprendi com o melhor. - respondeu o hanyou ajudando-o a se levantar._

_Bankotsu caiu de novo por causa da dor. Quando InuYasha foi se aproximar o capitão gritou. Olhou para cima e viu… ele. Naraku mantinha a espada cravada nas costas de Bankotsu. O youkai forçou mais e o hanyou pôde ver a ponta da arma aparecer no peito do capitão. Bankotsu mantinha os olhos arregalados._

_- Hu-hu-hu… como se eu fosse deixar você salvá-lo. - o tom de Naraku era frio e satisfeito._

_InuYasha viu-o retirar a espada e assistiu Bankotsu fechar os olhos devagar, caindo para frente, enquanto seu sangue escorria, agora também, pelas costas e cobria boa parte da espada de Naraku, que ria vitorioso para com a cena. O hanyou, até então estático pelo choque, se agachou e apanhou o capitão antes dele encostar no chão._

_- Capitão… Bankotsu… Bankotsu! - chamava desesperado._

_Ele, com muita dificuldade, abriu os orbes azuis e fitou-o e deu um fraco sorriso, para depois fechá-los e nunca mais abri-los novamente. InuYasha sentiu o sangue do capitão manchar suas mãos e suas vestes. O hanyou abaixou a cabeça, de modo que sua franja ocultava-lhe os orbes dourados. Ele depositou o corpo de Bankotsu no chão, apanhou a Tessaiga e se pôs de pé._

_- Você… você vai me pagar… NARAKU! - gritou erguendo a cabeça e avançando._

_O Aranha negra sumiu nas chamas novamente e InuYasha acertou o fogo que agora se espalhara por todo o navio. Foi quando ele se deu conta. O navio começava a afundar. Mais ninguém restava na embarcação, somente… cadáveres. Não restara nenhum Dragão do mar, só ele… e Miroku! Ele vinha ao seu encontro, devagar, com um pouco das vestes queimadas, sujo de sangue e cinzas, segurando o braço do Kazana que vinha com um feio corte._

_A névoa se dispersou e o dia clareou, voltando a ficar lindo como antes e no meio dos mares do sul podia-se ver restos de um grande navio, em cinzas, que terminava de afundar e um pedaço de tecido negro boiando nas águas salgadas. Perto dali, duas pessoas se encontravam encharcadas, pisando nas areias de uma ilha. Miroku caiu exausto pelo esforço a mais que fizera por causa do braço machucado. InuYasha ergueu-se, mas logo abaixou-se para apanhar o pano levemente queimado. Ele abriu-o e pôde fitar o crânio de dragão, com os ossos em "x", a bandeira dos Dragões do Mar._

**-o0o-o0o-:o Fim do Flashbak o:-o0o-o0o-**

Bankotsu finalmente se revela e uma breve luta ocorre entre ele e seu antigo primeiro imediato, InuYasha. Falando nele, seu passado é terminado de se revelar e somente uma pequena parte do passado de Miroku se mostra, mas como ele fora parar com os temidos Dragões do Mar? Naraku & Cia ainda continuam de férias (q inveja ¬¬), mas elas não vão terminar nunca? O.o E como fica a corrida em busca do quarto de fragmento do Shikon no Tama? O momento da batalha final entre capitão e primeiro imediato está chegando junto com uma surpresa de agrado para meninas… (olhando para os lados) homens a lutar sem camisa! O que será que essa autora desmiolada tem na cabeça? Oras! Todos já sabemos: nada! Bem, talvez sim… talvez não… tcham, tcham, tcham! Então é por essas e outras que você não deve perder o próximo capítulo de Shikon no Tama! Capitulo 15: Sem nada escrito ainda!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**


	16. Alubarna, a arena de um grande confronto

**N/A:YO MINNA-SAN!**

**ESTOU DE VOLTA! DEPOIS D EMUITO TMEPO SEM ATUALIZA! V-O-L-T-E-I! rsrsrs**

**Ver o treiler de Piratas do Caribe e o baú da morte na TV me empolgou e depois ver Piratas do Caribe e a maldição do perola negra (DE NOVO) na TV me inspirou mais ainda pra mim voltar a tona com a fic \o/ Agora estou doida para ver o filme! Sim, eu ainda naum vi T.T E sim, eu sei q estou estou perdendo muito u.u''' Mas vou ver esse sábado DDDD**

**O motivo de mim te rme ausentado do fanfiction foi primeiramente a escola, estava indo mt mal u.u''''', mas quando eu entrei de férias e abri o word para dar segquancia: preguiça! Meu inimigo mortal atacou de novo!Quando eu o derrotei era tarde de mais... todas as idéias esvaíram...Mas o que importa eh q eu voltei! D**

**Enquanto as outras fics eu ainda estou pensando como vou continuar, no momento estou me empenhando aqui na Shikon no Tama xP E pra ver como esotu inspirada, eu terminei esse cap antes de viajar, mas consgeui pega-lo com a Kyouyama-san soh hj u.u''' Mas ontem eu jha escrevi boa parte do capitulo 17 no avião, voltando pra Sãi Paulo \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ rsrsrs**

**VOU VOLTAR A RESPONDER AS REVIEWS NO CAP!**

**Bom...e ai estão, respondendo reviews:**

**Uchiha Lara: **YO! Gomen pela demora da atualização u.u''' Rsrsrs . nem eu esperava ter essas idéias xD Mais romance? Naums e preocupe q isso jah esta sendo providenciado xD rsrs . Qual casal q vc mais gosta? Mas nesse capitulo soh tem luta "¬¬ Mas em breve seu pedido ser atendido D hehe Espero q goste desse capitulo mesmo assim xP Continue a comentar - Onegai! 3 BjO

**nathBella: **YO! Gomen pela demora de cap novo u.u''' Sim sim, eu deixai o capitilo meio sombrio msm ¬¬ Depois q você falo eu li a parte q o Bankotsu morre e me dei conta q eu fui muioto cruel com ele x.x Mas era meio q intenção xD rsrsrs Faltava um toque macabro na fic xP Espero q vc goste da breve luta sem camisa ¬ rsrsrs Mas quase naum tem nada, naum consegui estender muito essa parte u.u''' Espero q goste do cap! bjO

**Mitzrael Girl: **YO! Gomen nasai epla demora u.u'''' Mas o q importa que a continuação tah aqui, neh? xD Espero q goste DDD Fk mt feliz em saber q posso continuar a contar com sua ajuda DDD Arigatou gosaimasu xP rsrsrs Continue a cometa, mesmo que seja o passada rápida :D rs bjOs

**Cyber Tamis: **YOOO! Gome ne pela enorme demora de atualização u.u'''' Espero q você goste do cap, embora eu tenha conseguido estender muito a parte da luta sem camisa T.T Mas ao menos tem ¬ rsrsrs Erm...o Kouga? Hehehehe Sabe como eh, neh? Talvez ele volte no próximo cap...talvez naum... n.n'''' rsrs . bjO

**Yejin Tohru Honda**YO, MIGA! Gomen nasei pela interminavel demora! Mas em fim atualizei n.n'''' Espero q goste desse capitulo como tem adorado o resto da fic - Tb to cum saudades de tc com vc, mas agente nunca se encontra no msn T.T Ainda bem q posso contra contigo ; rsrsrs Aguardo review sua pra saber oq vc acho, pq como eu to meio a muuuuuito tempo sem escrever to meio ansiosa com esse cap n.n'''' rsrsrs bjOs

**Has-Has: **YO! Gomen pela demora O.O'''' rsrsrs Td em três dias o Vc eh rápida xD que q vc tah gostando tanto da fic! Isso me ajuda a proceguir e me da força de vontade de continuar! ò.ó/ (determinada) rsrsrs Sim... a kiknojo vai parecer...mais pra frente...naum gosto dela mais eu vo ter que coloca-la na fic u.u''' Espero q tb goste desse cap, apesar da demora xP rs . bjO

**Krolzinha: **YO, migaaa! Gomen pela demora u.u'''' rsrsrs Nunca vi esquece aquele dia na casa da Cla xD Td bem...eu supero isso de vc naum ligar pra mim T.T rsrs zuera xD Mas oq importa eh q vc tb tah gostando da minha fk e dos escrotos e grotescos resumos X rsrsrsrsrs Saudades '( T adoruuuu! bjOs

**saori sann: **YO!Gomen ne pela terrível demora n.n'''' rsrsrs Naum se preocupe q essa fic eh Inu&Kag, Mir&San e eh claro Sesshy&Rin! Cenas românticas Rin e Sesshy terão mais pra frente, mas eu promero naum te fazer esperar muito por isso xD rsrsrs . Eu ando pensando em como vou fazer isso...eu ateh ia usa sequestro, mas de novu? Seria a terceira vez na fic xD rsrsrs Intaum esotu bolando idéias - rsrs Espero q goste do cap! bjO

**Lyla Evans Higurashi**YO! Gomen ne, gomen ne! Gomen pela demora! n.n''' Sim, sim, eu sei como eh esse bloqueio...eu tive isso...mas enfim estou de volta DDD Boa noticia: Agora q td em a Yucàtan acabo a apaição de Ayame esta se tornado acada vez mias proxima - rsrsrs Espero q goste do cap bjO

**saori sann: **de novu? . gomen nasai... T.T

**Eh isso ai! Naum vou mais enrrolar e fazer vcs perderem tmepo xD rs . **

**NAUM ESQUECEM DE DEIXAREM REVIEWS!**

**Espero q gostem, esotu mt anciosa depois de tmepos sem escrever! n.n'''**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Kisses e Ja ne!**

**s2 Mitsuki Kagome s2**

**Boa leitura!**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mistsuki Kagome_

_Revisado por Kyouyama Anna_

_Dedicado à R-chan._

_Agradecimentos especiais à Kyouyama-san e R-chan._

**_Capitulo 16: Ruínas de Alubarna, a arena de um grande confronto_**

O sol escaldante brilha no céu azul limpo. O deserto estava calmo. Nem um vento sequer, nem ao menos uma brisa. Mas aquele que observasse bem poderia notar uma trilha de fumaça formada pela areia e logo a frente desta, notar um pequeno grupo seguindo em direção ao norte, velozes.

O vento criado pela rapidez do grupo batia nos rostos do mesmo, aliviando um pouco do imenso calor, cobertos pelas capas, somente os olhos a mostra, de cada um. Qualquer um que os visse os confundiria com uma gangue de ladrões do deserto, muito comum em Yucàtan. Mas eles não eram simplesmente bandidos, eram piratas. Mas o que piratas fariam no meio do deserto?Tesouro.

Uma relíquia como aquele fragmento de Shikon no Tama não poderia parar em mãos erradas, como as de Naraku. Isso sem contar que o desgraçado ainda manipulava Bankotsu! Pensando nisso InuYasha acelerou ainda mais. A garota as suas costas segurou-o mais firme e os demais tiveram que se apressar mais.

"Quase lá!" pensava InuYasha, o suor frio, apesar do sol.

Estavam a um dia nessa caminhada. Um humano normal já teria caído morto nas areias, mas parte de seu sangue corria mais cada vez que se aproximavam de seu destino. O seu lado youkai pedia por isso, pedia por uma luta.O hanyon tinha que chegar logo nas Ruínas de Alubarna.

A grande estrela em chamas brilhava no centro da vasta imensidão azul, devia ser meio dia agora, o pior é que ninguém ali sentia fome ou nenhuma necessidade parecida. Estavam todos envolvidos na luta provável que o Cão demônio logo teria com o próprio ex-capitão.

Já não era sem tempo. Ao final do horizonte podia-se ver a posta de uma alta torre em ruínas, logo a vista foi tomada por uma enorme fortaleza em ruínas, a antiga cidade chamada Alubarba.

Em questão de segundo estavam parados a frente da enorme entrada. Uma das enormes portas de madeira estava caída ao chão, com algumas plantas e musgos nascendo em cima, enquanto a outra se mantia fixa por muito pouco. InuYasha adentrou a cidade fantasma e virou-se para a jovem que a pouco carregava.

-Kagome, você sente a presença do fragmento?-perguntou.

Como não sentir?Seu coração palpitava mais a cada aproximação e agora estava acelerado por adentrarem a cidade. Fechou os olhos e pôs as mão sobre o peito. Uma imagem se formar em sua mente. Um enorme pátio de pedras, com edifícios caídos em volta, as ruínas, musgos pelos chãos e como enfeite final alguns cadáveres se encontravam presentes. De repente começou a se distanciar dali, passando pelas ruas de areias, a paisagem não muito diferente do pátio. Chegando ao local onde estavam, ela abriu os olhos assustada, respirando rápido.

-Está tudo bem?Kagome?- Sango se pronunciou preocupada.

-Sim, estou...eu vi onde está!

-Suba aqui de novo.-disse InuYasha agachando para ela subir em suas costas.

E lá estavam correndo mais uma vez. Kagome apontado o caminho certo a tomar. Chegaram rápido ao local que Kagome vira. Ela desceu e passou o olhar por lá.Onde estava? Sentiu um aperto e parou o olhar no meio no pátio, onde um brilho rosado ficava mais forte. Estava enterrado ali! Não teve tempo de falar com InuYasha, este sacava a Tessaiga.

-O que...

Então viu do outro lado do pátio, sentado em uma mureta de pedra, de costas para eles, com sua capa branca e encapuzado. Passava um dedo pela lamina da Banrriu _**(N/A:**Não sei como se escreve n.n'''_e dando uma risada ao sentir ela cortar sua pele. Bankotsu abaixou os capuz e se pôs de pé, virando-se para encarar InuYasha que já retirava sua capa.

-Você demorou demais...InuYasha...

-Keh!-fez pouco.-Cale a boca e vamos terminar logo com isso! "Tenho que fazer você se lembrar..."

-Como quiser...-disse retirando sua capa também e avançando com a labarda em punho.

InuYasha correu em direção à Bankotsu também e sua espada se chocou a Banrriu. O hanyou deu um pulo para atrás enquanto o outro continuava no mesmo lugar levantando sua arma novamente e avançando. InuYasha desviou pulado por cima dele, pousando em suas costas e avançado em outro ataque, mas Bankotsu foi mais rápido, jogando a labarda para o céu e se desviando de lado, por um triz.

O humano sorriu. O hayou estranhou.

-CUIDADO CAPITÃO!-gritou Miroku apontando para cima.

Os ores dourados viraram em direção do sol. Nada viu.Arregalou-os ao ver um brilho e do mesmo ponto a labarda se formar, vindo em sua direção. Ele saltou para trás e Bankotsu para frente, apanhando sua arma no ar. Se não fosse Miroku...

InuYasha foi quem avançou dessa vez, sua lâmina aparada pela a do ex-capitão, num ruído que ecoou pelas ruínas. Cada um punha mais força, até as lâminas escorregarem. Pelo fato da Tessaiga ser mais leve, Inuyasha pode atacar com mais rapidez, errou.

Pelo menos foi o que pareceu.

Ao se distanciar, Bankotsu sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen e caiu de joelhos, apoiado a Banrriu. Um corte em sua barriga se abriu e sua camisa branca se botões manchou-se de seu próprio sangue. Praguejou. Mesmo morto sentia dor. Irou-se com aquilo, e com um grito se aproximou rapidamente do hanyou, brandindo a enorme lâmina. InuYasha não perdera a cabeça por pouco, mas na tentativa de desviar foi acertado no braço direito, manchando sua própria roupa com líquido vermelho.

Ao empunhar a espada novamente, sentiu o corte abrir mais e ainda mais sangue sair de seu corpo. O de cabelos azuis continuou a atacar, dando chance ao de cabelos prateados somente de se defender. Ficaram nisso até Bankotsu acerta-lhe um enorme corte em diagonal no abdômen rasgando-lhe a camisa. Gritou de dor. O sangue pingava no chão.

Kagome prendeu o ar e Sesshoumaru mordeu o lábio inferior. InuYasha se apoiou na Tessaiga, de quatro no chão, tentando recuperar o ar.

-Parece que você ficou pior do que era à sete anos...- riu Bankotsu, do outro lado do pátio.

O hanyou fechou uma das mãos na areia. Ergueu-se com esforço. Os olhos dourados brilhavam de fúria. As ondas de energia de ambos começavam ficar visíveis. A figura do ex-capitão rindo de sua cara foi oculta por elas. Logo elas começaram a se chocar. Ele riu. Como se a ferida tivesse se curado, ergueu a espada e começou a correr em direção da "ferida" que se formava a sua frente.

-Do que esta rindo?-perguntou Bankotsu, ao notar sua proximidade rápida, teve tempo de somente erguer a labarda para se defender, o que foi inútil.

A Tessaiga no ar, sua energia a mostra. O sangue do hanyou correndo como nunca. "Ele luta pra matar...só me resta fazê-lo!" pensou desesperado. Estava na distância certa.

-KAZE NO KISU!

A lâmina cortou o ar, e enfiou-se nas pedras. Quatro enormes rachaduras foram em direção de Bankotsu com tamanha energia que o tal não pode desviar. Seu corpo voou para trás. O sangue jorrou na hora, para todos os lados. Um grito de dor.A labarda voou longe dele. Seu corpo caiu imóvel no chão, fazendo um pouco de areia se levantar. E lá ele jazia jogado ao chão, uma trilha de sangue, dez do ponto onde segundos estava até onde se encontrava agora.

O hanyou ficou parado, em pé, sua franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos, enquanto a poeira em sua volta baixava.Os demais mantiam a mesma expressão: choque.

Bankotsu permaneceu ali, imóvel no chão. Kagome fez mensão de ir até o hanyou, mas este fez um gesto com a mão, para que ela parece. Acontecia algo muito estranho. O capitão dos Dragões se estremeceu de leve. Um brilho rosado se intencificou em seu pescoço. Breves segundos, que pareceram horas, depois, ele dobrou uma perna, e com esforço se levantou, ficando de joelhos. O sangue pingava e escorria pelo seu corpo. Cortes enormes e profundos condecoravam o capitão. O olhar assassino voltado para o hanyou. Um sorriso se formando. Uma risada ecoando pelo local.

"Mesmo ferido ele ri desse jeito? O que Naraku fez com você, capitão?" InuYasha engoliu em seco.

-Retiro o que disse, InuYasha...-disse lê parando de rir, mas com o sorriso ainda.-Você até que me surpreendeu, sabia?

-Keh! E vejo que você virou um monstro, não?

-Antes monstro do que traidor!-um brilho estranho tomava conta dos olhos azuis de Bankotsu.

Ninguém esperava o que veio a seguir. Bankotsu ergueu-se e arrancou o que sobrara da camisa, correu até o hanyou, acertando-lhe em cheio, tudo em movimentos rápidos. Este caiu por terra, cuspindo sangue, enquanto seu abdômen sangrava ainda mais e a enorme ferida ficava a mostra. Gruniu de dor.

-INUYASHA!-gritou Kagome desesperada. Todos os que assistiam se encontravam em terrível agonia.

O meio demônio, com uma força de onde nem ele sabia ter tirado, se levantou e também terminou de arrancar os restos da camisa. A frente o abdômen bem definido e às costas havia uma marca. Uma enorme tatuagem preta. Um dragão.

-Mas o que...?-Kagome tentava entender.

-Eu também tenho uma... -disse Miroku à ela que voltou-se a ele.-Se você olhar bem verá q Bankotsu também tem...todos os Dragões do Mar tem essa marca...

Sim, lá estava ela. Um dragão idêntico ao de InuYasha nas costas de Bankotsu. Eles avançaram novamente. Suas armas de chocaram mais uma vez em um som estridente. O ataque de ambos parecia ser muito forte, pois os dois voaram longe. InuYasha conseguiu cair de joehos e deslisar um pouco pelas pedras. Já Bankotsu não teve essa sorte, fora muito ferido pelo Kaze no Kiso de InuYasha, caindo de costas e deslisando, levantando mais areia. Logo ele se levantava mais uma vez, quase não se agüentando mais.

-Grrr!Eu não sei o que Naraku colocou na sua cabeça! Mas você vai prestar atenção no vou dizer!-gritou InuYasha se levantando também, com uma das mão sobre a enorme ferida, que abrira mais.-Eu não fiz nada a não ser te proteger até os seu ultimo segundo de vida!Mesmo sento inferior à Naraku na época!

-Gah!-ganiu Bankotsu. Novamente aquela pontada no peito o atingira. Sentiu-se fraco novamente. A dor ficou mais forte, como se uma mão apertasse seu coração. Caiu de quatro e cuspiu sangue. Via coisas...muitas cenas em sua cabeça...a cada um que passava seus olhos se arregalavam. Isso... isso tudo era real? Era tudo verdade?

-Capitão?-chamou InuYasha incerto.

Tremendo muito, ele ergueu o olhar até o hanyou e viu-o ali. Uma imagem do hanyou com quinze anos, alia sua frente, as feições preocupadas. InuYasha não sabia mais o que fazer. O brilho assassino sumiu do olhar do Dragão. Ele riu um pouco, uma risada baixa. Sua cabeça baixa novamente e seus olhos encobertos por sua franja.

-Capitão?-chamou mais uma vez.

Bankotsu riu mais e se levantou, cambaleando, caminhou até InuYasha. Ficou a uma pequena distancia dele e então ergueu o rosto. Os olhos tão azuis quanto o mar marejados de lagrimas, que o dono segurava. Um pequeno no sorriso na boca.

-Minha vida deu uma grande reviravolta, não?-ele riu um pouco. -Eu era...eu era o capitão...-tossiu um pouco e algumas gotas de sangue caíram no chão.-O capitão mais temido de todos os cinco mares...Eu era o capitão dos Dragões do Mar...tinha a melhor tripulação...um primeiro imediato que me protegia a custo de tudo...-tossiu mais, mais sangue.-Eu era o melhor...eu tinha o melhor...-riu de si mesmo.-E agora estou aqui...tentando matar meu leal subordinado...que me protegeu como pôde do meu mau assassino...que por acaso me trouxe de volta e agora...-sua visão embaçada, quase caiu para frente, mais se apoiou com o pé, erguendo-se de novo.-Eu lhe emploro para me matar...quero morrer...de novo...

Enfim não se agüentou mais e caiu aos pés do Cão demônio, que agachou-se e apoiou o capitão em seu ombro.

-Eu não posso... capitão...

-Você pode... e você vai!-murmurou de olhos fechados. -Eu não pertenço mais à esse mundo...

-Mas...

-Não!-cortou-o. -Isso é um ordem! Você vai desobedecer minha ultima ordem, teimoso?-ele riu baixo.

-Esta bem... -cedeu por fim, com um pequeno sorriso.

Deitou Bankotsu no chão e apanhou a Tessaiga do chão, empunhando-a sobre o capitão, em direção ao seu coração.

-Espere!-alertou Bankotsu.-Aqui!-disse pegando em seu pescoço.-Eu só vou poder ir embora se você me acertar aqui...e retirar os fragmentos da jóia...

-Sim... -ele mudou o alvo.

Bankotsu sorriu e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Obrigado...

InuYasha sorriu mais uma vez.

-Eu que tenho que agradecer...

Feito! A espada foi em encontro ao pescoço de Bankotsu e um forte brilho saiu do recente ferimento. O brilho tomou conta do corpo e se intensificou, até as alturas. Logo ele baixou e alcançar terra novamente, desapareceu. O esqueleto de Bankotsu jazia ali, com três fragmentos pequenos em cima dos ossos, onde ficaria o pescoço.

InuYasha olhou uma ultima vez para o que sobrará de seu antigo capitão. Sua vista embaçou, a dor se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Os ferimentos latejavam forte. Então perdeu os sentidos e caiu por terra.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Finalmente a alma de Bankotsu pode descansar em paz, voltando para o mundo dos mortos. Finalmente a luta terminou. Finalmente acharam o quarto de fragmento da jóia, apesar dele ser ignorado durante o capítulo inteiro. Finalmente a autora atualizou a fic \o/ (coro ao fundo) Mas e enquanto as outras perguntas que não se calão?Mas e o quanto de fragmento que fora esquecido durante a luta? Será que eles vão deixa-lo lá para se tocarem só depois que esqueceram algo importante?E por falar em esquecer... Será que eles vão esquecer Shipoou em Yucàtan?Será que Kouga voltará a aparecer na historia?Será que a autora vai continuar enrolando com isso?Será que ela atualizará logo da próxima vez?SERÁ?Não percam essas e outras respostas no próximo capitulo de Smalville: as aventuras do super boy! Ops... hehehe n.n'''' pequeno engano n.n''' (voltando a fita) ...no próximo capitulo de Shikon no Tama!CAPITULO 17: A DEFINIR! O

**_Nota da revisora:_** _Domo, minna-chan!_

_Não liguem muito pra o que ela fala. A tv acaba com a mente da pessoa... XD. Mas, enfim... (Espero que ela me perdoe por esse comentário, eu quero revisar também o próximo!) A vida é assim mesmo. Quanto à fic... Bem, ficou um pouco curta em relação a alguns capítulos, mas tudo bem. Esperamos que vocês gostem. Afinal, como já dizia meu professor de português do ano passado: "O que importa é a qualidade e não a quantidade. Claro, eu, Marquidove Domingues da Silva e Silva, sou exigente mesmo. Então pra mim quanto maior e com mais informações MELHOR!". (XD Nem sei porque eu coloquei isso XD)... Ja ne! Kissus! PS.: EU TAMBÉM NÃO SEI COMO SE ESCREVE O NOME DA ESPADA DO BANKOTSU... XD_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**


	17. O Pérola

**N/A: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MINNA-SAN!**

**Atualizei mais rápido, não? Ai ai… Hoje não estou com muita paciência pra ficar escrevendo uma nota de autor para vocês…. Sorte de vocês! PPPP Rsrsrsrs . Só basta de dizer que esse capitulo ficou MAIOR, que parte dele eu ESCREVE NO AVIÃO voltando do Rio de Janeiro xD E que eu estou meio enferrujada, então qualquer insatisfação me digam que eu vou melhorar! ò.ó/**

**(MKB: **_Eu fico feliz e estar de volta mais uma e também queria dizer que apesar de ter um ódio profundo pela Misuki-san, se vocês não a fazem feliz, não te como eu à fazer infeliz ) Então...por mais que doa dizer isso... obrigada...ai! NUNCA MAIS EU FL ISSO! SEU BANDO DE LEITORES INFELIZES QUE INFERNIZÃO MINHA VIDA E...!_

**Cala a boca! Ninguém quer saber de você! (mostrando a língua)**

**(MKB: **_morra... ¬¬_

**Que amor... ¬¬ Mas voltando ao que interessa... **

**ARIGATOU A TODAS AS REVIEWS! FICO TÃO FELIZ EM SABER QUE VOCÊS NÃO ME ABANDONARAM! T.T AI QUE EMOÇÃO!**

**Respondendo às reviews: )))**

**Yejin Tohru Honda**Yo, migaaa! Que bom q vc gosto da luta Eu fkei meio ansiosa, pq eu to meio enferrujada ainda xP Fk muuuuuito feliz em saber q vc continua a gosta da minha fic - Mas esse cap saiu mais rápido, afinal, naum? Rs . Eu jah li a sua atualização de Full House, mas eu to privada de uasr o computador durante a senama, intaum as vezes eu leio no recreio, na imformatica da minha skola, mas nunca da tempo de deixa review (saum míseros 20 minutos ¬¬) rs. Mas nesse final de semana eu deixo, ok? Arigatou Yejin-chan ; Kissus!

**Francisca: **Domo, miga!Rsrs...faz tmepo msm, neh?Q bom q vc ainda tah acompanhando a fic D E q tah amando - Eu tb fkei cum pena, achei q fui mt crueu cum o Bankotsu T.T Mas faze oq?Eu tinha q fazer assim... Nem me fala em piratas do caribe q eu fk loca!Acredita q eu ateh agora num vi o filme?Cada vez acontesse algo me impeindo de ir ver...logo eu fk loca tentanto assiste esse filme! Eu preciso! rsrsrs Se viu? Eu nem demorei tanto dessa vez pra atualiza! hehehe Continua a comenta ; Kissus!

**Saori Higurashi: **YO! ARIGATOU!Arigatou gosaimasu pelos elogios! Eu ahcei q eu fui mt crueu cum o Bank...T.T mas eu tinha q fazer assim... A hora q vc espera esta por vir aseguir xD rsrsrs . (sorriso maroto) O Sesshy e a Rin vaum demorar um pouquinhu anida...mas eu jah estou investindo com Miroku e Sango xD hhehehe O Kouga? (ar inocente fingido) Eu te aconselho o seguinte: leia o capitulo e depois me diga oq ahcou, ok? xD rsrs . Kisses!

**Krolzinha: **Pronto...naum do maus traidora, neh? xD rsrsrs Tenho q admitir e sua ameaça me fez toma parte dessa iniciate hehehe n.n''''' Brigada por revisar esse cap, miga Kisses!

**Cami Taisho: **HOLA muchacha! xD rsrsrs (q ser alegre eu so xD) Quando agente s encontra no msn eu te mostra as fotus q eu tirei em Buenos Aires, tah? Que bom q vc gosto do cap, eu tava meio ansiosa pq eu to enferrujada ainda n.n''' Esse cap veio mias rápido, naum? Acho q tomar um ar em BA refresco minha imaginação xD rsrsrs . Sim, sim, eu sei q tenho q atualizar as outras...xP quando vc menos esperar vc vera tdas atualizadas X Ok, vo te add Me diz oq vc acho desse cap! Kissus!

**s2 R-chan s2: **YO! Eu to ótima Sim, sim, eu dediquei o cap a vc o rsrsrs Por nada DDD Eu eh q agradeço por fk no meu pé no orkut pra atualiza logo xP rsrsrs . To mt feliz q vc gosto - FOI EMOCIONATE - E triste...eu ainda achoq fui crueu cum o Bank-kun T.T Mas eu tinha e fazer isso...Cenas Inu&Kag?Ah...esse cap compensa o passado xP espero eu X rsrsrsrs sobre o Kouga...bem...lei a e me diga oq vc achou! xP ok? Hehehe Eu atualizei mais rápido, naum? Aguardo review sua Kissus!

**Samy-san: **YO, SAM-CHAN! (posso t chamar assim? o.O) Arigatou gosaima pelos elogios - Mas msm assim: caramba? O.O Td em um dia soh? Rsrsrs Vc eh rápida xD Sobre os erros vc jah deve ter notanado que eles acabaram, naum? Pq agora eu tenho uma revisadora em cada cap Eh q eu escrevo mt rápido e td errado, com a pressa, e num tenho tempo de fk revisando eu msma, ai mando pras leitoras q se volutariam em ser minhas revisadoras hehe Sem problema, eu sou aberta e sugestões e elogios D Vá cata coquinhos! Rsrsrsrsrrs . zuera xD hehehehe Eu te add sim DDD Agora eu naum sei se jah tw add ou naum...se naum me avisa q eu te add jah! Ok? xP Fui mais rápida pra atualizar o cap, naum? Espero sua review! Kissus!

**Paola: **Yooooo! Gomen nasai, naum pretendia te fazer estragar seu pc e mt menos te enfartar O.O rsrsrs . Ele vai continua sem camisa pro resto do cap xD intaum jah prepara um potinho pra sua baba xD hehehehehehehe . Cenas Inu&Kag?Bem...leia o cap e descubra! xD (como eu sou chata - MUahuahuahuHUAHAUHAUhuahaua) Sesshy&Rin?Ah...vai demora um pouquinhuuuuuuu assim...na verdade eu ainda naum sei X rsrsrsrs . Td bem...pode flr bastante q eu fl fl tb! - hehehehe Espero sua review o/ Kissus!Kissus!

**Lyla Evans Higurashi**YO, Lyla-chan!Sim, sim, Ayame logo tera sua entrada (bolando ideias na cabeça) rs . Dessa vez o cap tem oito paginas - Trabalehi bastante pra ele ser bom! DDDD Ninguém sabe como se escreve o nome da arama do Bank-kun u.u'''' hehehe . Eu ainda naum assiste o filme T.T Sempre acontesse algo que me impede de ir ver T.T rsrsrs Logo eu verei essa tal luta e te lembrarei o nome do tal karanhi do qual vc naum lembra o nome xD (eita! Q tosco! O.O) Dessa vez eu atualizei mias rapido, naum? Hehe Kissus!

**Nanda Yukimura: **YO, Nanda-san!Que bom q vc adoro a fic! - Fk muuuuito feliz! Arigatou pelos elogios! Me esforço ao maximo para agradar! Ò.Ó/ (decidida) rsrsrs . Espero q continua a comentar e acompanhar! E sim, eu concordo totalmente q o Shipoou eh um pivete...mas eu tiver q por ele na fic u.u''''' ... Nós naum demoramos mt pra atulizar dessa vez, naum? Rsrsrsrs . Kissus! Kissus!

**CyberTamis: **Yo!Gomen d novu pela demora...ainda bem q vc me perdoa Além do que, eu demorei tanto assim dessa vez rs . Saudade do Kouga?Hum...hehehehe! (marota) Sabia q vc eh a primeira q tem uma idéia do nome da espada do Bankotsu? xP Talvez eu encontre outra oportunidade de fazer mias uma luta sem camisa ¬ (limpando a babá) rsrsrs . Enfim...Espero que goste do cap e me diga oq achou! DDDDD Kissus e Ja ne!

**Dama da Noite: **YO!Ai q bomq vc tah gostaaaaaaaandooooo! Rsrsrs . Digamos que eu sempre procuro dar um toque de humor à historia xP Eu tb AMO PIRATAS! Acho que é por isso que eu escrevo uma fic de piratas... (pensativa) Quem sabe naum seja por isso? o.õ rsrsrs . xD Como eu so bobona xD Assimq eu puder vou lá ler sua fic, intaum! Acho que breve vc terá uma review minha! ;D Me diga oq achou desse capitulo novinhu em fola! ; Kissus, Kissus!

**Chega de enrrola! Vamos ao que interessa...a fic:**

**Espero que gostem fo cap e naum esqueçam de deixar uma REVIEW! Rsrs .**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Kissus e Ja ne!**

**s2 Mitsuki Kagome s2**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_Revisado por Krolzinha_

_Dedicado à Cami Taisho_

_**Capitulo 17: O Pérola**_

Despertava vagarosamente. Sua visão embaçada pela horrível dor na região do abdômen. Seus sentidos voltavam aos poucos, sentia o vento bater-lhe no rosto e ouvia seus ruídos, sentia nas mãos um toque de pelos de algum animal, pôde sentir o doce perfume conhecido que invadia-lhe as narinas, um peso leve sobre seus ombros e aos poucos sua visão ganhava foco.

Tentou erguer-se, mas uma pressão fora feita em seus ombros, fazendo-lhe deitar novamente. Passou o olhar ao seu redor. À sua frente estava a cabaça de Kuroro, deveria estar sendo carregado por ela, deitado, ao seu lado estava Kirara, com Sango e Miroku, do outro Sesshoumaru corria com Rin à suas costas, e quando olhou para cima se deu com a expressão de censura de Kagome, que mantinha os braços em volta do pescoço de InuYasha, cedendo-lhe o colo.Esta franziu o cenho e começou:

-Nem discuta que você esta muito ferido para fazer qualquer coisa!

-Keh!E eu pedi sua ajuda?-tentou se levantar, mas a dor o fez cair no colo na garota de novo.

-Você é surdo?Disse para não se levantar! ò.ó

-Keh! u.ú

-Se eu fosse você escutava ela, idiota. - Sesshoumaru interrompeu a discussão dos dois.

Ele nada disse. Odiava depender dos outros, mas toda aquela preocupação e atenção que a humana estava tendo com ele estavam agradando-lhe. Suspirou fundo e olhou para baixo, ficando a fitar a areia que subia com a corrida deles, como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante no mundo. Teve que engolir o seu orgulho para dizer aquilo, mas precisava. Depois de uma terrível luta interna, ainda olhando para o lado, ele disse num murmúrio, para que ninguém mais ouvisse:

-Obrigado...

Kagome, que anda o observava, apenas sorriu, e levantou sua cabeça, para poder observar o imenso deserto a sua frente.Todo o caminho que tinham a percorrer até chegar de volta ao porto de Fervore.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Estava sentado à sua mesa, os cotovelos apoiados na mesma, a cabeça em uma mão e com a outra estendia um papel, para que pudesse ler melhor as ultimas linhas. Sim, ele fora até o palácio, na capital, para dar as más noticias ao rei. Achou que iria morrer nas mãos do rei se ele não tivesse que consolar a chorosa rainha, que se debulhava em lagrimas. Desde então estava atrás de Inverno. Cometera um grave erro. Trairá a confianças que o rei tinha nele ao perder a princesa, ao permitir seu seqüestro. Nunca iria se perdoar até acha-la.

Sobre a mesa havia varias pastas e papeis, todos os relatórios sobre as aparições do Tsuki, todos inúteis.Ele terminava de ler o ultimo: "_...ao final dessa busca encontramos um grupo de aldeões que voltavam de viajem, disseram que haviam avistado o Tsuki ainda nos mares de Hunimidgard, provavelmente indo em direção ao Reino de Fogo, Yucàtan, mas sem muita certeza, pois o navio nada fez com o deles e logo sumiu na escuridão da noite."_ Novamente mais um relatório inútil!Desde que voltara o palácio se encontrava em momentos de grande stresse e pressão. Fechou os olhos tentando relachar.

À mesa também havia duas fotos. Uma do Tsuki, tirada pelos mesmo aldeões, naquela noite.Outra do Tssaiga, visto por um navio pesqueiro, perto dos portos de Yucàtan. Além de se preocupar com a princesa Rin, não podia esquecer da promessa que fizera à ela, de que salvaria sua irmã também. Se sentia tão pressionado...mas merecia isso, depois de um erro como aquele, tinha mias é que pagar! Esse era seu pensamento constante.

-Quem diria que eu veria o comodoro Kouga numa situação dessas um dia?-disse uma voz masculina debochada e um tanto fina.

Abriu os orbes azuis e viu a fonte da voz, apoiada na porta, com um sorrisinho de deboche nos lábios. Os cabelos pretos presos numa espécie de coque, com um hashi um tanto feminino. A costumeira e estranha maquiagem na face. Trajava o uniforme azul de alta patente da marinha, igual ao dele. Medalhas e o distintivo de sua patente no peito direito. E sua estranha espada às costas. Era Jakotsu, capitão das forças de ataque A, um dos melhores esquadrões da marinha.

-Perdão a educação, Jakotsu?-perguntou ríspido.-Dá próxima vez bata na porta.-disse voltando-se para os papeis na mesa, arrumando-os.

O outro fez sinal de indignado.

-Assim você me magoa, querido!

"Nojo... eu tenho nojo desse cara..." u.ú pensava Kouga possesso.

-Como vai a busca, Kouguinha?-disse se aproximando da mesa, parando de frente para o comodoro.

-Me sairia melhor se você fosse embora! "Kouguinha? Se ele não fosse tão importante juro que matava ele aqui e agora!"

-Aie!Que horror... seu grosso!-fez se de magoado e foi até a janela. -Perda de tempo focar indo atrás de uma mocréia como a princesa...

-... u.ú

-Eu valo muito mais a pena...

-... u.ú

-Fiquei sabendo de uma tal promessa...que você tá indo atrás de outra mocréia que tá com o Cão demônio...

-... ù.ú

-Eu nunca o vi... será que ele é gato? -

-... u.ú''''

-Gato não... não faz sentido, por que ele é Cão demônio...será que ele é um cão que morde bem? -

-... capota

-Ahhhh! sonhando nas alturas

-SAI DA MINHA SALA!- explodiu.

-Ai!Cruzes!Que bicho te mordeu? o.õ

-SAIIIIII! – gritava apontando para a porta aberta.

Jakotsu saltou até a porta e antes de fechá-la se virou para Kouga e mandou um beijinho.

-Volto mais tarde, meu lobinho! ;) – e fechou a porta.

Kouga caiu em cima de mesa, com os braços estendidos, enquanto chorava de desespero, repetindo sem parar a mesma coisa:

-Eu quero morrer... eu quero morrer... eu quero morrer... T.T

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Já havia se passado alguns dias desde que os vira pela ultima vez na capital. Depois da breve luta deles com Bankotsu no centro, resolveu voltar para casa, logo eles deveriam voltar para Hunimidgard.Já tinha chegado ao porto de Fervore, não podia esperar por eles e segui-los mias, tinha que voltar para _lá_ antes deles.Parou a ponta do píer e ficou a observar a sua volta.Não muito longe havia um enorme navio quase pronto, de aparência robusta, ou seja, não seria qualquer coisa iria afundá-lo.Perto dele estava um velho estranho.

Este era magro, calvo, com o pouco cabelo preso num rabinho, a ponta da barbicha queimada, tinha grandes olhos e usava uma gasta roupa verde.Ele batia em uma enorme ancora com um martelo de chumbo, de cabo longo e aparentemente flexível.Depois de bater algumas vezes mais, ele tomou ar e cuspiu uma grande contidade de fogo.O fez-o dar um passo pra trás e arregalar os olhos verdes, sem esquecer da gota que brotou-lhe na cabeça. "Eu hein... que velho estranho..." o.o'''

Passou mais uma vez os orbes verdes pelo local e ajeitou o capuz de sua manta gasta.Pulou em direção do mar, mas ao em vez de cair na água salgada, caiu em um barco pequeno, com somente uma vela, e a cabine de comanda, pequena também.Entrou na cabine e abaixou o capuz, revelando um rosto feminino muito bonito.Olhos verdes, traços delicados e cabelos grandes e ruivos, presos em maria-chiquinha.Sorriu e virou o barco em direção do vento.

"Que mendigo estranho..." o.õ''' Totossai notou ser observado.Depois que ele pulou, voltou ao seu trabalho, martelando a enorme ancora. "Se o mal humorado não gostar eu mato ele..." pensava enquanto jogava uma balde de água em ciam do metal, que saltou fumaça com o choque. Limpou o suor com a manga de sua roupa. Olhou satisfeito para ancora. Depois ainda mais ajuda dos tripulantes dos três piratas, ele conseguiu terminar toda a construção, faltava somente o pano das velas, que ele já tinha pronto, colocar o nome e a ancora...ANCORA!

-ai ai ai ai... eu já liberei aqueles piratas...vou morrer colocando aquela ancora...x.x

-AINDA NÃO ACABO?-gritou uma voz conhecida.

"Droga..." u.u''' pensou o velho.

-Eu to à quatro dias falando para você não gritar, InuYasha!

-Mas é um imbecil mesmo... ¬¬

-He he he... vocês estão de volta... – riu Totossai nervoso, já protegendo sua cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, Totossai... o capitão não vai poder te bater...-disse Miroku e o velho comemorou.-Por enquanto...- ele murchou.

Kagome ajudou o teimoso a descer do youkai, passando um braço dele em volta de seu pescoço.

-Posso usar sua casa pra cuidar dele, Totossai?- perguntou Kagome.

-Não!

-Ora, seu velho maldito...! ò.ó

-Tá bom... tá bom... u.u'''

-Obrigada.

Miroku levou o capitão até a casa do velho, enquanto Kagome ia até os navios escondidos, para poder arranjar algo para poder cuidar dos ferimentos de InuYasha.Tudo que encontrou juntou numa caixa de madeira e voltou. Miroku deixará o amigo só na casa e voltou para junto de Sango, que deu mais um tapa nele. Quando Kagome entrou na casa, de um só cômodo, InuYasha se encontrava sentado numa cama baixa.Ela foi até uma mesa e começou a separar as coisas que iria usar.

-Tire essa manta. -ordenou.

-Nossa... voce é rápida.-provocou o hanyou.

-O que? O.o –ela corou.-Cala boca! Não da pra tratar de você assim...grrr...por que eu ainda descuto?

-Porque... -ele dizendo com a maior naturalidade enquanto tirava sua manta, mostrando seus músculos e seu ferimento.-...você me ama e quer algo a mais comigo!-quando retirou a capa de sua cabeça, teve tempo só de ver um brilho vindo em sua direção, logo, uma pinça um tanto pontuda.Abaixou-se em tempo de sentir o objeto passar por seus cabelos e fincar na parede atrás dele.

-Idiota... -resmungava Kagome, enquanto ia até ele, e retirava a pinça da parede.

- o.o'''

Ela terminou de ajeitar tudo e voltou-se para ele de novo. Se deparou com ele deitado na cama, de pernas cruzada, com um pie para o alto, estava descalço, ou seja, somente de calça, com o abdômen todo a mostra, com os fortes braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça e com os olhos fechados.Kagome virou-se com as coisas, vermelha, deu um tempo e voltou-se de novo para o hanyou, que continuava na mesma pose.Olhou-o com fúria:

-Que idiota!

Ele abriu somente um dos olhos e fitou a garota, que fazia cara de indiferença.Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Tem certeza?

-Ai, senta logo antes que eu desista e deixe morrer sangrando! u.ú

-Assassina... -resmungou enquanto se sentava.

Ela foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado. Começou a limpar a ferida do braço primeiro. Sentir aquelas mãos delicadas tocar-lhe era tão bom. Kagome também não podia negar que tocar os músculos de InuYasha não era tão ruim assim.Terminou de enfaixar e limpou o enorme corte do abdômen, começou a passar o rolo em volta de InuYasha, conseqüentemente ficando muito próximo dele.Em um desses momentos InuYasha levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Kagome e o trouxe para mais perto do seu.Ela sentiu a respiração quente do hanyou se misturar com a dela.Desde que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez ele vinha desejando aqueles lábios todos os dias.Quando ele já podia sentir o gosto da boca dela na sua, ele sentiu uma enorme dor no abdômen.Kagome apertava a faixa, enquanto sorria com ar de deboche.

-Não foi dessa vez, querido...-ela disse mostrando a língua se afastando e se levantando.

-Que pena... – dizia enquanto massageava a região do ferimento. -Assassina... -resmungou de novo.

-Não reclama que eu cuidei de você... ¬¬ - dizia enquanto retirava sua capa.

A casa de Totossai tinha a iluminação somente com fogo, e por ser somente de um cômodo, era um tanto apertada, aumentado ainda mais o calor.InuYasha ficou observando-a.Ela levou as mãos as costas e puxou a capa, com isso, boa parte da longa saia subiu ele pode ter uma breve, porem boa visão de suas pernas.Terminou de retira-la e balançou as longas madeixas negras.Sentiu um toque na cintura e um respiração quente em sua nuca.InuYasha tinhas suas mãos nas laterais da cintura da garota e sentia o perfume da mesma.O hanyou começou a subir suas mãos bem lentamente e beijar o pescoço da bela.Kagome nada fez, estava gostando das caricias.A jovem foi fechando os orbes cor de mel devagar, como se estivesse apreciando cada segundo.Ele virou-a para si e uma de suas mãos tocou uma das da jovem, a mesma mão foi subindo pelo braço dela, ela sentiu arrepiar-se com o toque, ele sorriu, a mão repousou na face delicada da garota que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.Ela sentiu um dos braços fortes do hanyou envolver-lhe a cintura.Suas respirações se misturavam, tornado-se uma.Kagome tinha que admitir, a muito também havia desejando os lábios do hanyou novamente.

Ele então beijou-a finalmente. Ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele aprofunda-se o beijo. O beijo que começara lento foi tornado-se mais rápido, num misto de paixão e desejo. Sem que percebesse, Kagome foi andando para trás, sentiu o seu corpo encostar-se à parede. Eles se separam por breves segundo para respirar, mas logo começaram novamente. Kagome passou os braços em volta do pescoço de InuYasha trazendo-o para mais perto de si.A mão que ainda estava na cintura da garota desceu até a coxa da mesma.Kagome, ao sentir o toque, levantou a perna, a rasteirinha deslizou e caiu de seu pé.Ela encaixou a perna em volta da cintura de Inuyasha que passou a mão pela perna inteira, até encontrar a barra da saia, que havia levantado com o movimento, e agora passeava com a mão por dentro da saia, fazendo caricias.Kagome gemeu de prazer. InuYasha sorriu, ainda beijando-a, e levou sua boca até o pescoço da jovem, novamente, descendo para o colo da mesma, que afagava-lhe os cabelos pratas.Ele levou sua boca ao ouvido dela e murmurou-lhe com voz rouca:

-Acho que foi dessa vez...

Ele então levantou o rosto e olhou-a nos olhos, enquanto tomava posse das mãos dela e levava ao topo de sua cabeça, prendendo-as na parede. Ela abriu os olhos e se perdeu no brilho dourado a sua frente. Sorriu. Beijou os lábio do hanyou fervorosamente, que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, comprimindo-a contra a parede. Levou sua boca a um ponto do pescoço dela, atrás da orelha e ela gemeu, gostando.Ela soltou suas mãos das dele e levou-as ao abdômen do hanyou, passou os dedos por cima da faixa ali presente e depois pelo peito desnudo do rapaz, terminado por enlaçar seu pescoço mais uma vez.InuYasha já não agüentava mais, ela estava deixando-o louco!

-TARADO!

PLAFTH!

Um grito. Um som estridente de tapa. Um barulho de corpo caindo ao chão.

O casal se separou rapidamente com o susto. A porta se abriu bruscamente.InuYasha deu distancia entre os dois rapidamente. Kagome ajeitou a saia. Uma Sango invocada e totalmente vermelha de raiva adentrava o estabelecimento e se encaminhava até Kagome. Sorte que ela estava furiosa demais para notar o constrangimento dos dois. Parou em frente a amiga, cruzou os braços na frente do peito e tomou ar.

-Eu não vou!

-O que?-Kagome não entendia nada.

-Eu não vou navegar no mesmo navio que aquele pervertido do seu primeiro imediato!-virou para InuYasha, apontando um dedo acusador à ele.

-A culpa não é minha!-se defendia. Mulher irritada é coisa perigosa, era melhor ter cuidado.

-ARGH!Eu não agüento mais o monge!Ele é um tarado desgraçado que passa mão em mim e depois vai canta outras garotas!- ela se descontrolava enquanto encenava um ato de estrangulamento com o ar, como se o pescoço de Miroku estivesse ali. -PERVETIDO MISERAVÉL! EU TE ODEIO!

Kagome segurou uma risada. O que estava vendo era ciúmes?

-Sango... se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com ciúmes...-dizia Kagome com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um ar de riso.

-Do Miroku?NUNCA!- Sango deu as costas para a amiga, sentindo a face esquentar.

-Tá bom... -Kagome disse meio irônica.-Mas falando serio, eu preciso de você comigo nessa viagem. Deixa de ligar pro pervertido e vamos?

Sango olhou-a com os cantos dos olhos.

-Tá bom... -murmurou como se fosse uma criança sendo obriga a comprir uma ordem dada pela mãe.-E Totossai já esta quase terminado...falta só por a ancora...-avisou saindo.

-Finalmente...!-dizia InuYasha calçando as botas pretas e apanhando sua manta, sem coloca-la.Passou reto por Kagome e seguiu porta a fora.A garota fechou a cara. "Essa é a ultima vez que..." seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o hanyou apareceu a porta.-Você não vem?-perguntou inocente. Ela sorriu e fez que sim com cabeça, seguindo com ele.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Sesshoumaru pulava do navio, de volta à terra.Terminara de colocar a ancora com ajuda de uns tripulantes dele.Olhou para o enorme navio.Totossai se superará.A embarcação era de considerável tamanho.A base feita de madeira, a melhor do mercado de construção.Algumas partes eram revestidas por placas finas, mas resistentes, de metal, que não dava muito peso ao navio, pintadas de preto e com detalhes em dourado, acabadas de serem enceradas.As aulas velas sustentavam o tecido feito de pela de rato de fogo, tingido de branco.A primeira vela trazia no topo uma replica da bandeira do Anjo Negro.A segunda vela, mias alta que primeira, tinha uma replica da bandeira do Cão demônio.E a ultima e terceira vela, do mesmo tamanho da primeira, trazia consigo a replica da bandeira de Inverno.As três bandeiras negras balançavam com o vento.À frente, no casco, o nome da embarcação estava gravado em ouro, que brilhava com o sol.As letras formavam uma palavra: _Perola_.

-Nunca vi um navio tão lindo!-uma voz feminina exclamou do seu lado.

O youkai virou-se e viu Rin a admirar a embarcação. Tinha que admitir que ela era linda.Ficou a fitar os lábio rosados da jovem por tempo.Ela virou-se para ele sorrindo.Ele desviou o olhar dela.

-O velho merece todo o credito. -disse simplesmente.

Um silêncio caiu sobre eles. Rin já estava se incomodando.

-Você não é muito de falar, né?

-Humpf!E o que você tem com isso?-procurou manter o tom frio.

-Eu sei que você não é assim. -ela ignorou o comentário dele. -Porque você não me mostra seu outro lado?

-Do que você ta falando pirralha? u.ú

-Ora seu... seu cachorro! ò.ó

-Como é? Ò.ó

-O que você ouviu!Eu to aqui tentando conversar e vo...

-E quem disse que eu quero conversar?-cortou-a.

Ela abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas foi cortada mais uma vez, só que dessa vez por um grito de exclamação, vindo atrás deles.

-NOSSA!-era InuYasha que parara ao ver o navio.

-Que lindo! - - Kagome vinha logo atrás.

-Que bom que gostou senhor InuYasha!- exclamava Totossai aparecendo atrás deles, com Shippou no ombro **(N/A: **o ele não foi esquecido! Que pena... T.T.Ele foi até a frente deles e começou a citar os pontos fortes da embarcação.-E eu ainda tomei liberdade de mobilhar!-terminou presunçoso.

-E onde você arranjou dinheiro pra mobília?-perguntou Sango que se reunirá à eles no meio do discurso do velho.

-Eu comprei algumas, mas também peguei "algumas" do navio de vocês...

-Eu devia ter desconfiado... u.u''' –faliu o hayou pra si mesmo-E porque_ Perola_?

-Porque vocês não tão atrás daquela bolinha de vidro?A tal jóia...então, por isso!

-Bolinha de vidros, mas é um ignorante mesmo... u.u''''

-Vamos então?-perguntou Sesshoumaru impaciente.-Não podemos perder muito mais tempo aqui...

-Ok.-concordou Inuyasha.-Como o velho cuidou de tudo, os suprimentos e tudo mais...só precisamos chamar nossas tripulações...

-Mas cadê o Miroku?-perguntou Shippou notando a ausência do monge.

-O desgraçado ainda deve estar desmaiado perto da casa de Totossai!-disse Sango emburrada.

-Ai...deixa que eu vou...-dizia Shippou saltando para chão, logo correndo em direção da tal casa.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Miroku olhava para as ondas que batiam no casco do barco. Realmente estava impressionado com a embarcação, mas mesmo assim não conseguia ignorar a terrível dor de cabeça que sentia.Lembrava de ter apanhado de Sango e caído desacordado no chão, devia ter batido a cabeça quando caiu...Quando acordou graças a Shippou começou a sentir uma enorme dor de cabeça e então foi levando ao enorme Perola, e partiram.As três tripulações dentro, mais os três capitães e os três imediatos...infelizmente aquele irritante do Jaken estava junto...aquele sotaque dele o deixava com mais dor de cabeça.Suspirou cansado...

Apoiado com os cotovelos, sentindo o vento bater-lhe na face, balançando sua franja negra e olhando a espuma que as ondas vaziam, enquanto no fundo, podia ver alguns peixes, que de vez enquanto saltavam para fora da água.Os raios de sol batiam em suas costas e ele podia ver sua sombra junto com a do navio na água.Viu outra sombra aparecer, não muito longe dele.Ergueu o orbes azuis, a procura do dono da sombra.Sango estava ali...perdida em meio de seus pensamentos.

Ela já estava trocada. Usava um tipo de bermuda até os joelhos, colada e preta. Uma regata vermelha e simples. Nos pés trazia um par de rasteirinhas, pelo calor.Os cabelos castanhos totalmente soltos caiam-lhe pelas costas.A espada sempre presente, amarrada com uma faixa branca, à cintura, do lado esquerdo.

Ele se aproximou devagar, ela estava tão concentrada que nem o notou. Ele pensou em coisas taradas que podia fazer, mas depois de ser nocauteado daquele jeito por ela hoje mais cedo, era melhor não... sem falar que ela devia estar nervosa ainda...será que a chateara tanto assim?Achou melhor pedir desculpas. Pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção da jovem, que se assustou de leve com a presença dele.

-Sango... eu...-ele começou sem saber muito o que falar.Ela o encarava, diretamente nos olhos, com uma expressão impassível.-Eu... queria me desculpar... -ela não disse nada, parecia ainda processar o que ele acabara de dizer. -Por hoje mias cedo... sabe? Acho que te chateei de verdade... desculpa...

-Seu pervertido... -ele ficou confuso com o comentário repentino dela. Ela voltou-se a fitar o céu, dando uma risada divertida. -Eu te perdôo...

-Há!-comemorou. -Que bom Sangozinha, porque eu não sei se ia agüentar te ver assim por mais tempo...

-Ora não minta para mim... -ela disse soltando um suspiro cansado. -Você gosta de todas... como eu poderei saber se você está se preocupando de verdade comigo...

-O que?-ele ouvira bem?Ela estava preocupada?Ela estava com ciúmes?-Sango...

-Já sofri muito... não preciso que me magoe...-ela dizia se abraçando e virando de costas para o ex-monge.

Ele não estava surdo, estava?Abriu um sorriso.Então ela se importava, afinal!Ela correspondia. Sentia-se realizado!Mas como mostrar para ela que estava falando sério? Tinha que pensar em algo, se não iria perde-la ali mesmo. Aproximou-se e abraçou-lhe por trás. Ela se assustou mais uma vez. Ele repousou sua cabeça no ombro da jovem. Ela inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a na dele.

-Sango... eu quero que saiba que eu...

-Miroku!-fora cortado por um grito.

Sentiu Sango escapar-lhe e virar-se para ele, com face corada. Ele sentiu a face aquecer. Droga...

-Miroku!-era InuYasha que chamava.

-Ai... -mais um suspiro lhe escapou. -Sim?-gritou ainda de costas para onde vinha a voz do capitão, com as mãos no bolso da calça azul marinho. A gola da camisa branca balançava com o vento, já que os três primeiro botões se encontravam abertos.

-Venha cá!Temos um problema serio a resolver! -o hanyou então viu a jovem. -Sango, venha você também!

O casal se olhou intrigado. Deram de ombros e seguiram o hanyou até a cabine de comando.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

ALELUIA, O KOUGA EMFIM APARECE!E ainda trás um personagem novo que é um tanto... diferente, digamos n.n'''' hehehe E ainda a identidade de nosso mendigo favorito é revelada, ele na verdade é: uma garota ruiva? O.õ **(MKB:** _como se ninguém soubesse quem é...¬¬_ haham! Não corta meu barato u.u''' Voltando ao assunto...as manchetes em destaque da vez são: "KOUGA NÃO MORREU, SÓ SUMIU", "SESSHY E RIN TEM UMA BRIGUINHA DE CASAL?", "COMPROVADO: INUYASHA É UM VERDADEIRO ESTRAGA PRAZERES E UM PERVETIDO" OoOoOoh! Mas o que será tão importante que fez o nosso hanyou interromper uma quase declaração? Mas o que será de Kouga agora que apareceu de novo? Será que vai sumir novamente?Mas e a autora?Atualizara com mais rapidez? Se bem que ela foi mais rápida dessa vez... Agora que tudo se acabou em Alabasta, o que aguarda nossos heróis em Hunimidigardi? **(MKB:** _que tosco...¬¬_ u.ú Não perca essas e outras respostas no próximo capitulo de Shikon no Tama: CAPITULO 18: #modo de espera...#!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**


	18. A caminho de Hunimidgardi

**N/A:YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINNA-SAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POR FAVOR NÃO EM MATEM!!! (se escondendo atrás da cadeira)**

**Eu realmente mereço qualquer insulto que vocês tenham a me dizer... porque eu demorei meses para postar!!! Mas foi tu muito complicado para mim esse meio ano que se passou... u.u''' E as coisas só pioraram O.O''' Sem falar do terrível bloqueio de imaginação que eu tive X.X Devo ter escrito esse capitulo umas oito vezes !!! O.O''' hehehe . É serio... ¬¬**

**Mas eu consegui superar e estou de volta!!! E A TONA \O/**

**Tanto que eu já COMECEI a ESCREVER o CAPITLU 19!!!! ;DDD**

**Serio mesmo!!! \o/**

**Então por isso:**

**GOME NE!!! SUMIMASEN!!! MINNA-SAN!!!**

**E arigatou por não me abandonarem!!!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Paola: **_hehe! Não quero te matar não!!! x) Você quer o Inu, é?Tem que pedir para a Kagome xD Quem bom que você gostou do momento Inu & Kag E sim.. é mais ou menos isso, se bem que nesse capitulo eles ficam mais distantes...só um pouco xP Mas isso é só porque eu me concentro em outro casal dessa vez! Huahua . Capitulo que vem (já comecei a escrever \o/) vai ter mais Inu&Kag, pode ter certeza!! Grandes planos para o casal! - DESCULPA PELA DEMORA!!!! Espero que goste desse capitulo!!! Bjoos._

**Lyla Evans Higurashi: **_GOMEN NASAI PELA INCRIVEL DEMORA!! T.T – Que bom que você gostou TANTO do capitulo 17 \o/ hehe . Eu também adorei ele xP E eu consegui assisti Piratas do Caribe 3! Tudo de bom!! Mas se você tava falando do final, quando a &# da Elizabeth deixa o Capitão Jack pra morte...bom... eu concordo com você! Mas a cena do Orlando Bloom eu babei ¬ haha . Espero que goste desse capitulo! Ele não responde muita coisas... na verdade acho que ele só deixa perguntas xDD VLW pelos elogios! E já comecei a escrever o 19! \o/ hehe . Bjoo._

**Princesayoukai100: **_SUMIMASEN PELA DEMORA!!! – Fico muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando tanto da fic!!! - Hhuahuahua . O Inu passando as barreiras? Imagina.. xDD Tadinho do Kouga rsrs . O Jakotsu pode até não atacar agora... mas pode ter certeza que ele vai atacar o nosso hanyou x) Tenho é pena do Inu também hehehe . Arigatou pelos elogios, Tina-san! Espero que goste desse capitulo ;) Kissus._

**Kaori-sann: **_Eu é que digo arigatou por agüentar essa **autora-baka-mor**!! E a propósito... - MIL DESCULPAS PELA DOMORA DE POSTAR!!! – Muuuito obrigada pelos elogios!!! Fico sempre muito feliz em saber que mesmo sendo uma baka eu consigo agradar os meus leitores!!! . Sim, sim... a minha fic tem muitos estragas prazeres e pervertidos... ¬¬ hehehe . Espero que continue a acompanhar a fic, que me perdoe pela demora, que goste do capitulo... O.O''' erm... espero que goste do capitulo 18!!! xDDD Arigatou, Clara-chan! Kissus._

**s2 R-chan s2: **_Uau... review mostro... O.O''' hehhe. Eu já assisti InuYasha 107 também!!! É muuuito lindo!!! - Verdade... o Ban-kun que pediu xD Hahaha . minha fic é sua fic! xD Hentai??? Hum... ainda não sei... a um tempinho, no inicio da fic, eu fiz uma votação pra saber quem queria hentai e todo mundo que voto disse que sim... Estou refletindo sobre isso ainda xP (que baka eu sou ¬¬) Tem leitor que gosta do Kouga e além do mias, ele causa intriga na fic :D Ele é um ótimo causador! E também o Jack entra na historia graças ao Kouga xD E sobre o Inu eu nem comento nada... ¬¬ hehe . E com certeza terá mias cenas, como os outros leitores dizem, "calientes" entre o casal principal! E o Sesshy ta mudando, graças a Rin :) Pow... num fala assim das minhas previews hediondas xDDD E a sua ultima pergunta já será respondida, se você descer pela pagina q começar a ler a fic! Hehehe. Para isso eu já me despeço xP GOMEM PELA DEMORA ENOOOREME NESSES MESES, SEM POSTAR!!! Espero que me perdoe T.T E que goste desse capitulo ;DDD Bjoos._

**Dama da Noite: **_huahuahuahuha . MUITOOOO obrigada por ler a minha fic e gostar dela!!! E a propósito, eu concordo com você a respeito de piratas!! xDD Como eu fiquei um tempão sem postar, durante meses - DESCULPAS!!! DESCULPA POR DEMORAR TANTO!!! -, acho que você já deve ter visto Piratas do caribe, não? Muito booom, neh:DD E ninguém merece ficar sem ver! Hehehe . Arigatou pela review e espero que goste desse capitulo 18!!! Bjuus._

**Cami Taisho: **_Hola, chica!! Huahuahuha . essas férias fui pra bolívia por duas semnas e mais e mais espanhol xDD heheh . MAU!! MUITO MAU!!! DESCULPA POR DEMORA TANTO A POSTAR!! aiaiai... mas que bom que você gosto do ultimo capitulo eu amei escreve-lo!!! Hehe . espero que goste desse também q que continue a deixar review xDD Kissus._

**Captain Clarice: **_Oiiiie!!! __Acho que eu devo muitas desculpas à você... demorei muito, não foi? u.u''' DESCULPA PELA QUASE QUE INTERMINAVÉL DEMORA!!! Muuuuuito obrigadaaa eplos elogios!!!! Espero que perdoe o meu atraso e que goste desse capitulo!!! Arigatou!!! Kissus._

**Samy-san: **_YO!!! __Que você amo o cap 17!!! Foi um dos meus favoritos :DDD Sabe porque eu na te add ainda? Pq eu não consigo!!! Droga... esses dias eu fui tenta add um amigo e também num deu!! Meu msn ta uma bosta!!! u.ú Faz assim: entra no meu profile e pega meu msn e me add Quem sabe assim não nos resolvemos xDD Você gosta da M.K.Black??? Pois eu não ¬¬ hehe . Ainda encontrou erros?? T-T Você podia me fazer um favor, se quiser é claro... você revisaria o próximo capitulo??? É que eu não tenho paciência pra revisa as minhas fics xP Sem fala que no meu atraso em atualiza...bem...você sabe né... e falado disso: DESCULPA!!! MIL DESCULPAS PELA MINHA ENORME DEMRA EM ATUALIZAR!!! T.T Entãoooo... perdoa? Eu espero que sim... e também espero que goste desse capitulo!! Me add que agente conversa mais - Arigatou pelos elogios, Samy-chan!!! Kissus pra você tb!_

Yejinii KiNdiM_: AMIGAAAA!!! Nossa... você não sabe... achei que ia sumi de vez do fanfiction xDD Mas a minha inspiração voltou e eu voltei a ler fics - To lendo os seus últimos capítulos postados de Full House e quando termina vo te deixar enfim a review!! XDD Mas pelo eu já consegui ler to amando!!! ya! ya! Inu&Kag 4ever xPPP - GOMEN NASAI PELA INCRIVÉL DEMORA!!! u.u'''' Que bom que você gosto do 17 e espero que goste do 18 também!!! Hehehe . Saudades :/ Bjoos._

**CyberTamis: **_Acho que você não ama esse capitulo então, neh?? Foram meses... DESULPA PELA DEMORA!!!! MIL PERDÕES!!! FOI MAU!!! MUITO MAU!!!! T-T Eu merecia um soco de cada leitor... Espero que me perdoe... bom... finalmente o Kouga se torna mais presente na fic, não? Hehehe . O Jak-chan pode!!! XPPP Sobre o Ban-chan...ele esta em um lugar melhor, pode ter certeza x) Bom...Inu&Kag dão uma pausa nesse capitulo xDD Mas só porque dessa vez estou me concentrando em outro casal... hehe . Tomara que goste desse capitulo E pra te animar, fique sabendo que eu já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo :DDD hehehe . Kissus._

**Saori Higurashi:** _SUMIMASEN!!!! __MIL PERDEOS PELA DEMORA!!!! – Que bom que você gosto tanto do capitulo 17!!! Espero que você tanto assim do 18 também!!! Hehehe . Inu&Kag vão dar uma parada... mas eles logo voltam xDD Sim, o Inu é meio vingativo, não? xP E sobre o Sesshy... bem... quem disse que as coisas são tão demoradas quanto parecem? Hehehe . Espero seu perdão! E espero sua aprovação! (iih!! Rimo xDD – que baka eu sou ¬¬) Do capitulo!!! E arigatou pelos elogios, Saori-san!!! Bjuus._

**HIME RIN: **_Sim!!! __Continuoooo!!! XDDD Mais que vergonha eu to sentindo… queria pedir mil desculpas pela demora… DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas eu fico muito feliz em receber seus elogios Tai a continuação que você pediu... e pra te anima: eu já comei o capitulo 19! \o/ Espero que goste desse capitulo também :DDD Bjuus._

**Dani-san: **_ME PERDOEEEEEE!!!!!! DESCULPA!!! DEMOREI MUUUUITO DESSA VEZ!!! Extrapolei... u.u''' Tomara que você aceite essas desculpas e que goste ainda mais da fic E muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, que, a propósito, me deixam com vergonha n.n "magnificamente"?? hehehe. Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Continue a "viajar" na fic!!! Kissus._

**Luiza Rebouças Abreu: **_Ai que méd de você!!! O.O Mas eu mereci esse palavrão... u.u''' Na verdade eu merecia um soco de cada leitor... iria doer... mas eu mereço... DESCULPAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Estou me desculpando com cada leitor!!! E tomara que você aceite essas desculpas!!! T.T Mas o próximo capitulo saria beeem mais rápido!!! Tanto que eu já até comecei a escreve-lo! o/ Obrigada pelo elogio, Lulu-chan! Espero que você não esteja brava... u.u hehehe . Bjuus._

**Sammy-chan'o.o: **_NÃO!!! NÃO ENTRE EM DEPRESSÃO!!! DESCULPA PELA DEMORAAAAA!!!! T.T Estou realmente arrependida de ter demorado tanto... Mas enfim o capitulo 18 está aqui Devo ter-lo escrito umas oito vezes... n.n''' 'Nossas Lembranças ainda ta meio parado... mas já to terminado o próximo capitulo de 'Princess' Espero que goste do Capitulo 18!!! Kissus._

**K-Dani: **_DESCULPAAA A DEMORAAAA!!!! Mais enfim... aqui está o 18º Capitulo de Shikon no Tama!!! Espero que goste muitoooo!!! E já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo :DD Obrigada pelo elogio x) Bjuus._

**Tainá: **_Que bom que você amo amo amo a fic!!! Fico muito feliz mesmo:DDDD MIL PERDÕES!!! PERDÃO POR DEMORAR TANTO!!! Mas finalmente aqui esta o capitulo novo!!! Espero que perdoa a podre **autora-baka-mor **x) Bom... espero a sua opinião sobre esse capitulo!! E não se preocupe... já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo Bjoos._

**Saori sann: **_Yoo!!! __Eu tenho uma surpresa para você nesse capitulo!!! ;) E acho que você vai gosta... bom.. eu espero xDD hehe . GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAI!!! Dessa vez eu demorei muito para atualizar... Mas espero me redimir com esse capitulo xPP hehehe . Ainda tem muito pela gente : e eu já comecei p próximo capitulo! o/ Pode criar expectativas, pois seu pedidos estarão a ser atendidos... um capitulo desses... xP Kissus._

**Lilih: **_Caraca... fico realmente muito alegre em saber que você gosto TANTO assim da fic!!! - hehehe . Sim, sim. Os casais estão de desenvolvendo... cada um no seu ritmo xDD Ya, ya! Tem muuuito chão pela frente... e to voltando a me empolgar com a fic novamente, então minha imaginação ta a tona x) Bom.. vou ser sincera.. . eu não gosto do Shipoou ¬¬ Mas eu não tive escolha... tive que coloca-lo na fic u.u''' hehehe . Pelo jeito você pego o jeito de fazer resuminhos escrotos xDD hehehe . Posse de fazer um pedido? Logo estarei escrevendo o capitulo 20 (já comecei com o 19 o/) E eu queria que o resuminho escroto fosse especial... porque afinal é o 20º resuminho... eu tava pensando... se você não queria revisar o cap 20 E fazer o resuminho??? - Vaaai!!! Por favor!!! Adorei o final da sua review!!! XDDD E por favor!! Não morra O.O hehehe . Pense bem, ok? ;) E GOMEN ELA INCRIEL DEMORA!!!! T-T Kissus._

**Susan: **_YO!!! __Eu não sei se você espero muuuto por esse capitulo, mas teve leitor que esperou por meses O.O E eu to me desculpando com cada leitor...GOMEN NASAI EPLA DEMORA!!! T.T aiaiai... u.u''' Muuuuuitoooo obrigada pelos elogios!!! Isso significa muuuuito para mim!!! De verdade - Eu, sendo uma **autora-baka-mor**, me sinto muito honrada de receber elogio seus elogios!!! Farei o possível para não decepcionar!! o/ Espero que goste desse capitulo tanto quanto dos outros!!! Bjuus._

Heeeiiii!!!! 21 REVIEWS!!!!! 

**ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU PELAS REVIEWS!!! E PELA INCRÍVEL PACIENCIA QUE VOCÊS TEM COMIGO!!!!**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo!!!**

**Boa leitura!!!**

**E Ja ne!**

**E quando eu digo "ja ne!" eu quero dizer que nos veremos logo mesmo:DDD**

**Kissus Kissus Kissus s2**

Mitsuki Kagome " a autora-baka-mor " 

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_Dedicado a todos os leitores que esperaram pacientemente _

_Capitulo 18: À caminho de Hunimidgardi_

Os três corriam em direção da cabine de comando.Ao chegarem lá viram que todos os outros estavam presentes: Sesshoumaru, Rin e Kagome (Shipoou estava sendo cuidado por uma das marujas de Kagome).Sentaram-se junto deles, na grande mesa redonda que estava no meio do estabelecimento.O youkai parecia meio serio, enquanto os outros tinham a mesma expressão que os recém chegados, curiosidade.

-Bom...-começou Sesshoumaru.-O que estou para falar não é muito serio, mas é para que nós tomemos mais cuidado daqui por diante...

-O que é afinal?-InuYasha o interrompeu impaciente.

-Quando eu estava dando as ultimas ordens à minha tripulação no convés...-ele continuou como se o irmão na houvesse falado.-Encontrei um bicho muito irritante não muito longe de nós.

Ele ergueu um saco de debaixo da mesa e jogou-o encima da mesma, abriu-o e revelou um tipo de inseto gigante, bem parecido com uma abelha.A tal "coisa" tinha uma flecha fincada onde deveria estar seu coração e uma espécie de gosma roxa saindo do ferimento.

-Eu já o vi antes... da ultima vez que me deparei com Naraku, havia multidões desse inseto junto dele... Creio que Naraku o use como uma espécie de "espião".E acho que a vi depois, nesse tempo em Yucatàn.

-Então...-começou Kagome.-O que você esta querendo dizer é que essa coisa vem seguindo agente há um tempo?

-E passando informações à Naraku?-essa pergunta de Rin deixou os outros preocupados.

-Receio que sim...

-O que vamos fazer?-quis saber Miroku.

-Nada... não há muito que fazer.-disse Sango, que refletia sobre isso.-Não há como impedir que Naraku os mande, a única coisa que podemos fazer é ficar de olho neles e destruí-los.

-Exatamente.-concordou Sesshoumaru.

Um silencio pairou sofre o grupo.Até que de repente InuYasha, que mantia os olhos fixos no inseto, se levantou, fazendo barulho com a cadeira, e ergueu sua mão até o ferimento do bicho e, com a ponta do dedo, pegou um pouco da "gosma" e cheirou.

-Eca, InuYasha!-fez Kagome com nojo.-Porque fez isso?

-Porque...-ele cheirou mais uma fez e depois limpou o dedo no pano do saco aberto.-Esse negócio que parece o sangue... tem cheiro de miasma.

-Então, ainda por cima, esse bicho é venenoso?-Kagome não gostara dele, realmente.

-É...

Silêncio novamente.

-OK!-exclamou Kagome de repente, batendo com as mãos na mesa, assustando s demais presentes.-Temos que ficar de olhos nessas coisas então, todo mundo entendeu?

Fizeram que sim.

-Ótimo! Agora temos que resolver um assunto mais sério...

-Qual?- perguntou Sango.

-Eu estava vendo os quartos e realmente Totousai caprichou na decoração, mas... me parece que ele não se da muito bem com matemática, porque ele fez somente TRÊS quartos e nós somos em SEIS!!!

-Velho idiota!-InuYasha pois a cabeça na mesa, praguejando.

-Como vamos fazer???

Depois de muita discussão todos concordaram em fazer um sorteio, logo o nome de todos estava escrito em papeizinhos e colocados nas mãos de Kagome, em forma de concha.

-Duas pessoas vão tirar a sorte, ok? E não vale trocar, pra num ter confusão.-ela disse oferecendo os papeis para Sango.

A garota retirou um papelzinho, meio receosa, e abriu-o devagar.Um minuto de silencio.Os olhos dela se arregalaram, como se ela finalmente tivesse processado o nome lido.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! EU TIREI O MIROKU!!! – ela caia em desespero.

-Ai, Sangozinha... eu não sou tão ruim assim!-ele disse chegando perto dela com um sorrisinho.

"Por favor... que eu tenha sorte melhor que a Sango." Kagome pensava consigo.

-Sesshy?

Ele apanhou um papel e leu o nome.

-Rin.-disse simplesmente olhando-a.

"Essa não!" a menina pensou corando feito um pimentão.

-Isso quer dizer que...-ela virou o rosto, com largos rios escorrendo de seus olhos, para o hanyou que agora percebia quem era sua nova parceira de quarto.-Eu vou ficar com o...

-NÃÃÃÃÃO!-ele gritou apontando pra ela.-VOCÊ NÃO!

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A noite já caia sobre o enorme Pérola depois de um longo dia de trabalho no navio... na verdade, vazia décadas que esse grupo não trabalhava em um navio, nesses últimos dias eles estavam tão concentrados em lutar, caminhar pelo deserto e descobrir coisas sobre o Shikon no Tama, que quase se esqueceram que eram cinco piratas e uma "prisioneira".Eu disse _quase_.

-Muito bem!-dizia Sango em seu quarto com Miroku, arrumando uma cama no chão, toda caprichosa.-Está pronta!-se levantou batendo as mãos, satisfeita.

-Você vai dormir no chão, Sangozinha? o.o''

-Não, mas é claro que não!!! ¬¬

-Então pra quem é a cama?- Miroku perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Pra você!

-Porquê? T-T

-Porque você continua a ser tarado!

-Você é tão má comigo...

Em quanto isso... em outro quarto...

-Pronto... como você não quer dormir no chão... ¬¬

-Claro que não! u.ú

-Eu arranjei umas almofadas e dividi a cama por igual, esse é o MEU lado e esse é o SEU lado, ta bom assim?

-Keh! Como quiser... dês que eu durma na cama e num bom espaço ta bom pra mim!-ele ia dizendo enquanto desabotoava a camisa e a retirava.-Eu vou tomar um banho.

Kagome não pode deixar de lançar um olhar ao peitoral dele, coisa que ele não deixou passar.

-O que foi, hein?-ele sorria malicioso.

-Na-nada! Se vai tomar banho, vai logo!

-Porquê? Ta pensando em entrar no banheiro enquanto eu to lá?-safado.

-NÃO!!! Seu tarado!!! 'Cê ta pior que o Miroku!!-ela indignou-se.-Eu só quero tomar o meu banho também!

-Sei...sei... ¬¬

Ele a provocava até finalmente fechar a porta do banheiro.

**(N/A: **_Nhay... eu sei que nesses navios não existia exatamente um banheiro... ¬¬'' Mas é que eles não vão ficar fedidos a fic inteira, neh? Sem falar que o InuYasha sangro até num poder mais... ele merece um banho, não? Se não ele entra em decomposição!!! X_

Em outro quarto...

Rin olhava o céu estrelado, apoiada no peitoral da janela.Tinha os cabelos molhados, pois havia acabado de sair do banho, e os penteava.Estava usando uma roupa que Kagome lhe emprestara para dormir, um shorts preto, que estava um pouco acima da metade de sua chocha e uma camisa branca de mangas curtas.Realmente nunca usara roupas assim, e muito menos usa-las enquanto dividia um quarto com um pirata... Estava meio sem graça e levemente corada.

Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro, somente vestindo a calça e colocando uma camiseta.Viu a garota na janela e tentou por tudo não olhar as pernas da mesma, mas era impossível.Chegou perto dela, observando os movimentos lentos que ela fazia com as mãos, desembaraçando os longos fios negros.

-O céu é tão bonito...-ela comentou sonhadora quando sentiu a aproximação dele.

-Você acha?- ele perguntou meio pensativo, enquanto fitava o mesmo.

-Sim, porque não? Ele... ele sempre me traz lembranças boas...

-Tipo quais?-ele aprecia interessado, podia confiar nele.

-Tipo as poucas que eu tenho com Kagome e meus pais, quando criança... na verdade eu nem sei se são lembranças de verdade... eu tenho sonhado com elas.

Silêncio.

-Você não gosta do céu?

-Não dele a noite, totalmente negro...sem lua, sem estrelas... não me agrada.

-Porquê?

-Más lembranças...me faz...-parou um momento.Nunca fora de falar muito e agora ele estava ali, se abrindo para uma garota que provavelmente não entenderia...não... com certeza ela sabia o que ele deveria sentir, afinal... era órfão, como ele.- Me faz lembrar da noite em que meu pai morreu... foi uma noite escura.

-Desculpe...-ela se sentiu meio culpada.

-Pelo que? Você só perguntou e eu respondi com sinceridade.Você não fez nada de errado... além do mais... eu já superei isso.-ele deu um meio sorriso para ela, ara conforta-la. -Eu era pequeno quando isso aconteceu, ele era pirata, foi pror isso que eu me tornei um também.Seu nome era InuTaicho e morreu salvando a mãe de InuYasha... ele tinha acabado de nascer, em Fuu Yuki. Izayoi migrou com ele para Yucatàn.Ele nem sabe disso...ele acha que sua terra natal é aquele deserto de areia.- continuou. –As pessoas de Tokino **(1) **queriam mata-la, mas meu pai estava cego por ela e protegeu-a até seu ultimo suspiro...se ele não estivesse acabado de sair de uma batalha, ele sobreviveria... mas agora não o culpo mais, por proteger a mulher amada... antes eu odiava InuYasha por isso, o achava culpado pela morte de nosso pai, mas agora vejo como era estúpido pensar assim.

-Fico feliz em saber que... que mesmo que essas coisas ruins tenham acontecido com você... você conseguiu manter-se firme... –ela lhe disse com um grande e bonito sorriso.

O barulho das ondas se chocando com o casco do navio se fez ouvir.

-O que você vai fazer quando chegarmos em Hunimidgardi?-quis saber o youkai.

-Bom... eu ainda não pensei nisso...-agora lhe caia a ficha.

-Vai voltar para seus "pais"?

-Não sei...- ela pareceu se entristecer um pouco.-Acho que eu seria um fardo a menos pra vocês, não?-ela deu um meio sorriso.

-Não fale besteira...-ele se aproximou apanhando a face delicada da jovem com uma mão e voltando-a para a sua.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru...eu...-ela corara como nunca.

-Você acha que é um fardo para Kagome, a sua irmã que ficou tanto tempo longe de você?-ele falava sério.

-Não...

-Então você acha que atrapalha a quem?

Sesshoumaru não sabia de onde vinha isso.Ele não era assim com ninguém.Ele era frio e xingava InuYasha, mas nem isso ele havia fazendo mais.Porque?Porque estava mudando tanto com a presença daquela jovem.Nem mesmo com... _Ela_... ele foi assim.Mas estqva gostando da presença da jovem, sempre ali, ao seu lado. E o fato de saber que Rin se achava um incomodo para ele o deixava incomodado.Ela nunca fora um incomodo.Pelo contrario...

-Pois a mim não atrapalha.-ele soltou o rosto dela, que abaixou novamente, mas logo o ergueu novamente, sorrindo carinhosamente para o youkai.

-Obrigada, Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru olhou para os lábios da jovem que tinha as bochechas coradas.Foi se aproximando devagar, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo.Não queria admitir, mais fazia tempo que queria provar aquela boca, sentir seu gosto.Parou a milímetros de distancia, sentindo suas respirações se misturarem.Levou uma das mãos a nuca da menina e a outra em sua cintura.Fechou os olhos lentamente e puxou-a para si, terminando a pouca distancia entre seus lábios e dando inicio a um terno beijo.

Rin de inicio de assustou, mas não demorou para que correspondesse.Verdade, ela também o queria tanto quanto ele.

O beijo se tornava mais rápido a cada instante.A mãos do youkai que estava na cintura da jovem, subia e descia pelas costas da mesma e a outra mão massageava sua nuca, enquanto ela lhe enlaçava o pescoço.Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas sabiam que queriam mais e se não parassem agora, Sesshoumaru não teria mais consciência de suas ações.Quando o ar lhes faltou, separaram-se e sorriram, um para o outro.

Num outro quarto... as coisas não iam tão bem assim...

Kagome tentava dormir, mas de fato aquela barreira estava lhe atrapalhando... precisava de espaço na cama!!! Já InuYasha dormia feito uma pedra do outro lado da barreira de almofadas.A garota ficou tão concentrada em seu problema de espaço que se esqueceu que estava dividindo a cama.Jogou sua perna e seu braço direito ara o lado.A mão acertou em cheio a cara do hanyou, e o pé seu estomago, com muita força.

InuYasha acordou engasgando, com falta de ar pela pancada no estomago, desesperado pelo susto.

-AI!!!!-ele xingou tudo o que podia o que não podia até se virar para a jovem que pareceu arranjar o seu "espaço" e agora dormia calmamente, apesar dos gritos.

Ao vê-la dormir tão bem sentiu uma enorme raiva corroendo-lhe.Ele segurou seu pé e fez a garota girar na cama, de forma que ela caísse direto no chão.

O que se seguiu foi um pesadelo vivo para o hanyou.Kagome levantava-se lentamente, enquanto uma enorme aura negra a envolvia e seus olhos faiscavam de ódio.InuYasha se arrependeu de seu ato e engoliu em seco.

Ao final de muitos socos, a briga se encerrou com a garota dormindo em paz, na enorme cama, só ela, como se sempre estivesse lá.Enquanto do outro lado, um hanyou estava de cara no chão, com vários calombos na cabeça, sem ousar se mexer.

"Mulheres... são tão problemáticas..."

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Enquanto nos mares do continente Oeste se mantiam calmos, os Mares do Leste estariam iguais se não fosse pela densa nevoa que estava sempre presente.Um navio de aparência esquelética se mantia ancorado no meio do frio nevoante, sem uma sinalização sequer.Seu interior era igualmente frio e úmido.Um corredor se estendia no primeiro piso, logo que você descia.Um barulho de alguma coisa rangendo era constante.A embarcação parecia fantasma, nada dava sinal de vida.

Naquele mesmo corredor, uma porta estava trancada, assim como muitas ali.Mas aquela em especial é do nosso interesse.Dentro daquele quarto havia alguém.Sua face branca era iluminada por uma chama fraca de um velho lampião que estava sobre uma mesinha, que perdera todo seus detalhes para o tempo e a maresia.Ela estava sentada em uma cama velha de molhas, coberta por um lençol branco e limpo.Usava seu costumeiro quimono, mas tinha seus cabelos negros livres daquele coque de sempre, desciam pelas suas costas, se mostrando longos.Segura uma foto antiga, onde, por incrível que pareça, ela estava sorrindo e ao seu lado estava alguém, que já fora muito querido por ela.

Seus olhos estavam fixos naquela imagem, como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir batidas á porta.Levantou-se rapidamente, colocou a imagem por dentro da roupa.Prendeu os cabelos apressadamente e destrancou a porta, para revelar a imagem de uma menina pequena, pálida, de cabelos e olhos brancos, trajando roupas muito brancas também e carregava um espelho que nada refletia naquele momento.

-O que foi, Kana?

-Naraku esta lhe chamando.-disse sem nenhum sinal de sentimento, nem mesmo de indiferença.

Ela seguiu Kana pelos corredores até chegar ao ultimo subsolo do navio, antes do compartimento de carga.Havia enormes portas, uma delas, a maior de todas, tinha uma aranha talhada nela.Kana abriu-a e fez sinal para que ela entrasse também.Ao fundo havia uma enorme cama, coberta por um véu, onde mostrava somente a silhueta de uma forma feminina, deitada sobre esta.Naraku estava sentado em uma enorme e luxuosa cadeira, ao lado direito do aposento, com seu kimono azul, brincando com uma aranha entre seus dedos da mão esquerda.Ao ver as duas garotas se aproximarem colocou a aranha numa teia próxima e voltou-se para as duas.

-Mostre a ela, Kana.-disse simplesmente frio, como normalmente.

O espelho de Kana começou a refletir imagens, vivas.Ela pôs toda sua atenção nele.Primeiro viu o conhecido grupo de piratas, correndo pelas areias de Yucatàn.Depois viu Bankotsu lutando com o Cão demônio.O sangue do servo sendo derramado e logo em seguida Bankotsu morto.O Anjo negro pega o fragmento que estava com ele e mais o quarto de jóia.A ultima coisa mostrada foi o Inverno olhando fixamente para ela.Sentiu-se estranha ao vê-lo fixando-a, mas sabia que na verdade ele olhava para o inseto e não para ela.E num movimento rápido dele a imagem do espelho ficou preta e voltou a refletir coisa alguma, com certeza havia matado o youkai inseto.

-Como você pode ver, Kagura, o líder dos Dragões do Mar foi uma decepção.-Naraku disse, com um certo ódio em sua voz.-E ainda perdemos o quarto de Shikon no Tama e um mais um pedaço que estava com aquele inútil!-disse batendo com o punho no braço da cadeira, tão forte, que a madeira rachou e umas lascas saíram.

Silencio.

-E o que quer que eu faça?-Kagura falou se ajoelhando a frente dele.

-Eu quero que você vá ate Hunimidgardi e descubra onde esta o quarto de Shikon no Tama de lá! E encontre uma forma de impedi-los de chegar perto dele, se precisar mate-os, eu só quer Os Três **(2)** vivos!Parta imediatamente.

-Como quiser, Naraku.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O céu estrelado estava o mesmo em Utopia.O Comodoro Kouga não se encontrava mais na capital.Já era de madruga ele estava a fitar o teto de seu quarto.Sem conseguir dormir levantou-se e foi para a janela.De lá tinha a vista ara o porto principal da marinha.Viu uma pequena embarcação chegar.Achou aquilo estranho. Vestiu-se apressadamente e colocou sua arma na cinta.

Saiu correndo do até o porto, que não era muito longe.Assim que chegava perto dos barco ancorados e do recém chegado, viu que era da marinha, pelo símbolo pouco iluminado pelas luzes dos postes.Alguns homens saíram correndo do barco.Era Jaktusu, para seu desgosto, que vinha a frente.Parou fazendo pose de menina assustada e começou com sua voz irritante e fina.

-Kouga-kun!!!Eu vi uma coisa enorme!!!

-Primeiro: não me chame assim.Segundo: o que foi?-parecia impaciente.

-Bom... eu estava fazendo a patrulha pela divisa dos nossos Mares do Norte com os Mares do Oeste, como o senhor havia me mandado.Foi quando eu olhei ara o horizonte, em um final de tarde lindo!-e parou com histeria e começou a falar sonhadoramente.

-Continue!!!

-Foi quando eu vi!!!-ele se pôs escandaloso novamente.

-O que??? u.ú

-Um ENORME navio!!!-falava fazendo gestos com as mãos.-Ele era bem trabalhado e muito grande MESMO!!! Nunca vi uma embarcação tão grande como aquela.As letras douradas brilhavam a luz do pôr-do-sol e eu li _"O Pérola" _!!! E sabe o que mais?

-O que?-indagou o comodoro na gostando nada dessa historia de _Pérola_.

-Ele vinha com três bandeiras, uma em cada um dos enormes mastros.-ai sim ele começava a falar mias serio.-Uma do Anjo Negro. Uma do Cão Demônio.E uma do... do Inverno!

Kouga pareceu demorar para processar cada um daqueles nomes.

Depois de um longo tempo de espera pela reação do comodoro, ele virou as costas, rumo ao quartel.

-Era só o que faltava... uma união entre três d'Os Quatro...

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_CAPITULO ENRROLEIXON!!!! Essa autora é uma besta mesmo!!! Enrola vocês, pobres leitores, por MESÊS e ainda trás um capitulo besta assim? Por favor... a M.K. Black aqui tem muito o que falar! Primeiro: devo realmente admitir que fiquei com saudades de vocês... Segundo: ainda odeio vocês!_

Ah... cala boca!!! Deixa eu fazer pelo menos um resumo escroto dessente!!! Bom...

Neste capitulo pudemos ver acontecimentos ocasionais, que normalmente são deixados de lado pela autora baka.Presenciamos momentos de mt amor: finalmente Sesshy e Rin! Momentos de brigas:aiai... sempre os mesmos.Mas também coisas sérias foram ditas e discutidas, assim como o suspense que não abandonou a fic!O que será que Kagura planejará para o nosso quarteto? Quem será naquela tão misteriosa foto em que ela sorria?? Será que Kouga fará alguma surpresa para chegada deles no continente Norte??? Qual será o nome da aranha de estimação de Naraku? Será que é Peter?? Ou será Otaviano??? E Ayame? Como fica?? Sumiu de novo??? E agora a pergunta que intriga à todos: quando será que nossa **autora-baka-mor** atualizará a fic novamente??? PAM-PAAM-PAAAM-PAAAAM!!!! NÃO PERCAM, ESSAS E OUTRAS RESPOSTAS EM... **Shikon no Tama**, **Capitulo 19: Nas terras do Norte**!!!!!

Uau!!! Já tem um nome o capitulo! Isso é um bom sinal... ¬¬ 

Cala Boca!!! Ò.Ó

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**(1) Tokino: **uma cidade de Fuu Yuki.

**(2) Os três:** quando eu digo "Os Três" ou "Os Quatro" me refiro aos piratas mias temidos.


	19. Nas terras do Norte

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_**Capitulo 19: Nas terras do Norte**_

Rin acordava com os raios solares em seu rosto.Abriu devagar os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, até se acostumar com a claridade.Sentiu-se envolvida por forte e quentes braços.**(N/A: **_não pensem besteiras! ¬¬ Ainda não esta na hora xD_Já sabia de quem eram e tinha que admitir que adorava aquela sensação de proteção que ele lhe passava.Virou-se com cuidado, para não acorda-lo, e viu-o ainda dormir, num sono leve.Aos poucos ele também despertava.Ela o viu abrir, ainda sonolento, aqueles orbes dourados que a fascinavam.Sesshoumaru despertou completamente e deu um sorriso para ela, um bonito sorriso.O que era muito raro.

Queriam ficar ali por mais algum tempo, mas isso seria impossível, já que batidas fortes na porta deles não cessavam.

-SESSHOUMARU! ANDA LOGO!-era InuYasha, e não parecia muito bem humorado.

O youkai levantou-se e foi até aporta, enquanto a garota sentava na beira da cama.

-Dá pra parar...-estava pronto para gritar e pensar em uns xingamentos para o irmão (fazia tempo que não o xingava), mas parou ao abrir a porta e deparar com a cara de defunto do mais novo.-O que aconteceu com você?

-Eu dormi de cara no chão, literalmente. u.ú

-Kagome?-o youkai perguntou divertido.

-Quem mais... ¬¬

Eles se encaram por um segundo. InuYasha estava achando o irmão bem diferente do que ele era antes.Ele não o xingava à uns dias, o que era incrível.E o que mais assustava, Sesshoumaru sorria, inclusive agora.Perguntava-se o que era e não achava resposta.Até que olhou dentro do quarto e viu a jovem, se espreguiçando, sentada na beira da cama.Sorriu malicioso para o irmão.Que desfez o sorriso ao ver o dele.O que o seu irmãozinho de mente 'tão pura' estava pesando?Olhou para direção que o hanyou havia olhando segundos a atrás e viu Rin... já entendera todo.

-InuYasha, seu pervertido!-ele falava baixo para que só ele ouvisse.-Não pense besteiras!

-Mas eu não pensei em nada... Sesshy!-ele sorriu mais ao lembrar do apelido do youkai.

-Se eu não estivesse de bom humor eu já teria lhe dado um soco!-ele sorria maníaco.

-Ok... agora deixa eu falar!-diz o hanyou rapidamente para mudar o assunto de espanca-lo.

-Você já não esta falando?

-Não discuta com as olheiras, Sesshoumaru!-ele disse puxando a pele debaixo do olho, com intenção de aumentar as manchas de falta de sono.-Só escute o recado da Kagome!

-...-ele esperou o hanyou falar, mas ele ficou ali parado olhando para ele com sua cara de zumbi.-Fala logo!!!

-Ah sim!-ele pareceu acordar, como se estivesse dormindo de olho aberto, o que era possível...

-Então??

-Entregue isso para Rin!-ele empurrou uma trouxa de roupa para o irmão.-E depois desça com ela para as cozinhas, comam alguma coisa e subam para o convéz que a Kagome quer falar com vocês e anda logo!!!

-Ta bom, pombo correio!-ele disse apanhando a trouxa e batendo a porta na cara do irmão.

-Idiota!-ele ouviu o irmão praguejando enquanto se afastava da porta deles.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Kagome vestia uma regata braça e justa e uma capri preta que ia a um palmo abaixo do joelho e a costumeira faixa roxa na cintura com a espada bem presa á ela.Os longos fios negros presos na frouxa trança permitiam que somente a franja e algumas mechas balançassem com a leve brisa.Sentada sobre um barril, esperava Sesshoumaru chegar com sua irmã. Distraída, cantarolava uma melodia qualquer, de olhos fechados, pensando em qualquer coisa.

-Muito feliz você, não?-ouviu uma voz e abriu rapidamente os olhos, mas logo relaxando.

-Ah... é só você, InuYasha...

-Keh!

-Keh... Que tipo de resposta é essa?

-Não me enche, que não estou de bom humor!

-Ah é... Me esqueci que tive a cama só para mim essa noite!-provocou sorrindo.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa.

-E a tripulação?-ela mudou de assunto.-Alguma briga?

-Não... Estava com eles até agora, passando instrução, e me parece que elas se deram muito bem.

-Que bom! Menos uma coisa com que me preocupar.

Ele bocejou.

-Vou indo... Tenho que pilotar essa banheira... Mas antes tenho que dar uma olhada na rota.-disse já saindo.-E arranje algo útil para fazer, Kagome!-e com um sorriso divertido fechou a porta que levava a sala de comando.

Ela sorriu para si mesma.Não podia negar que há muito tempo estava apaixonada pelo hanyou **(N/A:** _sugiro, para quem não se lembre, voltar ao capitulo 5_ mas não iria admitir para ele...não agora.Balançou a cabeça procurando pensar em qualquer outro assunto que não fosse no meio youkai de cabelos prateados.Agradeceu quando viu Rin se aproximar, vestido algumas de suas roupas, com Sesshoumaru ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Rin! Bom dia, Sesshy!

-Bom dia!-respondeu Rin sorrindo enquanto Sesshoumaru só dava um sorrisinho.

Kagome se levantou do barriu em que estava sentada e apanhou uma espada que estava em sua respectiva bainha, encostada no mesmo barriu. Voltou-se para Rin, com um sorriso travesso, oferecendo-lhe a espada.A mais nova, sem entender muita coisa apanhou-a e analisou-a.A bainha era de cor vinho e de couro, com alguns detalhes em ouro.O punhal era trançado por couro marrom com os detalhes também em ouro.A garota retirou, com certa dificuldade, a espada da bainha e analisou a afiada lamina q refletia seus orbes castanhos observadores.

Sem avisar, Kagome desembaiou sua própria espada e se pôs em posição de ataque, sorrindo marotamente.

-Sesshy, poderia nos dar licença?-pediu educadamente para o pirata, sem tirar os olhos da irmã, que engoliu em seco.-Rin terá sua primeira aula de luta com espadas agora, sim?

-Como você quiser, Anjo.-ele sorriu divertido antes de deixa-las no convés.

"Por Kami! Por que minha irmã tinha que ser pirata?"

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

InuYasha estava sentado na cabine de comando, analisando alguns mapas esparramados sobre a mesa redonda.Observava a rota que os levaria para Hunimidigard, estavam perto.Viu o desenho da Ilha dos Corçais e lembrou que passaram por ela, ontem, ao final da tarde e isso significava que se continuassem nesse ritmo estariam no país do Norte em dois dias.Depois de enrolar os mapas e guarda-los no armário, á tranca, se dirigiu para uma segunda porta que havia no aposento, que dava para uma estreita e curta escadaria onde o levou para fora do interior do navio.Estava em um espaço amplo, na traseira da embarcação, onde havia o terceiro e enorme mastro, com a bandeira do Inverno.Um pouco mais a frente havia o leme que era comandado por uma tripulante de Kagome.

-Pode ir.-disse à jovem youkai da tripulação do Anjo Negro.-Eu tomo conta disso agora.

Ela olhou para as olheiras e para expressão de cansaço do hanyou e duvidou:

-Tem certeza, senhor InuYasha?

-Tenho.-disse firme já tomando o leme das mãos dela.-Pode ir.

-Tudo bem.-dizendo isso a jovem saiu, deixando o hanyou sozinho.

InuYasha virou o leme com força para direita, fazendo um pequeno desvio que faria a grande embarcação deixar de bater em uma enorme pedra que ainda estava um pouco longe.Deitou por cima do leme, meio a meditar sobre tudo que acontecera em sua vida nos últimos meses, desde seu ataque mal sucedido em Utopia.

"_**-Essa não é a princesa!VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU O QUE?-o tripulante só se encolhia perante o ataque do capitão.-Desde de quando uma noiva se veste de azul, seu besta!Eu devia ter ido atrás dela, não ter mandado mongolóides como vocês!**_

_**-Mas...-começou Miroku.-Quem é ela então?É tão parecida com a princesa...**_

_**-Quem é você, mulher?-interrogou InuYasha.**_

_**-Primeiro que eu tenho nome.-disse, o que fez a tripulação soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.Ninguém falava assim com o capitão.-E ele é Kagome."**_

Com certeza aquele foi o dia em que sua vida mudara por completo.Antes era só o Cão Demônio...ta certo que não era _só_ um dos piratas mais temidos, mas é que antes seus objetivos principais eram outros.O hanyou não queria ser hanyou.Ele tinha como meta capturar a princesa Rin, pedir dinheiro em troca dela, com esse dinheiro construiria um navio como o Pérola e depois ir ao Mar Central.Lá haveria o Shikon no Tama, segundo suas fontes, que agora se provaram erradas, e com a preciosa jóia se tornaria um youkai completo.Era isso que queria._Queria._Em papel estava tudo perfeito, só não contava que na pratica tudo daria errado e muito menos esperava que hoje estaria viajando junto de seu meio-irmão e com aquela 'mulher', como a chamou pela primeira vez, em busca do Shikon no Tama.

"Por que eu queria ser um youkai mesmo?" A resposta para sua pergunta não estava mais tão clara, mas aos poucos a lembrança da noite em que sua mãe fora assassinada voltou-lhe a mente.Queria se tornar um youkai completo para ficar mais forte, acreditava que somente dessa maneira conseguiria se proteger de tudo que ameaçava sua vida e tudo aquilo que era importante: sua tripulação, seu navio e sua reputação.

Mas com o tempo as coisas mudam...

"Essas coisas me parecem tão banais agora." Pensou enquanto soltava mais um bocejo, dessa vez mais longo. "Pelo que eu luto agora?" Suas pálpebras pesavam muito. "Por quem eu luto...?" A imagem feminina veio-lhe a mente. "Por que eu quero aquela jóia estúpida...?" E ela sorria para ele...

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Rin caiu sentada sobre o assoalho de madeira e praguejou mais uma vez.

-Que droga! Não consigo fazer direito! – dizia enquanto afundava sua cabeça entre as mãos, numa tentativa de conter a frustração.

-É tudo uma questão de postura.-disse-lhe Kagome se aproximando. –Com a pratica se pega o jeito.Vem!Vamos tentar de novo!-e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Rin aceitou a ajuda, mesmo que achasse que o problema não era a postura e sim ela! Como errar tanto na mesma coisa frustrava-lhe! Levantou com a ajuda da irmã, mas ao ficar de pé novamente voltou para chão, mas dessa vez Kagome a acompanhou. Pelo menos dessa vez a culpa não fora sua postura.

O Pérola virou bruscamente par a direita e depois voltou-se com tudo para esquerda e manteve-se assim, em zigui zague pelas águas salgadas.

Kagome conseguiu, a muito custo, manter-se de pé e mandou Rin se segurar em algum mastro. Logo Sesshoumaru apareceu no convés e ajudou as irmãs a entrarem, estavam a caminho dos quartos e Sesshoumaru ia atrás da causa de tudo aquilo, quando veio uma luz a mente de Kagome.

-INUYASHA!

A jovem disparou em direção da cabine de comando, fazendo o mesmo caminho que o hanyou havia feito há um tempo atrás.Não acreditava que ele poderia ter feito isso! Não podia ser!

"Por favor, InuYasha, que você não esteja fazendo o que estou pensado!"

Chegou a sala de comando e tudo que não estava preso ao chão ou às paredes estava caído pelo chão e viravam de um lado para o outro.Indo mais devagar, com cuidado de não tropeçar em nada, conseguiu alcançar a porta que levava até onde estaria o leme, do lado de fora.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que suas suspeitas estavam certa.Jogado por cima do leme, InuYasha dormia profundamente, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, provavelmente sonhando com alguma banalidade, pendendo de uma lado pra o outro, fazendo o leme virar para esquerda e para direita.A morena ia se aproximar quando ele caiu com tudo para o lado, fazendo a rota mudar totalmente, de maneira que agora estavam na direção de uma enorme rocha.

Com o baque contra o chão, o hanyou acordou atordoado.Se dando conta da situação, levantou-se rapidamente e tomou o leme em muita habilidade ele fez com que, em questão de segundos, o Pérola volta-se a rota normal e parar de balançar, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Agora ele estava de pé, na maior pose, segurando o leme com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava na cintura, encarando o mar, sorrindo, que brilhava a sua frente.Toda aquela cena parecia irônica à vista da jovem pirata que assistiu tudo e que agora se deixava cair de joelhos no chão e suspirou aliviada, sendo ouvida pelo hanyou.

-E aí, Kagome? Dia bonito, não? – olhou sorrindo para ela.

-InuYasha...-ela pronunciou em tom baixo e ameaçador, enquanto levantava o punho, fechado.

-Sim?-inocente.

-IDIOTA!!! – gritou enquanto enterrava um soco no hanyou que voou para longe do leme.-Deixa que eu tomo conta daqui agora, está bem?-disse tomando o leme.

-Maldita...POR QUE FEZ ISSO?-levantou e correu até ela, gritando em seu ouvido.

-PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ MAIS PRA UM ZUMBI LESADO DO QUE PRA UM NAVEGANTE EXPERINTE!!!

-Só porque cometi um deslize?

-Podíamos ter morrido!

-Morremos? NÃO!

-Ai... me deixa em paz! Por que não vai dormir?

-INFERNO! Não acredito que me apaixo...-parou ao perceber o que iria dizer.-Não acredito como você pode ser insuportável!-tentou concertar o que ia falar.

-O que você ia dizer?-tarde de mais.

-Nada que você deva saber, bruxa!

-Ora seu...!

-Acho que vou dormir agora!-a interrompeu se retirando.

Kagome suspirou cansada e encarou as mãos que estavam firmes sobre a madeira lisa do leme.Aos poucos um singelo sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

Apesar de tudo, ela gostava.E muito...

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Haviam se passado dois dias desde o incidente provocado por InuYasha, que foi proibido pelo irmão de voltar a tocar no leme.E agora, naquela noite, era a vez da lua esconder suas graças e dar lugar ao brilho das estrelas que pintavam o céu negro.O hanyou encontrava-se em sua forma humana naquele inicio de noite e trancado em seu quarto, deitado sobre a cama, parecendo dormir, mas matia-se mais alerta do que nunca.Os orbes, que aquela noite estavam violetas, eram mantidos fechados e cobertos pela franja negra, enquanto os ouvidos estavam aguçados à qualquer ruído.Para ele, aquela noite, todo cuidado era pouco.

Kagome estava debruçada sobre a mesa redonda da sala de comando, observando um mapa de Hunimidgardi.Observou o pontinho que mais se destacava no meio do país e a palavra em caligrafia caprichada com o dizer "_Gardeña"_, a capital do Norte.Pensava em como faria para convencer os reis deixarem Rin sobre seus cuidados e ainda se frustrava por nunca mais ter tido nenhuma visão ou coisa parecida que lhe mostrasse onde estaria o outro quarto de Shikon no Tama.Seus olhos se detiveram sobre o desenho da _Floresta Zoen_ e sentiu algo estranho dentro de si, uma sensação que não conseguiu descrever.Enrolou o mapa e ficou a refletir, distraindo-se com a fraca chama do lampião sobre a mesa.

Já Rin se encontrava-se deitada sobre o assoalho do convés, fitando as brilhantes estrelas que moviam-se lentamente sobre seu olhar.A angustia e ansiedade a corroíam por dentro.Cada vez que avançavam mais para o Norte a idéia de uma provável despedia não lhe saia da mente.Poderia ser que nunca mais veria Sango dando tapas em Miroku ou Kagome e InuYasha discutirem por alguma coisa idiota ou Sesshoumaru revirar os olhos.E esse ultimo insistia em ficar por seus pensamentos o que, mesmo não querendo admitir pata si mesma, tornava tudo mais difícil.

O ex-monge colocava ordem na tripulação, definindo os revezamentos para controle do navio.Enquanto uns dormiam, outros trabalhavam e depois trocariam.Quando saiu para os corredores fracamente iluminados por fracas tochas ou simplesmente pela luz das estrelas, encontrou Sango voltando da cozinha e indo para sala de comando, sem reparar queria ficar mais próximo dela, como queria isso...Mas a jovem faziam questão de erguer uma barreira entre os dois o motivo ele não entendia.

A verdade era que Sango havia visto o jovem sim, mas fingiu não repara-lo, queria evita-lo a qualquer custo.No entanto, o seu querer era outro, era poder estar com ele e conversar, sobre qualquer banalidade, só queria estar com ele.O problema é que em sua cabeça não poderia permitir isso, não enquanto não conseguisse superar tudo que sofrerá no passado e esquecer aquelas pessoas que sentia tanta falta e que ao mesmo tempo faziam-lhe sentir culpada.

O pequeno youkai raposa estava a fazer companhia ao Inverno, no leme.O pirata olhou para criança que dormia aos seus pés, mantendo sempre suas mãos no leme.Realmente Shipoou não era muito útil nas lutas e muito menos consegui ajudar em alguma coisa, mas não o culpava, era só uma criança destinada a ser a reencarnação da amizade e que, sem opção, destinada à passar por momentos terríveis.

Sesshoumaru desviou a vista do kitisune para o horizonte escuro.A imagem da garota de olhos castanhos não saia-lhe da mente, mas ao mesmo tempo em que refletia sobre a jovem a imagem de uma segunda mulher sempre vinha-lhe a mente.Rin estava se tornado seu presente e quem sabe seu futuro, mas aquela que foi seu passado persistia em voltar para o presente mesmo depois de tudo...

O estúpido de um canhão fez com que sua mente despertasse das antigas magoas.Será que estava tão distraído que não notou que estavam sofrendo um ataque?

-O que foi isso?-Kagome apareceu na porta, alerta e aflita.

-Kagome!- Shipoou, que acordará com o barulho, pulou para os pés da jovem.-Foi um canhão, tenho certeza!

-Estamos sofrendo um ataque!-exclamou Sesshoumaru que virou o leme.

-Shipoou!Chame InuYasha e os outros!-mandou Kagome.

-SIM!-saiu rapidamente.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

-FOGO!-ordenou o comodoro pela segunda vez.

Fazia dois que não saíra da fortaleza da marinha na costa de Utopia, somente aguardando por aquele momento e alerta.Pela luneta reconheceu de longe as três bandeiras e quando a aproximação fora o suficiente, mandará atacar.Viu a enorme embarcação virar pata direita, seguindo como se fosse contornar o continente, sem se afastar ou se aproximar.Estranho, não revidavam os ataques.

-FOGO!FOGO!-e dois ataques simultâneos.

Vários canhões atiravam, mas nenhum acertava o alvo, que apesar do tamanho era veloz.

-Amor! Nós só estamos errando!-Jakotsu exclamava sem parar.

-Fale mais uma vez que eu mesmo viro um canhão em sua direção.-Kouga respondeu curto e frio, sem tirar os olhos do alvo.

Naquele momento o Pérola virou-se com proa voltada para eles, como se estivessem desistindo e só então notou no pequeno barco que seguia em movimento retilíneo até o auxilio na luneta, conseguiu enxergar entro os vultos a bordo o da princesa.Não apresentavam ameaça.

-CESSAR FOGO!

Comodoro e capitão, junto de um pequeno esquadrão de guarda, desceram até o cais da fortaleza para dar as "boas vindas" aos visitantes inesperados.O barquinho levou mais algum tempo até alcança-los.Kouga estudou bem as três personagens: uma era Rin, que felizmente estava sã e salva e usava roupas não muito comuns a uma princesa; a outra era um rapaz que aparentava ser jovem, tinha os cabelos negros e compridos e olhos violetas, usava uma capa marrom e surrada com o capuz abaixado, mesmo nunca tendo o visto ele parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar; e a ultima era ninguém mais do Kagome.O youkai lobo sentiu-se estranho ao encara-la, era como se seu passado volta-se à tona, não pode deixar de reparar que a jovem ficara ainda mais bonita.

-Comodoro, estou de volta!- anunciou Rin, fazendo Kouga despertar de seus devaneios.

O moreno o encarava serio, como se pudesse mata-lo com o olhar.

-Fico muito feliz, princesa!- ajudou-a a sair do barco.- Mas posso saber quem são seus acompanhantes?- perguntou com uma das mãos segurando a espada na cintura discretamente.

-Não se preocupe! São de confiança...- ela falou seria.- O Cão demônio planejava um novo ataque, mas vocês o surpreenderam e Inverno fez com que ele recua-se, porque, como você já deve ter notado a aliança entre eles, Sesshoumau achou que não valeria a pena gastar munição.- Kouga analizava cada palavra. –Apesar de fazer parte da aliança o Anjo Negro me ajudou.

-Afinal, é minha irmãzinha!-Kagome riu um pouco, subindo com ajuda do moreno que as acompanhava e que já havia saído do barco.

-É um prazer revê-la, Kagome!-Kouga cumprimentou-a cordialmente, beijando-lhe as costas de uma das mãos.

O dono dos olhos violetas piscou um dos olhos, como se tentasse conter alguma reação.

-Espera ai!-Jakotsu se fez pronunciar pela primeira vez ali.-O Anjo negro é uma mulher? O.O

-E qual é o problema? Ò.Ó

-Nada...só achei que ele seria mais um gatinho...-engoliu em seco.

-O QUE? –Kagome ficou chocada com tal comentário.

"Nota mental:" pensou o moreno que ia para traz de Kagome. " ficar longe desse cara."

-E quem seria o outro cavalheiro?-perguntou Kouga olhando desconfiado para o rapaz que as acompanhava.

-Meu amigo de confiança.-respondeu Rin ainda seria.-Me ajudou desde o primeiro momento em que fui raptada.-sorriu.-Se chama Momoro.

"Aff...que nome ridículo...ainda bem que de verdade me chamo InuYasha." Pensava irritado pelo nome atribuído a ele.

"Rin...você não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor não?" Kagome segurava em uma risadinha.

"Desculpa, InuYasha...não consegui pensar em nada melhor..." Rin torcia para que Kouga engolisse toda essa história.

"Vai rindo, Kagome...você vai ver só!" depois olhou para Kouga que parecia desconfiado "Espero que esse lobo fedido engula toda essa baboseira."

Kouga estudou bem a face e o tom de voz da jovem.Realmente parecia verdade.

-Certo...Então vocês passam a noite aqui e amanha partem para a capital ou preferem que eu chame vossas majestades?

"Que idiota..." InuYasha sorriu mentalmente.

-Preferimos ir à capital.-respondeu Rin.

-Aproveitar ara rever velhos amigos.-Kagome sorriu.

-Mas acho melhor você esconder a tatuagem, Kagome.-Rin aconselhou.

-Não queremos te prender, não é mesmo?-falou Kouga olhando de esguelha para a guarda que estava mais afastado do grupo, de maneira que não ouviam nada.

-Ok...-ela falou rasgando um pedaço a faixa que segurava sua espada e a de Rin à sua cintura e amarrou esse pedaço no braço, cobrindo a borboleta negra.

-Bom...Vamos indo então.-fez sinal para que o trio passasse na frente e quando eles já seguiam com a guarda, Kouga sussurrou para Jakotsu.-E você...Sigilo total, até segunda ordem, entendeu?

-Pode deixar, amor!-piscando.

"O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" chorando.

Quando todos já haviam Said do cais ele achou que já poderia subir.A verdade era que enquanto eles vinham de barco, o youkai cachorro segurava em uma corda presa ao lado, de maneira que ele nadava atrás deles sem ser notado e quando chegaram ao cais, ele nadou para de baixo da plataforma e ficou a ouvi tudo de lá. Sesshoumaru saiu da água e já com pés em terra retirou as botas que pendurara no cinto e virou-as de cabeça pra baixo, retirando toda água, para logo depois calça-las.Torceu o que ode da roupa e do cabelo e sem mais demoras foi se esgueirando pelos cantos e sombras, seguindo o resto do grupo.

"Enquanto eles estão secos eu to molhado e grudento." Resmungava mentalmente "Me esgueirando até onde eles vão ficar e provavelmente me mandaram dormir em um motel pulguento qualquer." Sorriu maldosamente "Com certeza que vou levar InuYasha comigo."

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Finalmente nosso querido grupo esta de volta às terras do norte, mas não com uma recepção agradável de inicio.Mas agora as perguntas paira no ar: o que aconteceu com os que ficaram no Pérola? Foram embora? E Rin? Como será que ela fica? Como pirata ou como realeza? E será que Sesshoumaru vai continuar grudento o resto da fic? Iécati... . ! E Sango e Miroku ficarão por essa mesmo de afastamento? O que será que aconteceu no passado de Sango que a impede de seguir em frente?E Jakotus vai dar em cima de InuYasha?? Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas **no próximo e emocionante capitulo de POWER RANGES**!! Ops.. **SHIKON NO TAMA**!!! Perdão pelo erro... u.u''

**MKB:** _Tinha que ser essa lesa... ¬¬_

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:Nhaaaay... gomen pela demora!! Mas não me matem!! Se não num tem mais fic!! (hihihi – chantagista) E também eu demorei muuuitooo menos dessa vez!**

**Agora eu to de férias, então as atualizações podem ser mais rápidas! ;D**

**Mas chega que conversa mole...vamos as Reviews:**

**K-Dani: **_Desculpa! DESCULPA!! Pode desabafar que eu mereço ouvir tudo isso... só não me mata, ta? (ri forçadamente) Mas dessa vez eu atualizem em menos tempo! Aos poucos eu chego lá! Hehe . Eu acho que Josephy é mais bonitinho que Otaviano...vou pensar no caso! xD Sem imaginação fértil que num aconteceu nada! Hehehe . ainda... (olhado pros lados) Fico muito feliz mesmo de você amar a minha fic!Espero não estar de decepcionando tanto com esses atrasos de atualização, sou realmente muito enrrolada, mas já estou trabalhando nisso...hehe. Arigatou pela review e espero que continua mandando e gostando da fic! Kissus.kissus._

**Lilih: **_hahaha . quem bom que você ama SesshyXRin, pq vou começar a me empenhar mais nesse casal, que é uma nividade pra mim escrever sobre eles P O 'ela' você vai saber depois! Huhuhu . Eu sei que demorei muito, até demais da conta, pra atualizar, mas to trabalhando nisso...dessa vez foi em menos tempo até Sobre o sacrifício do Shipoou eu estou realmente relevando a possibilidade de aderir a essa idéia xD Muitooo obrigada por aceitar o meu convite! D Vou te add e depois te mandar o 20º cap quando ele ficar pronto, ook? Agente se fala pra acertar esses pontos! Hehe. Você já ta pegando o jeito com os resuminhos! Espero que o molho do seu macarrão tenha sido branco! Love molho branco - rs . Kissus.kissus._

**Nicki-chan: **_Desculpinhas pela demora... u.u''' Mas ao menos fui mais rápida dessa vez, neh? Hehe . que bom que você tah gostando tanto da fic! Isso me incentiva! - Continue a comentar e acompanhar! E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 19! O/ rs. Kissus.kissus._

**Kaori-sann: **_hahaha . se acha que eu planejo tudo isso pra escapar de você?Que nada...é tudo pura cagada! XD ainda bem que com eu morta num teria fic n.n' Mas serio agora...desculpa pela demora...realmente odeio fazer isso com as pessoas, pq afinal eu num gosto quando fazem comigo, mas eu beem enrolada esse ano..só que agora to de férias então espero atualiza mais rápido D Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 19 o/ E que perdoe pela demora...(dessa vez foi menor! Aos poucos eu chego lá!) Kissus.kissus._

**Tainá: **_hehehe . que bom que você gosto do meu capitulo 'enroleixon' como disse Mitsuki Kagome Black (¬¬) xD Mas espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse! Vaarias reflexões, acho que meio filosófica esses dias...(nada vê x.x) rs . Falando serio...desculpas pela demora...¬¬''' Mas aos poucos vou encurtando essas demoras! Hehe. Continue a comentar e acompanhar!Kissus.kissus._

**Lelevs: **_QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ TÁ GOSTANDO TANTO - Comentários como o seu me incentivam pra continuar a escrever e mais rápido P Continue a acompanhar e a comentar o/ E espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!! ;DD Kissus.kissus._

**Sammy-Chan'x3: **_haha. __Então você é a Paola-chan? P Bem vinda de volta ao Shikon no Tama xD hahaha . Assim como idiota sempre será idiota, InuYasha sempre será InuYasha! Rs. Que bom que você gosto da primeira cena de verdade SesshyXRin! Bom...O Naraku num é tão safado assim...pelo menos eu acha que não O.O Espero que eu tenha esclarecido algumas duvidas nesse cap, mas eu tava com pressa de posta, por isso num pus nada de SanXMir direito, mas capitulo que vem...huhuhu...já tenho planos! - Comenta pra me dizer se você gosto desse cap!Espero que sim o/ hehe .E mil desculpas pela demora...u.u'' Kissus.kissus._

**aggie18: **_hahaha. Mas é muito bom saber que você ta adorando a fic!! Isso deixa essa autora-baka-mor muito FELIZ! - Sobre a Ayame acho que talvez demora só um pouco, ainda to pensando como ela vai aparecer de novo... E o Kouga nem desconfia que o Momoro é o Inu! Huhuhu .Será tudo um choque! Rs. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 19 e mil desculpas pela demora!! Ainda estou melhorando nisso...n.n'' Kissus.kissus._

**haruno sakura /saori sann: **_sobre rolar mais beijos devo trabalhar mais, neh? Acredite se quiser, mas as vezes me esqueço do romance...além do que, casal como InuXKag são orgulhosos de mais pra tomar iniciativa ¬¬ mas eu do um jeito neles xD De nada, seu desejo é uma ordem! Rs. Espero que tenh gostado do capitulo 19 e desculpas pela demora!! u.u''' Kissus.kissus._

**Yuki no Rui: **_há-há! Você num sabe onde é minha casa pra me espancar! P Mas é serio... você seria capaz de esmurrar essa pobre autora-baka-mor que é mais enrolada que os meus cadarços? __Ó.Ò rs. __Mil desculpas pela demora… mas acho que dessa vez foi um mês mesmo...viu? Esses intervalos de demora estão diminuindo, então por favor não acerte minha cara T-T Você me deixo com medo...Ma sapesar de tudo...fico muito feliz por você estar gostando tanto da fic! - Respondendo PS: não..eu não sei quem é você...quem é vc? o.o Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 19 o/ Kissus.kissus._

**Jack Chan: **_não se preocupe! Eu nunca vou desistir da fic!!! O/ Apesar de demorar muito pra posta eu não vou abandonar Shikon no Tama P E a propósito...desculpa pela demoraa!! Mas ao menos dessa vez eu demorei bem menos pra posta...Que bom que você gosta tanto da fic e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também ;DD Kissus.kissus._

**Angel Rin: **_Que bom que você ama a fic! - Sempre fico muito feliz quando em dizem isso! Me estimula a continua! ;DD rs . espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! Guarde que no próximo terá mais SesshyXRin! __Hehe . Kissus.kissus._

**Mari: **_Uhul! Você achou minha fic nos 'achados e perdidos'! xD__hahaha . que bom que você tah gostando tantoo - Me faz ter orgulho dessa jossinha que eu escrevo - Essa jossinha é meu xodó! Então muitoo obrigada pelos elogios!!! Hahaha . me deixou até sem graça . hahaha . continua a deixar as suas maiores reviews para mim o/ rs. Pode deixar o NOBEL JÁ É MEU! Huhuhu . Tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Tentei caprichar o mais que eu pude ;D E desculpa pela demora...u.u''' hehe.Kissus.kissus._

**Bom minna...acho que é isso...Muito obriga pelas reviews! E pra quem continua acompanhando! -**

**Até o próximo e emocionante capitulo de SHIKON NO TAMA! Hehe .**

**Kissus.kissus.**

**Mitsuki Kagome s2**


	20. Em Gardeña

Shikon no Tama

**N/A: RETORNEI DOS MORTOS!**

**Mil desculpas a TODOS os leitores!**

**Sinceras desculpas pela eterna demora...**** u.u''**

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_**Shikon no Tama**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

Capitulo 20: Em Gardeña

Kagome e Rin se encontravam na estação de trem de Utopia, juntamente de Kouga que passava as ultimas instruções às jovens irmãs que já pestanejavam. A princesa já não usava as roupas da irmã e sim um simples vestido rosa bebê, que era justo até a cintura e rodado até os tornozelos e vez ou outra ela pendia a cabeça pro lado, como se pudesse dormir a qualquer momento.Kagome estava vestida como Rin, só que na cor azul celeste, sendo que ambas as jovens usavam simples sapatilhas.A morena não queria por vestido nenhum, mas segundo o prefeito da cidade, com o qual se encontraram antes de irem á estação, nenhuma moça ia à realeza de calças.Ah!Isso a irritara!Mas cá estava ela, de vestido e com as duas espadas cruzando ás suas costas, presas bem firmemente.

-Então eu já avisei a vossos pais, princesa.-terminou Kouga. -Tem certeza que não querem que eu mande alguém para acompanha-las?

-Não!Não! -respondeu Kagome apressada, acordando de repente com a pergunta... -Já falei que não precisa, Kouga, acho que consigo defender nós duas sem problema algum!

-Está bem...Se insiste.-ele olhou demoradamente para Kagome, que se incomodou.-Onde está aquele amigo de vocês?Mo...Momo?É isso?

-Momoro teve que voltar para o Cão demônio. -mentiu Rin. -Partiu assim que acordamos.

-Ninguém deixa de ser pirata uma vez que já foi um.-falou Kagome séria.-Não que ele vá nos trair, é só que ele jamais abandonaria a tripulação que faz parte, principalmente se é do Cão demônio.

-Só espero que ele não entre em problemas.-Rin fingiu-se preocupada.

"Quem diria... você está ficando boa nisso, irmãzinha..." Kagome ria mentalmente.

-Tudo bem então.-foi a única coisa que o comodoro disse antes do trem apitar, anunciando a partida.-Boa viajem!

-Obrigada.-agradeceu Rin fazendo uma reverencia juntamente de Kagome, que nada respondera.

As jovens entraram apressadas no trem e procuraram seus lugares.Quando sentaram em fim as portas se fecharam e elas sentiram o solavanco da partida do trem, que ganhava velocidade.

Enquanto Kagome retirava as espadas das costas e colocavas ao seu lado, entre o assento confortável e a janela, ouviu-se leves batidas no vidro.A jovem de olhos cor de mel começou a abrir a janela da cabine, com a ajuda da jovem de olhos castanhos.Rapidamente os irmãos entraram e fecharam a janela logo em seguida.

InuYasha alongou os braços e virou os pescoço, estralando-o.Sesshoumaru ajeitou as vestes que haviam virado com o forte vento.

-Nunca mais! -dizia o hanyou sentando no acento de frente para Kagome. -Nunca mais eu fico me segurando de baixo de um trem por meia hora, enquanto aquele lobo fedido ficava falando todo animadinho com vocês!

-Ele só estava fazendo o papel dele, de se preocupar com segurança da realeza.-falou Rin.

-Desculpa-me, _princesa...-_falava Sesshoumaru irritado e dolorido.-Mas aquele cara falava tanta coisa inútil que mais um pouco vocês perdiam o trem.-terminou jogando-se no assento ao lado do hanyou.

-Não temos culpa se os cavalheiros são inimigos mortais da marinha do Norte. -argumentou Kagome pomposa, cruzando as pernas e se abando com um leque que tirara de não sei onde, como uma nobre.

-Há-há! Muito engraçadinhos vocês três.-Rin se emburrara quando os outros começaram a rir.

-Engraçado vai ser quando eu entrar naquele castelo e roubar...-InuYasha falava como se bolasse um plano, até ser interrompido por Rin.

-Você não vai roubar nada de lá!

-Deixa, Rin!-pediu o hanyou.-É só uma coisinha!De muito valor pessoal!E além do que eu vou estar só pegando o que é meu de volta!

-E o que seria?-quis saber a princesa desconfiada.

-Meu chapéu!-respondeu simplesmente.

-Ah é!Você tinha um chapéu, não é mesmo?-perguntou o irmão com uma vaga lembrança.

-Era do nosso pai... Bankotsu deu-o a mim há muito tempo atrás, desde então sempre andei com ele, é a única lembrança que eu tenho do velho, tirando a tssaiga aqui.-disse dando leves tapinhas na bainha.

-Mas então como você perdeu?-quis saber Kagome.

-Aquele lobo fedido maldito!-olhou com ódio pra janela, como se através dela pudesse ver o comodoro.-De algum jeito ele conseguiu roubar-me quando saqueei um de seus navios quando ele ainda era capitão.O idiota achou que o navio não afundar fosse uma vitória e ofereceu meu chapéu aos reis como artefato de vitória num tal 'salão de conquistas' que eles tem no castelo e foi assim que ele virou comodoro... Ridículo!

-Nossa...Ouvindo a história desse pondo ela não me parece mais tão gloriosa.-refletiu Rin.

-Me impressiona que você tenha isso deixado passar até agora, _irmãozinho_...-comentou Sesshoumaru.

-Até parece, _Sesshy_!-ele olhou feio para o mais velho que sorria irônico.-Fui eu quem afundou o primeiro navio daquele fedido como comodoro!Aquele sarnento...filho da mãe...-e começou a resmungar diversos adjetivos para o dito cujo.

Kagome riu um pouco.Era divertido vê-lo tão zangado por uma vitória injusta que acontecera há tempos, sendo que ele era dono de milhares de outras.Mas de fato não esperava aquilo do Kouga, foi só depois que Rin comentou que quem exigira promoção de Kouga e quem contará a historia 'gloriosa' fora o seu superior.Mas mesmo se não conhece o hanyou como conhecia agora, não esperaria outra reação do Cão demônio, afinal, ser um dos quatro piratas mais temidos dos cinco mares não era um titulo dado a qualquer um.

O resto da viagem passou-se tranqüila.Chegaram à capital no final da tarde e se separaram.As irmãs foram com uma carruagem, que já a esperavam, até o castelo.Os irmãos fizeram como Sesshoumaru na noite passada, esgueiraram-se pela cidade, com o mesmo destino das jovens.

A carruagem entrou pelo imenso portão e começou a atravessar os extensos jardins.Kagome ficou a imaginar o quanto que os garotos teriam que percorrer, além da cidade ainda havia todo aquele jardim e para terminar ainda teriam que descobrir em que quarto elas estariam.Foi ai que ela avistou o castelo e maravilhou-se.Lembrou de que quando era pequena e em seus livros tinham desenhos de castelos como aquele.E pensar que sua irmãzinha vivia isso todos os dias, quer dizer, antes dela se meter com piratas.Mas apesar de estar maravilhada com tudo aquilo, Kagome sabia que jamais pertenceria a aquela realidade e na verdade não queria pertencer.

Depois de alguns minutos a carruagem parou e elas desceram.Sempre com os guardas escoltando-as, adentraram o saguão, enorme e luxuoso, onde havia uma imensa escadaria ao centro, e aos pés da mesma estavam o rei e a rainha com sorrisos estampados nos rostos ao ver a filha adotiva.Rin correu ao encontro deles e abraçou-os fortemente.Kagome não pode deixar de ficar feliz ao ver tal cena, mas no fundo também se sentiu entristecida, afinal, talvez Rin não queira mais continuar com eles e sim com os pais.

Estava tão absorta em tais pensamentos que não ouviu quando seus anfitriões a chamaram.

-Kagome?!-ouviu Rin.

-Hã?-ainda despertando de seus devaneios.-Desculpe, estava distraída!

-Dissemos que é muito bem vinda aqui, querida!-falou a rainha.

-Fique o tempo que precisar!-convidou o rei.

-Ah! Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade!-sorriu educada.

-Bem!-começou o pai da mais nova.-Vamos jantar?

-Enquanto vocês nos contam como escaparam, sim?

As suas concordaram sem rodeios e se dirigiram para a sala onde o jantar seria servido.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O Pérola avançava pelos mares do Norte, contornado o continente a uma distancia razoável da costa, longe o suficiente para não ser visto, tudo conforme o planejado.Sango se perguntava quanto tempo mais ficariam ali, 'passeando' pelas águas.Não poderiam fazer outra coisa até receberem alguma mensagem de um dos capitães.

Estava sentada sobre a cama, em seu quarto, tão distraída que nem ouviu quando alguém mais entrou no quarto.

-Uma moeda de ouro pelos seus pensamentos.-ofereceu Miroku assustando a jovem que olhou para lado, encarando-o enquanto ele brincava com a dita peça.

-Meus pensamentos valem mais que isso.-disse apanhando com habilidade a moeda no ar e rindo da cara que o ex-monge fizera.

-Então me diga porque anda tão afastada de todos nós.-foi direto ao assunto, fazendo o sorriso dela sumir.

-Isso não te interessa.-tentou despista-lo depois de um longo silencio.

-Se não interessa porque estaria perguntando?

-Por que você não passa de um curioso?

-Ou talvez porque eu me preocupe com você?

Ela desviou o olhar e ficou a fitar um ponto qualquer.

-Vamos... não se faça de difícil.-ele insistiu. -E se eu prometer não passar mais as minhas mãos nesse seu bumbum tentador?-propôs com um sorriso malicioso.

-Olha como fala de mim! -razurou-o irritada, apesar da proposta ser tentadora.

-Então me conte!-disse largando-se na cama atrás dela.

Ela suspirou desistente.

-É só que...eu ando muito feliz...-ela começo meio hesitante.

-E isso não é bom?

-Você quer me ouvir ou não?-ela irritou-se com interrupção, ele só ficou a observa-la em resposta.-Eu ando muito feliz, sabe?Desde que nos juntamos para ir trás dessa jóia.

Ela deu uma pausa.

-Só que isto está errado.-censurou-se.-Eu não deveria estar vivendo tão feliz e esquecendo do verdadeiro motivo para estar ajudando nessa busca.-ela apertou a moeda de ouro em sua mão, gesto que mostrava a irritação com ela mesma.-A verdade é que não tenho interesse nenhum no Shikon no Tama.-deu uma pausa.-Eu só quero me vingar, quero matar aquele maldito do Naraku.-seus olhar encheu-se de determinação.-E quando Inverno contou sobre a lenda fiquei mais esperançosa ainda! Se a lenda for cumprida e se as reencarnações destruíssem seu inimigo e juntassem a jóia significaria que eu, sendo a reencarnação do amor, teria tomado parte dessa vitória, o que quer dizer que de alguma forma, ajudaria matar Naraku e me vingaria.

Miroku nada disse, preferiu esperar que ela continuasse.

-Mas...Nesses últimos dias eu tenho estado tão alegre com vocês e...-ela parou engolindo em seco.

-E?-ele incentivou-a.

-E ao seu lado.-ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

Miroku viu o olhar dela brilhar intensamente por um breve momento, até que ela os desviasse.

-Não devo jamais me esquecer do porque estou aqui. –Sango terminou em sussurro.

O moreno passou um breve momento refletindo, analisando-lhe a expressão de culpa.

-Você carrega um peso muito grande exige muito de si mesma.- ela olhou-o interrogativamente, não entendo aonde ele queria chegar com essas palavras. – Isso é bom porque te faz perseverar, mas não deixe que isso fique pesado demais, se não será muito mais fácil de tropeçar quando houver um obstáculo e será impossível levantar-se, ao menos se estiver sozinha. Divida isso com alguém.

Ela respirou profundamente enquanto ouvia ao final soltou o ar pesadamente.

-Falando assim você parece até um monge. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após um longo silencio.

Miroku soltou uma risada fraca e sorriu-lhe.

-Divida-o comigo.- e estendeu uma mão a ela.

Sango encarou-o. Não demorou para que seus dedos se entrelaçassem com os deles.

-Obrigada.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

O único som a ser ouvido naquela enorme sala de jantar era o tilintar dos talheres, que mesmo assim eram poucos para o espaçoso cômodo.O rei e a rainha pareciam sérios, como se desconfiassem de alguma coisa.Rin estava mais nervosa que o normal, como se escondesse alguma coisa, o que era verdade.Já Kagome mantia-se impassível, só desfrutava do delicioso jantar.O rei pigarreou, pata chamar a atenção dos presentes à mesa.

-Já chega de suspense.-ele parecia impaciente, mas não irritado.-Rin, minha filha, eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando esta tentando esconder alguma coisa.-ele olhou-a diretamente nos olhos e Rn odiava isso, essa coisa que ele tinha que desde pequena ele conseguia decifrar seus olhares.

-Rin, querida, pode nos contar como realmente conseguiram chegar aqui e o que você passou durante esses dois meses com aqueles piratas.Sem ofensas, Kagome querida.-completou gentilmente para a irmã da jovem princesa.

-Não me ofendeu, majestade.-ela sorriu sincera.-Mas se quiserem eu conto o que aconteceu de fato.-ofereceu aos pais de sua irmã, que parecia incerta.

-Seria ótimo!-o rei se pronunciou satisfeito.-Pode ser que historia de vocês possam enganar a marinha toda, mas não nos convenceu, é só eu olhar pra Rin e já vejo que ela está a esconder alguma coisa.

-Nunca fui muito boa para isso.Até me surpreendi quando consegui não demonstrar nenhum nervosismo enquanto falava para comodoro nossa 'historia'.-ela comentou meio chateada com sigo mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita por enganar o youkai lobo.

-Mas nos conte então, Kagome.-pediu a rainha.-Desde o casamento, se não for incomodo, claro.

-Incomodo nenhum.-Kagome sorriu, adorava contar historia.Imaginava-se contando historias de sua vida de pirataria para seus filhos; um dia, quem sabe, ela poderia ter filhos, mas não era hora de pensar em coisas assim.-Eu vim ao casamento escondida, não queria me mostrar para Rin, me meter na vida dela dessa maneira sendo que estava para casar, só queria vê-la numa dada tão importante na vida de uma mulher.-ela deu um gole no vinho doce que estava em sua taça de cristal.-Mas, como vocês sabem, tive que mostrar-me para ela quando InuYasha decidiu invadir o casamento.-ela riu um pouco ao se lembrar o quão idiotas foram os youkais que o hanyou mandara atrás de sua irmã.

-Você esta falando do Cão demônio?-quis esclarecer o rei.

-Isso.-ela afirmou.-Achei uma ótima idéia me deixar ser levada no lugar de Rin, já que somos tão parecidas aqueles youkais não iriam notar, não até o navio do Cão demônio estar longo suficiente da costa de Utopia.Falei para Rin não vir atrás de mim, mas como ela cabeça dura fez exatamente ao contrario, só que fui reencontrá-la somente em Yucatàn -parou um pouco vendo a expressão de surpresa da rainha.-Ela estava com o Inverno, mas essa parte da historia não sei contar muito bem.Rin nos daria as honras da sua historia a bordo do Tsuki?

-Bem...-ela começou meio ansiosa.-O navio da marinha fora totalmente destruído pela tripulação de Sesshoumaru, como vocês devem saber, e eu fui mantida como refém por eles.-seus afirmaram com as cabeças.-Mas Inverno me tratou muito bem, eu não acho que seja tão cruel quanto sua fama diz, porque, mesmo sabendo quem eu era, ele nada fez contra mim e me manteve em segurança em seu quarto e até me perguntou o que eu fazia navegando pelos mares, foi ai que eu disse que estava atrás do Cão demônio, para resgatar minha irmã.-o rei reparou na maneira em que ela foi ganhando confiança enquanto falava sobre seu anfitrião e na maneira como seus olhos brilhavam, como se gostasse de lembrar de tais fatos.-Não demorou muito para encontrássemos o navio de InuYasha ancorado do porto de Fervore e ainda o do Anjo Negro.-Rin sorriu olhando pra irmã que retribuiu o sorriso.

-E eu não esperava que o Tsuki ancorasse ali também.-completou Kagome.

Os pais de Rin não puderam deixar de notar como sua filha parecia tão feliz contando todas aquelas coisas, para eles, pareceu que ela nunca fora tão feliz quanto com aquelas pessoas.

-Mas agora...-Kagome ficou seria de repente e a irmã já suspeitava o que viria a seguir.-Eu tenho um assunto muito serio a falar com vocês, majestades.-eles fitaram a jovem.-Queria pedir que vossas realezas jamais contem o que eu estou prestes a confidenciar à vocês.-a morena encarou-os sem desviar o olhar.-Posso contar com isso?

-Mas é claro.-o rei respondeu firme e sincero.

-Jamais quebraríamos uma promessa.-a rainha disse no mesmo tom do marido.

Kagome deu uma pausa, decidida, teria que contar à eles sobre a lenda.

-Irei falar-lhes somente o necessário, pois o que eu estou prestes a dizer é totalmente sigiloso.-ela quis esclarecer desde o inicio a seriedade do assunto.-Bom...Vossas majestades devem conhecer a antiga lenda do Shikon no Tama, mas acontece que ela não é somente uma historia 'era uma vez', ela realmente aconteceu, há milhares de anos atrás e isso não é uma piada, prova-se isso através de documentos que vimos com nossos próprios olhos.

Ela trocou um olhar significativo com a irmã que afirmou com a cabeça para que continuasse.

-Mas há muito mais na lenda do que se conta por ai, inclusive a parte das reencarnações.-o rei parecia muito interessado no assunto e levava-o a serio.-Ao final da batalha dos youkais contra sacerdotisa Midoriko, ela usou toda sua energia para 'congelar' a batalha, por assim dizer, e deu certo, mas ao fazer isso, sua alma de dividiu em quatro partes, seu coração tornou-se o Shikon no Tama que foi divido em quatro partes e cada quarto dessa jóia foram parar em um extremo do mundo e o poder dessa jóia só poderia ser novamente unido e despertar por completo quando a profecia se cumprisse.E nessa profecia dizia que haveria cinco reencarnações: quatro seria a alma dividida da sacerdotisa e uma a reencarnação de Midoriko e unidos poderiam derrotar a maldade o inimigo, pior que ele jamais existira, mas fariam isso com a ajuda de dois guerreiros.-Kagome fez uma pausa.

Um cordão fino de prata era quase imperceptível no pescoço da jovem que dirigia a palavra aos reis do Norte.O cordão se estendia até dentro de sua roupa e se houvesse algum pingente ele estaria escondido.Kagome puxou o cordão para fora do vestido e revelou um pequeno recipiente de vidro, bem discreto, ao toque da jovem sobre ele o seu conteúdo brilhou levemente, um brilho rosado que passava pureza.

-Caso ainda restem duvidas sobre ser verdade ou não, gostaria de mostrar-lhes o fragmento de Shikon no Tama.-Kagome abriu o vidrinho e de lá retirou seu conteúdo.-Esse é o quarto de jóia e mais um fragmento que conseguimos em Yucatàn.-e em suas mãos ela segurou o pedaço rosado da bela jóia.

Os reis fitaram bem o pequeno objeto.Sentiram uma sensação muito agradável ao presenciarem a pureza que a jóia refletia.Quando Kagome voltou a guardar bem, o rei e a rainha se olharam e ambos puderam ver a certeza de que tudo aquilo era verdade nos olhos um do outro.Incrível, era única palavra que poderia definir o que sentiam.

Depois de um longo silencio o rei resolveu esclarecer uma única pergunta que tinha.

-Então...a Rin é...-ele parou, como se esperasse que Kagome terminasse sua fala.

-Ela é um dos dois guerreiros.

Com tal afirmação feita por Kagome, o rei pareceu ficar pensativo, fitando os restos de frango na bandeja à sua frente e a rainha içou uma expressão apreensiva ao pensar nos perigos que a filha provável mente vinha correndo nos últimos meses.Um silêncio desagradável entre os presentes se fez enquanto alguns empregados retiravam os pratos.Rin já se sentia sufocada pelo silencio, fazendo menção de que iria falar, mas nem chegou a pronunciar uma palavra, pois seu pai foi logo informando sobre o dia seguinte:

-Amanha faremos um baile de boas vindas a Rin e Kagome está convidada.-ele comentou como se nunca tivessem falado sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

-Claro que eu ficarei até amanha a noite.-ela sorriu em forma de agradecimento ao convite.

-E eu sei que agora, minha filha, você terá que decidir se fica ou vai com os piratas.-o rei a encarou seriamente.-Você tem até amanha, após o baile, para tomar tal decisão.

-Bom...-a rainha se fez pronunciar.-Diante dessa atitude de seu pai só posso dizer que não importa a decisão que tome vamos respeita-la.-ela levantou-se.-Boa noite, minhas queridas.-desejou com um sorriso gentil e se retirou.

As irmãs se levantaram que se curvaram para o rei, desejando boa noite, e ele fez o mesmo.Quando Rin já estava a porta, seu pai lhe chamou.

-Faça o que lhe parecer melhor, querida.Não se esquecer de ouvir aqui.-apontou para a cabeça.-E aqui.-pôs a mão sobre seu próprio peito, onde estaria o coração.

A jovem princesa sorriu agradecida e se retirou.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

A noite estava bem calma, assim como o movimento no castelo de Gardeña, onde os únicos acordados eram os guardas a vigilância noturna, bem...era o que se esperava.se passava da meia-noite quando quadro guardas que protegiam a entrada principal caíram desacordados no chão.InuYasha se mantia em pé, pisando em um dos corpos, segurando a tssaiga pela bainha.Quando não se tinha nenhuma pedra ou nada tão duro quanto, o punhal de uma espada era bem útil para se usar para acerta a cabeça de algum idiota e ainda a distancia.Sorriu satisfeito pelo serviço que havia feito e sorrateiro, adentrou o castelo pelas portas principais.

Passando direto pelo saguão decidiu subir as escadas para o segundo andar, teria que vasculhar cada canto daquele maldito castelo até achar a peça que tanto queria, única herança de seu pai tirando a tessaiga. Foi apagando cada guarda que encontrava no caminho.Antes de abrir qualquer porta sempre procurava sentir o cheiro pelo vão, para checar se havia humanos presentes.Devia ter passados mais de meia hora que ele estava lá, averiguando cada canto daquele andar, até chegar a uma porta, no final de um corredor, onde decidiu entrar.Deu-se com uma escadaria espaçosa que descia em uma meia espiral, terminando em um enorme salão, de piso de mármore, muito bem encerado.Vários pilares do mais branco mármore estavam espalhados pelo local, assim como incontáveis quadros que marcavam momentos históricos para as terras do Norte.Havia também diversos troféus de campeonatos nobres.

-Com certeza aqui é o tal do 'salão das conquistas'.-o hanyou sussurrou para si mesmo.

InuYasha foi andando calmamente entre cada item valioso, se concentrando em achar o que lhe interessava.Ao fundo do enorme salão estava um quadro pendurado á parede, entre duas enormes janelas, que permitiam a entrada da luz das estrelas naquela noite.No quadro vinha pintado nada mais que seu próprio navio, o imponente Tssaiga.Abaixo do quadro havia um dos pilares de mármore onde estava o seu objeto tanto cobiçado.

O hanyou não hesitou em ir até ele e apanha-lo enfim.Via-se logo que o chapéu pirata já havia passado por muita coisa, mas ainda estava bem conservado, ele era de couro marrom e muito bonito.Pode sentir que ainda restava um pouco do seu próprio cheiro nele.Sorriu para a peça em mãos e colocou-a na cabeça, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.Riu internamente ao ver uma plaqueta dourada pregada ao mármore, com os dizeres: _Uma vitória contra o Cão demônio_.

-Patéticos.-murmurou.

Saiu do salão e voltou a vasculhar em cada canto.

"O difícil agora vai ser achar Kagome."

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Inverno estava a pular de parapeito á parapeito das imensas janelas.O youkai havia resolvido que não procuraria pelo castelo, por dentro, que seria melhor checar pelas janelas e lá estava ele, escalando uma varanda, para passar ao terceiro andar.Conseguiu pular para dentro da varanda e foi até as portas de vidro, sendo que uma estava aberta, deixando a fina cortina branca esvoaçar para fora do cômodo.Parou ao sentir o agradável aroma de quem procurava sair com as cortinas, encontrara ela.Afastando as cortinas adentrou no quarto e encontrou-a sentada á beira da enorme e confortável cama.Ela se assustou ao ver a sombra dele no chão, mas ao erguer a vista viu-o parada á porta de sua varanda.

Sesshoumaru sorriu mentalmente ao vê-la, mas manteve sua expressão impassível.Ela vestia uma camisola de seda branca que ia até seus joelhos e tinha as alças finas.Ela levantou da cama e ficou ali, frente a ele, sendo iluminada pelo brilho das estrelas.O youkai, mesmo com a distancia, pode sentir o cheiro salgado das lagrimas que a jovem, com certeza, tinha derramado antes de sua chegada e isso só se confirmou quando conseguiu reparar que em volta das ires castanhas da morena havia uma certa vermelhidão.

Rin sorriu tímida, não queria que ele soubesse que ela estava chorando há pouco tempo a atrás.Não conseguira dormir até agora, ficara se revirando na cama e lavou varias vezes o rosto no banheiro que fazia suíte com seu quarto.A idéia de ter que escolher entre um ou outro lhe atormentava.Seria melhor ir com sua irmã e os outros piratas?Ou seria melhor assumir suas responsabilidades como princesa de um país?Fizera o que pai aconselhara, ouviu a voz da razão que dizia para ficar em Gardeña, mas também ouvira seu coração que dizia para continuar com a jornada atrás da jóia.E ainda tinha... _ele_.

O youkai viu que ela nada faria a não ser encarar seus próprios pés.Resolver encurtar a distancia que os separava, caminhando lentamente até ela.A jovem viu a sombra dele se aproximar até que parou muito próximo à ela.Rin ergueu o rosto para ele e viu os traços frios, que não demonstravam emoção nenhuma, mas um estranho brilho se fazia em seu olhar dourado.Ela abraçou-o pela cintura, descansando a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele apenas deixava-se ser abraçado, demorando um pouco para envolve-la com os braços também.

-Eu...-ela começou a dizer.-Eu não sei o que decidir...

Sesshoumaru nada disse.

-Talvez eu fique aqui...-sussurrou.

O youkai já havia entendido a que ela se referia antes mesmo dela complementar, mas estava ocupado demais com uma luta interna para responder-lhe.

Rin sentiu que iria começar a chorar novamente. Segurou as lagrimas, apesar daquel silencio dele fazer com que ela quisesse correr pra longe. Ali, estava sentindo-se frágil.

-Acho que...- a voz dele soava incerta acima de sua cabeça.- Que você deveria ir conosco.

Ela arregalou os olhos e por um momento algo quente invadiu-lhe o peito.

-Quero dizer... Você é uma das reencarnações.

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre ela, o que a fez afrouxar os braços. Sesshoumarou sentiu isso e apertou-a mais. Era hora de engolir o orgulho.

-E eu a quero.- a firmeza com ele disse fez com que o coração dela batesse mais rápido.

De faces coradas pelo calor repentino que sentia, ela ergueu o rosto e viu-o encarando com as íris mais douradas do que nunca.

Lentamente a respiração quente dela fazia-o chegar mais perto com os lábios entre abertos. Rin sentiu o toque macio na própria boca e deixou-se fechar os olhos. Calmamente ele ia aprofundando o beijo, como nunca havia feito antes.

Para Rin era tudo novo, nunca havia beijado ninguém antes, mas com ele era como se já estivesse acostumada. Deixou-se ser levada ela boca dele, sentindo a língua quente encostando-se a sua. Sesshoumaru levou uma mão a nuca dela e aproximou-a mais, enquanto ela elevava as dela para os longos fios prateados.

Algo começava a despertar ali, naquele terno gesto doce e eles queriam descobrir o que era, mas o ar faltou ara isso.

Ainda corada ela sorriu-lhe, com toda a graça que tinha e ele quis retribuir.

-Melhor eu ir. –porém sua voz saiu rouca e sem um sorriso.

Isso poderia desestimular qualquer um, mas não a ela, que continuar sorrindo para o youkai.

Sesshoumaru começou a se afastar.

-Vá falar com Kagome ao amanhecer, InuYasha deve estar a procura-la agora.- dizia virando-lhe as costas e caminhando em direção as portas de vidro.

-Sesshoumaru!-chamou Rin quando ele já afastava as cortinas, que parou sem se virar.-Obrigada.

Não sabia porque a jovem o agradecia, mas não pode deixar de virar-se para ela e sorrir-lhe. Um genuíno sorriso. Pequeno, mas sincero. O primeiro sorriso daquela noite.Depois voltou para frente e saiu na escuridão da noite, deixando a bela princesa sozinha, sorrindo pra as cortinas que balançavam para fora com a brisa, lugar que a momentos atrás ele estava.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

_Não sabia onde estava nem o que estava fazendo ali.Era uma noite sem lua e sem estrelas, o céu parecia mais escuro que o normal.Sentia-se perdia.Ouvia sons de pequenos animais, como se estivesse em uma floresta.Achou melhor ficar parada lá mesmo, assim não se perderia mais, até que alguma luz se fizesse surgir no meio de toda aquela escuridão.Reparou que ainda usava a camisola emprestada, de seda na tonalidade amarela claro e de alças finas, alcançando um palmo acima de seu joelho, por ser maior que sua irmã.Apesar do medo que começava a tomar conta de toda aquela escuridão e dela inclusive, pode sentir algo reconfortante no coração.Pôs as mãos sobre o peito e sentiu-o esquentar.Agarrou fortemente o recipiente onde se encontravam os fragmentos de jóia e que agora brilhavam intensamente._

_Não demorou para que visse outro brilho, igual ao seu, logo a sua frente, não muito longo.O brilho rosado aumentou, mas começou a escurecer um pouco, ficando roxo.Aos poucos uma imagem se tornava nítida à sua visão.Primeiro um par de mãos muito brancas tomaram forma e entre elas estava o brilho, emitido por um quarto de Shikon no Tama, mas aquele quarto não estava completo, faltava-lhe um pedacinho.Olhou para os fragmentos em sua própria mão e pensou na possibilidade do menor encaixar-se perfeitamente naquele espaço faltoso no outro fragmento._

_Enquanto ela prestava atenção nesse detalhe o resto do corpo, de seja lá quem for que estava a sua frente, foi aparecendo.Quando ela voltou a dar atenção para as mãos brancas deparou-se com uma mulher a sua frente.Tinha uma pele muito clara, cabelos longos e negros, um pouco mais lisos que os seus, que estavam soltos e escorriam por suas costas ate chegar a metade de suas coxas e franja era reta e acima de seus olhos, sendo que a cor deles eram de um castanho apagado, como se jamais tivessem expressado emoção alguma.Ela também usava uma camisola igual a sua, mas preta que moldava seu corpo e tinha o seu mesmo tamanho._

_Ela não pode deixar de reparar em certas semelhanças entre ela mesma e aquela mulher._

_Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi quando aquela mulher apertou o fragmento de jóia entre os dedos, e brilho que originalmente era rosa, de um pureza sem igual,e havia ficado roxo, agora passava da tonalidade roxa para o se a jóia estivesse sendo...Corrompida._

_-Kagome!-ouviu alguém chamá-la e desviou sua atenção para o ponto escuro, onde achou ter sido de lá o chamado, mas nada viu.Quando voltou para encarar mais uma vez a mulher ela não estava mais lá e em lugar nenhum._

_A escuridão a sua volta começou a ser iluminada por uma luz que vinha do alto das copas das arvores.Arvores?Foi quando percebeu que de fato estava em uma floresta.As arvores eram imensas e os ruídos dos animais foram se tornando mais audíveis._

_-Kagome!-novamente chamaram por ela, era uma voz feminina, tinha certeza!Só que nunca a ouvira antes.-Kagome!-novamente ouviu, mas dessa vez percebeu o mexer de alguns arbustos a sua esquerda e correu até eles._

_Quando se meteu no meio da folhagem viu um vulto correndo mais a frente.Segui-o sem hesitar, infiltrando ainda mais na mata, que ficava cada vez mais densa.Chegou a um ponto em que o vulto sumiu em meio de um grande clarão, correu até ele e quando ultrapassou-o se viu em uma enorme clareira e o barulho de água chocando-se com toda a força contra pedras fez ser ouvido.Estava enfrente a uma imensa cachoeira.Notou o vulto correr para dentro dela.Espera! Como ela fez isso?Em sua ansiedade de segui-lo até o fim, não viu que teria que descer por uma ladeira de pedras e pisando em falso começou a cair, mas nunca chegou a chocar-se com as outras pedras, porque de repente tudo se tornou um buraco negro sem fim e ela caia por ele..._

-Kagome!-agora a voz que a chamava era masculina e o dono dela sussurrava enquanto balançava seu corpo levemente, na esperança de acorda-la.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada, sentindo o coração acelerado.Virou-se para o lado e viu quem a chamara daquela vez.InuYasha encontrava-se em pé, ao seu lado, parecia meio cansado.Sua espada estava em mãos, na bainha, por toda a sua roupa havia sinais de que caíra na terra e em sua cabeça vinha um chapéu muito bonito de couro... Um chapéu?

-Tudo bem, Kagome?-perguntou.-Parecia aflita enquanto dormia.

-Ah!-ela exclamou sem graça.-Não foi nada!Só um sonho meio turbulento.-deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Hum... -ele parecia não acreditar, mas achou melhor não continuar com o assunto do sono da morena e se sentou na beirada da cama.

Kagoem viu que o céu começava a ficar mais claro e que não demoraria muito para que os primeiros raios de sol começassem a despontar no horizonte.

-Então essa é sua peça preciosa?-perguntou se referindo ao chapéu na cabeça do hanyou.

-Essa mesma!-exclamou sorrindo vitorioso por consegui-la de volta.

-É bonito.-elogiou pegando-o do hanyou e colocando sobre a própria cabeça, sorrindo com língua pra fora.

InuYasha riu da cara de boba que ela fez.

-Achei que apareceria no meio da noite, como o combinado.-disse ela para o hanyou que fechou a cara.

-Você não sabe tudo o que eu passei pra poder encontrar esse maldito quarto onde você esta!-ele reclamou.-Foi muito fácil achar o meu chapéu e aquele 'salão das conquistas' estúpido!Mas achar você no meio de tantas portas, janelas, torres, andares... e sozinho ainda por cima!Não é fácil!

A jovem pirata riu.

-Do que esta rindo?-ele fechou a cara, sem graça.

-Da sua cara!-ela sorriu.-Ta tão bonitinha!

-Qual é, Kagome?Acha que eu sou palhaço?-perguntou corando e irritando-se.

-Ah! Deixa disso, InuYasha!-ela disse se pondo de joelho na cama, deixando boa parte de suas coxas aparecerem, e se aproximando disse: -Você pode até ser palhaço, mas é bem sexy!-provocou-o.

-Vou te mostrar o palhaço sexy...-ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

Puxou-a para seu colo e capturou-lhe os lábios para um beijo. Seus lábios e línguas se moviam em ritmo único para ambos. As mãos do hanyou acariciavam-lhe, diferente daquele dia em Yucàtan, era mais calmo, porém não menos provocante. Quando seus lábios desceram para o pescoço de Kagome, ela não pode deixar de sorrir e evolve-lo mais forte em seus braços.

Há quanto tempo ambos desejavam isso.

Quando ele começa a cair ara traz, sobre a cama, batidas foram ouvidas a porta.

-Kagome?Já esta acordada?-era Rin.-Preciso falar com você.

-Ah...-a morena parecia reorganizar as idéias na cabeça.-Espera um pouco Rin!-disse soltando do hanyou.-Vem!-disse baixinho para ele, puxando-o até a sacada.

-Droga...-praguejou também baixo enquanto apanhava a espada e o chapéu no chão.Quando viu ele já estava sendo empurrado para fora.-Você vai ficar me devendo uma, Kagome! - ela começava a fechar a porta de vidro da sacada.Em resposta ela só sorriu marota e desapareceu entre as cortinas.

InuYasha suspirou pesadamente.As pressas fechou os botões da camisa que ele nem sabia em que momento foram abertos, pôs o chapéu e prendeu firmemente a espada à cintura.Pulou para o parapeito da sacada e antes de saltar reclamou mais uma vez.

-Ela realmente vai ficar me devendo essa!-e saltou do segundo andar para o meio das roseiras que rodeavam o castelo.

E no final eles nem haviam conseguido combinar o que fariam dali em diante, qual seria o próximo passo. Só esperava que Sesshoumaru houvesse conseguido encontrar Rin e combinado alguma coisa. Mas algo lhe dizia que o inesperado é que iria guia-los.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

Foi o dia dos namorados que deixou a autora assim? Tão de boa vontade em fazer acertos com os casais! Pois é! Parece que em meio das turbulências, cada um teve o direito de reconforto ou um momento feliz. Mas mesmo assim, qual será a decisão de Rin? Apesar de tudo sempre há o inesperado e a surpresa é um elemento essencial na vida, diante disso, o que será que acontecerá com nossos queridos piratas em terra? E a galera que ficou no mar? O silêncio de Naraku não pode significar algo muito bom, pode? Será que ele só está brincando com suas aranhas de estimação, Fred e Joel, ou bolando algum plano mirabolante? E será que vocês vão matar a autora lerda e lesa? Ou a misericórdia será utilizada por vocês e seriam capazes de aceitar esse humilde capitulo? Essas e muitas outras respostas que não tiveram pergunta no próximo capitulo de **SHIKON NO TAMA**! O tempo irá começar a correr.

**-o0o-o0o-:oOo:-o0o-o0o-**

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
